SuperStar
by Jenny-chana
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry et ses amis ont une nouvelle chance de revenir à Poudlard pour une dernière année, mais celle-ci promet de ne pas être comme les autres, surtout avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève : Draco Malfoy.
1. chapter 1 - retour à Poudlard

Auteur : Jenny-chana (Jenny WLH)

Bêta : Sakuya-san

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'arpartiennent pas.

Rating : M

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Note d'auteur, je ne mettrais celle-ci que sur ce chapitre, pas envie de vous gaver à chaque fois.

Voldemort et Dumbledore sont bien morts.

Severus, lui, ne l'est pas.

Minerva est directrice de Poudlard.

Drago était élève à Dumstrang (pour des raisons qui vous seront expliquées)

Blaise, lui, a une double vie : élève et guitariste pour le chanteur Tom

Sirius Black n'est pas mort, mais Tonks et Lupin le sont bien.

* * *

 **SuperStar**

* * *

 _1998, l'année où Voldemort fût vaincu pour de bon par le héros du monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Cet été-là, Poudlard fût reconstruit. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient venus prêter mains fortes aux enseignants du lieu, ainsi que leurs familles. La rentrée scolaire avait dû être repoussée pour cause de travaux, et les élèves de septième année gagnèrent le droit de revenir pour repasser leur année scolaire dans de meilleures conditions._

 **Samedi 3 Octobre 1998**

 **Poudlard Express, Octobre 1998.**

Dans l'un des compartiments du train, un groupe d'ami s'était retrouvé comme d'ordinaire pour discuter avant le banquet de rentrée, évoquant leurs souvenirs de vacances avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

Dans ce compartiment il y avait, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Luna était comme à son habitude plongée dans le dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur, écoutant avec plus ou moins de concentration la discussion de ses amis. Ron et Ginny parlaient de leur voyage en Roumanie, Harry des rénovations de sa maison à Godric Hollow, Neville discutait de ses dernières découvertes en botanique et Hermione de ses attentes au niveau des cours de cette année. Le trio des rouge et or avait loupé l'année scolaire, du coup cette année-ci comptait double pour eux qui espéraient bien avoir leurs ASPIC.

-Au fait, vous êtes au courant ? Questionna soudain Ginny.

-Au courant de … ? Interrogea Harry

-On va avoir un nouvel élève en septième année.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben un nouveau. J'ai entendu Dean en parler, il a dis que c'était un élève de Dumstrang et qu'il venait refaire une année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPIC, informa Ginny.

-Un élève de Dumstrang. Ça va rappeler des souvenirs, plaisanta Ron.

Luna leva alors le nez de son magazine.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'habiller comme ceux de cette école.

-Heu, Luna… commença Ginny.

-La fourrure c'est beau mais ça ne va pas avec Poudlard. Je me demande dans quelle maison il sera réparti.

Les occupants du compartiment rigolèrent face à la remarque. Luna était unique !

* * *

 **Poudlard, bureau de la directrice.**

-Je comprends parfaitement la situation Monsieur Malfoy. Si jamais le secret de votre fils venait à être découvert.

-Disons juste qu'il est préférable que ça ne se sache pas. Draco a un ami ici, c'est pour cela que nous avons songé à lui faire refaire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Évidemment. Je suppose que l'ami en question est monsieur Zabini.

-Exactement. Je sais ce que vous pensez, en les voyant ensemble, beaucoup vont se poser des questions, mais ne dit-on pas que plus on est proche du danger moins on risque quelque chose.

-Si, en effet. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerais beaucoup voir votre fils afin de pouvoir le faire répartir dans sa maison pour cette dernière année scolaire.

Lucius fit un signe de tête, avant que son fils unique face son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau.

Draco était grand, athlétique, la peau pâle, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds.

-Jeune homme, veuillez prendre place sur le tabouret, indiqua Minerva McGonagall.

Le choixpeau fût disposé sur la tête de l'étudiant.

-Bien, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à répartir un élève aussi âgé, sans vouloir vous vexer. A ma connaissance je n'ai même jamais eu à le faire, discuta le chapeau. Je vois de la détermination et… Oh… Un secret ! Murmura dans la tête de Draco le choixpeau. Bien, je sais où je vais te mettre… SERPENTARD ! Déclara haut et fort l'objet.

Au moment où Draco se leva du tabouret, sa cravate et sa tenue toute entière prirent les couleurs vert et argent de la maison de Salazard Serpentard.

-Albus, pouvez-vous aller voir le professeur Rogue et lui demander de nous rejoindre s'il vous plaît, demanda la directrice au tableau du précédant directeur.

-Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci avant de disparaître.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez le professeur Rogue.

-En effet, c'est mon meilleur ami ainsi que le parrain de Draco.

-Bien, celui-ci va pouvoir vous expliquer les petites règles à savoir en tant que Serpentard, suite à quoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter l'école, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver et il serait imprudent qu'ils vous voient ici.

-Tout à fait. Je vous dis à bientôt madame la directrice.

-Avec plaisir, indiqua Minerva en faisant sortir Lucius et son fils.

Ceux ci attendirent patiemment le directeur de Serpentard, au bas des escaliers du bureau directorial. Quand Snape apparût, il ne fût pas surpris de voir son filleul et son meilleur ami lui faire face.

-Ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part, déclara soudain le potionniste.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, confirma Draco.

Il fût par la suite entraîné dans une accolade chaleureuse avant que la terreur des cachôts ne les entraîne à sa suite dans les sous-sols du château, expliquant déjà au jeune homme tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

* * *

 **Poudlard , grand salle, début de soirée.**

-Bien le bonsoir. Commença Minerva McGonagall une fois la répartition des élèves de première année faite. Je suis heureuse de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous sont revenus cette année pour passer leur ASPIC. Étant donné que vous êtes deux sessions de 7ème année, il va falloir trouver un moyen de s'organiser, en attendant, vous suivrez les cours comme si vous étiez séparés. Mais tout cela vous sera expliqué plus en détails dans vos salles communes. Maintenant les avertissements habituels. La forêt est interdite d'accès sauf durant les cours qui vous seront dispensés par Hagrid, rappela Minerva en fixant un certains trio de rouge et or.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute si chaque année on était obligé d'y faire un tour, plaisanta Ron.

-Oui, même l'année dernière alors qu'on n'était pas élèves, rajouta Harry.

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Nous accueillons également un nouvelle élève, arrivé tout droit de Dumstrang, Je laisse le soin aux élèves de Serpentard de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

-Dumstrang et Serpentard, on doit s'attendre à un deuxième Blaise ? Interrogea Ron en fixant la table des vert et argent.

-Vu qu'il est déjà installé à ses côtés, je pense que c'est trop tard, remarqua Harry.

-En dernier lieu, je vous rappelle que malgré les évènements de l'année dernière, aucun traitement de faveur ne sera fait à aucun d'entre vous.

Le silence prit alors place dans la grande salle. Les choses étaient dites, cette année chacun des élèves présents dans la grande salle seront considérés comme des élèves et non comme des presque adultes capable de riposter contre l'armée de Voldemort.

Le repas se déroula avec plus ou moins de calme. Quand le moment arriva de rejoindre les salles communes respectives, Luna dit bonne nuit à ses amis rouge et or avant de prendre la direction de sa maison en sautillant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Luna ne changerait jamais.

-A votre avis ils ont rajouté un dortoir ou quelque chose comme ça ? Questionna Ron.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Ben les grande salle ne sont équipées que pour 7 années pas 8. Comment ils ont fait ?

-Peut-être que durant les travaux, des pièces ont été rajoutées, suggéra Harry.

Ce dernier avait raison, durant les travaux qu'avait subit Poudlard pour se refaire une beauté, chaque salle commune s'étaient vues ragrandie et équipées de dortoirs supplémentaires. Ainsi les élèves qui revenaient passer leurs ASPIC ne seraient pas mis de côté.

* * *

 **Dortoir de Serpentard, chambre de Blaise ZABINI et Draco MALFOY**

-Des chambres particulières ! S'étonna Draco en déballant ses affaires.

-L'avantage d'être dans la maison des verts et argents. Ici, il y a une grande partie de sang-pur et faut dire ce qui est on est tous riche, taquina Blaise.

-Ta modestie te tuera.

-Je sais. Bon plus sérieusement, comment tu vas faire pour survivre à cette année.

-Regarde moi Blaise, personne ne peut se douter de qui je suis.

-C'est pas faux, espérons juste que le fait d'être à mes côtés ne te portera pas préjudice. Après tout JE suis le guitariste de Tom, répondit fièrement Blaise.

-Personne ne risque de l'oublier, répondit Draco en fermant son armoire désormais pleine.

* * *

 **Salle sur demande, dans la soirée.**

Luna et Ginny s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, en souvenir de l'année dernière où elles y avaient passé une grande partie de l'année avec une bonne partie des autres élèves de Poudlard.

-Au faite Luna, tu as écouté le nouvel album de Tom ?

-Non, souffla la blonde, mais quelque chose me dis que tu ne vas tarder à résoudre ce souci, répondit Luna.

-Je l'ai justement sur moi, c'est Harry qui me l'a offert pendant les vacances, sourit Ginny. Et j'ai aussi ça.

La cadette des enfants Weasley agita fièrement trois billets de concert.

-Un pour le concert d'Halloween et deux pour nous au mois de Juillet !

-Que...quoi ?!

-Je vais voir Tom en concert à la fin du mois ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.

-Mais tu es complètement folle ! En plus en juillet on aura tout juste fini de passer nos ASPIC ! Regarde la date, c'est le lendemain de notre dernier soir ici !

-Je sais, mais c'était la seule date disponible. Tu ne peux pas refuser Luna, c'est un cadeau !

Luna souffla avant de s'emparer du billet. Sur celui-ci, on voyait le visage du chanteur ainsi que la date, l'heure et lieu du concert. Mais Luna n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle fixa le visage du chanteur, des yeux bleus très clairs, un visage fin à la peau pale, des cheveux châtain clair avec quelques reflets blonds. Oui, en le regardant on comprenait qu'il plaise tant à la gente féminine.

-Il me reste juste à trouver un endroit où les ranger pour ne pas les perdre, capitula Luna avant que Ginny ne se jette sur elle.

* * *

 **Couloir du sixième étage**

Blaise faisait sa première ronde de l'année, tout était retourné à la normale, de ce fait, le préfet en chef de Serpentard se devait de répondre à ses obligations. Seule fantaisie que le métisse s'était permis : emmener Draco avec lui. Ainsi il pourrait commencer à familiariser le blond avec les lieux.

Au détour d'un couloir, le duo croisa Luna Lovegood, assise près d'une ouverture, à regarder le ciel.

-Lovegood, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici après le couvre feu ? Interrogea Zabini en se rapprochant de la Serdaigle.

-Il est déjà si tard ?

-Oui, alors rentre avant que je ne te mette…

-En retenu ? Questionna Luna. Tu oserais le faire ?

-On peut le savoir tout de suite si tu veux ?

-Non. De plus c'est de la faute des Jonchuruines !

-Mouais, soupira Blaise.

Draco dans son coin, observait l'échange sans intervenir. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait, et qui a idée de mettre des boucles d'oreille en forme de radis avec son uniforme scolaire !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ?

-Oh, ça… C'est un billet pour le concert de Tom. Ginny vient de me l'offrir.

-Toujours accro à Tom ?

-Oui, et ce n'est pas près de se calmer.

-Et toi ? Intervient Draco pour la première fois.

-Disons qu'il a un beau regard. Cela dis je me demande si il a déjà vu un Demiguise, s'interrogea Luna, le regard dans le vague.

-tu veux que je lui demande ? Interrogea Blaise.

-Pourquoi pas, et savoir si il connait les Occamy, s'enjoua Luna.

-Noté, plaisanta Blaise.

-Et dis lui aussi de se méfier lors de son concert d'Halloween, sa fan la plus acharnée y sera, termina Luna en prenant la direction de sa salle commune.

Le duo regarda Luna partir avant de reprendre leur route.

-Elle est étrange.

-Étrange est un mot faible en se qui concerne Luna, répondit Blaise.

-Elle sais que tu joues pour Tom… Suis-je bête, toute l'école doit être au courant.

-Exactement. Mais Luna a tendance à me poser des questions qui sortent de l'ordinaire concernant Tom.

-C'est pour cela que tu l'apprécies.

-On peut dire ça. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre dans ce couloir je l'aurais mis en retenu avec Snape !

Draco rigola, fière de retrouver son ami de toujours.

* * *

 **Lundi 5 Octobre 1998**

 **Couloir de Métamorphose**

Luna était en retard, rien de bien étonnant à ça, mais au lieu d'arranger cette situation, la blonde se baladait dans les couloirs, à l'opposé de là où elle devait se rendre. Harry qui attendait avec Hermione et Ron devant la salle de métamorphose l'interceptèrent.

-Luna, tu ne devrais pas être en divination.

-Je cherche les Nargoles, répondit très sérieusement la blonde.

-Ils ne sont pas là Luna. Trelawney va piquer une crise si tu arrives en retard le premier jour.

-Elle l'aura deviné pourtant, sourit la blonde à l'adresse du sauveur du monde sorcier. Passez une bonne matinée, termina Luna en sautillant dans la direction de sa classe.

Harry eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire, laissant exploser son fou rire une fois Luna partie.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle Harry.

-Oh si ! Avec Luna tout prend une autre dimension.

-Bien d'accord avec toi Potter, approuva Blaise non loin.

-On a cours ensemble ? Questionna Ron

-Il semblerait en effet, répondit Zabini. Au fait, je vous présente Draco Malfoy, le nouveau, taquina le métisse.

Alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry saluèrent poliment leur nouveau camarade, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan firent irruption dans le couloir, juste à côté du trio rouge et or.

-Alors Zabini, on a trouvé un remplaçant à Goyle, taquina le Poufsouffle.

-Ha ha ! Très drôle, vraiment. Juste comme ça, à titre d'information, je connais Drago depuis bien plus longtemps que Crabbe et Goyle, alors tes blagues à deux mornilles tu te les gardes.

-Oh ! On joue les durs. C'est vrai que vous les Serpentards, vous ne savez faire que ça. Jouer sur les apparences, après tout tu es un mangemort, comme l'était Goyle, le pauvre a eu l'intelligence de se tuer avec son propre sort avant que votre majesté ne meurt.

-Justin ! Averti Harry qui voyait Blaise serrer les poings.

-D'ailleurs, qui nous dit que ton copain n'est pas aussi un ancien mangemort ? Après tout il vient de Dumstrang, on sait tous que le directeur de cette école était un mangemort et…

-Crache limace ! Le sort partit de la baguette de Ron qui, furieux de voir le Poufsouffle déblatérer de telles paroles avait pris les devants. L'ambiance entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'était nettement améliorée depuis la chute de Voldemort, hors de question que ce petit Poufsouffle vienne tout foutre en l'air à cause du nouveau Serpentard.

-Tu as de la chance que ce soit Ron qui ait réagi, constata Blaise.

Finch-Fletchley regarda le métisse entre deux crachas de limaces.

-Oui, j'avais un Sectum' qui me titillait les doigts, confirma Harry en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Zabini et Potter échangèrent un regard entendu tandis qu'Ernie conduisait son ami vers l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur leur nouveau professeur de Métamorphose en la personne de Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Couloir de Sortilège, plus tard dans la journée**

Luna vagabondait dans le couloir, sautillant comme bon lui semblait pour rejoindre sa classe.

-Oh désolée, déclara la jeune fille au détour d'un couloir en tombant nez à nez avec le nouveau, Draco !

-Pas de mal, répondit celui-ci.

Luna s'était stoppée net de sautiller, ne souhaitant pas bousculer le jeune homme, d'autant plus que c'était un ami de Blaise, elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre le Serpentard à dos !

-Blaise n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Luna.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Luna haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa route, enfin presque. A peine avait-elle pris son élan pour sautiller qu'elle se fit bousculer par Mandy Brocklehurts. Luna en perdit son équilibre et se serait retrouvée face contre terre sans l'intervention du jeune homme.

-Oups, désolée Loufoqua, répondit la jeune fille.

-Comme si j'allais te croire, murmura Luna en relevant la tête.

Luna entendit un rire, déjà loin, et se releva. Seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'était la présence de Draco juste à ses côtés. Ses bras qui la soutenaient, son souffle contre sa nuque, son regard posé sur elle. Son regard ! De beaux yeux bleus gris, qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Luna se perdit quelques secondes dans son regard avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, déclara la personne à qui appartenait la voix.

-Blaise ! s'exclama Luna en quittant pour de bon les bras de son sauveur. Je… Mandy m'a bousculée et j'allais tomber, expliqua la blonde.

-Et ce cher Draco est intervenu en parfait preux chevalier voulant sauver la princesse en détresse, taquina Blaise en ébouriffant quelque peu les cheveux de son ami Serpentard.

-Hé !

-Oups, j'avais oublié… Pas les cheveux !

Luna ne put retenir un rire en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se taquiner.

-Merci beaucoup Draco.

-De rien.

-Luna, tu n'aurais pas cours à cette heure-ci ?

-Mince… répondit Luna avant de courir dans le couloir. A plus les garçons, termina la jeune fille à voix haute en faisant un signe de la main, disparaissant au détour du couloir.

Draco resta perplexe face à la situation.

-Luna, répondit simplement le basané comme ci cela expliquait tout.

-Mouais.

-Aller le preux chevalier, on a du boulot qui nous attend.

* * *

 **Vendredi 9 octobre 1988**

 **Cachots.**

Ginny arriva en courant auprès de Luna, pour une fois à l'heure lors du premier cours de la journée. La rousse fit abstraction du monde qui l'entourait pour afficher aux yeux de la Serdaigle une affiche format A4.

-Regarde comme il est beau ! S'enjoua la Gryffondor.

Luna secoua la tête, regardant par obligation la photo que lui montrait la rousse. Celle-ci représentait Tom, le chanteur dont était fan Ginny, allongé en se tenant sur un coude sur un sofa vert foncé, portant en tout est pour tout un jean dont le bouton était ouvert. Luna détailla le personnage et ne put s'empêcher d'être en accord avec son amie. Le jeune homme avait un torse parfaitement dessiné, mais ce détail passa vite aux oubliettes quand Luna tomba sur le regard bleu du chanteur. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Cela faisait penser à un Veela, du moins du point de vus de Luna.

-Alors ?

-Il a un beau regard, répondit Luna.

-Le regard ! C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

Luna pouffa devant l'air choqué de son amie. Ne faisant pas attention à Blaise qui passait non loin. Le basané donna un léger coup de coude à son ami en lui montrant la photo.

-Décidément il est partout, déclara Blaise.

-La célébrité, que veux-tu, répondit sur le même ton le blond.

* * *

 **A Suivre.**

 _Exceptionnellement, le chapitre deux sera poster demain._

 _Autrement, je tiendrais le rythme, d'un chapitre tout les trois semaines_


	2. Chapter 2 - Draco Malfoy

Je ne remet pas le disclamer/auteur/note à chaque fois étant donner que c'est le même pour toute la fiction.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

N'oubliez pas :

"La review est le salaire de l'auteur"

* * *

 **SuperStar**

Chapitre 2

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Octobre 1998**

 **Pré-Au-Lard**

Luna se baladait dans les rues de la ville en compagnie de Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville. Les six amis étaient redevenus inséparables, comme à l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Chacun d'eux avaient encore dans leurs poches le galion ensorcelé par Hermione lors de leurs cinquième et quatrième années.

-Oh regarde ! s'exclama soudain Ginny en traînant Luna par le bras vers l'une des nombreuses vitrines des boutiques de la rue centrale.

-Ginny, Luna n'est pas une poupée de chiffon, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry en voyant la Serdaigle se faire traîner de force par la rousse.

Mais Ginny ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son amoureux. Au lieu de cela, elle continua de traîner Luna à l'intérieur de la dite boutique. A l'intérieur, un rayon entier était dédié aux produits dérivés, albums et autres magazines sur le groupe de Tom, le chanteur préféré de Ginny.

-Comment s'appelle son groupe déjà ? Questionna Luna en faisant abstraction de l'hystérie montante de la rousse.

-Lucifer, mais ça ne figure pas sur les billets et albums, répondit Ginny.

-Ou alors en tout petit, constata Luna en prenant entre ses mains leur dernier album.

Celui-ci laissait entrevoir la moitié du visage de Tom avec quatre silhouettes en fond et marqué en grand Tom et en petit juste en dessous, dépassant à peine des trois lettres du chanteur : et Lucifer. Oui, c'était tellement petit que personne ne pouvait y faire attention. Soudain Luna pensa à Blaise, se demandant si l'une des silhouettes était la sienne. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le métis. Celui-ci l'avait sortie de pas mal d'ennuis l'année passée.

-Deuxième en partant de la droite, déclara une voix juste derrière Luna.

La blonde manqua de faire tomber l'album sous la surprise, mais heureusement elle ne le lâcha pas malgré le fait d'avoir sursautée.

-Blaise comment tu ?

-Comment je sais que tu te demandais laquelle de ces superbes silhouettes noires était la mienne ? Oh simple, ta façon de regarder la jaquette, aucun fille normale ne s'attarde sur les silhouettes, plaisanta le Serpentard.

-Me voila rassurée alors, je ne suis pas normale, taquina Luna en reposant l'album sur l'étagère.

-Tu ne le prends pas ? Interrogea le métis.

-Non, Ginny les a tous, et puis j'ai autre chose de plus important à acheter, répondit Luna. Oh, bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour, répondit le nouveau Serpentard qui était juste à côté de Blaise.

Luna fit un bisou sur la joue de Blaise, montant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, le métis était assez grand, sans doute dans les un mètre quatre vingt cinq, Luna et son petit mètre soixante sept pouvait par conséquent se cacher aisément derrière lui, chose qu'elle avait déjà faite par le passé.

-A bientôt Blaise, au revoir Draco, termina Luna en quittant la boutique, s'apercevant que son amie l'attendait devant la porte.

-Elle est étrange quand même, déclara Draco en fixant son regard sur la blonde.

-Si peu, répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Quand même, des boucles d'oreille en forme de fraise.

-Ça change de celles en forme de radis.

Draco approuva avant de se diriger vers la caisse avec Blaise.

* * *

 **Lundi 26 Octobre 1998**

 **Grande salle, fin du repas de midi**

Ginny arriva aux côtés de Luna, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule alors que la blonde approchait sa cuillère de fondant au chocolat de sa bouche.

-Luna, on doit se rendre en Divination, signala la cadette des enfants Weasley.

-J'arrive, sourit la blonde en enfournant son dernier morceau de dessert.

Les deux amies prirent la direction de la salle de divination, maudissant les escaliers d'être aussi nombreux.

-Remarque, ça nous permet de digérer, déclara Luna. Il y a des fois où je fais volontairement des détours afin de pouvoir mieux digérer mes repas, tu devrais essayer au lieu de chercher au plus court, répondit Luna.

-J'y penserai, mais je doute fort que les professeurs trouvent cela normal venant de ma part, taquina gentiment Ginny.

-Comme tu veux.

-Au fait, tu as remarqué, Zabini et Malfoy sont absents.

-Pour Blaise, je sais qu'il devait aller à une répétition.

-Et pour Malfoy ?

-Aucune idée, il est peut-être malade ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait une santé fragile vu son teint pâle, répondit Luna.

-Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, murmura Ginny en entrant dans la classe.

-Comme quoi ?

-Le fait qu'il soit revenu passer ses ASPIC ici. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

-Non, il a profité de l'opportunité de refaire une année normale. Mon père m'a dit que pour les élèves de Dumstrang l'année n'avait pas été simple non plus.

-Silence s'il vous plaît, déclara le professeur Trelawney, un peu de calme afin que je puisse voir vos auras… Êtes-vous dans l'au-delà ?

Et le cours commença de la plus normale des manières, enfin selon Luna. Pour les autres élèves, les cours du professeur Trelawney étaient redevenus un amusement.

* * *

 **Salle commune des Gryffondor, après le diner**

-Ginny m'a raconté pour Malfoy, commença Hermione.

Luna leva le nez de son manuel, fixant Hermione avec son éternel regard bleu.

-A propos ?

-Son absence, en même temps que Blaise. J'avais remarqué aussi, c'est arrivé la semaine dernière lors des cours de l'après midi, Blaise était absent et comme par hasard Draco aussi.

-Il ne s'est peut-être pas encore familiarisé avec les autres élèves de sa maison, suggéra Harry non loin.

-Et il ne se montrerait pas sans Blaise ? Harry tu rigoles j'espère.

-Il est peut-être timide, proposa Ginny.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas sans Blaise, comme si les deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, répondit Luna.

-Ou alors ils sont en couple ! Déclara Ron

Cette remarque eut pour mérite de provoquer un fou rire à Harry, Neville et Ginny.

-C'est pas très gentil ça Ron, gronda faussement Hermione en hochant la tête.

-Je doute que ce soit le style de Blaise, il a eu beaucoup de conquêtes féminines, je dirais même qu'il n'a que ça, répondit avec un air rêveur Luna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna avait fini son devoir, aidée par Hermione. La Serdaigle aimait beaucoup l'ambiance de la salle commune des rouges et or. La jeune fille prit ses affaires et après un « bonne nuit » à ses camarades, quitta les lieux pour rejoindre sa propre salle commune et par la suite les bras de Morphée. Et si Ron avait raison, si Blaise et Draco étaient vraiment ensembles ? Cela expliquerait certaines choses. Tout à ses pensées, Luna n'aperçut pas que dans l'ombre, un regard bleu était posé sur elle, ne la lâchant pas.

* * *

 **Jeudi 29 Octobre 1998**

 **Quelques part dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**

Ce matin là, les deux sessions de septième année attendaient non loin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Quand on pense au nombre de professeur qui ont occupés cette classe durant nos six années ici.

-Et nous on en a eu un de plus, répondit Neville.

-On s'en serait passé d'ailleurs, souligna Ginny.

Luna approuva dans un signe de tête.

-On en a eu combien au total ? Intérogea Ron.

-Quirrell en première année, commença Harry en comptant sur ses doigts. Puis Lockarts, Remus, Fol Oeil, Ombrage, Snape et… on a pas le dernier, termina Harry.

-Comment ça se fait que vous en ayez eu autant ? Questionna Draco non loin.

-Zabini ne t'a pas raconté ? Questionna en réponse Ron.

-Non, je me suis dis que ça vous ferait plaisir de raconter cet exploit, hein Potty ! Taquina Blaise à côté de Malfoy.

-Par où commencer… Oui je sais le début, répondit Harry en interrompant Luna qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Alors pour Quirrell c'est parce qu'il « abritait » Voldemort.

-Harry l'a plus ou moins tué lors de notre première année, continua Hermione. Ensuite on a eu Lockarts.

-Qui est devenu amnésique à cause de ma baguette en fin de deuxième année. Puis il y a eu Remus.

-Qui a du démissionner à cause de son problème de fourrure, termina Harry. Fol Oeil qui en fait était Croupton Junior, un mangemort…

-Est retourné à Azkaban à la fin de notre quatrième année.

-Cette année là a eu lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers d'ailleurs, rajouta Luna.

-Oui. On en était où ? Questionna Harry.

-A votre quatrième année.

-Ah oui, alors après on a eu Ombrage… Et ça se passe de commentaires.

-Elle a fini son année auprès des centaures non ? Intervient à nouveau Luna.

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça, confirma Ron. En sixième année c'était Snape. Finit le roux.

-Et la septième année ?

-Pendant que ces trois têtes brûlées étaient absentes, dirons-nous, on a eu Carrow. Et ça aussi ça se passe de commentaires, informa Neville.

-Et cette année, c'est de nouveau moi ! Répondit le professeur Snape en apparaissant dans le chambranle de la porte.

-Désolé professeur, on était juste en train de… commença Harry.

-En train de fournir un complément d'informations sur la vie scolaire à Poudlard auprès de monsieur Malfoy, j'ai entendu. Si la leçon est terminée peut-être pourrions-nous songer à entrer en classe pour la leçon du jour ? Proposa Severus.

-Oui professeur.

L'heure de cours commença dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à ce que Justin fasse la remarque.

-Mais dites nous, professeur, comment être sur que vous n'êtes pas encore du côté de la magie noire ?

-Justin, commença Luna, choquée par de tels propos.

-Monsieur Flinch-Fletcher, sachez que je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, et pour répondre cependant à votre question, je vous dirai qu'il n'y a pas d'un côté la magie noire et de l'autre la blanche, il n'y a que des sorciers, qui font des choix, et que ces choix impactent sur leur magie. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait le choix d'être votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et au vu de votre remarque vous faites perdre 20 points à votre maison et vous gagnez une retenu avec votre dirigeant de maison, termina la terreur des cachots.

Luna eut du mal à retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Snape avait changé, comme beaucoup, et cette nouvelle terreur des cachots lui plaisait, c'était fini les privilèges envers les élèves de Serpentard, enfin pour presque tous. Blaise y avait encore droit, mais c'était à cause d'autre chose. Et maintenant, Harry et Snape ne se blessaient plus oralement parlant, il y avait toujours quelques taquineries mais rien de méchant. Luna avait remarqué que Snape couvait Draco du regard, mais rien de bien étonnant, il était nouveau ici, alors Snape devait sans doute le couver à sa façon. A la pensée de Snape couvant Draco comme une poule couve un œuf, la blonde ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en voyant l'image dans son esprit.

-Un souci miss Lovegood ? Questionna le professeur.

-Juste une histoire de poule professeur, répondit avec sérieux la blonde.

Severus hocha la tête, préférant ne pas savoir. Luna était et resterait une énigme pour beaucoup, et quelque chose lui disait qu'un complément d'information ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose.

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 Octobre 1998.**

 **Non loin de la grande salle, aux environs de 16h**

Luna sautillait gaiement dans le couloir, un épais livre entre les mains dans lequel étaient rangés une dizaine de feuilles. La blonde revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait fait des recherches sur les différentes sortes de Dragon. Elle avait toujours été intéressée par ces monstres tout feu tout flamme. Manque de chance pour la blonde elle ne fit pas attention à un groupe de fille devant elle, et leur rentra dedans, faisant tomber son livre et ses feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent à ses pieds.

-Tu pourrais faire attention Lovegood !

-Désolée Ambre, répondit Luna en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

Luna s'arrêta pour souffler un peu, quelle idée d'avoir mis autant de feuille dans un seul livre. Il fallut un certain temps à Luna pour se rendre compte que ses feuilles avaient disparu du sol, au lieu d'être éparpillées comme quelques instants auparavant, elles étaient toutes réunies en un tas, tenu par une main très pale. La Serdaigle leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait aidée et éventuellement le remercier quand elle tomba dans un océan bleu, appartenant à Draco Malfoy.

-Je… Merci, répondit Luna.

-De rien. Tu t'intéresses aux dragons ? Questionna le jeune homme en regardant le bouquin que Luna tenait entre ses mains.

-Oui, ils sont fascinants et je suis sûre qu'ils sont moins méchants que ce que Harry en dit.

-Harry, Potter c'est ça ? Interrogea Draco. Vous semblez proches.

-C'est un très bon ami, répondit Luna. Et puis il n'est pas si prétentieux que ça. On t'a dis qu'il avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers, il est tombé sur le Magyar à pointes, apparemment il est… féroce, termina Luna les yeux dans le vague.

Draco eut du mal à retenir son rire. Il avait entendu Krum en parler quand il était revenu de Poudlard à la fin de cette fameuse année.

-J'ai quelques livres qui traitent du sujet, si cela te dit, proposa Draco.

-Avec plaisir.

-Tiens, mais regardez qui est là ! Loufoqua avec le nouveau mangemort, ricana Justin.

-Justin, la remarque de Snape ne t'a pas calmé on dirait.

Justin fixa Luna, une réplique sur le bout de la langue, prête à sortir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais quelque chose me dit que Luna, elle, ne t'a rien fait. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps, mais je vois bien que tu sembles n'aimer personne. Es-tu sûr que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé à ton sujet. Tu ne rends pas du tout justice à ta maison ! Termina Draco en faisant face au Poufsouffle.

-J'ai horreur des nouveaux, cingla Justin en s'approchant du Serpentard.

-Je ne te le conseille pas ! Tonna la voix de Blaise non loin.

-Toujours à défendre les autres Zabini. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas l'année dernière.

Blaise vit rouge mais Luna intervint avant, giflant l'élève devant elle.

-Tu me le paieras, répondit Justin en s'éloignant.

Le trio le regarda partir avant que Draco ne rende pour de bon les feuilles de Luna.

-Merci pour tout, répondit Luna embrassant la joue de Blaise et celle de Drago.

Cette fois encore elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, Draco était aussi grand que Blaise. Une fois les remerciements passés, Luna reprit sa route, faisant fit des regards dans son dos. Draco, la main sur la joue à l'endroit que Luna avait embrassé restait figé, fixant les ondulations blondes de Luna se balancer dans son dos au rythme de ses sautillements.

-On en est donc là ? Interrogea Blaise.

-Que… quoi ?

-Oh, rien, répondit le métis en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

 **Samedi 31 octobre 1998**

 **Stade de Quidditch**

Harry avait repris sa place de chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Ginny la lui avait rendue avec joie. Cette après-midi c'était le moment des sélections, certains membres étaient partis de Poudlard, d'autre ne voulaient plus jouer au Quidditch, en un mot comme en dix il manquait les trois quarts de l'équipe. Seuls restaient Ginny, Ron et Harry.

Dans les gradins, Luna et Hermione étaient installées, chacune un livre à la main. L'une travaillant sur les sortilèges, l'autre lisant un recueil sur les niffleurs, botrucs et autres animaux fantastiques.

Blaise et Draco, qui faisaient parti de l'équipe de Serpentard, l'un en tant que capitaine, l'autre en tant qu'attrapeur, étaient aussi dans les gradins, non loin des deux filles. N'y tenant plus, ils se rapprochèrent du duo.

-Bonjour les filles, entamèrent les deux garçons.

-Blaise, Draco, que venez-vous faire ici ? Interrogea Hermione

-On est venu observer la concurrence, répondit Blaise

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui, Draco est notre nouvel attrapeur, et ce coup-ci, Potty aura bien du mal, taquina le métis.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Luna

-Dray a aussi un éclair de feu.

-Pied d'égalité, taquina Luna

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre place aux côtés de Luna.

-Toujours dans tes dragons ?

-Non, je suis dans la copie du bestiaire du célèbre Newt Scramanders. Tu savais que les Occamys étaient choranaptyxique.

Hermione regarda Luna et Draco. Elle voyait bien le regard qu'avait le Serpentard pour son amie, contrairement à Luna qui, trop centrait sur ses animaux, ne voyait rien.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Oui. Remarqua à son tour Blaise, fixant brièvement son regard sur les deux têtes blondes non loin d'eux.

-Blaise, dis-moi que ton ami ne se moque pas de Luna, et que ses gestes et autres sont sincères.

-Je peux te rassurer sur un point, il ne triche pas. Sinon on ne serait pas ami, rassura le métis.

-Merci Zabini.

-A ton service le castor, taquina le Serpentard.

* * *

 **Lundi 2 Novembre 1998**

 **Salle sur demande.**

Les anciens membres de l'AD étaient réunis pour ce premier vrai jour de vacances.

-Au fait Luna, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, intervient soudain Hermione.

Luna se leva de son fauteuil où elle était roulée en boule, un épais plaid en patchwork autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea la Serdaigle en arrivant au niveau d'Hermione.

Hermione secoua une lettre devant les yeux de Luna.

-J'ai envoyé un courrier à Viktor, et il s'est renseigné à propos de Draco.

Luna se rapprocha soudain plus de la brunette. Faisant fit de Ron et Harry qui chantaient à tue tête « Viktor je t'aime, oui je t'adore, quand tu es loin, mon cœur bat plus fort ! »

-D'après l'ami de Viktor, Draco aurait de gros soucis de santé, il a loupé presque la moitié de l'année scolaire l'an dernier et une partie de celle d'avant aussi.

-C'est bizarre.

-Je pense aussi. Il n'a pas l'air si malade que ça. Mais Viktor n'en dit pas plus. Tu veux que je lui renvoi un hibou ?

-Non, c'est déjà gentil de ta part de l'avoir fait.

-A ton service Luna. Mais tu sais, à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterai pas. La prochaine fois qu'il est absent, on aura qu'a aller voir à l'infirmerie au cas où.

-C'est une idée en effet.

Ginny se mit soudain à pousser un cri.

-Il t'arrive quoi ? Questionna aussitôt Neville, baguette à la main.

-Tom vient d'arriver devant la salle de concert, répondit la rousse en fixant l'écran devant elle.

Luna s'installa aux côtés de son amie, fixant l'écran à son tour. Elle regarda quelques instants Blaise, il était différent quand il était auprès de Tom, quoi que, sa manière de se tenir lui rappelait quand il était aux côtés de Draco. Le chanteur remit ses lunettes sur ses yeux, qu'elle savait bleus, ce petit geste avait quelque chose de… d'on ne sait quoi d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Quelque part dans une salle vide du château, quelques minutes auparavant.**

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Questionna Blaise.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me l'enfiler ?

-Aucun souci, répondit le métis en prenant entre ses doigts une boucle d'oreille que lui tendait son homologue.

Une fois le bijou installé, la transformation commença.

Là, sous les yeux du guitariste, son amis changea. Ses cheveux devinrent plus long et châtain clair, aux reflets dorés, sa peau devint moins pâle. Le jeune homme retira son t-shirt pour en passer un noir avec un motif de Dragon puis une veste en cuir de la même couleur, avant d'enfiler trois colliers autour de son cou. L'étudiant fixa alors son regard bleu dans celui marron du Serpentard.

Draco Malfoy venait de faire place à Tom, célèbre chanteur du groupe Lucifer.

-Aller la star, on y go ! S'enjoua Zabini.

Tom approuva d'un signe de tête avant de réduire ses vêtements d'étudiant pour qu'ils puissent rentrer dans sa poche.

Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la cheminée installée là, rejoignant un stade déjà bondé pour leur concert de la soirée.

* * *

A SUIVRE

rendez vous dans 3 semaine : 2/10/18


	3. Chapter 3 - l'exposé

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 3

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 3 Novembre 1998**

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor dans l'après midi.**

Luna et Ginny faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs pour la rentrée quand une musique de Tom passa à la radio. Immédiatement, la rousse arrêta son travail pour écouter la musique. Luna, de son côté, écoutait la musique d'une oreille tout en continuant son travail. Il est vrai qu'il avait une belle voix.

-Hé surtout n'oubliez pas, dans quelques mois aura lieu le concert privé de Lucifer, si vous voulez tenter votre chance et gagner les billets, inscrivez-vous auprès de votre radio, les gagnants seront annoncés début mars, annonça la voix du présentateur radio.

Ginny se tourna vers Luna, un regard empli de paillettes dans les yeux.

-Non, répondit de suite Luna.

-Mais Luna ! Tu imagines la chance que cela pourrait être. Un concert privé de Tom ! S'enflamma l'étudiante. Si on est deux à tenter notre chance on aura plus de chances de gagner les places.

Luna secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait rien face à la joie et le sourire de Ginny en ce moment. D'un même mouvement les deux amies se saisirent de papiers et plumes pour s'inscrire au fameux concours. Qui sait, peut-être que cela leur porterait vraiment chance.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté, alors le concert d'Halloween, c'était comment ? Questionna Luna, se souvenant que Ginny avait assisté au concert du groupe le 31 au soir.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina au souvenir de cette soirée.

-C'était magique. Tu savais que Tom lance des sorts informulés durant le concert. Et la guitare de Blaise ainsi que les instrument des autres membres du groupe lancent aussi quelques sorts suivant la chanson. C'est juste… Waouh ! Termina Ginny.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 7 Novembre 1998**

 **Pré Au Lard.**

Luna et Ginny se baladaient dans les rues de la ville. Hermione avait gardé en otage Ron, Harry et Neville car ceux-ci n'avaient pas fini leurs devoirs. Les deux amies venaient de sortir de chez Honneyduck, leurs achats fraîchement emballés, quand elles croisèrent la route de Blaise, Draco, Pansy et Crabbe.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua Luna, suivie par Ginny.

-Bonjour vous deux, répondit Blaise.

Pansy et Crabbe firent un simple signe de tête tandis que Draco s'approchait à la suite de Blaise pour faire la bise à Luna.

-Vous avez acheté quoi ? S'intéressa Blaise

-Des caramels dorés, des fondants au chaudron, des baguettes à la réglisse et des Chocogrenouilles. Termina Luna.

-Vous avez fait le plein, rigola Draco en voyant l'épaisseur des sacs.

-Tout n'est pas pour nous, et ce sont surtout les Chocogrenouilles qui prennent de la place, Ginny a quasiment acheté que ça, taquina Luna.

-Mais comprends-moi, des nouvelles cartes sont sorties et dedans il y a Tom !

-Tom, encore et toujours, rigola Pansy.

Même Pansy était au courant que Ginny était une fan acharnée du chanteur, à dire vrai, peu d'étudiants qui étaient en même année que Ginny ignoraient sa fan attitude pour le groupe mais surtout le chanteur.

-Je suis sûre que si tu avais Tom devant les yeux tu ne le reconnaîtrais même pas, continua Pansy.

-Détrompe toi ma chère, je…

Luna n'écouta plus la dispute entre les deux filles, Blaise l'avait prise à part pour discuter sans la voix perçante de Pansy.

-J'ai discuté un peu avec Tom récemment. J'en ai profité pour lui demander à propos des Demiguises, et il n'en a jamais vu, mais il connait, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Et pour l'Occamy ? Questionna avec enthousiasme Luna.

-Il connaît mais pas vu non plus.

-Dommage, je pensait que lui les avait vus. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est un Demiguise et encore moins un Occamy. Tu sais très bien que les bestioles c'est pas mon truc, répondit dans un rire le basané.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, rejoignant le rire de Blaise.

-Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

-Au plaisir, répondit Blaise.

-Zab' on y va ? Questionna Pansy.

-Quand tu auras fini ta discution, très chère.

-Elle est finie. On y va ! Ordonna presque la brune.

Luna et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu avant de partir chacun dans leur direction. Ginny et elle rentrèrent ensuite aux trois balais, afin de boire une bonne bière au beurre avant de rentrer au château.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 11 Novembre 1998**

 **Cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

Le professeur Binns essayait tant bien que mal d'obtenir le silence dans sa classe afin d'expliquer ce qui attendait les élèves présents durant cette séance. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que la vingtaine d'étudiants des quatre maisons se calme.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que cette septième année surchargée ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. Ensuite, afin de consolider les quelques liens qui se sont tissés l'année dernière ainsi que depuis le début de cette année, j'ai décidé de vous faire travailler en binôme pour réaliser un exposé. Celui-ci sera sur un thème choisi par mes soins et en rapport bien évidemment avec mon cours.

Les élèves se regardèrent tous. Anciens sixièmes et anciens septièmes années étaient réunis un peu au hasard durant les cours. Ce qui rendait compliqué l'évaluation des niveaux.

-Je commence, Mr Londubat vous travaillerez avec… le fantôme passa son doigt le long de la liste d'élèves présents… Pansy Parkinson…

Et voilà, le désastre assuré…

-Sur le thème : remèdes à base de plantes.

Ou pas ! Rares étaient ceux qui le savaient mais Pansy était sans doute aussi fan de plantes que Neville. Finalement le fantôme faisait bien les choses, volontairement ou non.

-Luna Lovegood avec…

La blonde pria intérieurement pour tomber en binôme avec l'un de ses amis.

-avec Draco Malfoy ! Sur le thème Veela, Loup Garou, Vampire, comment les différencier des autres sorciers.

Luna approuva avant de se tourner vers Draco, lui faisant un grand sourire. Certes, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, mais en même temps cela lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur l'ami de Blaise. Et peut être qu'elle pourrait ainsi visiter la salle commune des verts et argents.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 16 novembre 1998**

 **Quelques part dans les couloirs de Poudlard**

-Luna attends ! Draco courait après Luna, rattrapant difficilement la Serdaigle. C'est fou comme elle allait vite malgré ses sautillements.

-Oui ?

-C'est à propos de l'exposé. Il serait peut être bon que l'on commence au plus tôt afin de pouvoir faire quelque chose de correct d'ici début Mars.

-Pourquoi pas. On se retrouve dans...

-… la bibliothèque. Comme ça on pourra commencer nos recherches avec les livres.

Luna souffla quelque peu, elle qui voulait tant voir la salle commune des verts et argents. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander une visite guidée à Blaise, mais c'était moins amusant.

-Cela te pose un problème ? Interrogea Draco.

-Non, va pour la bibliothèque, dans trente minutes ? Le temps qu'on pose nos affaires et qu'on s'y retrouve. Comme ça on commence avant le dîner.

-A tout à l'heure alors, confirma le blond avant de prendre la direction des cachots, Luna partant dans le sens opposé.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Bibliothèque, trente minutes plus tard**

Luna installa ses affaires sur une des tables qui jonchaient les étagères concernant les créatures magiques. C'était sa place à elle, toujours libre, à croire que madame Pince avait mis un sort ou un quelconque autre charme pour que seule Luna puisse s'y asseoir. Par chance, la chaise à côté était aussi libre, ainsi Draco n'aurait pas à courir après une chaise. Visiblement, beaucoup d'étudiants faisaient des recherches, et ce, malgré le fait que l'on soit Lundi. Comme un automate, Luna se dirigea vers la première étagère de son coin, laissant ses doigts effleurer les épaisses reliures des livres, lisant en même temps les titres des livres, espérant ainsi y trouver l'inspiration de leur sujet d'exposé. Elle était juste en train de prendre l'un des ouvrages dans ses mains, le retirant ainsi de l'étagère en chêne sur lequel il était posé quand Draco fit son entrée.

-Désolé du retard, Blaise a dû me guider jusque-là, il avait oublié de me montrer la bibliothèque.

-Si il t'avait expliqué, tu te serais sûrement perdu, répondit Luna, le nez dans son livre. C'est très gentil de sa part. Je veux dire te faire visiter le château et rester avec toi. Tu te sens moins « nouveau » ainsi.

-On peut dire ça en effet. Draco se rapprocha de Luna. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Un livre sur les métamorphes. Vu que les vampires, les loups garou et les veelas en font plus ou moins partis je me suis dit que ce serait un bon début. Peut être faire une introduction sur la différence entre un métamorphe et un animagus ? Suggéra Luna en levant son regard bleu en direction de Draco.

-Ça serait une idée en effet.

Luna effleura les pages du livre, Draco trouvait attachant la manière dont elle semblait prendre soin du livre. Ses gestes n'étaient pas brusques, elle tournait les pages avec délicatesse comme si elle avait peur de faire mal à l'objet.

-Alors… J'ai trouvé un début de quelque chose pour les vampires : « Un vampire est une créature légendaire qui mord les humains pour boire leur sang. Une fois mordue, la victime devient un vampire ou un calice. Toujours selon la légende, si l'on veut tuer un vampire, il faut lui planter un pieu dans le coeur. Le vampire est un être immortel ».

-Mouais, ça on le sait déjà… Rien sur les métamorphes ? Interrogea Draco en lisant les pages par dessus l'épaule de Luna.

Luna s'aperçut du rapprochement du Serpentard, mais n'en fit pas cas, notant dans un coin de sa tête que c'était la première fois que Draco était aussi proche d'elle. Le jeune homme sentait bon, son parfum avait quelque chose d'agréable, de léger. Luna aimait cette odeur.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais continuer de chercher dans celui-là, répondit Luna.

-D'accord, moi, je vais essayer de trouver un livre où on nous montre la différence entre les deux, déclara Draco avant de partir fouiller les étagères à porté de main.

-Très bien, approuva Luna, replongeant dans sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-Luna j'ai trouvé ça : « Un animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas connaître la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir », récita Draco. Et regarde, en dessous, on a les dix étapes pour devenir Animagus.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant, approuva Luna.

-Je garde le livre et demanderait à la bibliothécaire pour l'emprunter.

-Elle s'appelle madame Pince, informa Luna.

-Merci.

Draco posa le livre sur la table derrière eux, juste à côté de son sac avant de poursuivre ses recherches. Luna de son côté, toujours plongée dans son livre, trouva quelque chose d'intéressant à son tour. Elle posa le livre sur la table, avant de taper délicatement l'épaule de Draco.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les métamorphes, informa la jeune fille.

Draco s'installa alors à côté de Luna, attendant que la blonde lui fasse à son tour la lecture de sa trouvaille.

-« Les métamorphes sont des sorciers, souvent de sang pur, qui par le biais de leur sang ont acquis quelques performances. Ainsi les Vampires peuvent se changer en chauve-souris, voir dans la nuit. Les loups garou ont un odorat très développé et se changent en loups les soirs de pleine lune. Les Veelas eux, sont d'une grande beauté », je vais devoir rappeler ça à Ron tiens, rigolas Luna.

Draco regarda Luna, le regard rempli de question.

-Lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, on a accueilli les élèves de Beaubaton, et parmi eux, il y avait des Veelas, des filles Veelas. Ron s'est pris de passion, dirons-nous pour l'une d'elle, Fleur Delacourt. Informa Luna.

-Oh. Jusqu'où ça a été? S'intéressa Draco.

-Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal, elle a refusé, et je crois que ça s'est arrêté là. Enfin presque, ajouta Luna, elle est devenue sa belle-sœur en épousant son frère ainé Bill, sourit la jeune fille.

Draco en rigola, s'imaginant parfaitement la situation.

-Où en étais-je dans ma lecture ? Questionna Luna en passant à autre chose. Ha oui, « pour ce qui est des deux premiers, ils ne naissent pas Loups Garou ou Vampires, ils sont transformés par un sorcier possédant ce dont, Les Veelas eux, naissent ainsi. C'est dans leurs gènes », termina Luna.

-Ils n'en disent pas plus ?

-Si, on a toutes les caractéristiques de chacun ainsi qu'une dizaine de pages qui en parlent. Répondit Luna en montrant les pages en question.

-Tu as trouvé le livre parfait.

-On dirait bien. Je passe tellement de temps ici que j'ai déjà dû le lire sans m'en rendre compte et mon cerveau s'en est souvenu.

Draco regarda Luna perplexe, comment pouvait-on lire un livre sans s'en souvenir. Il se promettait d'éclaircir la question en discutant avec Blaise. Son ami semblait bien connaître Luna.

-Mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, le dîner va bientôt être servi, il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on aura pas de pudding, déclara Luna en rangeant le livre dans son sac, se dirigeant à la hâte vers le bureau de madame Pince.

Draco la talonna, son livre dans les mains.

-Miss Lovegood, c'est pour quel livre ?

-Le monde merveilleux des Métamorphes par M. , répondit Luna

Avec un titre pareil pas étonnant qu'ils aient trouvé leur bonheur, est-ce que Luna avait seulement fait attention au titre ou ses mains avaient-elles pris le livre par automatisme ?

-Bien. Et vous ?

-Draco Malfoy, madame. J'ai besoin de celui-ci, répondit Draco en montrant le livre à la bibliothécaire.

-C'est noté, vous avez trois semaines pour me les ramener, en bon état, termina la femme en fixant Draco.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce, accompagnée du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ?

-Elle ne te connaît pas, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu sais, cette bibliothèque c'est un peu comme un prolongement d'elle. Elle aime tellement les livres. Il faut voir comment elle les bichonnes, répondit Luna. Je vais déposer ça avant le repas.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-C'est gentil mais non, tu devrais rapporter ton livre également, les Nargols pourraient te le prendre et le cacher, répondit avec sérieux Luna.

Draco regarda la blonde perplexe, avant de la laisser partir en sautillant, faisant se balancer ses longues boucles dorées dans son dos. Cette fille était bizarre mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait. La blonde semblait se moquer des remarques des autres élèves à son propos, faisant fit des moqueries sur son passage.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 21 Novembre 1998**

 **Poste de Prè au Lard**

Draco attacha la lettre au hibou, remerciant le postier pour son aide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de manipuler un autre hibou que le sien, hors celui-ci était parti la veille en balade et n'était pas revenu. Draco devait absolument envoyer un courrier à son père et cela ne pouvait pas attendre le retour de son grand duc.

-Combien je vous dois ?

-Deux Mornilles* s'il vous plaît

Draco donna l'argent au postier avant de rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait dehors, caressant un chat qui passait là.

-Alors ? Interrogea Blaise en se relevant, ignorant quelque peu le chat qui lui tournait autour des chevilles en ronronnant bruyamment.

-Elle est partie, sourit le jeune homme.

-Cool, répondit en souriant également le métis. On va boire quelque chose ?

-C'est moi qui offre, répondit Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mardi 24 Novembre 1998**

 **Salle commune de Serpentard, dans la soirée.**

Draco et Blaise étaient installés devant l'échiquier, profitant d'une soirée tranquille. Blaise n'avait pas de ronde à faire, et Draco n'était pas absorbé par son livre comme il l'était depuis son emprunt à la bibliothèque.

-Cavalier en E6. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment ici, je me trompe ? Demanda Blaise une fois son pion en place.

-A moitié.

-Dois-je prévenir Luna ?

-Blaise !

-Je ne dis rien, taquina le métis en haussant les épaules.

Draco souffla en regardant l'échiquier.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas avec toi à cent pourcent mais… Échec et Mat, termina le blond en bougeant son pion.

-Hein ! Mais comment ? S'étonna le métis.

-Tu ne surveilles pas assez ta reine, taquina le jeune homme.

Blaise fixa l'échiquier qui faisait bouger les pions par magie alors que Draco aimait le contact avec le bois des pièces, chose que Blaise ne comprenait pas.

-Une revanche ?

-Si tu veux, sourit Draco, replaçant ses pièces aux bons endroits.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dortoir de Serdaigle au même moment**

Luna était tranquillement emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, son livre sur les genoux et Cheshire contre sa poitrine. Sa peluche ne la quittait plus depuis bien des années, trônant fièrement sur sa taie d'oreiller durant la journée. C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dérobée durant ses années à Poudlard. Chaque fin d'année, Luna devait chercher après ses affaires dans le château, faisant une vraie chasse au trésor, mais Cheshire était toujours resté à sa place. Comme si le chat bleu et gris en peluche, devenait invisible pour ses farceurs.

-Encore dans ton livre ? Interrogea Padma Patil en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Il est très intéressant tu sais.

-Aucun doute là-dessus. Ca fait des jours que tu le lis en prenant des notes.

-C'est pour notre travail commun avec Draco.

-Oh… Ca explique tout, sourit Padma.

Luna balaya la remarque avant de se replonger dans son livre, ne prenant pas attention au regard plus qu'insistant qu'avait Padma à son égard.

Comme souvent, Luna fut la dernière de la chambrée à éteindre sa lumière, bien sûr celle-ci était tamisée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, quand elle était dans un livre elle voulait en savourer chaque mot. Délicatement Luna referma le livre avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet ainsi que les feuilles de notes qu'elle avait prises. Elle se laissa couler dans ses épaisses couvertures avant de serrer contre elle sa peluche. Avant cela, elle n'oublia pas de lacer ses chaussures, au cas où elle faire un tour endormie dans le château. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais on ne sait jamais.

Fort heureusement, cette nuit fut merveilleuse et tranquille pour la jeune Serdaigle, restant bien au chaud dans son lit à rêver de licorne, Occamy et autre Héliopathe doré.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 26 novembre 1998**

 **Bibliothèque de Poudlard dans l'après-midi.**

Luna attendait plus ou moins Draco, installée à sa table. La jeune fille était arrivée en avance, du coup elle mettait ce temps à profit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses notes. Draco arriva avec quelques minutes de retard.

-Désolé j'ai encore du mal à me repérer dans le château, sans compter les escaliers qui me jouent des tours, s'excusa le jeune homme.

-Aucun souci. Et pour les escaliers ça arrive à tout le monde, rassura Luna. En t'attendant j'ai remis de l'ordre dans tout ça, termina fièrement la Serdaigle en montrant l'amas de papiers griffonnés devant elle.

-Tu as pris tout ça comme notes !

-Oui, répondit fièrement Luna. Mais Cheshire m'a aidée.

Draco regarda Luna, devait-il lui demander qui était Cheshire ou laisser cette information en suspens dans un coin de sa tête. Finalement il choisit la première option.

-Cheshire ?

-Mon chat invisible, répondit Luna avec sérieux. Et tes notes à toi ?

Draco observa Luna, un chat invisible ? Il laissa cette information de côté avant de montrer deux feuilles attachées ensembles, sur lesquelles il avait écrit soigneusement ses notes, laissant des espaces pour une meilleur lisibilité.

-Joli, j'aime quand c'est bien écrit, mais j'ai du mal, surtout quand je prends des notes. Je perds beaucoup de temps à tout réécrire au propre, informa Luna. Mon père m'a déjà dit que pour mon avenir ce serait compliqué.

-Ton avenir ?

-Oui, je reprendrais le Chicaneur une fois mes études finies. Et toi ?

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment songé à cela, que ferait-il une fois ses études finies.

-J'aime beaucoup les animaux, je me vois bien en tant que magizoologiste.

-Comme Norbert Dragonneau ?

-Pourquoi pas, termina Draco dans un sourire.

Le regard de Luna s'était illuminé à l'entente du mot magizoologiste.

-Tu aimes tant que ça les bébêtes ?

-Elles sont toutes adorables à leur manière. Tu savais qu'il y avait un troupeau de Sombrals dans la forêt ? Ce sont eux qui conduisent les calèches le jour de la rentrée et à la fin d'année. C'est dommage, beaucoup peuvent les voir désormais, ça a perdu de sa magie.

Draco tiqua sur le ton triste de la jeune fille. Il est vrai que les Sombrals sont des créatures que l'on ne peut voir que lorsqu'on a vu une personne mourir. Lui-même avait découvert leur existante un matin d'hiver en se promenant non loin de Dumstrang. Quand il avait demandé à son père pourquoi il avait vu ce cheval démoniaque, Lucius lui avait simplement dit : « A cause de ta tante ».

Draco n'avait pas cherché à en comprendre plus, réalisant que le fait d'avoir vu sa tante mourir lui avait débloqué cette faculté.

-Je vais leur rendre visite parfois, ils sont gentils tu sais, continua Luna.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, sourit Draco en réponse. Pas que parler bestioles n'est pas intéressant, mais on devrait avancer un peu sur notre travail non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. On continuera plus tard cette charmante discussion, confirma Luna en se replongeant dans ses notes, révélant à Draco ce qu'elle avait découvert.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

merci de me donner votre ressenti par le biais d'une reviews j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir, et merci a ceux qui on mis cette histoire en favori et/ou alert

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE

le 23/10 pour la suite

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

*argent sorcier + équivalent

1 Gallion : 8,08 €

1Mornille : 0,48 €

1 Noise : 0,02 €

Donc 2 Mornilles = 0,96 € soit le prix d'un timbre et un bonus pour nourrir le hiboux.


	4. Chapter 4 - La salle sur demande

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 4

La salle sur demande

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Jeudi 26 Novembre 1998**

 **Quelque part dans les couloirs du 7eme étage.**

Luna et Draco arpentaient les couloirs du 7ème étage quand la blonde fit face à un mur.

-Luna, sans vouloir t'offenser, il n'y a pas d'endroit où s'installer pour l'exposé ici, commença Draco.

La Serdaigle fit signe de se taire au jeune homme avant de passer à trois reprises devant le mur, devant eux apparut alors une grande porte en bois.

-C'est…

-… la salle sur demande, répondit Luna en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux blonds pénétrèrent dans la pièce avant d'en refermer la porte. Devant eux, une grande pièce, toute en longueur, avec des murs remplis de livres à l'exception de deux espaces, l'un où il y avait une fenêtre, rendant l'atmosphère moins étouffante et le deuxième pour une grande cheminée qui laissait crépiter doucement le bois et réchauffait la pièce. Au milieu de cette bibliothèque privée se trouvaient deux bureaux qui se faisaient face.

-Wahou.

-Je t'expliquerais comment elle fonctionne, déclara Luna.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à farfouiller dans les différents ouvrages pour l'exposé. Cette pièce était une vraie mine d'or. Les deux étudiants passèrent une bonne heure dans la pièce, échangeant leur point de vue, notant des choses sur leurs blocs de feuilles. Draco et Luna étaient en face, en parfaite harmonie sur leurs recherches et le résultat qu'ils voulaient obtenir de cet exposé. Le plan était fait, ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'y tenir, entre l'organisation méticuleuse de Draco et les idées de Luna c'était presque gagné d'avance.

-Mince, tu as vu l'heure ! s'exclama soudain Draco en constatant qu'il était presque dix-neuf heure.

-On peut revenir ici après avoir mangé si tu veux, proposa Luna en rangeant à peu près les affaires sur le bureau.

-Pourquoi pas, mais tout ça…

-Ne va pas disparaître, répondit Luna en quittant la pièce, attendant Draco dans le couloir.

Le Serpentard mit un moment avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant à contre coeur ses affaires dans celle-ci.

-Tu en es sure ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Draco en voyant la porte se refermer et disparaître.

-Oui, sinon j'aurais perdu dix fois plus d'affaires, taquina Luna en prenant la direction de la grande salle, Draco à ses côtés.

Arrivée devant la grande salle, Luna vit Neville se faire embêter par Justin.

-Il n'arrêtera jamais celui-là, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Luna avant de se planter devant le Poufsouffle. C'est quoi ton souci Justin ?

-C'est lui, c'est vous… Votre fichue Armée de Dumbledore ! Il est mort et vous faites encore comme si cette broutille, il montra le gallion d'Hermione, avait encore une quelconque importance. Ce n'est rien de plus que du métal, termina t-il en jetant le gallion à terre.

Luna regarda le Poufsouffle, déçue. Beaucoup avaient changé en mieux depuis la guerre, mais pour Justin et Ernie, cette victoire les avait fait devenir méchants. Comme-ci plus rien n'avait d'importance. A croire que Poufsouffle était devenu Serpentard !

-Il n'a peut être plus d'importance pour toi, il n'en a sûrement jamais eu d'ailleurs, mais pour nous, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait faite ! Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir d'avoir espéré un monde meilleur. Que tu sois en colère je peux le comprendre, mais arrête de te défouler sur nous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pourquoi tu étais rentré dans l'A.D. termina Luna.

-Pour toi idiote !

Luna se figea, ce pourrait-il que… Non !

-Tu l'aimes ? Interrogea soudain Draco.

Avec tout ça, Luna et Neville en avait oublié le Serpentard à leurs côtés.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Mangemort.

-Et fier de l'être, répondit taquin Draco. C'est vrai, je préférerai encore être mangemort qu'être comme toi. Blaise m'a dit que personne ne t'avait vu durant la bataille. Tu étais planqué où ?

Justin s'approcha dangereusement de Draco, baguette à la main.

-A ta place j'éviterais, susurra Draco, sa baguette tout juste sortie.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

La tension était palpable entre les deux étudiants.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer pour savoir qui a la plus grosse ! Déclara Blaise en arrivant, accompagné d'Harry.

Les deux étudiants avaient remarqué depuis leurs tables respectives le petit groupe à l'entrée de la salle et d'un regard, étaient tombés d'accord qu'ils devaient intervenir avant que cela ne se finisse mal. Harry ne connaissait pas Draco, mais savait que Justin était vicieux, autant éviter le déclenchement d'une situation gênante. Draco se tourna vers Blaise, le regard mauvais, tandis que Justin faisait face à Luna, snobant complètement les autres.

-La plus belle chose que tu ais faite hein ! On verra si tu diras la même chose dans quelque temps !

Luna ne put se retenir, s'approcha du Poufsouffle avant de le gifler. Neville, Blaise et Draco en restèrent sans voix tandis qu'Harry retenait difficilement un rire.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Termina Luna en rentrant enfin dans la grande salle.

Tous regardèrent la Serdaigle partir avant de se regarder.

-Bon, et si on allait manger ? Interrogea Harry en tapant doucement sur l'épaule de Neville.

Tous approuvèrent et prirent la direction de leur table, ne se préoccupant pas de Justin qui faisait route en sens inverse. Sur le sol, le gallion d'Hermione disparaissait petit à petit. C'était l'un des sortilèges que la Gryffondor avait mis en place. Si le gallion se retrouvait en contact avec le sol trop longtemps, celui-ci disparaissait.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Plus tard dans la salle sur demande.**

-Vous discutiez de quoi avec Ginny en sortant de la grande salle ? Questionna Draco le nez dans son bouquin.

-De musique, et pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Tom. En fait, on était en train de faire un semblant de playlist pour la soirée du nouvel an.

-Oh.

-Oui, Ginny me demandait si j'avais une musique favorite, elle aimerait bien que chacun de nous retrouve une chanson qui lui est propre durant la soirée.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai répondu que c'était « She's Like The Wind ». Et la tienne ?

Draco regarda alors Luna. Sa chanson préférée… C'était une question piège, mais quitte à en choisir une,

-Je dirais "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"*.

Luna regarda Draco, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé écouter Green Day.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Juste pour savoir comme ça. On va pas mal se voir pour l'exposé, autant en profiter pour apprendre à se connaître, répondit avec naturel Luna.

Draco approuva avant de retourner dans son livre.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Samedi 28 Novembre 1998**

 **Salle sur demande.**

Luna et Ginny étaient installées dans la salle sur demande, le téléviseur en route. Il n'y avait que dans la salle sur demande que les objets moldus fonctionnaient, et encore, dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompée dans l'horaire ? Interrogea Luna.

-Aucune chance ! Répondit Ginny qui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux.

Lucifer avait un passage télé ce soir et ils avaient eu le malheur d'annoncer que c'était une chanson inédite, quelle idée ! Déjà que c'était difficile de retenir Ginny mais là, la rousse ne tenait plus en place depuis que l'annonce avait été faite, à savoir le matin même.

-Regarde ! Ils arrivent ! S'enjoua Ginny.

En effet le groupe au grand complet faisait son entrée sur scène, les caméras se braquant directement sur le chanteur. Blaise commença à jouer et aussitôt Luna reconnu la mélodie...« She's Like The Wind »*

-C'est étrange, c'est ta chanson préférée, déclara Ginny en se tournant vers Luna.

Luna ne répondit pas, obnubilée par ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Pourquoi cette chanson ? A croire qu'il avait suffit que la blonde en discute avec Draco pour que Tom choisisse cette chanson-là parmi un plein répertoire de possibilité.

Blaise ne serait pas dans le coup quand même ?

Luna devait éclaircir ça…

Cela dit, ça lui allait bien de chanter cette chanson. Tom lui donnait une nouvelle vie sans pour autant en changer les notes. C'était assez perturbant en fait. Bien sûr, Luna aimait toujours l'originale, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent… Elle était magique !

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Samedi 05 décembre 1998**

 **Pré Au Lard**

Luna se promenait dans les allées du village. Harry, Ginny et compagnie l'attendaient au pub, elle leur avait dit qu'il lui restait quelques courses à faire, chose qui était vraie, Luna n'avait pas fini de faire ses cadeaux de noël. Devait-elle d'ailleurs en offrir un à Draco ? Il risquerait de mal le prendre si elle ne le faisait pas étant donné qu'elle avait un paquet pour Blaise. C'était toujours une période compliquée les fêtes de fin d'année. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention devant elle et percuta de plein fouet le dos de quelqu'un.

-Luna, s'étonna Blaise en se retournant, faisant face à la Serdaigle.

-Désolée Blaise je ne…

-… regardais pas où j'allais, taquina le métis. On avait remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? On a vu Potter et le reste de la bande aux trois balais.

-J'ai deux trois trucs à acheter avant de les rejoindre.

-Je vois.

-Et vous ?

-On termine nos achats de Noël, répondit Blaise. Draco était un peu plus loin en train de fixer quelque chose dans la vitrine de la libraire.

Trop curieuse, Luna alla le voir pour le saluer mais aussi pour voir ce qui l'attirait tant.

-Une édition spéciale du bestiaire de Norbert Dragonneau ! S'enjoua Luna.

-Oui, je me tâte à me la prendre, mais on en a déjà une au manoir.

Luna regarda alors le prix et manqua de s'étouffer. 13 Gallions ! C'était énorme, mais nul doute qu'il les valait.

-Une merveille pareille, souffla la blonde son regard fixé sur l'ouvrage.

Il était magnifique. Le titre de l'ouvrage ainsi que le nom de son auteur étaient écrits en lettres d'ors finement dessinées sur une reliure en cuir marron. Rien que la couverture était magnifique et Luna pouvait aisément en imaginer le contenu.

Draco cessa de regarder le livre pour fixer son regard sur Luna. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, nul doute que si elle avait l'argent sur elle, elle serait rentrée dans la librairie. Draco tata sa bourse, les treize galions y étaient largement, après un regard entendu avec Blaise ils laissèrent Luna pour entrer dans la boutique, laissant la blonde prendre la direction du pub et y rejoindre ses amis.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Dimanche 06 décembre 1998**

 **Dortoir de Serdaigle.**

Luna était installée dans son lit, sa baguette à côté d'elle et une petite valise devant elle. La blonde farfouillait à l'intérieur, en cherchant quelque chose de précis.

-Une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreilles en vue ? Interrogea Padma en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Non, un cadeau pour un ami, sourit Luna.

-Le chanceux.

Padma le pensait, les bijoux que faisait Luna étaient uniques et très jolis, elle y passait du temps. La personne à qui était destiné cet objet devait vraiment compter aux yeux de la blonde. Avec précaution, Padma s'installa aux pieds du lit de Luna, entamant une discussion avec la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci commençait son œuvre.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Draco ?

-Il est gentil, répondit Luna. Et puis c'est un ami de Blaise.

-Nott aussi, pourtant c'est à peine si tu lui dis bonjour, remarqua Padma.

-Mais Nott et Draco ne sont pas du tout pareils, confirma Luna.

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Samedi 19 décembre 1998**

 **Salle commune de Serdaigle.**

Luna finissait de décorer le sapin, comme chaque année les elfs avaient déposé les cartons de décorations au pied du sapin et les élèves de Serdaigle devaient le décorer eux même. C'était un peu la tradition de la maison. Par magie cela allait très vite, mais les étudiants préféraient mettre les boules et décorations à la main, pour les guirlandes, c'était une autre histoire.

-Fini, s'enjoua Luna.

-Il est magnifique, répondit une élève de cinquième année.

-Ca rappelle de bons souvenirs.

-Et ça efface ceux de l'année passée.

Tous avaient encore en mémoire le noël dernier, aucun sapin, aucunes décorations n'avaient été installées dans le château, les cadeaux avaient tous été ouverts et certains supposaient même ne pas avoir reçu tous leurs cadeaux, chose qui par la suite avait été confirmée par leurs familles. Mais où étaient passés ces cadeaux perdus ?

-Luna il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors, interrompit un élève de sixième année qui entrait dans la salle commune.

-Qui ? Interrogea Luna en mettant en place une guirlande.

-Draco Malfoy.

Luna regarda une dernière fois le sapin avant de sortir de la salle.

-Bonjour Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, je prends le train pour passer la semaine de Noël dans ma famille, informa Draco.

-Tu reviens pour passer le nouvel an ?

-Évidemment, confirma Draco avec un sourire.

Luna se pinça la lèvre, Blaise serait absent cette semaine ainsi que Harry qui passait Noël avec Sirius, durant cette semaine de vacances, les deux bruns avaient prévu de finir les travaux à Godric Hollow. Pour les Weasley rien n'était sur, et Neville retournait dans sa famille ne revenant que la veille de la rentrée.

-Il ne va plus y avoir personne, ne put s'empêcher de dire Luna.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir pendant la semaine, on doit encore travailler sur notre exposé.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je demanderais quel jour arrange le plus mes parents et je t'envoie un hibou dès demain.

Luna sauta au cou de Draco, le serrant entre ses bras.

-Merci Draco.

-De rien, sourit le jeune homme.

Il s'étonnait toujours du comportement de la jeune femme à son égard. Elle était tellement spontanée, enfin c'était avec tout le monde, mais eux ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois.

-Tiens, Malfoy, tu tombes bien, interrompit Ginny en arrivant. On organise une petite soirée le 31 au soir, si ça te dis tu pourrais te joindre à nous, invita Ginny faisant fi de Luna dans les bras du Serpentard.

-Avec plaisir.

-Blaise aussi d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore croisé.

-Il est en train de finir ses valises pour rentrer chez lui cette semaine, informa Draco.

-Tu lui transmettras ? Questionna Ginny.

-Aucun problème, sourit Draco. A bientôt Luna, termina le jeune homme en embrassant les joues de la Serdaigle qui s'était détachée de son cou.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Mardi 22 décembre 1998**

 **Manoir Malfoy.**

Luna faisait face à la grille, Draco l'avait invitée à venir passer la journée au manoir pour travailler sur l'exposé. La blonde avait donc fait un effort pour s'habiller, essayant tant bien que mal d'accorder les couleurs. Elle poussa avec difficulté le grand portail en fer forgé pour marcher dans l'allée bordée de haies qui menait au manoir. Plus elle avançait, plus la demeure lui semblait grandir à une vitesse anormale. Draco lui avait dit que le manoir était imposant, il avait juste oublié de prévenir qu'il faisait concurrence à Poudlard. Luna se fit soudain couper la route par deux paons.

-Des paons… Rien que ça, murmura Luna.

Les deux oiseaux ne firent pas attention à la blonde et continuèrent leur chemin. Luna s'arrêta alors, il lui semblait qu'elle marchait depuis deux kilomètres tellement l'allée était grande. Un hennissement se fit alors entendre non loin. Luna pressa le pas, pour tomber nez à nez avec un grand étalon noir. L'étudiante commença à lever sa main dans le but de caresser l'animal mais fut arrêtée dans sa lancé par Draco.

-Luna non ! La blonde fixa le Serpentard qui arrivait en courant vers elle avant de fixer l'animal.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus dangereux qu'un Sombral. Draco resta muet face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui, Luna était en train de caresser son cheval, lui qui ne se laissait approcher par personne sauf lui.

Lucius Malfoy arriva aux côtés de son fils ainsi que Narcissa et resta dans le même état que lui.

-Comment…

-Aucune idée père. Il semblerait que Luna ait quelques dons, sourit Draco en allant lui aussi caresser l'étalon. Luna, je te présente mes parents, introduisit Draco, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Luna arrêta de caresser l'animal, ce qui eut l'air de le déranger, avant de se tourner vers les deux adultes.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, salua Luna.

-Moi de même, Draco ne cesse de parler de vous depuis son retour, ainsi que dans ses lettres.

-Père !

-Ne t'offusque pas ainsi, cela fait plaisir de savoir que tu as d'autres amis que Blaise.

-Et si nous allons nous mettre au chaud, proposa Narcissa en rebroussant déjà le chemin.

-Avec joie.

Le cheval regarda partir les quatre humains, avant de retourner dans son enclos, bien au chaud. Draco fit faire le tour de la demeure à la blonde, se doutant bien qu'elle n'en retiendrait pas la moitié. Le manoir était grand, même Blaise qui pourtant le connaissait bien, arrivait à s'y perdre.

Les deux étudiants passèrent une grande partie de la matinée dans la bibliothèque à retravailler sur l'exposé. Luna découvrit que la bibliothèque du manoir avait une étagère pleine de livres sur les Veelas. Ce n'était pas commun mais ça leur allait bien. Luna restait persuadée qu'ils avaient eu dans leur famille des ancêtres Veelas, même s'ils étaient très éloignés. Le gène ne se développait pas forcement. Draco était le portrait craché de son père, tout aussi blond, les yeux aussi bleus presque transparents. Seule différence, la longueur des cheveux, ceux de Lucius étaient plus long, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules.

A l'heure du repas, Puddin rentra dans la bibliothèque dans un POP sonore, interrompant les deux amis.

-Excusez-moi, maître Draco mais monsieur votre père m'a demandé de venir vous chercher ainsi que votre invitée pour prendre le repas, termina l'elf de maison sans lever la tête.

-On arrive.

Draco et Luna quittèrent la bibliothèque pour aller dans la salle à manger prendre le repas. Celui-ci se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux étudiants parlèrent quelque peu de leur exposé et de son avancement, puis Luna discuta avec les parents de Draco, cherchant bien malgré elle à en savoir plus sur le jeune homme et sa famille.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Vendredi 25 décembre 1998**

 **Dortoir de Serdaigle, tôt le matin.**

Luna était allongée dans son lit, la soirée de Noël était à peine finie. Tous avaient passé une bonne soirée. Luna regardait le courrier reçu par un hibou dans la matinée. Draco lui avait envoyé une lettre de joyeux Noël, même Blaise n'y avait pas pensé. Le jeune homme disait d'ailleurs qu'il lui avait trouvé un petit quelque chose en faisant les boutiques qui lui faisait penser à elle. La jeune fille avait donc hâte que le Serpentard revienne pour le nouvel an, pour découvrir enfin ce que c'était. Elle aussi lui avait prévu un petit cadeau, du fait main, par ses soins.

De son père, elle avait reçu une boite de chocolat ainsi qu'un nouveau bloc note. Padma lui avait offert un assortiment de perles. De son côté, Luna lui avait offert un assortiment de bonbons de chez HoneyDuck, elle savait que son amie en raffolait.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Jeudi 31 décembre 1998**

 **Salle sur demande aux environs de dix huit heures.**

Luna était partie rejoindre Draco et Blaise devant la salle sur demande. Blaise avait fait un effort vestimentaire ainsi que Draco. C'était certes un réveillon entre amis mais rien n'empêchait un minimum d'élégance. Luna avait remis sa robe jaune qu'elle portait lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill.

-C'est très jaune !

-Oui, je trouve aussi, sourit Luna.

Draco ne dit rien, la robe allait vraiment bien à la Serdaigle. Elle était comme elle, lumineuse.

-J'ai un truc pour vous, je l'ai déjà déposé à l'intérieur.

-Moi aussi, répondirent d'une même voix les deux verts et argents.

Luna ne put retenir un sourire avant de franchir la porte de la salle sur demande. A l'intérieur, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient présents, la salle s'était adaptée pour l'occasion. Un buffet était rempli de plats divers et variés et une grande table ronde était installée non loin, ainsi personne ne serait à l'écart. Dans un coin, un sapin était décoré avec à son pied des cadeaux, sans doute apportés par tout ce petit monde.

-Hé bien, ça en fait des cadeaux.

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi, certes l'attente est longue mais ça vaut le coup.

-On ouvre maintenant ou on attend le dessert ? Interrogea Draco en déposant deux paquets au pied du sapin.

-Après le dessert petit impatient, interrompit Ginny qui arriva pour saluer les trois étudiants.

Draco et Blaise esquissèrent un sourire avant d'aller saluer les autres occupants. Ils se rendirent vite compte que les Gryffondors étaient présents en masse, parmi tout ce rouge on ne repérait qu'eux. Ginny et Ron mirent un fond sonore, les musiques de Lucifer se mélangèrent aux autres biens que présentes en masse contrairement aux autres artistes.

Quand l'heure se fit de passer à table, Luna se retrouva assise entre les deux Serpentards et face à Harry et Ginny. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien entourée.

Le repas passa très vite, avant le dessert, Ginny alla en direction du sapin, prenant les cadeaux pour les donner à leurs propriétaires. Tous purent alors ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Luna prit son temps, découvrant avec plaisir un bracelet à breloques offert par les membres de l'AD ainsi que Blaise. Chacun avait mis une breloque : une pièce, une chouette, un corbeau, un lapin, un livre, le diadème et un dragon. Luna regarda le bracelet, cherchant à savoir qui lui avait mis quoi. La pièce était sans aucun doute de la part de Ron, en souvenir du Gallion de l'AD, la chouette était de la part de Neville, le corbeau de la part de Ginny, le lapin de Harry sans doute par rapport à son patronus, le livre de la part d'Hermione et le diadème de la part de Blaise… Mais le dragon ? Ginny intercepta le regard de Luna, lui faisant alors un signe discret de la main pour montrer Draco. Ainsi il avait contribué à son cadeau. Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert un kit de création de bijoux, ils savaient qu'elle avait toujours besoin de matériels. Il y eut d'autres petits cadeaux, une peluche, un bloc note et un autre paquet. L'emballage était délicat, sur l'étiquette était écrit :

De Draco pour Luna.

Il lui avait fait un autre cadeau, juste lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Avec délicatesse, la jeune femme ouvrit l'emballage, se disant qu'elle pourrait le garder dans sa boite souvenir, il était trop beau pour être jeté. Quand elle eut fini d'enlever l'emballage, elle fut émue d'y découvrir le bestiaire de Norbert Dragonneau. L'édition qu'ils avaient vu ensemble quelques jours plus tôt dans la boutique de Prè Au Lard.

-Je … Draco… C'est beaucoup trop.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas, termina Draco en déballant le cadeau de Luna.

Il fut surpris d'y trouver un bracelet en argent, représentant un dragon. Le fermoir se faisait en mettant la queue du dragon dans sa gueule. Le blond ne résista pas et enfila le bracelet autour de son poignet gauche.

-Merci, sourit Draco en fixant Luna.

Luna de son côté caressa la couverture du livre sous le regard tendre de Draco.

-Tu es contente ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, rassura Luna.

-Vu comment tu caresses la couverture je crois en avoir une petite idée.

Luna ne put retenir un sourire en continuant ses douces attentions sur l'ouvrage.

-Tu sais, il est imprimé à l'intérieur, se moqua faussement le Serpentard.

-Je sais, mais je préfère l'ouvrir dans mon dortoir.

Draco acquiesça avant que Ginny n'interrompe tout le monde.

-On fait une photo ! Serrez-vous !

Draco se rapprocha alors de Luna, allant jusqu'à passer l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

-Si ça te dérange, dis-le moi.

-Non non, t'inquiète, sourit la Serdaigle.

Blaise intercepta le sourire de son ami, il ne perdait pas de temps.

-Souriez ! s'exclama Ginny en s'installant aux côtés d'Harry.

Dans la précipitation de son mouvement, elle fit presque tomber le survivant qui se rattrapa sur Ron. Au moment où le flash surgit, tous n'avaient qu'un mot sur les lèvres : Ginny ! Plus tard, tous se rendraient compte que cette photo était sans aucun doute la plus réussie de toutes.

Quand deux heures du matin sonna, ils s'installèrent sur les différentes couchettes qui étaient apparues un peu partout.

-Ca rappel des souvenirs, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny.

-Tellement, répondit Luna juste à côté.

Harry et Ginny partagèrent une couchette ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Draco et Blaise quand à eux s'étaient installés à côté de Luna. Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter, oubliant le monde qui les entourait.

-Au fait, tu en as pensé quoi de ton cadeau ?

-Je l'adore ! Passé l'année avec Tom, c'est magique !

Luna ne put retenir un rire en voyant la tête que faisait Harry derrière la rousse. Quelle idée elle avait eu de lui offrir le calendrier de Tom.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Salle sur demande.**

Luna se réveilla doucement, humant déjà la bonne odeur de gaufres chaudes. Elle s'aperçut en ouvrant les yeux que Ginny était narquoisement installée en indien à côté d'elle, une gaufre à la bouche et l'autre dans une assiette sur ses genoux.

-J'avais raison, l'odeur de gaufres c'est super efficace pour la réveiller. Blaise tu me dois un gallion !

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Blaise donner l'argent à Ginny tandis que la rousse donnait à Luna sa gaufre encore chaude. Draco retint l'information, se disant que cela pourrait servir. Il fallut environ une heure à tout le monde pour se réveiller, déjeuner et s'habiller. Tous reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent d'un seul mouvement la salle sur demande. Seules Hermione, Ginny et Luna restèrent, faisant le tour de la salle au cas où il y aurait eut des oubliés. Luna tomba alors sur la chemise de Draco, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, lui seul avait mis une chemise noire.

-Tiens, Malfoy a oublié sa chemise. Constata également Ginny.

-J'irai lui rapporter cet après-midi, répondit Luna.

Ginny approuva avant de continuer le rangement.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **14h, aux abords de la salle commune de Serpentard.**

-Bon, comment je fais, moi maintenant ? S'interrogea Luna.

La réponse arriva bien vite car le portrait pivota pour laisser sortir Blaise.

-Luna ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Blaise, je suis venue rapporter la chemise de Draco, il l'a oubliée ce matin.

-Attends.

Blaise passa la tête par l'embrasure du portrait afin d'appeler Draco. Le blond franchit le portrait pour faire face à Luna, Blaise lui souffla un truc à l'oreille avant de rentrer dans la salle commune.

-Tu as oublié ta chemise, déclara Luna, les yeux rivés sur le poignet du blond, là où il y avait son bracelet.

-Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Luna en donnant le vêtement au jeune homme.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent brièvement avant que Draco ne lui embrasse la joue.

-On se voit bientôt.

-Oui, on a encore du travail sur l'exposé, confirma Luna en faisant demi-tour, rejoignant sa salle commune.

Blaise sortit de la salle commune, se posant à côté du blond.

-On y go superstar ?

-Oui, répondit en souriant le jeune homme.

Il fit rétrécir la chemise pour la mettre dans sa poche avant de suivre Blaise vers la salle de classe abandonnée qui leur permettait de quitter Poudlard en toute discrétion.

-N'oublies pas de retirer ton bracelet, ça risquerait de te trahir.

Draco approuva avant de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Dimanche 3 janvier 1999**

 **Tard dans la nuit, dortoir de Serdaigle.**

Luna était immobile dans son lit, serrant contre elle la peluche de Cheshire. Dans son rêve tout avait l'air vrai. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothéque avec Draco, travaillant sur leur exposé quand un livre tomba, les deux amis se penchèrent pour le ramasser, rigolant quand ils se cognèrent la tête.

-Désolé Luna.

-Pas grave.

Le jeune homme ramassa le livre avant de le poser sur la table en bois à ses côtés, se concentrant par la suite sur Luna. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et dans un mouvement souple, remit une des longues mèches derrière l'oreille de Luna. La blonde savoura ce contact, soufflant de bien être lorsque le visage de Draco se rapprocha de plus en plus. Comme au ralenti, Luna ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, contact qui ne tarda pas à s'approfondir.

-Luna, debout !

Luna émergea difficilement, ce rêve avait l'air si vrai…

-A voir ta tête je dirais que je t'ai réveillée au mauvais moment…

-On peut dire ça Padma, sourit malgré tout Luna en enfilant ses chaussons avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

 **Vendredi 8 janvier 1999.**

 **Couloir de métamorphose, fin de journée.**

Luna vagabondait dans les couloirs, la fin de semaine était arrivée bien vite, cette reprise de cours s'était par conséquent bien passée. Le mercredi, elle avait vu Draco et ils avaient passé une heure à la bibliothèque pour continuer d'avancer sur leur exposé. Petit à petit la blonde apprenait à connaître le jeune homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déstabilisée face à lui, surtout depuis son rêve. Fort heureusement le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué ou alors il ne disait rien.

Tout à ses pensées, Luna n'aperçut pas Justin dans son dos, pas plus que Draco et Blaise devant lesquels elle venait pourtant de passer, non, Luna continua son chemin, laissant ses pieds la guider. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un « Experliamus » retentir à côté d'elle que la blonde se retourna, voyant Draco foncer sur Justin. Blaise quant à lui, venait à sa rencontre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je… Oui, pourquoi ?

-On a vu Justin pointer sa baguette vers toi. Tu es sure que tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

Le métis aurait mieux fait de s'inquiéter pour Draco. Celui-ci était ni plus ni moins en train de frapper Justin qui, privé de sa baguette se retrouva bien vite au sol. Ce fut Luna qui arrêta le massacre en se jetant presque sur Draco. Le Serpentard, surpris, arrêta ses coups.

-Luna ?

-Arrête Draco, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis je n'ai rien…

Le blond se calma alors, embrassant les paumes des mains de Luna qui étaient autour de sa taille. Luna rougit à ce contact.

-A ta place je partirais temps que tu le peux encore, souffla Blaise.

-Ma baguette…

-Quelque part dehors, je l'ai balancée. Estime-toi heureux que je le n'ai pas brisée ! Menaça Blaise.

Justin se releva et s'enfuit, marmonnant des paroles sans sens. Luna quand à elle, resta encore collée au dos de Draco, elle avait peur qu'il parte à sa poursuite. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme agirait ainsi. La défendre à coups de poings. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même Harry ou encore Blaise. Le métis regarda les deux blonds, masquant difficilement son sourire. Ces deux-là finiraient ensembles avant la fin de l'année, c'était sûr.

0

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

0

A SUIVRE

le 13 Nov. 2018

 _NOTE :_

 _*« Boulevard Of Broken Dreams » : alors oui je sais, à l'époque cette musique n'était pas sortie, mais je séchais complètement…._

 _13 Gallions : 105 euros environ._

 _* « She's Likes The Wind » l'une des musiques de Dirty Dancing pour ceux qui veulent savoir._


	5. Chapter 5 Amour ou Amitiés ?

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Petite information : Les mots de passe ne son pas tellement choisit au hasard, la plupart du temps quand j'ai besoin d'un mot de passe je demande a ma bêta (sakuya-san) ou même a une amie (Manu). Voilà, juste pour vous dire que je mets aussi mes contacte a contribution quand je suis en panne ou que j'ai juste la flemme de chercher par moi même.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 5

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 8 janviers 1999**

 **Aux environs de 18h… Chambre de Blaise ZABINI et Draco Malfoy**

Luna était dans le dortoir des Serpentards, si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait sans doute profité, être dans le repère des serpents n'était pas chose courante. Harry et Ron y étaient allés une fois, mais ils évitaient d'aborder le sujet… Mauvais souvenirs disaient-ils. Luna était donc assise là, sur l'un des deux lits de la chambre. Elle avait la nette impression que c'était celui de Blaise, compte tenu de la présence de la guitare juste à côté.

Draco sorti de la salle de bain en premier, une serviette à la main.

-Tiens, sèche-toi les cheveux avant d'attraper un rhume.

Luna remercia Draco avant de se saisir de la serviette, enveloppant ses cheveux dedans.

-Ҫa ne pose pas de souci si je suis ici ?

-Aucune idée, et entre nous, je m'en moque un peu, répondit Draco avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Blaise tu pourrais te dépêcher, tu n'es pas seul.

-La faute à qui si on est trempé !

Draco balaya la remarque en ressortant de la pièce, t-shirt à la main. Luna, toujours absorbée par ses cheveux ne fit pas attention que celui-ci était désormais torse nu à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le jeune homme regarda Luna avant de se concentrer à son tour sur ses cheveux, ceux-ci dégoulinés presque autant que ceux de la Serdaigle. Luna releva brièvement la tête dans l'espoir de voir la salle de bain libre mais tomba sur Draco torse nu devant ses yeux. Incapable d'en détourner le regard, elle admira malgré elle le corps finement musclé du blond. Faisait-il de la musculation ? Peut-être que c'était le Quidditch qui faisait ça. Il est vrai que Harry et Ron étaient également bien fait de leurs personnes et cela grâce au sport. Oui ça devait être ça, surtout que le blond était attrapeur. Perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation du corps devant elle, elle ne remarqua pas Blaise qui sortait enfin de la salle de bain, pas plus que Draco qui avait cessé de se sécher les cheveux. Blaise échangea un regard avec Draco, ne pouvant retenir son sourire de s'élargir encore plus, il lui semblait que le blond profitait légèrement de la situation.

-Luna…

La concernée leva le regard, faisant face au métis.

-La salle de bain est libre si tu veux.

-Merci.

La Serdaigle se dirigea vers la pièce, laissant les deux amis dans la chambre.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Blaise…

-Ne le dis pas, je te connais à force. Cela dit, c'était pas comme d'ordinaire. On sait que tu as un corps d'Appolon, c'est génétique chez toi, mais s'exhiber ainsi devant Luna… Tu pourrais au moins la mettre au courant avant de lancer les hostilités.

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr Blaise.

-Alors écoute ton ami de toujours. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que c'est elle, alors dis-lui au moins ça, histoire qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Luna ressorti de la salle de bain une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, séchée ainsi tout comme ses vêtements.

-On va manger ?

-On attendait que toi, répondit Blaise en reposant sa guitare.

-Rassure moi, tu ne dors pas avec ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Luna, faisant rire Draco.

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, répondit Blaise. Et à ta place blondinet j'arrêterais de rire, Snape t'attend devant la grande salle, déclara Blaise en voyant le dit professeur debout à côté de la grande porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Draco, s'étouffant presque.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Bureau de Severus Snape, cachot.**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-Parrain je…

-Non ! pas de parrain ici, surtout quand tu fais des bêtises pareilles. Tu te rends compte de la situation. Tu as frappé un Poufsouffle ! avec tes poings ! Sous la pluie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous cette chevelure ? Un cerveau ? J'en doute vois-tu.

Draco souffla un coup avant de fixer son parrain.

-Et tout ça pour une Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood si j'ai bien compris…

-Professeur, ce n'est pas juste une élève, commença Draco avant de poursuivre dans ses explications.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortait du bureau, reprenant la route de la grande salle laissant derrière lui un Severus Snape plein de question.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Grande salle, heure du diner.**

-Alors, il t'a passé un savon ?

-Au début, répondit Draco.

-Je vois… Tu le reconnais enfin alors ?

-Blaise !

-Je sais, c'est pas mes affaires, rigola le métis.

-Je dois aller voir Luna.

-En plein milieu du repas ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Je devrais.

-Un vrai Malfoy, soupira Blaise en regardant le jeune homme se diriger vers la table des Serdaigles.

-Luna.

-Draco, s'étonna Luna en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

-Il se trouve que j'ai un vampire dans mes connaissances et il est d'accord pour une petite interview. Lundi soir si cela te va.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Luna en souriant.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Samedi 9 janvier 1999**

 **Stade de Quidditch en début d'après-midi.**

Luna était installée à côté d'Hermione. C'était le premier Match de l'année, Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. Rien de mieux pour commencer la saison. Luna avait donc son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête ainsi que son écharpe bien serrée contre son cou et ses gants. Elle contrastait un peu avec ses couleurs bleues et bronzes parmi les Gryffondor qui étaient en rouge et or. Quand les deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain, Luna constata qu'il serrait difficile pour elle de choisir un camp cette année. D'un côté il y avait Ron, Harry et Ginny et de l'autre il y avait Blaise et Draco. Il était donc compliqué de rester neutre.

-Dis Hermione, tu penses qu'on peut soutenir le Vif d'Or ? interrogea avec sérieux la blonde.

-Le Vif… Mais Luna… Hermione s'arrêta dans sa remarque, Luna avait le regard qui oscillait d'une équipe à l'autre. Oui, difficile de choisir pour la blonde. Alors encourage le Vif de toute tes forces, termina Hermione.

Luna sourit, voyant passer Blaise juste devant elle avec un grand sourire.

Après une heure trente de match, le résultat tomba.

-Gryffondor l'emporte ! 170 points contre 150 pour Serpentard.

-Ҫa s'est joué à pas grand-chose, répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

-Ron est une vraie passoire au but, taquina Neville.

-Il manque juste d'entrainements, répondit Hermione.

-Sans oublier que Serpentard a une bonne équipe cette année.

-Oui, Harry et Malfoy étaient au coude à coude. Un peu plus et Serpentard nous aurait mis à genoux.

-Ben, Luna qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? questionna Hermione en voyant l'air triste de la Serdaigle.

-Le Vif a perdu, répondit Luna avec sérieux.

Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivis par le reste de la tribune. En bas, sur le terrain, Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard, comprenant sans dire un mot que les rires de l'une des tribune de Gryffondor étaient sans nul doute dus à Luna.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Lundi 11 janvier 1999**

 **Couloir du cachot après les cours.**

Draco attendait Luna depuis peu, il avait été absent du château la veille et espérait que la blonde n'avait pas oublié. Fort heureusement il vit la blonde arriver au bout du couloir à peine cinq minutes après lui.

-Luna, j'avais peur que tu ais oublié.

-Aucun risque. Tu as réussi à faire venir un vampire au château ? s'enjoua Luna.

-Il est là depuis longtemps, répondit Draco avant de frapper contre le bois de la porte.

Sirius Black ouvrit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Luna.

-Entrez les jeunes, offrit l'animagus en ouvrant en grand la porte. Je vais le chercher.

Draco et Luna s'installèrent dans les fauteuils fort confortables du petit salon dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer. Intérieurement Draco se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'appartement par ici, trop habitué à passer par la salle de classe. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Sirius Black mais également sur Severus Snape. Luna regarda perplexe les deux hommes, lequel des deux était le vampire… Severus souffla avant de faire face à ses deux élèves.

-Pour commencer, j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, enfin façon de parler.

-J'ai trouvé des pseudos pour vous deux, donc aucun souci, répondit Draco en prenant son bloc note et son stylo dans ses mains.

-Je… bafouilla Luna.

-Respire Luna, ça va aller, avant de continuer, je tiens juste à préciser qu'Harry est parfaitement au courant même s'il n'approuve pas. Et que oui, c'est bien Severus le vampire.

Luna regarda son professeur puis le parrain de son meilleur ami. Snape et Black ensembles… Mais comment c'était arrivé ? Quoi que, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le potionniste n'était pas mort suite aux blessures infligées par Nagini.

-On commence ? s'impatienta Severus.

-Oui, approuvèrent les deux étudiants.

-Première question, comment devient-on vampire ? entama Draco sans laisser le temps de respirer à son parrain.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avant de répondre. Il expliqua tout, la transformation, les relations, la vie… le choix du calice avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Mais pourquoi Sirius ? ne put s'empêcher Luna qui, jusque-là, avait laissé Draco diriger l'interrogatoire.

-Je te laisse répondre, sourit Sirius qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

Severus souffla pour la forme avant de commencer l'explication.

-Disons qu'au début, ce n'était pas un choix. C'était il y a trois ans, en fin d'année. Je pense que tu te souviens bien de ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période-là…

-Oui, Dumbledore était parti, Ombrage tentait de prendre le contrôle de l'école et nous étions au ministère de la magie suite à une vision d'Harry, résuma Luna.

-Bien résumé Miss Lovegood. Donc, ce soir-là, dans le bureau d'Ombrage, Potter m'avait dit sous forme codée qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à Sirius. J'ai donc était voir directement au Square Grimmaud pour voir Black, je l'ai trouvé installé dans son vieux fauteuil…

-Tu sais, on peut se passer des détails, répondit Sirius qui voyait déjà l'explication s'éterniser.

-Oui… Bref. Donc, Sirius installé dans son fauteuil tandis qu'Harry et une partie de l'AD était déjà en route pour Londres à dos de Sombrals. J'avais pris avec moi une potion que j'ai donné à Sirius. Puis il s'est passé ce que tu sais. Remus est rentré au Square dévasté, je suis donc parti pour la salle des mystères. J'ai trouvé le voile ainsi que la forme fantomatique de Sirius qui volait dedans. Il n'était pas encore totalement aspiré par l'arcade. J'ai fait un petit tour de passe-passe pour le faire sortir avant de lui faire boire mon sang, faisant de lui mon calice.

-Ou réserve de sang personnel, ça dépend des jours, taquina Sirius.

-Mais vous vous détestiez.

-C'était avant, désormais je suis incapable de faire le moindre mal à ce chien mouillé.

Luna ne put retenir un rire, Snape pouvait être drôle finalement. La Serdaigle regarda le couple se disputer, il y avait quelque chose de magnétique entre eux. Draco fixa quelques instants le couple, avant de reportait son attention sur Luna. Elle avait dans son regard un air tellement rêveur qu'il était facile de deviner ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'un couple comme ça, ça faisait rêver.

Draco et Luna firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, le blond alla jusqu'à accompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à sa table. Une fois installé chez les verts et argents, Blaise fixa Draco puis Luna.

-Tu es foutu.

-Je sais Blaise.

-Non mais vraiment. Pansy m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Pansy, Draco !

Le blond souffla avant de reporter son attention sur Luna, ignorant le rire de son ami à ses côtés et le regard de Pansy sur lui.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Vendredi 29 janvier 1999**

 **Salle sur demande après les cours.**

Luna et Draco rassemblaient leurs notes, terminant de les mettre au propre et de les organiser.

-Tu as même trouvé un Veela !

-Une bonne connaissance de mon père.

-Quelle chance.

Draco fixa Luna, ses yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller. Leur exposé serait sans aucun doute le plus réussi.

-Tu veux le rencontrer ?

-Tu crois que ce serait possible ?

-Je peux essayer d'arranger ça, sourit Draco.

Luna fixa le Serpentard avant de lui sauter au cou. Le blond ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à la renverse, Luna accrochée à son cou.

-Mince, tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Luna.

-Non ça va, rassura Draco. Et toi ?

-Tu as amorti ma chute, répondit Luna en se relevant avant de tendre la main à son ami.

Draco la saisit pour s'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il fixa Luna. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans une posture légèrement embarrassante quand même. Délicatement, il approcha sa main du visage de Luna, posant sa main sur sa joue. Luna fut dans un premier temps étonnée puis savoura le contact en fermant les yeux, appuyant légèrement celui-ci contre la paume du Serpentard. Draco resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de bouger sa main, remettant une mèche de cheveux de Luna en place derrière son oreille.

-Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

Luna approuva avant de rassembler ses affaires, quittant par la suite la salle, son sac sur l'épaule en compagnie de Draco. Les deux blonds prirent la direction de la grande salle avant que Draco ne soit intercepté par Blaise.

Luna continua sa route toute seule, laissant les deux Serpentards derrière elle.

-Un souci ?

-Tu as oublié qu'on doit être dans quinze minutes à Londres… murmura Blaise.

-Mince.

Les deux amis rebroussèrent chemin, courant presque jusqu'à leur chambre. Blaise donna un sandwich à Draco tandis que celui-ci prenait des vêtements à la hâte dans son armoire.

-Prêt ?

-Oui, répondit Draco.

Le préfet en chef et son ami prirent la direction de la salle de classe abandonnée, enlevant le charme de protection avant de rentrer dedans, direction Londres !

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Samedi 6 février 1999**

 **Devant la salle commune de Serpentard.**

Luna était là depuis cinq minutes, Draco lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangeait pas de terminer l'exposé dans sa chambre et celle de Blaise, il lui avait d'ailleur donné le mot de passe mais Luna l'avait oublié. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se souvenait juste que c'était en rapport avec les serpents. Mais qui donc choisissait les mots de passe ? Ceux de Gryffondor était très simple à retenir. Il y avait eu sorbet au citron, chevalier courageux, fortuna major… mais là… Heureusement Pansy Pankison arriva au moment où Luna s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

-Lovegood, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Je dois voir Draco, on doit finir notre exposé, répondit Luna.

Les rapports entre les Serpentards et les autres élèves s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis la mort du mage noir.

-C'est Hierophis Viridiflavus le mot de passe, répondis Pansy, et c'est valable jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, souligna celle-ci en rentrant dans la salle commune, Luna sur ses talons.

-Merci, répondit Luna avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de ses deux amis, ne prêtant pas attention aux élèves qui la regardaient bizarrement.

La Serdaigle fit face à la porte en bois de la chambre, espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Elle eut à peine le temps de frapper que déjà celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

-Bonjour Luna, répondit le basané avec un sourire éclatant. Je vous laisse travailler je dois moi-même rejoindre ma binôme pour terminer l'exposé.

-A toute à l'heure Blaise, répondit Luna en refermant la porte, faisant face à Draco qui était installé à son bureau.

Le jeune homme fit un bref signe de tête à son ami avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Luna.

-On commence ?

Luna approuva avant de se diriger vers la chaise vide à côté de Draco.

-J'ai fait un petit plan pour la mise en page, tu en penses quoi ?

Luna pris la feuille en main, observant le travail délicat et méticuleux de son binôme.

-C'est sympa mais j'avais pensé présenter ça sous forme de journal. Papa m'a déjà montré comment faire, et ainsi on pourra y ajouter des illustrations. J'ai réussi à trouver des gravures de vampire, Veela et Loup Garou au fil des âges. Comme ça, on peut aussi montrer l'évolution de leur vision par les sorciers.

Draco et Luna passèrent deux bonne heure à travailler.

-On a presque fini. Ҫa te tente une petit pose ? interrogea Draco qui voyait bien que Luna avait quelque peu mal au dos.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus. Je ne sais pas comment fait Blaise pour rester assis sur cette chaise.

-Il ne le fait pas. La plupart du temps il s'installe à mon bureau ou sur son lit, avoua Draco avec un faible sourire.

-Bah je comprend pourquoi.

Luna tenta de se relever mais se prit les pieds dans la chaise et serait tombée si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapée ou presque. En effet le jeune homme avait bien attrapé Luna, mais il tomba avec elle. Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation, Draco au-dessus d'elle, cela lui rappela étrangement la situation dans laquelle elle les avaient mis quelques jours plus tôt.

Draco fixa Luna. Son rire résonnait dans sa tête et son regard si brillant eut raison de lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il commença à se rapprocher d'elle. Luna cessa de rire en voyant à quel point Draco était proche, encore quelques centimètres et nul doute que leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Délicatement, Draco caressa la joue de Luna, qui savoura, comme c'était devenu son habitude, ce doux contact. Draco continua de s'approcher, frôlant légèrement les lèvres de Luna. Au moment où il allait enfin gouter aux lèvres de la Serdaigle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Blaise. Draco se stoppa net, s'éloignant précipitamment de Luna comme si il venait d'être pris en faute.

-Désolé de déranger, j'ai oublié un truc. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, taquina Blaise en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Au fait Luna, je crois que ma chaise ne tient plus vraiment, termina Blaise en quittant la pièce.

Draco s'était remis debout, aidant Luna à faire de même. Le blond lança un regard assassin à son ami. Jamais il n'avait était aussi près de Luna et lui interrompait tout.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Dimanche 7 février 1999**

 **Terrain de Quidditch.**

Blaise avait programmé un entrainement en vue du prochain Match qui serait contre Poufsouffle. Ceux-ci avaient perdu contre Serdaigle et Gryffondor du coup ils devaient faire leur dernier match contre Serpentard et ces derniers étaient bien décidés à les mettre à terre. Blaise avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Draco mettait plus de rage dans son jeu. Il devait éclaircir cela à la fin de l'entrainement.

Après deux heures passées sur le terrain, Draco ayant attrapé à trois reprise le Vif, Blaise décida de mettre fin au carnage.

-Bon allez, on s'arrête là. Draco, on peut parler ?

Le basané entendit parfaitement le blond souffler avant qu'il n'approuve d'un signe de tête. Blaise attendit que le terrain soit vide pour voler vers son ami. Celui-ci effectuait des cercles au-dessus du terrain sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait en bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Rien.

-Dray, commença Blaise, je te connais. Il s'est passé un truc hier avec Luna. Tout le monde l'a vu ! Elle a l'air ailleurs, enfin non, plutôt trop présente parmi nous pour que ce soit normal. Et toi tu voles comme un fou pour te passer les nerfs.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? interrogea Draco sans descendre de son balais.

-Oui ! affirma Blaise.

-C'est à cause de toi ! éclata Draco.

-De moi ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas fait attention hier en entrant dans la chambre…

-Quoi ? Que Luna était au sol et toi au-dessus, bien sûr que si ! mais la miss tombe souvent que même à moi c'est arrivé de tomber avec elle en voulant la rattraper.

-Mais tu n'allais pas l'embrasser !

-L'embra… Oh… Désolé Dray, s'excusa Blaise en se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait en entrant dans la chambre à ce moment précis.

-Mouais ça te va bien de dire ça maintenant.

-Hé ! C'est Luna, l'occasion se représentera. Et puis vous n'avez pas fini votre exposé du coup. Cela dit je reste convaincu que tu devrais lui dire.

-Je vois bien la conversation … Luna j'ai zappé de te dire je suis un Veela , tu me donnes une part de pudding ? Non mais sérieusement Blaise, se moqua faussement Draco.

-Forcement, amené ainsi ça le fait pas beaucoup… Trouve le bon moment pour le lui dire.

-Quand j'aurais la nausée, c'est ça ? questionna en rigolant Draco.

-Oui, avant de vomir, plaisanta Blaise.

Draco regarda Blaise avant de l'attraper pour lui frotter la tête.

-Tu sais que c'est pas drôle !

-Pas de mon point de vue Super Star ! rétorqua Blaise en fonçant vers le sol dans le but d'échapper à Draco.

Grosse erreur quand on prend en compte le fait que Draco était sur un éclair de feu, l'attrapeur ne mit pas deux minutes à le rattraper, entraînant Blaise au sol une fois les balais à une distance raisonnable. Hors de question d'abîmer leurs jouets, comme disait Blaise. Les deux amis se taquinèrent légèrement avant de finalement rentrer dans les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer, rentrant par la suite au château. Le reste de l'équipe était rentré depuis longtemps.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Jeudi 11 février 1999**

 **Salle d'Histoire de la magie, fin de matinée.**

Luna était installée à sa table avec Draco à côté d'elle. Depuis le samedi ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, comment allaient-ils faire pour travailler sur l'exposé. Luna jeta un bref regard à Neville et Pansy qui discutaient avec animation, puis à Blaise et Padma avant de reporter son attention sur Draco.

-Luna, commença Draco, je suis désolé pour samedi.

La blonde fixa Draco, le regard empli de question.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Comment je dois le prendre ? Que tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte ? Que si Blaise n'était pas arrivé tu l'aurais regretté !

-Non Luna, rien de tout ça. Juste que je tiens énormément à toi mais que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. On ne se connait pas tant que ça, déclara le blond en fixant Luna avec son regard beaucoup trop bleu.

-Ce n'est que ça ? interrogea Luna.

Draco approuva, approchant légèrement sa main du visage de Luna, la laissant en suspens dans l'éventualité d'un rejet. Luna combla d'elle-même l'espace, en appuyant sa tête contre la main tendue. Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce court contact avant de se replonger dans leur exposé. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient l'impression de ne faire que ça, travailler sur ce fichu exposé. Mais Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quand il n'y aurait plus ce travail commun, elle ne verrait plus autant le jeune homme et cette pensée l'attristait légèrement. Draco intercepta le regard triste de Luna, il posa sa main sur la sienne dans le but de la sortir de ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, juste perdue dans un pays lointain…

-Ҫa n'avait pas l'air joyeux tout ça.

-Non en effet, approuva Luna.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Samedi 13 février 1999**

 **Dortoir de Serdaigle.**

Luna se réveilla en entendant des coups de bec à la fenêtre du dortoir. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour envoyer un hibou aussi tôt surtout un samedi. La jeune fille se leva, ne prêtant pas attention à ses cheveux en pagaille et son pyjama dépareillé. La Serdaigle ne prêta pas non plus attention à Padma qui pestait sous sa couette, il faut dire qu'elle avait raison.

-Gili ! S'étonna Luna en reconnaissant le hibou comme étant celui de son père.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors la fenêtre, laissant le hiboux rentrer, poser un paquet sur son lit et repartir aussi sec sans un geste de tendresse. La blonde en avait l'habitude, le hibou de la famille n'était pas du matin, et vu l'heure il devait avoir moyennement appréciait ce voyage postal.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Padma qui était désormais assise sur son lit.

-Aucun idée.

Luna regarda le paquet quelques instants avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Celui-ci comprenait des chocogrenouilles et deux livres. L'un, centré sur les Veela et l'autre, sur les Vampires. Avec tout ça il y avait un petit mot inscrit sur une illustration représentant un Niffleur.

« Joyeux Anniversaire mon trésor »

-Luna c'est ton anniversaire ! Déclara Padma qui avait lu la carte au-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde. Joyeux anniversaire Luna, se rattrapa Padma en lui faisant un bisou des plus bruyants sur la joue, faisant ainsi rire son amie.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Plus tard dans la grande salle, heure du petit déjeuner.**

Luna était installée tranquillement à sa table, dévorant déjà des yeux le petit déjeuner quand apparut de nul part une montagne de gaufres. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin, c'était sans aucun doute un coup du trio. Cela fut confirmé quand elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui, baguette levée fit apparaître six paquets en face de la Serdaigle.

-Merci, répondit Luna en articulant pour ne pas avoir à hurler.

Hermione comprit le message et lui répondit avec un sourire.

-Tu ne les ouvres pas ? Questionna Padma.

En vérité, Luna était partagée entre ouvrir les paquets ou manger ses gaufres, Padma dut comprendre le dilemme car elle déclara assez fort pour que tout ceux non loin l'entendent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne toucherais pas tes gaufres aujourd'hui.

Luna eut un franc sourire avant de remercier son amie, elle pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux tranquille du coup. Le premier comprenait un assortiment de chocolat, le second un porte clé représentant Cheschire, puis il y avait un carnet à dessin avec les crayons assortis et pour finir un coussin avec le blason de Serdaigle.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en voulait un, mais n'arrivait jamais à respecter les délais pour le commander, Harry avait dû s'en souvenir et lui avait commandé, ou alors c'était Hermione. Difficile de savoir qui lui offrait quoi mais une chose était sure, elle adorait ses cadeaux. Luna les rangea dans son sac le sourire aux lèvres avant de commencer ses gaufres, comptant bien ne pas en laisser une seule sur l'assiette.

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, Draco et Blaise avaient regardé la scène, l'un en sachant de quoi il en ressortait et l'autre en se posant plein de questions. Pansy intercepta le regard du blond avant de déclarer.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Lovegood aujourd'hui.

Draco fixa la brune face à lui avant de reporter son attention sur la Serdaigle, la voyant manger ses gaufres avec un plaisir certain. Luna et les gaufres, ça avait l'air d'une histoire d'amour vu son sourire radieux face à cette gourmandise.

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir ? Questionna Blaise en fouillant dans sa poche après son cadeau délicatement emballer.

-Tu aurais pu y penser en effet.

-A quoi bon, tu lui as acheté son cadeau depuis longtemps en ignorant sa date d'anniversaire, taquina Blaise en se levant pour rejoindre Luna, lui offrant celui-ci.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Court de métamorphose, dans l'après-midi.**

Ginny fonça sur Luna qui était installée sur un banc en train de lire le livre offert par son père sur les Vampires.

-Luna, j'ai complètement oublié de te donner ton deuxième cadeau.

-Ginny, il ne fallait pas, sourit Luna en laissant la rouquine s'installer à ses côtés.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, répondit Ginny en donnant une grande enveloppe à la blonde.

Luna la regarda quelque peu septique avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Tom, il était debout, un jean noir lui tombant lâchement sur les hanches, il avait une pose légèrement aguicheuse et ne portait rien en haut si ce n'est les trois colliers habituels. Une fois de plus, Luna fut happée par son regard, trop bleu, avant de finalement dévier vers son torse. Il était finement musclé et quelque part il lui faisait penser au torse de Draco. De ce qu'elle en avait vu il était autant musclé si ce n'est plus. La photo était dédicacée dans un coin, rien de fabuleux, juste la signature sans aucun mots.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Crabbe étaient non loin et n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

-J'ai l'impression que la photo lui plaît, taquina Blaise.

-Tu as demander à Tom de dédicacer une photo pour Luna de la part de Ginny et quand moi je t'en demande une tu m'envoies balader. Blaise ! Gronda presque Pansy.

-Du calme Pansy chérie, je t'en aurai une pour ton anniversaire. Et puis c'est Luna.

-J'ai la vague impression que ça devient l'excuse à tout quand ça concerne Luna, souffla Pansy.

La brune n'en voulait pas à Blaise d'avoir voulu offrir un tel cadeau à la Serdaigle, elle savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, non, ce qui la chafouinait, c'est que Blaise l'ai fait pour que la fille Weasley l'offre à la Serdaigle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. D'accord la guerre Serpentard Gryffondor avait pris fin, du moins ce n'était plus comme avant mais de là à rendre service pour un cadeau il y avait un monde.

Draco de son côté, était toujours fixé sur Luna. Si elle savait que la photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains le représentait lui… Un jour il faudrait lui dire, mais ce jour n'était pas pour maintenant.

-Et si tu lui amenais ton cadeau ? Questionna Blaise qui savait pour l'avoir vu faire que le cadeau en question était dans la poche droite de la cape de son ami.

-J'y vais, répondit Draco prenant la direction du banc occupé par Luna et Ginny. Bonjour les filles, salua-t-il une fois arrivé face à elles.

-Bonjour Draco, répondirent les deux filles d'une voix.

-Je… Joyeux anniversaire Luna, déclara Draco en sortant de sa poche le cadeau.

-Draco, merci, répondit Luna en prenant le paquet pour l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait le dernier album de Lucifer, celui-là même qu'elle avait regardé quelques semaines plus tôt lors d'une sortie à Près au Lard. Seul détail que la blonde remarqua était la présence de signatures, de toutes les signatures des membres de Lucifer.

-Va falloir que je discute avec Blaise, souffla Ginny. Maintenant mon cadeau fait minable.

Luna rigola face à la réaction de Ginny, elle trouvait cela adorable, le fait qu'elle ait voulu lui faire le plus beau cadeau prouvait à quel point elle tenait à elle.

-Mais non Gin' ton cadeau était super, répondit Luna en lui embrassant la joue avant de se lever pour faire face à Draco. Merci beaucoup Draco, je… Luna ne finit pas sa phrase avant de serrer Draco contre elle.

Le Serpentard profita largement de l'étreinte passant à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de Luna.

-Merci, souffla la Serdaigle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Avec plaisir.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Dimanche 14 février 1999**

 **Grande salle, heure du petit déjeuner.**

Luna arriva dans la salle en sautillant, allant dire bonjour aux Gryffondors avant de faire un léger signe de main à Blaise et Draco à l'autre bout de la salle. Personne ne fit vraiment attention au regard pétillant de la directrice, pas plus que le sourire de Sirius, sourire trop maraudeur au goût de Severus.

Alors que tous étaient absorbés par leurs repas, des petits cœurs apparurent au niveau du plafond. Cœurs qui explosèrent dans un grand bruit, faisant sursauter les étudiants et le corps enseignant. Des centaines de petits cupidons en sortirent, restant en suspend au-dessus de la tête des étudiants.

-Chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette année j'ai décidé de remettre en place le bal de la saint valentin, pour l'occasion, ces petits cupidons arpenterons les couloirs toute la journée et ce soir aura lieu un grand bal costumé. Des tenues sont à votre disposition dans vos salles communes. Le bal sera ouvert à tous, cependant à partir de 22 heures, seuls les élèves de cinquième année et au-delà seront autorisé à rester jusque 2 heure du matin.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, accueillant déjà l'un des cupidons sur son épaule.

-Quelque chose me dit que ces petites bestioles ne vont pas nous lâcher de la journée.

-Je les trouve trop chou, sourit Luna en caressant doucement les ailes du cupidon.

Draco et Blaise regardèrent Luna, elle était adorable.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Salle commune de Serdaigle, dans l'après midi.**

Depuis le matin, les élèves étaient poursuivis par les petits cupidons, certains se faisaient harceler de bisous et câlins et d'autres, comme Luna, avaient recueilli les bestioles sur leurs épaules, acceptant avec joie les douces attentions de ces petits êtres. Luna avait choisi sa tenue en première, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards plus que surpris de ses camarades.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Luna enfila son costume, avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle en compagnie des sœurs Patil qui étaient déguisées en Mulan et Pig. Les deux Serdaigles et la Gryffondor arrivèrent dans la grande salle et ne furent pas étonnées de voir les regards se tourner vers Luna.

-Il y a un souci ? interrogea la jeune fille.

-Aucun Luna, rassura Harry qui était en vampire. Tu es sublime en fée Clochette.

Tous les costumes étaient en thème avec l'amour, chose plus ou moins logique vu le jour que nous étions, alors comment Luna avait pu avoir l'idée de la Fée Clochette et même, comment avait-elle fait pour avoir ce costume.

-Merci, sourit Luna en embrassant la joue de son meilleur ami.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient laissé place à une trentaines de plus petites tables rondes, ce soir les élèves pouvaient donc se mélanger. Luna ne se priva pas pour s'installer à la table occupée par les anciens membres de l'AD. Une fois assise, Luna observa ses camarades. Neville était en prince charmant, Ginny en compagne de vampire, Ron et Hermione en Roméo et Juliette, nul doute que cette idée venait d'Hermione. Un peu plus loin Pansy était déguisée en Cléopâtre, Crabbe en Harry, cela fit d'ailleurs bien rire Luna et Harry, Blaise en cupidon, il ressemblait énormément aux petites bestioles qui arpentaient le château depuis le matin, et Draco était costumé en Prince Adam. La tenue bleue roi et or lui allait d'ailleurs très bien.

Le repas se passa calmement, la musique commença bien vite, faisant danser les cupidons qui entraînèrent avec eux les élèves et les professeurs. Luna profita que tous étaient occupés pour aller voir les Serpentards, son cupidon dormant au creux de son cou.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, s'enjoua Luna.

-Lovegood, saluèrent Pansy et Crabbe.

-Luna, répondirent Blaise et Draco.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Autant qu'on le peu dans ce genre de situation, répondit Blaise. Au fait, on est assorti, taquina le basané en montrant ses ailes.

-Je préfère être une fée, répondit Luna. Draco, le bleu te va super bien, sourit Luna.

-Merci.

Le blond avait en effet remarqué que plus d'une fille le regardait, mais de celles-là, il s'en moquait, la seule qui importait était Luna, mais la fée n'en était sûrement pas consciente, du moins pas à quel point elle comptait pour le jeune Serpentard.

-Tu danses Clochette ? proposa Blaise en tendant la main à Luna.

-Avec joie, répondit la blonde.

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pour se déhancher sur une musique assez rythmée. Draco les regarda de loin, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Pansy était elle aussi partie danser avec Neville.

-Ils vont bien ensemble tu ne trouves pas ? interrogea Crabe.

Draco ne répondit pas, la musique venait de se finir, enchaînant avec une nettement plus douce. Le jeune homme souffla avant de rejoindre Luna et Blaise. Il tapota doucement sur l'épaule de son ami au moment où celui-ci était en train de se rapprocher de la Serdaigle.

-Je peux ? interrogea Draco à l'attention de Luna.

La blonde fixa Draco avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Quand Blaise passa à côté de Draco, il avait un grand sourire et ne se priva pas pour lui murmurer :

-Il était temps, j'ai pensé que jamais tu ne bougerais.

Draco balaya la remarque en roulant des yeux avant de prendre Luna entre ses bras, l'entrainant dans un slow des plus doux.

-Cupidon est passé par là ? interrogea soudain Harry qui était arrivé à côté de Blaise, le regard fixé sur le couple tendrement enlacé.

-On peut dire ça. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas aussi simple.

Harry fixa Blaise, le regard plein d'interrogations.

-Disons juste que je connais très bien Draco.

-Alors préviens-le que si il fait souffrir Luna il aura affaire à moi.

-Ce sera fait Potty !

Harry ne retint pas son rire avant de rejoindre Ginny un peu plus loin. La soirée se passa relativement calmement. Draco alla jusqu'à raccompagner Luna jusqu'à sa salle commune avant de lui embrasser la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit.

-Alors cette soirée ? interrogea Padma en voyant Luna rentrer dans le dortoir.

-Magique, répondit Luna en détachant ses cheveux, les libérant du chignon qui les avait maintenus prisonniers toute la soirée.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Vendredi 19 février 1999**

 **Cours de métamorphose.**

Sirius avait donné les feuilles du contrôle, il avait mis un certains temps à se décider pour le sujet, jugeant malgré les protestations de la directrice que les élèves de septième année n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour obtenir leurs ASPIC. Le sujet du jours était donc les sortilèges informulés. Il y avait la partie théorique et durant le court de sortilèges, les élèves devaient passer la partie pratique. C'était plus simple ainsi surtout au vu de la complexité des emplois du temps des élèves de septième année.

Chaque élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs copies et Sirius en profita pour les observer.

Ron levait fréquemment la tête regardant par ci par là avant de gratter de nouveau sur sa feuille. Sirius savait que le roux ne trichait pas, c'était sa façon à lui de mettre ses idées en place. Harry lui, avait déjà fini, sa feuille était retournée sur son pupitre et il était en train de réviser un quelconque parchemin en rapport avec les potions, si Severus le voyait faire il en serait surpris, ceci dit, depuis que c'était Slughorn le maître des potions, le brun s'était nettement amélioré dans cette matière. Hermione était penchée sur son parchemin, c'était écrit si serré et petit que l'animagus avait la migraine rien qu'en pensant qu'il devrait la corriger. Plus loin Luna était en train d'écrire, jouant de temps à autre à faire tourner un crayon entre son pouce et son index. Non loin, Blaise battait la mesure avec sa jambe droite tandis qu'il écrivait. En se concentrant Sirius remarqua que son pied battait en cœur avec sa vitesse d'écriture, à croire que c'était ce mouvement qui le faisait activer sa main. A côté de lui, Draco était dans le même état, sa jambe gauche battait le rythme presque en cœur avec celle de Blaise. Un comportement pareil de la part de Blaise était normal, le basané était musicien, mais de la part de Draco.

Sirius trouvait cela étrange mais n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question car une boulette de papier venait d'atterrir sur le pupitre du jeune Malfoy. C'était peut-être un hasard, du moins c'est ce que le professeur pensa jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde boulette atterrisse mais cette fois-ci contre la tête du jeune homme. Sirius fit mine de rien en se déplaçant vers le fond de la classe, il avait bien vu le Serpentard se relever en soufflant, chose compréhensible car à ses pieds une vingtaine de boulettes étaient présentes. L'animagus observa la scène de loin, cherchant qui était l'auteur de ces morceaux de papier, la réponse se fit assez vite en la personne de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Le Poufsouffle avait changé à l'extrême depuis la fin de la guerre, ne rendant pas justice à sa maison à travers ses agissements. Que pouvait-il bien avoir contre le Serpentard fraichement arrivé dans l'établissement ? Sirius ne chercha pas d'avantage en voyant une boulette prendre son envol, il regarda celle-ci avant de l'intercepter sous sa forme canine, reprenant forme humaine face au bureau du Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, personne n'avait loupé la scène, voir un chien noir sortir de nul part n'était pas habituel à Poudlard, surtout quand le chien noir était fière de son apparence de Sinistros.

-Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, commença Sirius, vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence ce soir dans les cachots, il me semble que le professeur Slughorn a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer ses chaudrons. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de ramasser ce qui fut votre contrôle, de manière nom magique, avant de me rendre votre copie, en un seul morceau bien sûr.

Draco se retint difficilement de rire. Il avait dut garder son calme au maximum pour s'empêcher de se retourner et lancer un sort sur le Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme regarda le professeur lui faisant un signe de tête en remerciement avant de se replonger dans sa copie. Luna elle, fixait toujours la table de Draco. Pourquoi Justin était devenu ainsi, et qu'avait-il contre Draco ?

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **Samedi 20 février 1999**

 **Stade de Quidditch, Match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.**

Luna était dans la tribune des rouges et or, sa tête de lion fièrement posée sur sa tête.

-Au moins ce coup-ci tu n'as pas à choisir, taquina Hermione.

-Ben pourquoi ? J'aime bien encourager le Vif d'Or au final. Mais avec Harry c'est perdu d'avance pour lui, répondit Luna. Tu penses que l'on peut encourager les cognards ?

Hermione ne retint pas son rire, Luna la ferait toujours autant rire. Dans la tribune pas loin, Blaise et Draco étaient eux aussi absorbés par le match, discrètement les deux amis firent un signe de main à la blonde qui leur répondit avec de grands gestes et un large sourire.

-Niveau discrétion c'est zéro, taquina Blaise. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime hein blondinet.

-Blaise.

-Je dis ça je dis rien, continua Blaise. Au fait, il y a de forte chance qu'on affronte Gryffondor en finale. Comme souvent depuis que Potter est attrapeur.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mauvais, mais jusque-là c'était rien.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très en forme la dernière fois. Mais regarde quand même bien son jeu. Potter n'a aucune technique, il fonce dans le tas, si tu veux le battre va falloir faire comme lui.

-J'imagine déjà la tête de père si je termine un Match dans le même état que lui, rétorqua Draco. Surtout qu'il a dit qu'il viendrait pour le prochain Match.

-Tant mieux, ce sera contre Poufsouffle, et souviens toi qui est dans l'équipe…

Draco regarda Blaise, celui-ci lui pointa alors Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco ne retint pas son sourire.

-C'est gagné d'avance alors ! s'enjoua Draco.

Blaise rigola en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami, manquant de le faire tomber avec cette accolade virile. Luna qui regardait la scène, en fut attendrie. Blaise lui avait parlé de Draco, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse ainsi envers elle.

0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 6

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 6 mars 1999**

 **Quelque part dans les couloirs du château.**

Pansy revenait de la bibliothéque, une pile de livres dans les mains. Le premier de la pile était ouvert, laissant le loisir à la jeune fille de le lire tout en marchant. Ce fut donc normal qu'elle ne voit pas Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie McMillan qui étaient devant elle.

-Pankinson tu pourrais faire attention ! s'énerva Justin.

-Finch-Fletchley, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! répondit Pansy.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est peu, surtout venant de toi, rappelles-moi de quel côté tu étais il y a quelques mois en arrière, nargua Justin.

Ernie qui était derrière le jeune homme ne disait rien, à quoi bon, quand il était ainsi Justin n'écoutait personne.

-Tu n'en as pas marre Justin ? interrogea la voix de Neville non loin de là.

-Wahou, le tueur de serpents vient à la rescousse de la copine de ZABINI. J'aurais tout vu.

-Ta retenue avec Slughorn ne t'a pas suffi on dirait.

-Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores.

Justin attrapa Neville par le col, prêt à laisser parler ses poings.

-On se calme ici ! tonna la voix de Sirius.

Le professeur de métamorphose était en compagnie d'Harry, tous deux revenaient de la cabane hurlante, où ils avait passé un petit moment ensemble, se remémorant bien des souvenirs.

-Professeur, commença Justin en lâchant précipitamment Neville.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, Neville vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir et vous Justin ce sera avec notre cher professeur Snape. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va adorer vous entendre raconter ce que vous avez contre les Serpentards.

Justin marmonna dans ses moustaches avant de faire demi-tour laissant Neville et Pansy sur place.

-Merci professeur.

-De rien Neville, ce soir 19h devant ma classe.

-J'y serais, termina Neville en regardant Harry et son parrain continuer leur route.

-J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule ! tonna Pansy.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais on devait se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour l'exposé et tu n'y étais plus.

-Je t'ai attendu !

-A peine cinq minutes selon Mme Pince.

-On dirait un vieux couple ! intervient au loin la voix de Blaise.

-Zabini, qu'est-ce que…

-… je fais ici ? Alors voyons, il est 16h, nous somme le 7 mars et je me dirige vers le stade pour mon entrainement de Quidditch, informa le métis en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-A oui le Quidditch, souffla Pansy.

-Je peux ? interrogea Blaise en désignant le couloir. Parce que vous bloquez un peu le passage là, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Blaise.

Neville s'éloigna de Pansy, laissant passer le métis et constatant que beaucoup d'étudiants étaient en train de les regarder.

-Allons dans un endroit plus calme, proposa Pansy en prenant la direction de la salle d'étude, Neville sur ses talons.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Stade de Quidditch, un peu plus tard.**

Blaise venait d'arriver sur le stade, balai à la main.

-Ben alors, il t'en a fallu du temps !

-Il y avait une scène de ménage entre Pansy et Londubat.

Draco regarda Blaise, le regard empli d'interrogation.

-Ces deux là seront ensemble avant la fin de l'année, s'amusa Blaise en montant sur son balai, faisant de ce fait démarrer l'entrainement.

Draco haussa les épaules avant de prendre lui aussi son envol, décrivant déjà des cercles au-dessus du terrain en attendant que le Vif soit lancé.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 13 mars 1999**

 **Stade de Quidditch, match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle**

Luna était installée dans les gradins de Gryffondor, Padma à ses côté. Pour une fois la fille Patil avait décidé de quitter sa tribune officielle pour rejoindre sa jumelle dans celle de Gryffondor.

-Alors Luna, Souaffle ou Vif d'Or cette fois ci ? taquina Hermione.

-Serpentard, sourit fièrement la blonde.

Les membres de l'AD présent autour de Luna ne furent pas étonné de sa réponse, ni même de son sourire. L'amitié qu'il y avait entre elle et Blaise puis maintenant Draco était évidente. Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander qui elle encouragerait si en finale Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard.

Dans la tribune des professeurs, Lucius Malfoy prenait place à côte de Severus Snape.

-Comment cela s'annonce ? interrogea Lucius.

-Plutôt bien, surtout qu'ils ne partent pas à égalité. L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle est sur un Comète, commenta Severus. Et lui et ton fils sont, dirons-nous, dans de mauvais terme pour une histoire que je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Mon fils n'as pas besoin d'un éclair de feu pour être bon en Quidditch. Il a été admis dans l'équipe de Dumstrang lors de sa deuxième année.

-Et Potter lors de sa première, ne put s'empêcher Severus.

-Mais … commença Lucius en se tournant vers Snape.

-Je sais là, n'est pas la question, mais il se peut qu'en finale ils soient de nouveau face à lui.

-De nouveau ?

-Oui, le premier match de la saison s'est joué comme d'ordinaire, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, informa Severus.

-Intéressant, souffla Lucius.

Lucius fixa son fils qui était en train de tourner au-dessus du stade. Il cherchait clairement après le Vif. Blaise de son côté avait arrêté une nouvelle tentative de but.

-Là, regarde, souffla Lucius à son ami.

Draco le vit aussi car il se mit à traquer le Vif.

Dans les gradins de Gryffondor, Harry avait lui aussi vu la petite balle en or et la suivait des yeux. Luna fixait Draco, essayant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir la précieuse balle. Justin était bien loin derrière le Serpentard. C'était gagné d'avance pour les vert et argent.

Soudain Draco fonça vers la tribune des rouge et or.

-Baissez-vous ! ordonna Harry, lançant par instinct un protégo autour de lui, en voyant Draco foncé vers eux.

Il ne restait que quelques mètres pour que Draco puisse attraper le Vif avant qu'il soit hors terrain. Draco ne fit pas attention au monde qui l'entourait, pas plus au mouvement de foule qui se baissait pour ne pas se prendre un coup de balai. Draco tendit la main avant de la refermer sur le Vif, Vif qui était juste au-dessus de la tête de Luna.

-Serpentard l'emporte !

Draco était remonté, laissant aux étudiants de la tribune des rouge et or le temps de se relever.

-Wahou, ça c'est un match ! déclara Neville.

-250 à 40, je dirais plutôt que c'était une récréation, pouffa Harry.

Le jeune homme du bien reconnaitre que Draco était un bon attrapeur, surtout maintenant qu'il le voyait à l'œuvre de loin. S'il y avait de nouveau un match contre eux, nul doute qu'il serait fort intéressant.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard dans l'appartement de Severus Snape.**

Lucius était installé sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, attendant le retour de son fils. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard, douché et propre.

-Bonjour père, salua Draco.

-Bonjour. Alors ce match ?

-Très récréatif, sourit le blond.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre en effet, sourit l'homme. Tu as toujours été bon en Quidditch, rien d'étonnant à une telle performance. Ceci dit, je suis fier de te voir continuer ce sport, termina Lucius.

Draco fixa son père, rare était les fois où il lui disait ce qu'il pensait et encore plus qu'il était fier de lui. C'était ainsi dans la famille, on ne parlait pas tellement de ses choses-là.

-Et avec Blaise ? Tout se passe bien ? interrogea Lucius.

-Oui, personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, répondit Draco.

-Tant mieux. D'ailleurs voici le planning pour le mois à venir.

Draco attrapa le parchemin avant de le scruter brièvement.

-Merci père. L'équipe organise une petite fête, puis-je ?

-Je t'en prie. On se revoit très vite.

Draco opina avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour à maman.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Draco, retint Lucius, je suis vraiment fier de toi.

Le jeune Serpentard eut un léger sourire avant de refermer la porte.

-Il n'a pas parlé de ce Justin, constata Lucius en voyant Severus revenir dans la pièce.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais tout te raconter, sourit Severus en servant deux verre de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi qu'un accompagnement de hors d'œuvre.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 18 mars 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy**.

Luna était installée sur le lit de Draco, allongée en partie sur le ventre en train de relire l'exposé. Draco lui était installé sur son bureau, terminant de remettre au propre la dernière partie de celui-ci.

-On a presque fini, déclara Luna en s'étirant.

-Je finis cette partie-là et on pourra raccorder tous les bouts.

-D'accord, répondit Luna en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit.

La Serdaigle était désormais allongée sur le ventre, l'un des coussins serré entre ses bras, sa tête reposant dessus. Luna regardait sans gêne Draco travailler. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire bien coiffés étaient quelque peu en vrac. Sa cravate et son pull étaient posés sur le dos de la chaise tandis que sa chemise était ouverte, laissant entrevoir un t-shirt blanc des plus basiques. Sa jambe gauche battait en rythme avec sa main, un peu comme Blaise le faisait.

-Dis, Blaise dors avec ?

-Avec ? questionna Draco en tournant la tête vers Luna.

Luna lui montra la guitare installée sur le lit du basané.

-Avec Alice ! Non je ne pense pas.

-Alice ? Il a baptisé sa guitare ?

-Oui, il ne te l'a jamais dit, s'étonna Draco. Celle-là comme les autres a un nom.

-Vous avez l'air très proche vous deux, constata Luna.

-On se connait depuis tout petit, et puis … Draco se stoppa là, devait-il tout lui dire.

-Et puis… ?

-Et bien disons qu'une amitié comme celle-là ça ne se laisse pas derrière même si on est séparé. Je veux dire, mon père a insisté pour que j'aille à Dumstrang alors que je devais venir à Poudlard. Blaise en a été déçu à l'époque mais on se retrouvait à chaque vacance.

-C'est chouette, répondit Luna en baillant.

La blonde sentait que le sommeil commencer à lui tomber dessus.

-Repose-toi un peu le temps que je termine.

-C'est pas de refus.

Draco se remit à son travail, constatant que Luna avait déjà les yeux fermés. Il faut dire qu'il se faisait tard, Blaise ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, lui aussi était parti terminer son exposé.

Quand Blaise arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Draco installé à son bureau en train de plier soigneusement ce qui ressemblait à un journal et Luna en train de dormir sur le lit du blond, serrant fermement contre elle l'un des oreillers du jeune homme.

-Tu m'expliques super… commença Blaise avant d'être interrompu par Draco.

-Chut ! Elle s'est endormi voilà tout.

-Mouais. Et sinon on la réveille pour la ramener dans son dortoir ?

Draco et Blaise regardèrent Luna abandonnée aux bras de Morphée avant d'échanger un regard.

-Mouais, on la réveillera plus tôt demain matin.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 19 mars 1999**

 **Devant la salle de métamorphose.**

Luna faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

-Calme-toi Luna, ça va aller tu verras, tenta de rassurer Draco, qui était adossé contre un mur, une jambe repliée et posée contre celui-ci.

-Je…

Draco se rapprocha lentement de Luna, remettant correctement l'une des longues mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille en place, avant de poser sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille. Luna savoura le contact, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves.

-ça va aller ? interrogea Draco au bout de quelques temps, sans retirer sa main de la joue de la jeune fille.

-Mmh.

-Vous pouvez entrer, déclara le professeur Binns en passant au travers de la porte. Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je ne serais pas seul à juger votre exposé.

Il avait été convenu que les élèves feraient leur exposé dans la classe de métamorphose et pendant les heures de cours, ce qui laissait aux élèves quatre heures pour passer, c'était plus aisé qu'une heure et demie. Les élèves entrèrent dans un brouhaha avant de s'installer par binôme. Draco sorti de son sac le journal fini la veille, ils ignoraient comment cela allait se passer mais le fait que Binns ai demandé à McGonagall, Snape, Flitwck, Black et Chourave de venir n'avait rien de bon.

-Je pense qu'il va être question de point, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Luna.

-Oui, et quelque chose me dit que si l'exposé ne convient pas…

-Des points seront enlevés aux maisons, termina Luna.

Durant les deux premières heures de la matinée, les élèves passèrent, ayant environ quinze minutes pour leur présentation. A ce stade, Poufsouffle avait perdu 20 points, en partie à cause de Justin et de son exposé de trois minutes. Gryffondor avait gagné 15 points, Serpentard 10 et Serdaigle aucun.

-Bon, il est l'heure du repas. Pour ceux qui sont passés ce matin, sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir après manger. Pour les autres et bien, à tout à l'heure, déclara le fantôme en quittant la salle.

-Je ne tiendrais jamais, s'effondra Luna.

Harry qui était juste derrière Luna se leva pour la réconforter. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luna en imitant un massage. Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait ses mains.

-Ry', s'enjoua la blonde sans relever la tête qu'elle avait posée entre ses mains.

-Plus détendue ? interrogea le jeune homme sans cesser son pseudo massage.

-Oui.

Draco regarda la scène, attendri. Cela n'échappa pas Severus qui vient à sa rencontre.

-On peut parler cinq minutes ?

Draco approuva avant de suivre son parrain un peu à l'écart. Sirius, lui, avait rejoint la petite troupe qui était désormais autour de Luna.

-Et toi ton exposé ? interrogea Luna.

-ça s'annonce plutôt bien, faut juste espérer que mon cobaye vivant ne fasse pas de bêtise, sourit Harry en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Sirius.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Me servir de mon parrain ? Bien sur que si, répondit en rigolant Harry.

Du côté de Draco, la conversation était nettement plus sérieuse.

-Tu dois le dire !

-Parrain c'est…

-Compliqué je sais. Comment as-tu pu faire cet exposé sur ce sujet sans lui dire ?

-Le contrôle ? suggéra Draco.

-Je n'y crois pas un instant. Ecoutes gamin, je tiens à toi et tu le sais, mais je te laisse jusque fin Avril pour lui en parler. Et je parle de toi, pas de lui, répondit Severus comme pour appuyer ses pensées.

-Ou sinon ? tenta Draco.

-Sinon je lui dis, et j'y mettrais beaucoup moins les formes.

Draco fixa son parrain, nul doute qu'il était sérieux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Salle de métamorphose après le repas.**

Harry semblait nerveux, sa note de l'exposé dépendait du comportement de son cher parrain. Lentement il s'avança avec Padma pour faire face à la table des professeurs. Au début tout allait bien même si c'était principalement Padma qui parlait. Harry fixait Sirius, espérant que celui-ci finisse par comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il ramène ses puces. Sirius finit par se lever avant de se mettre à côté de son filleul.

-Comme dit précédemment, nous avons un exemple bien concret, déclara Harry en désignant Sirius qui se changea aussitôt en Sinistrose.

-Il était obligé, pensa Severus en fixant son calice.

-Merci pour cet exposé très complet Miss Parvati et Mr Potter, déclara la directrice.

Les professeurs discutèrent entre eux, laissant Sirius à l'écart car celui-ci n'était pas considéré comme neutre dans le jugement de la note à attribuer.

-Vous obtenez 5 point chacun pour vos maisons respectives.

-Merci professeurs, répondirent d'une même voix les deux étudiants.

-Miss Lovegood et Mr Malfoy, appela le professeur Binns.

-Courage Luna, encouragea Blaise, qui était passé le matin mais était revenu pour encourager ses amis.

Luna se tourna brièvement vers Blaise pour lui sourire. Draco avait le journal dans les mains, il en avait fait des copies pendant le repas du midi, qu'il donna aux professeurs.

-Quelle belle présentation, remarqua Flitwick.

-Merci, souffla Luna.

-Je vous invite à tourner la page pour que l'on puisse commencer l'exposé, commença Draco.

Les professeurs s'exécutèrent, laissant les étudiants commencer. Draco prit la parole en premier, laissant le temps à Luna de se mettre à l'aise. Il fallut moins de deux minutes à la blonde pour reprendre confiance. Luna et Draco parlèrent à tour de rôle, comme convenu, laissant le loisir aux professeurs de regarder les illustrations non animées qui étaient présentes sur les feuilles.

L'exposé des deux étudiants dura pas loin de vingt minutes. Quand ils le finirent, les professeurs étaient tous d'accord sur les points qu'un tel travail valait.

-10 points chacun pour vos maisons.

Luna ne se retint pas de sauter au cou du blond, surprenant celui-ci qui sous un tel assaut en tomba au sol.

-Miss Lovegood, gronda faussement la directrice.

-Désolée professeur, répondit Luna en se relevant précipitamment, aidant Draco à faire de même.

-Sachez monsieur Malfoy, que ce genre d'habitude avec Miss Lovegood et des plus habituelles, vous devrez vous y faire si vous voulez rester dans ses contact, répondit en souriant Sirius.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 20 mars 1999**

 **Les Trois Balais, Pré Au Lard.**

Luna était installée à une table en compagnie de Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Tous étaient là pour fêter leur réussite à l'exposé.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas en minorité ? taquina Ron à l'adresse des deux Serpentards.

-Nous ? Jamais, tout le monde sait que c'est nous les meilleurs, plaisanta Blaise après avoir mis une claque sur l'épaule de Ron qui était à ses côtés.

-On verra si vous vous entendrez toujours aussi bien lors du Match final.

-Hermione, on n'est pas bêtes tu sais ! s'offusqua Ron

-Oui nous sommes civilisés, un minimum du moins, répondit Harry.

-C'est pas comme si on était batteur, là faudrait s'inquiéter, termina Blaise.

-De vrais gamins, pouffa Luna.

La blonde profitait de l'instant, savourant cet après-midi tranquille en bonne compagnie. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'évoquer ses peurs quand au fait de moins voir Draco vu que l'exposé était terminé. Et puis, il restait encore du temps avant les ASPIC.

-Au fait Luna, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour ton devoirs de potion.

Luna était nulle dans cette matière, jusque-là c'était les devoirs qui lui sauvaient la mise, surtout qu'Hermione et Harry l'aidaient bien lors de ceux-ci.

-Je vais tenter de me débrouiller, sourit Luna.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? proposa soudain Draco. Je suis plutôt bon dans cette matière.

-Plutôt bon ? Tu plaisantes sup… blondinette, tu as appris avec Snape, je n'appelle pas ça être plutôt bon, termina Blaise, faisant fi du fait qu'il avait failli utiliser l'autre surnom de Draco.

-Un détail mon cher, répondit Draco en balayant la remarque de la main.

Harry regarda Malfoy, stupéfait. Snape lui avait appris, du coup il avait sûrement eu connaissance des anciens livres d'école de celui-ci, ceux signés par le prince de sang mêlé.

-Un souci Potty ?

-Non, aucun.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, où était passé celui de sixième années ? Avait-il brûlé dans la salle sur demande le soir du Feudeymon ? Si Snape venait à l'apprendre, nul doute qu'il lui ferait payer et ce même si sa réserve de sang était son parrain et qu'il risquait de se le mettre à dos à cause de ça.

-Harry ? interrogea Luna.

-Désolé j'étais ailleurs.

Cette réponse surpris la blonde, d'ordinaire c'était son excuse à elle, pas à Harry.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.**

Draco remontait lentement l'allée qui retournait au château, Blaise était parti rejoindre Crabbe et Pansy chez Honeyduck, une histoire de plume en sucre. Draco lui préférait rentrer, profitant des légers rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages. Il n'aperçut pas la silhouette de Justin derrière lui.

-Et le mangemort !

Draco s'arrêta sur le chemin en reconnaissant la voix du Poufsouffle. Il avait une voix tellement trainante, et dire qu'on disait ça de lui auparavant !

-Un souci Finch-Fletchley ? questionna Draco sans se retourner.

Ce fut sa première erreur, s'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu les trois colosses qui étaient aux côtés du jeune homme.

-Oui, toi et ton secret!

Draco se retourna mais trop tard. Deux des gros bras, l'attrapèrent et le mirent à genoux.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que Zabini, Potter ou je ne sais qui n'est pas là pour te sauver.

-Tu as besoin de quatre personnes pour me dire ça ? questionna Draco en tentant de se débattre contre les deux jeunes qui le maintenaient fermement.

D'où sortaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Ils ne lui semblaient pas familier, c'était sans doute des étudiants extérieurs au collège ou bien des étudiants qui avaient fini leur études.

-Et de quel secret tu parles ? ne put s'empêcher Draco, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas Malfoy. Je vois ta façon d'agir. Ta façon de la regarder.

La regarder… Ce pourrait-il qui soit encore sur Luna ?

-De quoi tu parles ? tenta Draco qui avait cessé de se débattre.

Quelle idée il avait eu de laisser sa baguette au château. Et Blaise qui était bien trop loin pour qu'il lui envoie un quelconque signal.

-De Luna ! s'énerva Justin en sortant sa baguette.

Le Poufsouffle fit signe à ses Gorilles d'aller à l'écart, une fois plus loin, ils mirent Draco à genoux, laissant le loisir à Justin de le regarder de haut. Celui qui jusque-là était resté à l'écart releva la tête du Serpentard en lui attrapant les cheveux, décoiffant ainsi le jeune homme.

-Ne t'en approches plus !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire qui je dois voir ou non. Cela concerne Luna !

-Luna… Tu n'es pas à la hauteur Mangemort.

Draco vit rouge et recommença à se débattre, deuxième erreur car le jeune homme se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, chose qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

-Pauvre petite chose sans défense, se moqua Justin en regardant toute la scène, laissant le soin à ses gorilles d'agir à sa place.

Un peu plus loin un bruit de feuilles se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un se frayait un chemin parmi les branches.

-Quelqu'un arrive, vite !

Justin regarda Draco une dernière fois, celui-ci était suffisamment bien amoché, son nez saignait et il avait plusieurs bleus au niveau du visage et sans aucun doute ailleurs vu le nombre de coups qu'il s'était pris. Le Poufsouffle s'éloigna avec un rire, laissant là Draco. Le Serpentard était en train de se demander qu'est ce qui l'attendait. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se ferait tabasser par un Poufsouffle à cause d'une fille, non, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Mais avec Luna, c'était différent. Il était prêt à se faire tabasser tous les jours si cela lui permettait de rester auprès de la Serdaigle.

Luna arriva de nulle part en sautillant, elle s'arrêta net en voyant Draco au sol, qui tentait de se relever.

-Draco !

La Serdaigle se précipita vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ? questionna Luna en aidant Draco à se remettre debout.

-Doucement Luna. Je suis encore en vie c'est le principal.

-Mais tu saignes, et …

-Aide moi à rentrer au château s'il te plait, coupa Draco.

Luna souffla pour la forme avant d'aider Draco à avancer.

-On devrait retourner sur le chemin.

-Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on me voit dans cet état-là, déclara Draco en imaginant l'allure qu'il renvoyait.

Sa chemise était à moitié défaite, il avait des bleus, saignait du nez et d'autres choses qu'il ignorait encore.

-On va passer par la forêt, ce sera plus long mais plus à l'abri, déclara alors Luna.

-Merci Luna.

La Serdaigle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de prendre la route avec Draco. Marchant le plus lentement possible. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que Luna et Draco atteignent l'entrée de l'école.

-On va à… commença Luna.

-Dans les cachots, mon parrain a tout ce qu'il faut, termina Draco.

-Comme tu veux.

Luna aida donc Draco à descendre dans les cachots, guidé par le Serpentard, elle atteignit la porte de l'appartement de la terreur des lieux. Après avoir frappé quelques coups discrets elle entendit Snape arriver et ouvrir la porte.

-Draco !

-Désolé parrain.

-J'aurais du me douter que cette année ne serait pas tranquille, souffla le potionniste en laissant entrer Luna et Draco. Installez-vous là, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Severus revient en moins de deux secondes avec un sac rempli de fioles et compresses.

-Je… Draco je n'ai pas mangé, informa Severus en prenant ses distances.

-Oh… D'accord, merci pour ton aide, je…

-J'ai mis la notice, désolé mais là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Si on croise ton … enfin bref, on lui dira de venir au plus vite, termina Draco

-Merci.

Luna et Draco se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à aller dans le dortoir.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, avoua d'un ton ferme le Serpentard.

-Bien, je t'accompagne, tu ne vas pas te soigner tout seul.

-Luna…

-Non, tu écoutes pour une fois s'il te plait. Tu ne vas pas réussir à te soigner tout seul, donc laisses-moi t'aider. Ne joues pas les gros durs, Draco, pas avec moi.

Draco opina, à quoi bon tenter de rejeter Luna, il était complètement accro à elle, ça en devenait presque indécent. Seul Luna semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Luna rentra sans peine dans la salle commune avant de prendre la direction de la chambre que partageait Draco avec Blaise. Elle installa le jeune homme sur son lit, du moins elle l'aida à s'installer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre un gant de toilette qu'elle humidifia avant de revenir auprès de son malade qui avait ouvert le sac pour voir ce que son parrain lui avait donné.

-Tu vas être mon infirmière, plaisanta Draco en voyant revenir Luna.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Luna en souriant.

Lentement la jeune fille passa le gant sur le visage de Draco, nettoyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

-Dis-moi si ça fait mal.

-Pas de souci.

Luna termina de s'occuper du nez de son patient avant d'aller rincer le gant pour ensuite retourner auprès de Draco. Elle s'appliqua à lire la notice avant de donner la bonne quantité de potion au jeune homme. Celui-ci la but d'une traite, soignant presque instantanément ses bleus. Le saignement de nez passa grâce à une deuxième potion.

-Je reste avec toi tant que Blaise n'est pas revenu, et ce n'est pas une question.

-Bien madame, répondit Draco en attrapant la main de Luna avant d'en embrasser la paume. Merci pour ses soins.

-Au plaisir, répondit Luna en rougissant.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 22 mars 1999**

 **Après le cours de DCFM**

Luna attendait Draco avec Blaise. Le blond était en train de discuter avec son parrain dans la classe.

-Tu penses qu'il le gronde ? interrogea Luna.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Je pense plutôt qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi.

Luna approuva avant que dans sa tête revienne l'image d'une poule couvant son poussin. Luna secoua la tête avant de regarder Blaise avec sérieux.

-Tu as déjà imaginé Snape en poule ?

Blaise regarda Luna avec des yeux ronds. Comment Luna pouvait imaginer une chose pareille ?

-Non… Mais quelle idée !

-Comme ça, déclara Luna en fixant de nouveau son attention sur la porte.

La porte s'ouvrir sur un Draco à la mine peinée et un Severus Snape morose.

-Réfléchis bien à tout ça, termina Snape en refermant la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à son filleul pour répondre.

-ça a était dur ? interrogea Luna.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Luna tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre tu sais, répondit Draco.

-J'avais envie, et puis j'ai tenu compagnie à Blaise, sourit la jeune fille. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec les Sombrals, termina Lusa en sautillant vers le bout du couloir.

-Que serait le monde sans quelques Sombrals et Luna.

-Surtout Luna, approuva Draco en caressant sa joue, là où quelques heures auparavant, la trace d'un coup était encore visible.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mardi 23 mars 1999**

 **Dans les couloirs du cachot.**

Blaise faisait sa ronde en compagnie de Draco, comme bien souvent.

-Oh… Voilà les ennuis ! déclara Blaise.

Draco regarda dans la même direction que Blaise pour se trouver quasiment nez à nez avec Daphné Greengrass. Ancienne petit amie de Draco/Tom.

-Blaise, Draco, salua Daphnée.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? déclara Draco en snobant la jeune femme quand elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise.

-Ma sœur, Astoria, elle est une sixième année dans ta maison. Elle avait un petit souci du coup je suis venu l'aider.

-Astoria ? Vraiment ? demanda Blaise en se mêlant sans doute de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

-Oui. Un souci en potion, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas aller voir l'un de vous pour avoir de l'aide, elle m'a dit que vous ne faisiez pas ça.

-Il aurait fallu qu'elle vienne demander pour qu'on lui réponde, tonna Draco.

-Calme mon choux, ton petit secret sera bien à l'abri si tu l'aides.

-Tu me fais du chantage, sérieusement Daphnée. S'étonna Draco.

-On peut dire ça en effet, termina Daphné en laissant les deux amis en plan au milieu du couloir.

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet.

-Tu ne vas pas…

-…croire qu'elle le fera ? Non. Mais je préfère en informer mon père au cas où. Astoria le sais déjà, Daphnée m'a dit qu'elle lui avait dit quand on était encore ensemble. Mais reste à savoir combien de temps elle tiendra sa langue.

-On peut toujours l'aider à relever son niveau en potion.

-Blaise !

-Oui, en lui fournissant des retenues avec Snape, ou pire Slughorn.

-Depuis quand Slug' est pire que mon parrain ? interrogea Draco.

-Disons juste que Slu' est ennuyant contrairement à ton parrain qui est juste…et bien lui quoi, termina Blaise.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 24 mars 1999**

 **Salle d'Histoire de la magie.**

Les exposés étaient finis, le professeur Binns devait refaire ses cours normalement. Tous se demandèrent du coup à quoi les cours allaient ressembler. Par habitude, les duos s'étaient reformés, s'installant à la place qu'ils occupaient lors des cours précédents.

-ça fait drôle maintenant que ces places non plus vraiment raison d'être, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Luna en balayant la classe d'un regard.

-ça change, surtout que dans les autres cours on reste par maison, souligna Draco.

En effet, il n'y avait que durant les heures d'Histoire de la Magie où les élèves se mélangeaient, durant tous les autres, ils restaient comme avant, groupés en rangée suivant leurs couleurs. Le cours commença en douceur, le fantôme parla de son habituel voix monotone qui faisait vite décrocher les élèves du cours. Heureusement que certains pensaient à prendre des notes pour les donner aux autres élèves. Neville et Pansy étaient installés côte à côte, dans le calme le plus complet.

-Pansy, pour la dernière fois, je tenais à te dire.

-Ecoutes Neville ne gâches pas ça, on s'entend bien point barre. Finch-Fletchley est un abruti fini, fin de la discussion.

Neville approuva d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à ses notes. Le professeur parlait de l'évolution des plantes lors de la fabrication de potion, Neville ne savait pas trop ce que cela faisait dans l'étude de l'histoire de la magie, mais peu importe, ça parlait plante et rien que pour cela il écoutait avec attention.

-Au fait, tu as lu le nouvel article de Botanique Hebdo ? questionna Pansy au bout d'un moment.

Ecouter le professeur Binns était une vraie torture, surtout après le repas où le corps ne demandait qu'à dormir. Les deux étudiants se mirent à parler botanique tandis que plus loin Harry dormait sur sa table soigneusement caché par son manuel scolaire. Blaise était en train de griffonner sur son parchemin, sans doute de nouvelles techniques pour le Quidditch, Hermione noircissait sa feuille de note à propos du cours. Ron grignotait le bout de sa plume en sucre, donnant l'illusion de l'élève studieux qu'il n'était pas. Luna était en train de lire le chicaneur et Draco griffonnait des phrases sur un carnet à spirale jaune.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons ? interrogea d'un coup Luna.

-Qui, que, quoi ? interrogea Draco en relevant la tête, masquant de sa main la page de son carnet.

Cette réponse peu convenable eu le mérite de faire sourire Luna, elle avait sans aucun doute sortie Draco de sa rêverie.

-Neville et Pansy, répondit avec douceur la Serdaigle.

Draco se pencha légèrement en arrière pour voir les deux étudiants en question et constatèrent que ceux-ci était si proche que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un magazine en parlant à voix basse. Draco ne vit pas les yeux de Neville mais ceux de Pansy pétillaient comme rarement.

-Il semblerait que Blaise avait raison, murmura Draco.

-Blaise ?

-Oui, durant l'un des entrainements de Quidditch il nous a dit que ces deux-là, Draco désigna d'un signe de tête Neville et Pansy, finiraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année. C'est bien parti pour.

Luna regarda les deux étudiants un peu plus loin avant de reporter son attention sur le magazine devant elle.

-Ce serait bien en effet, ils le méritent tous les deux, sourit la jeune fille sans lâcher sa lecture.

Draco en profita pour observer la jeune fille. Elle était comme toujours : les cheveux attachés en un chignon asiatique à l'aide de sa baguette magique, ses boucles d'oreilles radis et son collier bouchon. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Se rendait-elle compte du charme qu'elle dégageait ? Probablement pas. Draco intercepta le regard de Blaise, puis le mot qui volait jusqu'à lui. Il le saisit au vol avant d'en lire les quelques mots : « Dis-lui »

Draco souffla pour la forme avant de jeter le mot au fond de son sac. Blaise le regardait avec cet air rieur qui lui était propre. Lui dire n'était pas le souci, c'était plus tout ce qui allait avec qui posait problème. Draco avait vu le résultat avec Daphnée deux ans auparavant, à l'époque ce n'était que le début, et pourtant. Depuis il s'était contenté de petites aventures à droite et à gauche, que ce soit avec des fans ou des filles croisées dans la rue. Mais depuis que Luna avait fait irruption dans sa vie, c'était différent. Il ne s'occupait plus des autres filles, faisant son numéro de charme par habitudes mais ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur une seule et même personne.

Comment arriverait-il à se sortir de cette situation ?

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Tour d'Astronomie dans la soirée.**

Luna et Neville étaient en train d'observer le ciel, tentant de noter le nom des étoiles sur leurs feuilles. L'exercice était quelque peu compliqué, mais il rapportait des points bonus pour les ASPIC alors autant s'appliquer.

-Luna, je voulais te demander, entama Neville.

-Oui ?

-Et bien voilà, avec Pansy on va aller au Pré au Lard samedi, prendre une bière au beurre, ce genre de chose…

-Comme un rendez-vous ? interrogea Luna.

Neville baisa les yeux en rougissant.

-Oui, comme un rendez-vous. Et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour choisir ma tenue.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne chose ? questionna Luna.

-Hermione et Ginny m'ont dit qu'elles viendraient aussi m'aider, mais comme, enfin voilà quoi, j'aimerais que tu aies ton mot à dire aussi.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Neville, répondit Luna en lui faisant une légère accolade.

Draco ne manqua rien de ce geste de tendresse et ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

-On se calme Roméo, chuchota Blaise. Neville et elle sont de bons amis, arrêtes de voir un ennemi là où il n'y en as pas, tenta de rassurer le métis.

Draco regarda le basané avant de reporter son attention sur Luna qui était retournée à sa carte.

-Je…

-Chut, ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, taquina Blaise.

Draco roula des yeux, fixant une dernière fois Luna avant de retourner à son travail.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 25 mars 1999**

 **Dortoir de Gryffondor, garçons de 7eme année bis.**

Neville était installé sur son lit, laissant les trois filles retourner son armoire avec animation. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean l'avaient laissé en plan en voyant les filles rentrer dans la pièce, nul doute qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient subir le même sort, chose qui serait sans doute arrivé à Ron ou encore Harry. Le brun continuait de porter des vêtements légèrement trop grand, « question d'habitude » comme il le répétait sans cesse.

-Si on met ce pantalon-là, alors ce pull ne va pas.

-Oui mais ce pull avec cette chemise et ce pantalon ça va.

-Sauf que ça ne fait pas assez…

Neville ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Hermione et Ginny semblaient s'amuser beaucoup, même Luna, si on regardait bien, avait un grand sourire et son air malicieux des grands jours. Neville se mit à paniquer, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de demander à ses camarades de chambre. A quelle sauce allaient-elles le manger ?

Au bout d'une heure, les trois filles étaient d'accord sur la tenue. Celle-ci se composait d'un jean foncé avec baskets, un t-shirt à motifs ainsi qu'une veste noire et une écharpe noire. La tenue était assez sobre si on oublier le t-shirt à motif, sans doute la touche Luna dans la tenue.

-Pourquoi pas mon écharpe rouge et or ? interrogea Neville.

-Neville, tu seras avec Pansy, une Serpentard, ça serait de très mauvais goût.

Neville avait un doute quant à la tenue de Pansy, prendrait-elle autant de soin à la composer, et l'écharpe ? Certes c'était un détail mais quand même. Neville ne lui connaissait pas d'autre écharpe que celle de sa maison.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 27 mars 1999**

 **Bar les Trois balais, Pré Au Lard.**

Neville et Pansy s'étaient promenés pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de finalement venir s'installer au trois balais. Le bar était comme bien souvent plein. Parmi cette foule le couple passa inaperçu, ou presque. Au loin, huit étudiants veillaient.

-Au moins il a tout mis, et bien écouté nos conseils, remarqua Ginny, en voyant que l'écharpe noire était bien présente, malgré les réclamations du rouge et or.

-Et Pansy a aussi fait un effort, enchaina Hermione.

-J'aurais du lui dire de mettre celui avec l'ours en peluche.

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna, fixant la jeune fille comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

-Ben quoi ? Les ours c'est mignon, répondit avec naturel la blonde.

-Luna, depuis quand tu sais que Neville a ce genre de t-shirt ? Même nous on l'ignorait avant de le voir descendre avec celui-ci, expliqua Harry en désignant le t-shirt bleu au logo très moldu de Superman.

-Il se peut que j'en sois responsable, taquina Luna.

Harry souffla pour la forme avant de se mettre à rire suivit par Ron, Blaise, Draco et Crabbe.

-Cela ne devrait pas nous étonner, mais quand même, termina Hermione.

-Je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire, se défendit Luna.

-Quand bien même ça aurait été pour une autre raison, il ne l'aurait pas refusé, taquina Ron, surtout si c'est de son dernier anniversaire dont tu parles.

Luna se mit à rougir, il est vrai qu'ils avaient été en couple durant deux mois suite à la chute du mage noir. Draco regarda Ron, le regard empli de question, Blaise de son côté tenta de se cacher dans sa bière au beurre, peine perdu. Comment allait réagir Draco en apprenant la chose ?

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière Malfoy. Vois-tu au moment où certains était en train de courir un peu partout dans le château, notre Neville courait après Luna pour lui avouer son amour passionnel. On va mettre ça sur le compte que la mort était aux portes du château. Et une fois le mage noir tué, ils sont restés ensemble trois mois, avant de s'apercevoir que tout ceci était dû à une surdose d'adrénaline, taquina Ron.

-Deux mois, et rien que d'y repenser c'est étrange, j'aime beaucoup Neville mais ce n'est pas trop mon style de garçon, répondit d'une vois rêveuse la Serdaigle.

Son style de garçon, cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Mais quel était son style de garçon. Luna ne put s'empêcher de voir deux orbes bleus, un regard océan à mettre à genoux n'importe qui. Les yeux de Tom ! Luna souffla face à cette pensée, ignorant complétement les sept paires d'yeux tournés vers elle.

Plus loin, Neville et Pansy apprenaient à se connaitre, se découvrant plus de points commun qu'ils n'auraient put le savoir quelques mois auparavant.

-ça a l'air bien parti, remarqua Blaise, ignorant royalement Draco.

Ce soir ils auraient sans nul doute une discussion à propos de cet oubli concernant Luna. Une de plus ou une de moins, le métis n'en était plus à ça près.

-Oui, reste juste à savoir comment ça va évoluer.

Tous approuvèrent avant de retourner à leur occupation à savoir boire, et changer de sujet.

-Au fait les filles, bravo pour la métamorphose, mais du coup vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez là ? interrogea Blaise en fixant Harry, le regard plein de sous-entendu.

-Il y a des cas désespérés malheureusement, souffla Hermione en suivant le regard de Blaise.

Draco ne se retint pas de pouffer face à l'air choqué du sauveur.

-On est pas tous obsédé par notre apparence, nargua Harry en regardant Draco et Blaise à tour de rôle.

Il faut dire que les deux Serpentards savaient se mettre en valeur, Crabbe était vêtu plus sobrement, se fondant facilement dans la masse.

-Excusez-nous si on aime les hommes bien habillés, et visiblement Pansy est de notre avis, justifia Hermione.

Ron avait appris à faire quelques efforts quand ils allaient au Pré Au Lard. Harry lui restait fidèle à lui-même, jeans, baskets, veste et son éternel t-shirt gris, bien qu'il avait des vêtements un peu trop large mais c'était loin de l'époque où il était noyé dans ses vêtements.

En fin d'après-midi, la petite troupe quitta le bar, laissant le presque couple ensemble. Draco et Luna se retrouvèrent bientôt à la traine. Draco laissa Luna rêvasser, profitant de ce doux moment pour l'observer.

-Tes blessures vont mieux ? interrogea soudain Luna.

-Oui, surtout que j'ai eu une belle infirmière.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette remarque.

-Cela dit j'aurais préféré qu'elle ait la tenue adéquate, taquina Draco.

-Hé ! Pervers, souffla Luna en rigolant.

Draco rigola à son tour avant de s'arrêter soudain, faisant face à la Serdaigle. Draco leva sa main pour toucher la joue de Luna, la blonde retint sa respiration face à ce contact qu'elle savoura pleinement. La Serdaigle se pencha vers la main du jeune homme en fermant les yeux, approfondissant par ce fait le contact.

-Hé Dray ! interrompu Blaise

Draco souffla avant de retirer lentement sa main du visage de Luna. La Serdaigle savourant une dernière fois ce doux contact avant de rouvrir les yeux, tombant dans ceux de Draco.

-Oui, répondit Draco sans lâcher la blonde du regard.

-Heu… Ben…

Blaise manquait de mots, voir Luna ainsi était inédit, il ne voyait pas le visage de Draco, mais nul doute qu'il était dans le même état. Luna avait les yeux à moitié fermés, un faible sourire aux lèvres, les joues légèrement rouges. Blaise souffla avant de reprendre contenance. Les évènements étant ce qu'ils étaient, nul doute que ce ne serait pas facile pour ces deux-là.

-On a un devoir à finir, rétorqua Blaise.

Draco avait complétement oublié.

-Mince ! s'affola Draco.

Le Serpentard embrassa la joue de Luna avant de courir avec Blaise en direction du château.

-Vous pensez que c'est Draco qui remplace Blaise dans son rôle de préfet ? interrogea soudain Hermione.

-Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Luna ! appela le brun.

La Serdaigle était restée au milieu du chemin, la main sur la joue dans un geste de pure tendresse. Nul doute que les sentiments de la blonde étaient déjà là vis-à-vis du Serpentard.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 29 mars 1999**

 **Grande salle, heure du déjeuner.**

Pansy guettait le courrier, elle attendait un hibou important. Celui-ci arriva en même temps que les autres volatiles. Pansy se saisit de la lettre avant de lancer un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau qui partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

 _« Autorisation pour une soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard,_

 _le Samedi 2 Avril 1999 à partir de 18h jusque minuit_

 _Directeur de Serpentard : Severus Snape. »_

Pansy sourit face à ce mot, c'était simple, rapide, mais au moins elle avait l'autorisation. Aussitôt elle sortit de son sac une pile d'enveloppes qu'elle distribua autour d'elle, chaque lettre étant nominative c'était plus simple. Une fois la distribution faite chez les vert et argent, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la table des rouge et or. Pansy se planta devant Neville, à l'étonnement général.

-Je fête mon anniversaire Samedi, ça te dis ? proposa la jeune fille en tendant une enveloppe à Neville.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Neville en attrapant l'enveloppe.

-Et vous ? interrogea Pansy face au reste de l'AD.

-Ce sera avec plaisir également.

Pansy eut un sourire tendre avant de rejoindre la table des aigles.

-Luna ? interrogea Pansy en tendant l'enveloppe.

-Quelle heure et quel endroit ?

-Chez les Serpentards à dix-huit heures, répondit Pansy en rejoignant sa table, ne se posant pas d'avantage de question quant au fait que Luna savait pour son anniversaire.

Toute la salle avait suivit la jeune fille, c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle scène avait lieu. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé durant le week-end ?

La réponse arriva un peu plus tard devant la classe de DCFM quand Neville et Pansy arrivèrent main dans la main. Révélant ainsi leur statut de couple.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 2 avril 1999**

 **18h, devant la salle commune des Serpentards.**

Harry rangea la carte des maraudeurs dans sa poche, bien sûr ils connaissaient le chemin mais cela leur rappelait le bon vieux temps de naviguer tous ensemble à travers le château pour trouver leur chemin. Les garçons étaient habillés sobrement, Jean et chemise, tandis que les filles avaient mis des petites robes. Hermione avait mis sa robe rouge du mariage de Bill. Ginny avait mis une robe jaune pale. Luna, quant à elle, avait ressorti la tenue de Clochette en l'agrémentant d'un châle argenté.

-Et pour le mot de passe ? interrogea Luna.

-Aiguise Méninge, déclara Harry face au mur d'entrée.

Le mur pivota, laissant apparaitre la salle commune des verts et argent. Hermione, Ginny et Neville qui y mettaient les pieds pour la première fois furent surpris par toute cette lumière verte.

-Aucun doute on est chez les serpents, annonça à mi mot Hermione.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers Pansy un peu plus loin pour la saluer et lui donner leur cadeau commun. Neville lui avait aussi un autre paquet pour la jeune fille. Lentement, le Gryffondor s'approcha de la jeune fille pour lui embrasser la joue avec délicatesse. Devant tout ce monde, le jeune homme était timide et ne se voyait pas embrasser sa petite amie comme il se devait. Pansy ne s'en offusqua pas.

Luna elle se dirigea vers Blaise et Draco, faisant flotter son châle sous ses sautillements.

-Et bien, une Serdaigle au couleur de Serpentard. ça te va à ravir, complimenta Blaise.

-Merci, sourit Luna en déposant un bisou sur la joue du basané.

Draco observa Luna, elle était magnifique. Mais quelle idée de venir habiller ainsi dans le plus grand rassemblement de pervers du château. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur les Serpentard mais une chose était sûr, ils n'avaient pas les yeux dans leur poche et Draco voyait nettement que plusieurs regards étaient fixés sur la jeune fille.

-Tu en penses quoi ? interrogea Luna.

-Tu es sublime, laissa échapper Draco.

Luna rougit face à cet aveu, avant de se laisser entrainer vers la piste de danse par Harry. Ginny n'était pas du genre à danser, elle avait deux pieds gauches ou bien c'était Harry, et elle évitait de danser pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Oui c'était sans doute ça. Au bout de deux morceaux, les deux amis prirent la direction du buffet où ils se servirent une pleine assiette des divers amuses bouches proposés. Le petit groupe était réuni autour d'une table basse. Luna c'était tout naturellement assise sur le bras de l'un des canapés. La soirée avait très bien commencé et le reste promettait. A peine la Serdaigle eut posé son assiette fraîchement finie qu'un garçon de septième année s'en approcha pour l'inviter à danser.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, souffla Draco.

-Faut être le plus rapide Dray, comme au Quidditch, rigola Blaise en vidant son verre.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de regarder Hermione et Ginny, le regard plein de question. Se pourrait-il que Draco soit amoureux de Luna ?

Luna était en train de danser depuis environ dix minutes, un petit cercle de Serpentards s'était formé autour d'elle. A l'écart, Hermione et Ron dansait ainsi que Neville et Pansy. Autour de la petite table il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Draco. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas des yeux la Serdaigle. Surveillant une éventuelle ouverture pour se l'accaparer.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais foncer dans le tas !

Draco regarda son meilleur ami avant de se lever, faisant mine de remettre en ordre sa tenue pour ensuite se diriger vers la Serdaigle. Une fois près de la jeune fille, il vit le visage de celle-ci s'éclairer, ce qui le rassura grandement.

-Excusez-moi, mais on vous attend, ailleurs ! tonna Draco en se plantant à côté de Luna.

Une fois les garçons éloignés, Draco souffla avant de se mettre face à la blonde.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? questionna le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Evidemment, répondit Luna en lui rendant son sourire.

Une musique toute douce commença, un slow, Draco reconnu la musique et se frappa mentalement que ce soit justement celle-ci. Mais pourquoi Pansy était fan de Lucifer. Tant pis, ce sera donc un slow sur « Forgive Me »

-J'aime beaucoup cette musique, avoua à mi mot Luna.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je la trouve plus douce que les autres du groupe.

Draco se rapprocha alors de Luna, posant ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui d'instinct mis les siennes autour du cou du blond. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille dansait un slow et elle espérait que celui-ci dure jusqu'à la fin de la soirée voir même plus encore. Le couple se balançait doucement en rythme et lentement les doigts de Luna se mirent à caresser la nuque de Draco. Le Serpentard appréciait grandement ce geste de pure tendresse et ferma les yeux pour en profiter plus encore. Draco, quant à lui, serrait d'avantage la taille de Luna, la rapprochant davantage de lui.

-Tu sais de quoi parle cette chanson ? interrogea doucement Draco.

-Vaguement, avoua Luna.

Draco souffla pour la forme avant de coller son front à celui de Luna, leur yeux se fixèrent alors tandis que Draco commençait à la traduire.

« J'ai envie de te dire ce qui me passe par la tête depuis que je te connais.

J'ai été laissé le cœur brisé, mais désormais ces jours de solitudes se dissipent.

J'ai des sentiments que je ne peux pas nier.

Quand mes yeux se posent sur celle à qui je dois mentir.

S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Serai-je celui qui t'aimera et te prendra dans ses bras ?

Je ne peux pas succomber maintenant

Je dois tenir bon alors que mon cœur se déchire

M'aimeras-tu encore quand tu sauras mon secret.

Je peux entrevoir le paradis quand tes yeux s'illuminent.

Mais comment m'aimer si je mens ?

S'il te plait, pardonne-moi

Serai-je celui qui t'aimera et te prendra dans ses bras ?

Mon désir fait place à l'angoisse

Je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort.

Alors que mon corps lutte pour ne pas céder

Tu es simplement unique

Alors s'il te plait pardonne-moi

Serai-je l'élu de ton cœur ?

Tout ce que je désire, c'est être avec toi.

Serai-je celui qui t'aimera et te prendra dans ses bras ? »

Durant cette parenthèse musicale, Draco avait resserré son étreinte d'avantage, gardant son front contre celui de Luna, les yeux fermés, à savourer cet instant presque magique pendant lequel rien en dehors d'eux ne comptait. Luna était si près du jeune homme qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir son cœur battre. Lentement les mains de Draco remontèrent le long de son dos, remettant en place le châle qui était en train de glisser avant de continuer leur chemin sur le cou pour finir par se poser sur les joues de la jeune fille. Avec cette même douceur, Draco rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Luna, observant son regard bleu avant de dériver vers ses lèvres. Sans bien s'en rendre compte le Serpentard rapprocha son visage de celui de Luna. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour nos deux amis, leurs visages étaient désormais si proches que leurs souffles se confondaient.

Mais Draco s'arrêta soudain, remettant ses mains à leur place initiale au niveau du dos de la jeune fille. Blaise qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, ne put s'empêcher de souffler. Mais à quoi jouait Draco au juste ? Il faudrait qu'il parle une fois cette soirée d'anniversaire finie.

La musique se termina en douceur, faisant place à une autre plus rythmée.

-Luna, désolé j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara Draco en plantant Luna au milieu de la pièce.

Luna regarda Draco sortir de la salle commune avant d'être rejoint par Blaise qui avec douceur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ça va ? osa questionner Blaise.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua Luna en resserrant ses bras contre elle.

-Va lui parler, conseilla Blaise.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Je le connais et… fais-moi confiance, vas le voir.

Luna fixa le métis avant de quitter à son tour la salle commune. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver Draco qui était assis sur des marches non loin, la tête dans les mains. Quand il entendit Luna approcher, il releva la tête, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés et sa chemise ouverte, laissant voir un t-shirt noir des plus classique.

-Draco, ça ne va pas ?

-Luna, je … j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air c'est étouffant là-dedans, déclara Draco.

-Draco…implora presque Luna.

Le jeune homme se leva, exaspérer.

-Oublies ça d'accord Luna.

-Que… Draco c'était juste une danse ! Et c'est toi qui m'as demandé !

-Luna…

-NON. Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Draco, ça fait deux fois qu'on est à ça, elle désignant un petite espace avec son pouce et son index, de s'embrasser. La première fois c'est Blaise qui a interrompu et aujourd'hui c'est toi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est un jeu des élèves de Dumstrang c'est ça ? Tu t'amuses avec moi en réalité ! s'enflamma Luna. Je te pensais différent, mais il faut croire que j'avais tort, termina Luna en tournant les talons.

-Luna ! appela Draco

Mais c'était trop tard, Luna avait laissé s'envoler son châle tandis qu'elle courait en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Dans sa main elle sera le galion de l'AD, signalant ainsi à ses amis qu'elle avait quitté la fête.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rapprochement

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Petite Note : Merci a vous tous de me lire et de me laisser votre avis.

Je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes, que 2019 vous apporte plein de bonne chose.

On se retrouve en janviers pour la suite des événements.

Soyez rassurer, cette histoire et finit d'être écrite ;)

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 7

* * *

 **Dimanche 3 Avril 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise ZABINI et Draco MALFOY**

Draco était installé dans son lit, confortablement callé contre trois oreillers. Il avait très peu dormi. Le jeune homme regarda son réveil, six heures trente, c'était trop tôt surtout si on tenait compte de la soirée qui avait eu lieu la veille chez les verts et argent. L'anniversaire de Pansy s'était bien passé, si on oubliait le fait que Luna soit partie avant la fin et la discussion entre Blaise et Draco qui avait suivi.

Le jeune homme souffla, il avait besoin de parler à son père. Tant pis pour l'heure, il se leva, s'habilla et chercha après une feuille et une plume, écrivant un rapide mot à Blaise avant de le poser bien visible sur la table de nuit de son ami. Lentement, Draco quitta la chambre puis la salle commune, il prit la direction de la pièce à la cheminée, souffla le mot de passe au portrait qui en surveillait l'accès avant de s'avancer vers l'antre de la cheminée.

-Manoir Malfoy ! prononça distinctement le jeune homme.

Draco sortie un peu précipitamment de la cheminée, enlevant la suie de ses vêtements par magie avant de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Rien dans le salon des Malfoy n'avait changé, tout y était toujours parfaitement à sa place, de la corbeille de fruits installée sur la petite table aux cadres accrochés sur les murs.

-Qui est là ! gronda une voix non loin.

L'alarme, Draco aurait dû y penser, son père allait sans doute le massacrer pour un tel réveil.

-Je… Désolé père, s'excusa Draco en s'avançant d'avantage dans la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy baissa sa baguette pour faire face à son fils. Le patriarche s'était fait sortir du lit par l'alarme lancée sur la cheminée, et avait passé à la hâte sa robe de chambre noire au-dessus de son bas de pyjama en coton noir également, arrivant ainsi décoiffé dans la pièce avec des traces encore visible de sommeil sur sa joue droite.

-Il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta l'homme en baissant sa baguette et s'avançant vers son fils unique.

-J'avais besoin de parler…avec maman et toi.

-Je vais faire préparer le petit déjeuner, j'espère que c'est important pour venir nous réveiller à une telle heure, surtout un dimanche. D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas une fête hier ? Quelque chose s'est mal passée ? interrogea Lucius en prenant la direction de la salle à manger, Draco à ses côtés.

-C'est en partie à cause de cette fête que je viens, répondit Draco.

Lucius fixa son fils avant de monter réveiller sa femme, si toutefois elle ne l'était pas déjà. Durant le trajet, le patriarche se mit à imaginer le pire, et si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de la double identité de Draco ? Non, il devait se calmer, si quelque chose comme ça était arrivé, son fils serait arrivé plus tôt.

En bas, Draco prit place autour de la table du petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais en voyant les différentes viennoiseries présentes dans les plats en argent, il se dit que deux trois part de gâteau et peut-être un croissant seraient les bienvenues.

-Draco, que t'arrive-t-il mon grand ? interrogea Narcissa en arrivant avec Lucius, embrassant le front de son fils, le couvant déjà des yeux.

-C'est Luna, entama Draco en touillant distraitement sa tasse de lait.

Il n'y avait que chez ses parents qu'il buvait du lait le matin, au collège c'était du thé ou du café.

-Luna, la jeune fille qui est venu pour votre exposé ? interrogea Narcissa.

-Oui, confirma Draco sans relever la tête de sa tasse. J'ai était bête envers elle.

Draco repensa à la soirée, à ce slow, tendrement enlacé. Les mains de Luna qui caressait distraitement sa nuque et la chanson. Mais quelle idée d'avoir agi ainsi sur cette chanson, c'était la chanson qu'il avait écrit quelques semaines auparavant en pensant justement à Luna et danser sur celle-ci en compagnie de la principale concernée avait quelque chose de… magique. Oui c'était ça le mot.

-Draco ? interrogea Narcissa en interrompant les pensées du jeune homme.

-On a failli s'embrasser…encore, termina le Serpentard.

Draco ne prêta pas attention aux yeux de chouette de sa mère, il était rare de voir Narcissa Malfoy avec une telle expression. Lucius lui fixait son fils, cherchant après le regard de celui-ci, mais le jeune homme avait les yeux baissés. Luna Lovegood, cette fille mènerait son fils à sa perte, enfin s'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Je suis vraiment dans la bouse de Dragon, souffla Draco.

-Tu l'aimes, affirma Narcissa en se levant pour serrer son fils unique entre ses bras. Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea la lady.

-On était en train de danser, un slow, sur « Forgive me », ne put s'empêcher de préciser Draco. Et on a failli s'embrasser.

-Et ? encouragea Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son fils dans un geste de réconfort.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Lucius nota l'information. Quelle idée de danser un Slow avec la jeune fille sur la chanson qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Il y avait des moments ou Lucius se demandait si son fils réfléchissait avant d'agir. Non sûrement pas, cela dit c'était normal vu les circonstances.

-Et j'ai reculé, j'ai … On ne s'est pas embrassé. Après quoi j'ai quitté la salle commune pour aller m'installer sur des marches non loin. Elle est vite venue me rejoindre et je l'ai repoussé. Je lui ai dit d'oublier, elle a exprimé ses sentiments après quoi elle est partie en me laissant en plan, sans aucune chance de répliquer, expliqua Draco en s'enforçant sur son siège.

Lucius fixa son fils puis sa femme qui était en train de le materner. Mais quelle idée il avait eu ! Ça aurait été tellement plus simple de lui dire. Tôt ou tard il faudrait bien que cette jeune fille soit au courant de la situation avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Draco, tu as une chance inespérée, commença Narcissa. Cette fille est gentille, douce, intelligente et belle. Je suis sûr que des garçons de Poudlard doivent lui tourner autour sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est aveugle, souligna Narcissa en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche, je dis juste que cette jeune fille semble se moquer des autres. Tu as la chance de faire partie de ses amis et je pense qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste ou une parole de toi, termina Narcissa.

-Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment maman, souffla Draco.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire avant d'échanger un regard avec son mari. Lucius était resté en retrait, Draco avait besoin d'un avis féminin sur la question, lui n'était là qu'en soutien. Draco viendrait sans aucun doute le trouver dans quelque temps pour un sujet plus sérieux, ou une nouvelle chanson.

-J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ?

-Non, tout ceci a eu lieu hier… Je voulais aller lui rendre son châle mais je trouve l'idée étrange.

-Son châle ? interrogea Narcissa.

-Elle l'a laissé tomber en partant hier soir.

-Draco, as-tu pensé que lui dire tout pourrait résoudre cette solution. Tu lui tournes autour depuis le début de l'année ou presque. Tu l'aimes, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire souffrir ainsi.

-Sa réaction me fait peur. Si jamais elle changeait vis-à-vis de moi ? Si elle préférait … Tom ?

-Draco, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, pour le reste je me base sur ce que tu en dis dans tes lettres, mais c'est une amie de Blaise. Agit-elle normalement avec lui ?

-Aussi normalement qu'avec les autres, affirma Draco.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Parce que j'ai tellement à perdre cette fois ci. Ce n'est pas comme avec Daphné, elle ce n'était qu'un passe-temps. Avec Luna c'est différent, confirma Draco en fixant son père.

Lucius fixa son fils, c'était donc ça.

-Fiston, si tu ne veux pas lui dire pour Tom, libre à toi, mais tu dois être honnête avec elle et tes sentiments, intervient Lucius.

Draco regarda son père, imprégnant les paroles de celui-ci avant de se tourner vers sa mère en se redressant.

-Merci, sourit le jeune homme.

-Nous sommes là pour ça.

Le jeune homme se leva prêt à reprendre le chemin de la cheminée, Lucius lui attrapa le bras quand il passa à son niveau.

-Tu devrais l'amener ici un matin, qu'on parle autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

-J'y penserais, affirma Draco.

* * *

 **Quelque part dans les couloirs du château – 8h**

Draco faisait face à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il regarda le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, attendant patiemment que celui-ci lui donne l'énigme. Mais quelle idée de rentrer dans cet endroit grâce à une énigme. Mais pour Luna il était prêt à ça.

Hier il n'avait pas bien agit avec la jeune fille. Elle était partie de la fête à cause de lui, laissant derrière elle son châle gris argenté. Châle que Draco avait ramassé et gardé au chaud sur sa table de nuit. Il s'était dit que ça pourrait faire une bonne excuse pour venir voir Luna, mais il avait oublié le châle sur sa table de nuit et à cet instant il était seul face à ce fichu heurtoir, les mains vides et sans vraiment d'excuses pour venir voir Luna si ce n'est lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit, qui est plus grand que les arbres, qui monte, monte, et pourtant ne pousse jamais ?

Draco fixa le heurtoir, mais quelle idée vraiment. Alors des racines invisibles, un truc grand qui monte mais ne pousse pas. Bizarrement cette énigme lui disait quelque chose…

-Trouvé, déclara victorieux le jeune homme, une montagne !

L'aigle souffla avant de cogner contre la porte, la faisant s'entre-ouvrir.

-Bienvenu dans la salle commune de Serdaigle jeune homme.

Draco souffla avant de pousser la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une autre salle commune que la sienne. La pièce était circulaire, les différentes ouvertures étaient toutes en forme d'arcades, les murs étaient aux couleurs de la maison : bleu et bronze, la vue des différentes fenêtres donnait sur les montagnes environnante du château et au milieu sur le mur face à l'entrée on voyait une statue en marbre blanc représentant Rowena Serdaigle.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? interrogea un élève en faisant face à Draco.

-Je suis venu voir Luna, avoua le Serpentard.

-Lovegood… Attends ici.

Draco vit le jeune homme partir, se dirigea vers une alcôve un peu plus loin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au garçon pour revenir voir Draco en compagnie de Padma Patil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Luna ? interrogea la jeune fille sur la défensive.

-Je suis venu pour m'excuser, avoua Draco.

Padma fixa le jeune homme avant de faire demi-tour.

-Suis-moi, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Draco pressa le pas pour suivre la jeune fille, montant derrière elle les quelques marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles de septième années de Serdaigle. Padma ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant Draco sur le pas de la porte.

-Luna, tu as de la visite, les filles vous venez manger ? interrogea Padma.

Draco vit trois têtes se tourner vers lui, avant qu'elles ne se lèvent dans un même mouvement, délaissant le lit sur lequel elles étaient installées. Draco put alors voir Luna, recroquevillée sur elle-même. La blonde avait les cheveux attachés en natte, portait un t-shirt trop grand gris ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des chaussettes dépareillés.

-Contemple ton œuvre Malfoy, déclara la fille Patil en quittant la pièce, laissant la Luna et Draco.

Luna était installée en boule sur son lit, ses jambes serrées contre elle, sa tête baissée, le front touchant ses genoux.

-Ry' je n'ai pas envie de discuter… souffla Luna sans relever la tête.

Elle n'avait donc pas vu que c'était Draco et non Harry… Draco resta quelques instants sur place avant de finalement fermer la porte, s'avançant ensuite vers le lit de la jeune fille.

-Luna, souffla celui-ci une fois près de la jeune fille.

La Serdaigle releva la tête, regardant le blond en essuyant d'un revers de manches les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je suis venu m'expliquer, j'ai des choses à te dire, commença Draco en s'agenouillant près de Luna, de manière à éviter que la jeune fille se torde le cou pour le regarder.

Luna sembla considérer la chose avant de se passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux, ayant sans doute oubliée qu'ils étaient nattés. Elle reporta son regard sur Draco avant de faire une faible approbation de la tête, ne disant mot.

-Luna, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, commença Draco.

Mais Luna avait mal, Draco lui avait fait mal. A quoi jouait-il avec elle ? La jeune fille remis sa tête entre ses genoux, respirant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Regarder Draco était difficile, son regard était trop intense, Luna se sentait flancher rien qu'avec ses yeux bleus.

-Luna, murmura Draco en posant sa main sur le bras de la Serdaigle.

La blonde étouffa un sanglot, ses larmes recommençaient à tomber sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi et te dire toutes ses choses. Et la danse… Je…

-Quoi ! s'exclama Luna en relevant la tête, les joues pleine de larmes. Tu regrettes la danse ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Ou bien c'est moi ? Je suis peut-être trop étrange pour toi ! s'enflamma-t-elle.

C'était la première fois que Luna parlait ainsi à quelqu'un, jamais elle n'aurait cru agir ainsi avec quelqu'un, surtout avec une personne qui lui était proche.

-Luna, le jeune homme semblait n'avoir que ce mot à la bouche.

Draco souffla avant de se lever, prenant Luna au dépourvu en la serrant entre ses bras.

-Si seulement tu savais… Il n'y a rien de tout cela… Tu es magnifique Luna et parfaite, j'aime ta folie, avoua le jeune homme à mi mot.

Luna se mit à pleurer de plus belle, serrant Draco contre elle, nichant sa tête contre son torse. Draco avait fini par s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Luna, rapprochant ainsi la jeune fille de lui. Avec lenteur, Draco se mit à caresser les cheveux de Luna, se disant qu'il les préférait détaché.

-Luna, le souci c'est moi, commença Draco en murmurant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une relation.

Luna se serra d'avantage contre Draco, sa tête désormais nichée dans le cou du Serpentard, de peur que ce doux contact prenne fin.

-J'ai eu une relation, il y a deux ans environ. Daphné, la sœur d'Astoria…

-Astoria Greengrass ? demanda Luna sans bouger de position.

-Oui, confirma Draco. Tout se passait très bien entre nous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle …

Draco se stoppa, devait-il lui dire tout ?

-Je… Mon père est le manager de Lucifer, avoua Draco.

Luna releva la tête pour fixer Draco.

-Lucifer, comme le Lucifer de Blaise ?

-Oui, répondit Draco avec un sourire tendre. Et … un jour Daphnée est venu au studio, j'y étais pour voir Blaise, et forcement elle est tombée sur Tom.

Luna ne disait mot, elle avait pourtant une tonne de questions en stock, mais elle préférait laisser le temps à Draco de tout lui dire, elle était prête à se contenter de peu.

-Le groupe n'était pas autant connu que maintenant, mais Daphnée est tombée sous le charme de Tom… Bien vite, aller au studio est devenu une excuse pour elle de voir Tom. Blaise a bien tenté de la mettre dehors mais en vain. Au final, elle a préféré Tom à moi et m'a laissé en plan.

Tout ça n'était pas tout à fait faux, c'était juste arrangé de manière à éviter le sujet qui fâche. Daphnée avait vraiment fini par préférer Tom à Draco, racontant autour d'elle qu'elle sortait avec le chanteur et avait laissé Draco en plan. Chose assez étrange puisque les deux personnes n'en faisait qu'une.

-Je suis désolée Draco, murmura Luna.

Le Serpentard regarda Luna avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, déposant un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps, souffla Draco en redéposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Partout où tu vas, tu brilles, les gens t'aiment tellement, ils sont attirés par toi sans que tu en ais conscience, déclara Draco en essuyant une trainée de larmes sur les joues de Luna. Je ne peux pas te demander d'attendre après moi éternellement, mais laisses-moi du temps.

-Très bien, susurra Luna.

-Luna…

-Oui ?

-Ne vient plus chez les Serpentard habillée en Clochette, implora presque Draco.

-Jaloux ?

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, avoua Draco en fixant Luna.

La jeune fille se mit alors à rire, il est vrai que c'était osé d'aller ainsi chez les vert et argent.

-J'aime ton rire, déclara Draco.

Luna se stoppa net avant de fixer de nouveau le Serpentard.

-Je ferais tout pour ne plus te voir ainsi, je n'aime pas te savoir triste surtout à cause de moi.

Luna opina d'un signe de tête avant de lâcher le jeune homme.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me changer et prendre le petit déjeuner, répondit Luna en farfouillant dans son placard. Tu m'attends là hein ?

-Oui, approuva Draco en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit.

* * *

 **Lundi 4 Avrils 1999**

 **Devant la salle de potion**

Draco et Blaise discutait de choses et d'autres quand Luna arriva au coin du couloir.

-Excuses-moi Blaise, coupa Draco en s'avançant à la rencontre de Luna. Comment vas-tu ? interrogea le jeune homme une fois face à Luna.

-Mieux, merci, répondit Luna avec sincérité.

-Je suis rassuré, avoua Draco en se baissant pour embrasser la joue de la jeune fille.

-Et toi ? interrogea Luna.

Il était vrai qu'hier le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas ou peu dormi. Luna avait dû prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour passer une nuit à peu près correcte, mais son réveil ce dimanche-là avait été des plus tristes.

-J'ai mieux dormi qu'hier, avoua Draco en posant sa main sur la joue de Luna qui savourait déjà le contact.

Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il l'a rendait folle ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura Luna.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

-Draco… je sais qu'on dit jamais deux sans trois, mais je ne veux pas.

Le Serpentard regarda la blonde, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulais en venir la jeune fille.

-Deux baisers stoppés c'est trop, termina Luna en voyant le regard plein de question du blond.

-Je…Promis je ferais attention.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Luna attendait, à dire vrai elle ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec Draco. La seule chose qu'elle était certaine c'est qu'elle était bien auprès de lui. Son contact avait quelque chose de différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Neville ou même avec ses autres amis garçons. Elle avait envie d'être auprès de lui, elle avait envie de sentir ses bras se serrer contre elle comme lors de la soirée de Pansy et plus important encore elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse.

-Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et tout, ajouta Luna en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Mais je ne suis pas très patiente, enfin…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, avoua Draco, je ne le suis pas non plus.

Luna leva sa main pour la poser contre la joue de Draco, dans une imitation presque parfaite de ses gestes tendres que le jeune homme avait à son égard. Draco lui sourit timidement, posant sa main contre celle de Luna pour en approfondir le contact avant de fermer les yeux, savourant lui aussi ce doux geste.

-Draco, Luna… La salle est ouverte ! indiqua Blaise non loin.

Le métis avait comme beaucoup vu la scène, de loin, et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller les chercher plus tôt, mais Slughorn était sur le pas de la porte et n'attendait plus qu'eux pour la fermer et commencer son cours.

-On arrive, déclara Draco en se retournant.

Le Serpentard échangea un dernier regard avec Luna avant de lui saisir la main, la guidant jusqu'à la classe, ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois la porte franchie. Luna avait du mal à ne pas sourire, le contact de leur paume l'une contre l'autre avait été si doux.

* * *

 **Samedi 10 Avril 1999**

 **Salle d'étude, en fin de matinée.**

Luna et Draco étaient installés face à face, légèrement en décalé, leurs parchemins de potion étalés devant eux.

-Je pense qu'on a fini, avoua Draco en s'étirant.

Luna approuva, mettant le point final à son devoir.

-Luna ? interrogea Draco.

-Oui.

-Tout à l'heure c'est le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle, et je… disons que je me demandais qui tu soutiendrais.

-Oh… Le vif je suppose, quoi que non, tu es comme Harry, je dirais donc le souaffle, répondit Luna en souriant.

Draco ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme regarda encore un peu Luna qui semblait ailleurs avant de rassembler ses affaires avec précaution.

-Je te laisse, on mange plus tôt avec l'équipe afin de pouvoir s'échauffer correctement.

-D'accord. On se voit tout a l'heure.

-Pas de souci, répondit Draco en embrassant la joue de Luna avant de partir.

Ginny et Hermione qui étaient installées non loin, attendirent que le blond soit parti pour rejoindre Luna.

-Alors ? interrogea Ginny.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien Draco et toi, tout ça ? questionna Hermione.

-On a juste travaillé sur le devoir de potion, déclara Luna en montrant son parchemin.

-On sait, ça va faire des semaines que c'est Draco qui t'aide pour les potions, mais il y a bien autre chose non ? Enfin Luna, on n'est pas aveugle, il te dévore des yeux !

-Je… C'est compliqué.

Ce mot sonnait étrange dans la bouche de Luna. Cependant les filles n'insistèrent pas et aidèrent Luna à ranger ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur la table avant de prendre le chemin de leurs salles communes respectives pour y déposer leur sac.

Luna rentra bien vite dans son dortoir, posa son sac au pied de son lit avant de se saisir d'une écharpe posée là. Elle l'avait fini la veille, du moins avait fini de l'assembler et comptait bien la porter pour le match de Quidditch.

* * *

 **Milieu d'après-midi, sur le chemin qui mène au stade de Quidditch.**

Luna avait mis son écharpe en sortant du château, étonnant beaucoup des étudiants pour une telle audace. Faire une écharpe avec d'un côté les couleurs de Serdaigle et de l'autre les couleurs de Serpentard, c'était tout de même osé, même pour Luna. La blonde s'en moqua cependant et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou mêlant ainsi les couleurs des deux maisons.

-Luna, je peux te demander quelque chose, intervient Harry en ralentissant le pas.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il voulait discuter seul à seul avec la jeune fille mais celle-ci semblait toujours occupée ailleurs, et depuis l'anniversaire de Pansy il y avait plein de questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

-Bien sûr Ry', sourit la jeune fille.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, assura Luna en souriant.

-Luna, ce n'était pas une question en l'air… Comment vas-tu ? insista Harry.

-Ça va, répondit de nouveau Luna en perdant son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Pansy ?

-Je… Tu as vu non ? questionna Luna.

-En partie, on était dans la même pièce et ta tenue n'était pas des plus discrètes, approuva Harry.

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il surveillait la jeune fille, craignant qu'un troupeau de Serpentard ne lui saute dessus. Fort heureusement Draco était intervenu, mais la suite ne lui avait pas plu. Quand il avait senti le Galion chauffer dans sa poche indiquant un nouveau message, il avait compris que quelque chose était arrivé à Luna.

-Luna, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez proche et que… que vous avez failli vous embrasser, je ne suis pas sûr que les filles l'ai remarqué, elles étaient occupées à discuter, mais Blaise l'a vu aussi, informa Harry. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a vu Draco quitter la fête.

Luna baissa les yeux à la pensée de ces souvenirs. Ça faisait une semaine seulement que tout ceci avait eu lieux.

-Il y a quoi entre Draco et toi ? questionna d'un seul coup le jeune homme.

Décidemment ils s'étaient donné le mot chez les rouge et or. Il ne manquait plus que Ron s'y mette aussi et elle aurait fait le tour. Quoi que non, il manquerait Neville, mais celui-ci était devenu maitre dans l'art de disparaitre. Luna souffla avant de regarder Harry.

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Luna.

-Franchement Luna, je ne le comprends vraiment pas, entama Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? Il est fou de toi, ça se voit. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand les autres te tournaient autour. Il était vert de jalousie, surveillant le moindre de tes faits et gestes.

-Ry'.

-Il est raide dingue de toi, à te regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ça me rend fou cette histoire si tu savais, avoua le brun.

Luna détourna les yeux, regardant le stade de Quidditch qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Les autres étaient sans doute montés dans la tribune sans vraiment les attendre.

-Ecoute Luna, je n'insiste pas plus. Juste, si tu as besoin, je suis là, rassura le Gryffondor. Et je me ferais une joie de le démolir s'il te blesse de quelque manière que ce soit.

Luna esquissa un sourire imaginant très bien Harry mettre Draco à terre avec un Expeliarmus puis Blaise lui courir après avec un sort cuisant près à sortir de sa baguette. La scène avait quelque chose de comique dans l'esprit de Luna, un peu à la manière d'un cartoon moldu.

-Je te le ferais savoir, rassura Luna en commençant à monter les marches qui menaient à la tribune de Gryffondor.

La blonde avait tellement pris cette habitude de déserter sa tribune que c'était devenu un automatisme. Elle avait commencé lors de la cinquième année du trio et depuis elle y avait pris ses aises. Une fois arrivée en haut, Luna et Harry allèrent rejoindre le reste de la petite bande.

-Luna, tu ne trouves pas que tu pousses un peu ? interrogea Ron.

-A propos de ? interrogea la concernée.

-L'écharpe, souligna Ron.

-Oh ! Tu veux la même ? interrogea Luna en montrant fièrement son écharpe.

-Luna ! gronda Ron choqué. Un Weasley avec les couleurs de Serpentard, jamais !

-Comme tu voudras, sourit la jeune fille en se focalisant sur le terrain.

Les joueurs étaient encore dans leur sas, balais à la main, en train d'écouter les sages paroles de leur capitaine quand Crabbe remarqua l'écharpe autour du cou de Luna. Elle n'était pas dure à remarquer parmi cette foule de rouge et or.

-Blaise, Draco, regardez Lovegood, déclara Crabbe sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il venait de couper la parole de Blaise.

D'un même mouvement, les deux joueurs se tournèrent pour voir Luna, fièrement installée dans la tribune des rouge et or, une écharpe bleue, bronze, verte et argent nouée autour de son cou.

-Même venant de Luna c'est culotée, plaisanta Blaise.

Draco approuva, son regard fixé sur l'écharpe. L'espace d'un instant il imagina la blonde porter son écharpe, ça serait tellement… Non, il devait faire fleur bleue là. Ressaisis-toi Draco ! Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les paroles de Blaise.

Quand le sifflet annonça quelques minutes plus tard le début du Match, Draco ne put louper les grands signes de Luna. Lui étaient-ils destinés ou était-ce sa façon d'encourager les deux équipes ? Peu importe, il jouerait à fond comme d'habitude.

Une heure et demi plus tard…

-Serpentard l'emporte !

Un élan de joie arriva de la tribune des vert et argent, Luna ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place, heureuse aussi. Bien sûr Serdaigle avait perdu mais Draco et Blaise avaient gagné…

-Luna !

La concernée se tourna vers Neville.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais te montrer solidaire avec ta maison non ?

-Mais je le suis, regardes mon écharpe, sourit la jeune fille. Et puis peu importe qui aurait gagné j'aurais réagi de la même façon, assura la Serdaigle en souriant fièrement.

* * *

 **Lundi 12 Avril 1999**

 **Infirmerie.**

Harry était installé dans l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, attendant patiemment l'infirmière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! s'enflamma Ginny. Tu sais très bien comment est Justin ces dernier temps non ?

-Ginny.

-Non. Pas d'excuse, je veux savoir ce qui t'a amené jusque-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour que tu te mettes en rogne à ce point !

Harry baissa la tête, pas fier de lui. Devait-il dire à sa petite amie que c'était à cause d'elle ? Que Justin avait eu des propos louches sur leur couple et que comme souvent il avait parlé sur Luna. Le Poufsouffle avait d'ailleurs tenu des propos incohérents au sujet de la Serdaigle.

-Ginny. C'était juste une dispute de rien du tout.

-De rien du tout. Mais regardes-toi, tu as le nez cassé et tes lunettes sont bonnes à réparer, je n'appelle pas ça une dispute de rien du tout. D'ailleurs où est Ron ?

Ron… Le roux était sûrement en train de rendre des comptes à Justin.

-Sûrement avec Hermione, répondit Harry. Tiens le voilà.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione. Hermione étant en train de crier sur Ron qui rapetissait à vue d'œil. Une fois au niveau du brun, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il l'a payé, déclara simplement le roux.

-Et tu es fier de toi ! Non mais franchement ! s'enflamma Hermione.

L'infirmière arriva au milieu de ce remue-ménage avec deux fioles de potion.

-Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait laisser mon infirmerie dans le silence, gronda madame Pomfresh.

-Mais…

-Je sais parfaitement de quoi il en retourne, pour dire vrai je pense que tout Poudlard est au courant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer. Veuillez s'il vous plait parlez moins fort ou bien je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir.

-Bien madame.

-Merci. Monsieur Potter, buvez-moi ceci puis celle-là. Ensuite vous irez voir votre directeur de maison pour avoir avec lui une explication.

Harry se ratatina sur le lit. Parler sérieusement avec Sirius n'avait rien de drôle surtout quand il faisait des âneries pareilles. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait en retenu une bonne partie des vacances. Mais quelle idée de les commencer ainsi d'ailleurs !

* * *

 **Mardi 13 Avril 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise ZABINI et Draco MALFOY.**

Luna est installée sur le lit de Draco, attendant que celui-ci sorte de la salle d'eau. Blaise venait de partir, elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir et l'avait du coup informé que le blond était sous la douche. La Serdaigle attendait donc patiemment, assise sur le lit du jeune homme.

Luna jouait distraitement à faire tourner sa baguette entre son pouce et son index quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain vêtu juste d'une serviette qui était nouée autour de sa taille et séchant ses cheveux avec une deuxième. Luna en fit tomber sa baguette au sol.

-Mince, déclara la jeune fille en ramassant sa baguette, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas cassée.

-Luna ! Tu es déjà là !

-Désolée j'ai un peu d'avance, déclara Luna les joues rouges.

Draco regarda Luna, les joues de la jeune fille étaient rouges et on voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser ses yeux fixer le jeune homme. Draco profita légèrement de la situation, s'exhibant un peu plus qu'en temps normal, il prit tout son temps pour aller chercher ses affaires qui étaient posées sur sa chaise de bureau avant de repartir en direction de la salle d'eau. Luna souffla une fois le Serpentard parti. Avait-il conscience du corps qu'il avait ? Luna se mit en tête de demander à Ginny si Harry avait le même, c'était peut-être un truc d'attrapeur.

-Luna ?

Draco était revenu de la salle de bain et se dirigeait à l'aveuglette vers son lit.

-J'ai un bouton qui s'est coincé dans mes cheveux, avoua le jeune homme.

-Attend, ne bouge pas.

Luna essaya de résoudre le problème mais Draco était bien trop grand pour qu'elle fasse les choses correctement.

-Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plait.

-J'ai juste besoin que tu me guides.

Luna aida donc Draco en le guidant jusqu'à la chaise du bureau, posant malgré elle ses mains sur le torse découvert du jeune homme. Une fois Draco assis, elle commença à démêler les fins cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui s'étaient entortillés sur l'un des boutons. Les cheveux du Serpentard étaient doux et soyeux et ce malgré qu'ils soient encore humides. Il fallut plus de cinq minutes à Luna pour démêler les cheveux de Draco et ainsi libérer les deux boutons qui étaient pris par eux. Une fois la chose faite, la chemise tomba d'elle-même sur le torse finement musclé de l'attrapeur.

-Merci, sourit Draco en embrassant la joue de Luna quand il se releva. Bon, par quoi on commence ?

-Les sortilèges d'apparition, comme Aguamenti, Blaise m'a dit que tu avais quelques soucis avec ceux-ci.

-En effet, approuva Draco en se saisissant de sa baguette posée sur son bureau. Montre-moi, sourit le jeune homme.

Les deux étudiants travaillèrent durant deux bonnes heures aux différents sorts d'apparition.

-Je vais t'en montrer un assez sympa, déclara soudain Luna.

Luna fit un cercle avec sa baguette puis une sorte de huit avant que n'en sorte un grand corps serpentin muni d'aile et d'un bec semblable à ceux des oiseaux.

-C'est… commença Draco.

-Un Occamy oui. Bien sûr ce n'est pas un vrai, juste une représentation fantomatique, un peu à la manière d'un patronus, sourit la jeune fille fière d'elle. Durant les vacances, Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, tu sais notre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, rappela Luna, m'a appris à créer des sorts, du coup j'ai créé celui-ci en prévision des ASPIC. Si tu veux je peux te montrer et tu pourras aussi faire sortir un Occamy, ou un Dragon, termina la jeune fille en laissant disparaitre l'animal mythique.

-Avec plaisir Luna, sourit le jeune homme.

-ça me fait penser que Blaise m'a demandé de mettre un sort dans l'un de ses médiateurs, faudra que je revoie ça avec lui, déclare soudain Luna en fixant la guitare posée sur son socle à côté du lit du métis.

Draco ne loupa pas de quelle manière la Serdaigle fixait l'objet, son regard fouillait la guitare comme pour s'imprégner de ses courbes.

-Tu sais en jouer ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Draco.

-Non, Blaise m'a déjà montré mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment touché, souffla Luna.

Draco se gratta distraitement la tête, Blaise allait sans doute le tuer mais tant pis. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la guitare pour s'en saisir avant de farfouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Blaise pour en sortir la boite dans laquelle il rangeait ses médiateurs. Il attrapa le premier qui lui tombait sous la main avant de retourner vers son lit.

-Tu…

-Je sais en jouer si c'est ta question, sourit Draco. Installes-toi, je vais te montrer.

Luna s'installa alors sur le lit, s'asseyant le plus confortablement possible. Draco fit le tour du lit, posant la guitare à côté de Luna avant de s'asseoir derrière elle, collant ainsi son torse contre le dos de la jeune fille, ses jambes de chaque côté. Luna se tendit quelque peu face à ce contact mais ne dit mot. Draco installa la guitare, réglant la sangle par sécurité avant de guider les mains de Luna pour les mettre correctement.

-Maintenant prend le médiateur entre ton pouce et ton index, indiqua le jeune homme contre l'oreille droite de Luna.

La Serdaigle ne put retenir un léger frisson face à ce murmure, sentir le souffle de Draco contre son cou avait quelque chose de merveilleux et quelque peu irréaliste.

-Voilà. On va commencer par un air simple avec trois accords : La, Do, Ré, annonça Draco.

Draco guida ensuite Luna, laissant ses mains posées au-dessus de celle de la blonde. Il avait les doigts légèrement plus grands que ceux de Luna ce qui lui permettait de bien la guider. Luna se laisser guider, complétement emporter par les trois accords qu'elle jouait avec Draco, la mélodie ressemblait étrangement à celle de « Frogive Me » avec quelque chose de différent, sans doute l'acoustique.

-C'était un bon début, souffle Draco une fois la petite mélodie finie.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Draco n'en vit que la moitié, il avait désormais la tête posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, savourant ce contact prolongé.

-Blaise ne va rien dire ? s'inquiéta légèrement Luna.

-Non, je m'arrangerais avec lui, rassura Draco.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Draco passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, resserrant ainsi Luna d'avantage contre lui.

-Tu es une énigme Draco, murmura Luna.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop heureux de sentir Luna contre lui.

-Tu demandes du temps mais tu profites de chaque instant pour me rendre plus folle encore.

Draco esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser la joue de Luna, desserrant par la suite son étreinte.

-Désolé.

Luna ne répondit pas, elle avait apprécié ce contact et cette douce leçon de guitare. Draco finit par se lever, enlevant la sangle avant de remettre la guitare sur son socle et ranger le médiateur.

-Il y a d'autres choses que j'ignore à ton sujet ? interrogea Luna en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

-Si tu savais, ne put s'empêcher Draco.

-Dis-moi, tenta Luna.

Draco inspira un bon coup avant de fixer de nouveau la guitare.

-Je joue aussi du piano, avoua Draco, et de temps en temps j'aide Blaise à répéter pour le groupe.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler du groupe ainsi, il cachait encore tellement de choses à Luna mais en parlant de Lucifer même de manière détacher il faisait en quelques sorte un pas vers la vérité.

-Du piano ? J'ai toujours aimé le son du piano, je trouve ça apaisant. Tu connais « Can You Feel The Love Tonight » ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas de piano ici, souligna Draco. A l'occasion on testera dans la salle sur demande.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? tenta Luna qui avait hâte de voir Draco jouer sur un piano.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire en coin, heureux à cette idée avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre quand Blaise arriva dans celle-ci.

-Dray, tu tombes bien, commença le métis.

-Un souci ? interrogea Draco sans vraiment prêter attention au retour de son ancien surnom.

-Trois fois rien, mais Snape veux te voir, il m'a dit de te le dire.

Mince ! Draco avait complètement oublié la répétition du groupe cet après-midi. Heureusement qu'avec Blaise, ils avaient mis en place une sorte de code dans les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci.

-Ok. Luna je suis désolé, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Je ne manquerais pas de te le rappeler, assura la jeune fille. Et encore merci pour la leçon.

-Au plaisir, merci à toi également.

* * *

 **Londres, Studio de Lucifer, quelques minutes plus tard.**

Blaise et Draco sortaient de la cheminée, faisant ainsi face aux trois autres membres du groupe.

Santa fut le premier à les saluer, le batteur du groupe était châtain, les yeux vert, la peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Draco mais aussi plus grand que lui et autant musclé. Agé de vingt et un ans, le jeune homme faisait chavirer bien des cœurs. Ce qui était dommage pour toutes ses fans car il était en couple avec un jeune homme formidable depuis maintenant deux ans.

Ensuite il y avait Austin, vingt et un ans également. Le bassiste du groupe était sans aucun doute le plus timide, sauf sur scène où il se déchaînait. Ses yeux noirs étaient cachés par des mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. C'était sans aucun doute le plus mince de la bande.

Pour finir, il restait Jonathan, deuxième guitariste du groupe. Le blond avait des yeux verts, assez semblable à ceux d'Harry sans pour autant être de sa famille. Sa peau halée et ses abdominaux venaient à bout d'une grande partie des groupies du groupe. Mais le jeune homme, comme les autres membres de Lucifer, ne s'en préoccupait pas. Jonathan était sans aucun doute le plus réfléchi des cinq garçons et le voir en colère était chose rare.

-Bonjour les garçons, salua Lucius en entrant dans la pièce. Je constate que tout le monde est arrivé… Ou presque, remarqua le lord en se tournant vers Draco.

Le jeune homme avait en effet oublié de mettre sa boucle d'oreille, il farfouilla donc dans sa poche pour la sortir et l'enfiler, faisant ainsi place à Tom.

-On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre d'oubli aujourd'hui. Vous allez répéter devant les caméras, ça fera partie des quelques bonus de la tournée.

-Bien.

-Donnez votre maximum, conseilla Lucius. Draco, non Tom, se repris le manager, reste un moment s'il te plait.

Le chanteur approuva, laissant partir devant les quatre autres.

-Un souci ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir où ça en était avec Luna ?

Draco fixa son père, étonné par cette question. Une fois l'étonnement passé, le jeune homme lui raconta les derniers événements, de l'écharpe bariolée lors du match de Quidditch à la leçon particulière de l'après-midi.

-ça suis son court donc, conclu Lucius.

-On peut dire ça, approuva Draco/Tom.

-Bien. Allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent t'attendre pour commencer.

Le chanteur approuva avant de sortir de la pièce son père à ces côtés.

-Tom, appela Blaise, tu es prêt ?

-Et toi ? enchaina le chanteur en montant sur le scène de répétition.

-Comme toujours.

-Aller les gars, on commence en douceur avec « Saturday Night », s'enjoua Draco/Tom en mettant son micro en place.

* * *

 **Jeudi 15 Avrils 1999**

 **Cours de métamorphose, dans l'après-midi.**

Luna était installée sur un banc à discuter avec les membres de l'A.D. quand Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Draco arrivèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

-Luna, je peux te parler deux minutes.

La blonde se leva alors laissant ses amis sur le banc. Quand elle passa devant Blaise, elle lui fit la bise, les deux amis ne s'était pas vu depuis le matin, autant en profiter pour ce dire bonjour, elle fit de même bien sûr avec Draco.

-Dis, à quoi il joue ? interrogea Harry une fois Draco et Luna loin d'eux.

-Je ne saurais dire. J'espère juste que lui le sais.

-J'espère pour lui aussi, rétorqua Harry en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Tu ne fais peur à personne Potty, plaisanta Blaise.

-Que tu dis, rétorqua le jeune homme, ses yeux rivés sur les deux amis qui discutaient un peu plus loin. S'il l'a refait pleurer, il aura affaire à moi !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerais avant pour lui rappeler à qui il a à faire, affirma Blaise.

Lui non plus n'avait pas aimé voir Luna dans cette état-là, d'autant plus que c'était de la faute de son ami. Si seulement il lui disait tout, ça serait nettement plus simple. Soudain Luna bondit et sauta au cou de Draco, personne ne comprit le pourquoi d'un tel agissement jusqu'à ce que Luna lâche Draco pour arriver en courant vers le petit groupe.

-Je vais aller voir « Dirty Dancing » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en montrant des billets de spectacle qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-C'est trop bien Luna ! s'enjoua Ginny. C'est pour quand ?

-Vendredi 16 Avril 1999 à 19h30 au Phoenix Theatre de Londre, lu Luna sur les billets.

-Luna, tu n'en as pas de trop, remarqua Ron en voyant le petit tas de billets.

Luna fixa Ron avant de porter son attention sur les dit billets, elle se mit à les compter… un… deux… trois… quatre !

-Draco, qui vient avec nous ? questionna Luna en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

-Comme tu veux, les deux places restantes sont aussi pour toi, je me suis dit que tu aimerais partager ce petit moment avec tes amis.

-Merci, sourit Luna avant de reporter son attention sur les membres de l'A.D.

Demander à Blaise serait étrange, d'autant plus que le métis lui avait déjà dit ne pas être fan des comédies musical, il trouver ça autant ennuyeux que les ballets de danse classique, c'est dire. Emmener Neville ? Non ce serait de mauvais gout. Peut-être que Ginny et Hermione accepteraient ? Oui mais du coup Draco serait le seul garçon. Alors Ginny et Harry ? Oui ça paraissez logique.

-Luna ! intervient Harry en voyant que Luna était complétement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je… Harry, Ginny, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir, approuva Ginny.

-Si Draco n'a rien contre, ajouta Harry.

-Aucun souci, répondit le jeune homme.

-Heu… Luna, le 16 c'est demain, souligna d'un coup Ginny.

Luna fixa Draco puis Ginny et Harry.

-Faut que j'aille demander l'autorisation de sortie au professeur Flitwick, et puis comment on s'organise, paniqua légèrement Luna.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai parlé avec la directrice ce matin. On a l'autorisation de se servir de la cheminée de mon parrain pour sortir du château ainsi que pour revenir, on a juste l'obligation de revenir au château avant minuit, informa Draco.

-Aucun doute que Snape surveillera l'heure, souligna Harry.

-On se retrouve donc devant l'appartement de Snape à… ?

-J'avais pensé aller manger à Londres ou sur le chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas loin de la salle de spectacle. Donc vers 18 heures devant chez mon parrain.

-Moi ça me va. Ginny, Luna, c'est bon pour vous ? questionna Harry.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.

Draco commençait à s'éloigner du petit groupe en compagnie de ses trois amis quand Luna le rattrapa par le bras.

-Comment as-tu eu ces billets ?

-Mon père, il en reçoit souvent mais les utilise rarement. Quand j'ai vu que c'était pour Dirty Dancing, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais m'en servir.

-Oh… Tu lui diras merci de ma part alors.

-Je n'oublierais pas.

Draco s'apprêtait à repartir quand Luna l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras.

-Merci, sincèrement, ajouta Luna en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Draco profita du contact pour passer ses bras autour de la taille du Luna, approfondissant ce petit échange avant de lui rendre, embrassant sa joue puis son front, faisant ainsi rire Luna.

-C'est avec joie.

* * *

 **Vendredi 16 Avril 1999**

 **18h30 chez Florian Fortarôme – Chemin de Traverse – LONDRES**

Les quatre amis venaient de sortir de la cheminée de la boutique des frères Weasley, ils avaient salué les jumeaux avant de partir en direction du petit restaurant de l'allée, s'installant à la table indiquée par le serveur avant de faire leur choix du menu. Pour tous, ce fut assez simple, ils avaient le choix entre des crêpes fourrées ou des pizzas, autant dire que les filles ne souhaitaient pas particulièrement se retrouver avec de la sauce tomate sur leur robe, ce fut donc crêpe pour tous.

Les garçons s'étaient habillé très simplement, jeans sombre, chemise, pull et veste. Harry avait même fait un emprunt dans l'armoire de Neville qui avait plus de goût en matière de vêtements depuis qu'il était avec Pansy. Ginny avait ressorti sa robe noire et grise du mariage de Bill et Fleur et Luna avait opté pour une robe noire des plus classique, bien sûr elle avait mis quelques bijoux fantaisies, ça n'aurait plus été Luna sinon.

Les quatre amis entamèrent une discussion légère autour de plusieurs sujets, évitant le sujet Quidditch car désormais il n'y avait plus aucun doute que la finale se jouerait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, Il restait bien un dernier match à jouer entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, mais les bleu et bronze avaient trop de retard dans les points pour arriver en finale.

-Il va bientôt être dix-neuf heures, souligna Draco en regardant la pendule.

-On paie et on y va ? interrogea Ginny.

-D'accord.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, réglant chacun leur repas ou presque. D'un commun accord, Harry paya la part de Ginny et Draco celle de Luna.

-Merci, répondirent en cœur les deux amies embrassant chacune la joue de leur « homme ».

Les quatre étudiants prirent donc la direction du théâtre, leurs places déjà prêtes dans leurs mains. Un portier les salua, poinçonna leurs billets avant de leur indiquer les places qu'ils allaient occuper pendant presque trois heures. A 19h30, le rideau se leva sur la première chanson, enchaînant par la suite les passages musicaux et ceux parlés. Au bout d'une heure et demie, l'entracte sonna, laissant le temps aux spectateurs de faire une courte pause.

-Ginny, tu viens avec moi s'il te plait, questionna Luna en se levant.

-Pas de souci.

Les deux amies prirent la direction des toilettes, y allant à tour de rôle.

-Luna, tu penses quoi de Draco ? interrogea Ginny en se lavant les mains.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Luna !

-D'accord… Je… Il est mignon et gentil, Luna se garda bien de dire qu'elle le trouvait plus que ça, que ses yeux l'hypnotisaient et qu'il avait un corps de dieu Grec.

-C'est tout ? taquina Ginny. Il t'a quand même offert le repas et puis ses quatre places, ce n'est pas rien.

-Je… D'accord tu as raison, il y a plus. Je crois que… que… je l'aime, souffla Luna.

-Mais Luna c'est fantastique ! s'enjoua Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

-Sûrement, mais … et lui ? interrogea Luna.

-Oh Luna… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué sa façon de te couver du regard et tout le reste. Même Harry et Ron ont vu son petit manège vis-à-vis de toi.

-Tu crois que lui aussi ?

-J'en mettrais ma main au feu, affirma Ginny. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les garçons.

Luna et Ginny reprirent le chemin de leur siège juste à temps avant que l'entracte ne prenne fin, les garçons avaient eu le temps d'aller chercher quelques sucreries pour grignoter durant ce deuxième acte. Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, les quatre amis sortirent de la salle de spectacle. Luna avait des paillettes plein les yeux et fredonnait à tue-tête des chansons de la comédie musicale.

Ils rentrèrent bien avant le couvre-feu, puisqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de Snape à 22h30 précise. Malheureusement pour eux, Severus et Sirius étaient dans une posture assez explicite. Sirius était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Severus qui penché sur le cou de l'animagus était sans aucun doute en train de se nourrir. Harry devint cramoisi de voir son parrain dans une telle posture. Il avait beau être au courant, il y avait un monde entre savoir et voir. Ginny avait instinctivement baissé la tête et Draco, de son côté, avait fait passer Luna dans son dos, cachant ainsi le spectacle offert à leur yeux à la blonde.

-Désolé parrain, déclara Draco. On ne fait que passer, assura le jeune homme en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée, sortant légèrement précipitamment de la pièce.

-Draco ! hurla presque Snape en se relevant de son repas, lançant des éclairs visuels sur la porte que venait de refermer le Serpentard.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon d'agir ainsi en milieu de repas, taquina Sirius.

Le vampire marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reporter son attention sur le cabot qui lui servait de calice.

-Et si on passait au dessert ? suggéra Severus en attrapant les fesses de Sirius avec fermeté.

-Allons-y, répondit en rigolant Sirius.

* * *

 **Mercredi 21 Avril 1999**

 **Salle commune de Serpentard.**

Luna entra dans la pièce des vert et argents, désormais ils avaient l'habitude de voir Luna venir se balader dans leur antre.

-Bonjour Pansy, Blaise est…

-Dans sa chambre avec Draco, informa la brune sans lâcher son livre.

-Merci.

Luna prit donc la direction de la chambre des deux amis, frappant à la porte avant d'y entrer. Elle fut étonnée de les trouver installé au sol en train de disputer une partie de cartes explosives.

-Bonjour Luna, tu veux jouer ? interrogea Blaise.

-Non merci, je ne fais que passer, j'ai fini de m'occuper de ton médiateur, tu m'as dit que c'était urgent donc j'ai fait au plus vite et au mieux, informa Luna en donnant l'objet au métis.

-Merci beaucoup miss.

-Bon, je vous laisse, tu me diras ce que ça a donné.

-Pas de souci, je le teste demain.

Luna déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Blaise avant de faire de même avec Draco pour ensuite quitter la pièce.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup vu depuis la soirée Dirty Dancing, constata Blaise.

-Non. Elle a été voir son père cette semaine et on ne peut pas dire que nous n'avons pas été occupé également. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'on doit voir pour la mélodie de la prochaine chanson.

-C'est fou ce que tu es inspiré depuis que tu es ici, ça fait quoi six chansons depuis la rentrée.

-Sept ! rectifia Draco.

-Un détail… Bientôt tu vas nous dire qu'on va en studio enregistrer tout un album pour cet été. Dois-je priver Luna de te voir ? taquina Blaise.

Pour ton réponse, le jeune homme se prit un oreiller en pleine tête. S'en suivit une joyeuse bataille de coussins entre les deux amis.

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Avrils 1999**

 **Salle commune de Serpentard.**

Le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serdaigle était terminé depuis peu, Gryffondor l'avait emporté 250 points contre 70. Autant dire que la finale promettrait !

Luna entra dans la salle commune des vert et argent, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Pansy, Blaise est là ?

Le métis avait dit à la jeune fille avant le match qu'il y avait eu un souci avec le médiateur durant la répétition, celle-ci était donc venue voir ce qu'il en était.

-Luna, salua Pansy, il est avec Draco, près de la cheminée à jouer aux échecs.

-Merci, répondit Luna en souriant, prenant la direction de la dite cheminée.

Les garçons y étaient installés confortablement, le jeu d'échecs face à eux. Blaise se pinçait les lèvres, il était concentré sur le jeu, Draco lui avait les coudes sur la table, sa tête dans ses mains, lui aussi était concentré au maximum. Il y avait de quoi, chacun d'eux avait plus qu'un pion en rempart du roi. Ils devaient donc jouer sérieusement.

-Bonsoir vous deux.

-Coucou Luna, répondirent d'une même voix les deux garçons.

-Je suis venu voir pour le médiateur, informa Luna.

-Mince, j'avais oublié. Le souci vient du serpent sensé en sortir sur « London Illusion », expliqua Blaise.

-Il n'est pas sorti ? s'inquiéta Luna.

-Si, sous forme de gros ver de terre, répondit Blaise en fixant Luna.

-Aie, ça a pas du plaire.

-En effet, Tom m'a bien charrié, plaisanta le métis.

-Il est où ?

-Tom ou le médiateur ?

-Le médiateur, que veux-tu que je fasse de Tom ? interrogea Luna en étouffant un rire.

Blaise haussa les épaules, faisant fi du regard mauvais de Draco. Heureusement que Luna ne le voyait pas elle se serait posé des questions.

-Dans mon armoire, dans une boite à bijoux carré en velours bleu, informa Blaise.

-Ok, je vais le récupérer le temps que vous finissez cette partie.

Blaise lui fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le plateau. Draco lui fit un léger sourire, la regardant descendre l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre avant de retourner sur leur jeu.

-Tu comptes lui dire ?

-Pas tout de suite, les ASPIC arrivent, je ne veux pas qu'elle les loupe à cause de moi, répondit Draco en oubliant la mise en garde de son parrain.

Luna rentra sans mal dans la chambre des deux garçons, comme toujours la guitare de Blaise reposait sur son lit, à croire que le métis dormait vraiment avec. Le lit de Draco était comme d'ordinaire fait à la perfection, un parfait contraste avec celui de Blaise encore et toujours défait. Seule chose qui trainait sur le lit de Draco était son écharpe de Serpentard.

Luna ouvrit l'armoire de gauche, au vu des vêtements qui y étaient rangés, c'était l'armoire de Blaise.

-Bonne pioche, sourit la Serdaigle victorieuse.

Elle se mit à farfouiller, faisant attention de ne rien déplier ou déplacer. Le rangement de Blaise était méticuleux pour ses vêtements, et la blonde le savait pour l'avoir déjà vu ranger ses vêtements avec attention.

-Trouvé, déclara Luna victorieuse.

Luna tenait entre ses mains l'écrin bleu dont lui avait parlé Blaise. Elle l'ouvrit avec attention, l'écrin n'était pas à elle donc autant le laisser là, mais au lieu d'y trouver le médiateur elle y trouva une boucle d'oreille en argent.

Elle l'a pris entre ses doigts, se saisissant du bijou avec délicatesse. Luna ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis les garçons étaient plongés dans leur partie d'échecs, ils étaient occupés pour un moment. Lentement Luna enfila la boucle d'oreille, elle savait que le métis la mettait à son oreille droite au-dessus du lobe. La Serdaigle se réjouissait déjà de le dire à Ginny : elle allait enfiler la boucle d'oreille que mettait Blaise sur scène aux côtés de Tom… Luna se mit devant le miroir de la chambre, situé entre les deux armoires et enfila la dite boucle d'oreille. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Quelques références dont je me sers :

*Pour « Saturday Night » : il s'agit d'une chanson présente dans le téléfilm « Popstar ». La chanson est interprétée par Aaron Carter.

Voilà.


	8. Chapter 8 - Complication

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

SuperStar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 8

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 24 Avril 1999**

 **Salle commune de Serpentard.**

 _/ Luna tenait entre ses mains l'écrin bleu donc lui avait parlé Blaise. Elle l'ouvrit avec attention, l'écrin n'était pas à elle donc autant le laisser là, mais au lieu d'y trouver le médiateur elle y trouva une boucle d'oreille en argent._

 _Luna l'a pris entre ses doigts, se saisissant du bijou avec délicatesse. Elle ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis les garçons étaient plongés dans leur partie d'échecs, ils étaient occupés pour un moment. Lentement Luna enfila la boucle d'oreille, elle savait que le métis la mettait à son oreille droite au-dessus du lobe. La Serdaigle se réjouissait déjà de le dire à Ginny : elle allait enfiler la boucle d'oreille que mettait Blaise sur scène aux côtés de Tom… Luna se mit devant le miroir de la chambre, situé entre les deux armoires et enfila la dite boucle d'oreille. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qui allait suivre. /_

Blaise et Draco avaient fini leur partie, et Luna n'était pas encore revenue.

-Et si on allait voir ce que fait la miss, déclara Draco en se levant.

-Oui, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe sur des trucs étranges, répondit Blaise.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction de leur chambre, laissant le plateau d'échecs sur place, s'attendant à y trouver une Luna perdue dans la penderie de Blaise, des vêtements éparpillés autour d'elle. Au lieu de ça en ouvrant la porte, ils firent face à Tom.

-Mec tu es balèze… Comment tu fais ? questionna Blaise en fixant Tom puis Draco avant de revenir à Tom.

-C'est tout sauf normal… Luna ? interrogea Draco.

-Je… Comment ?! Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ! commença à s'énerver la blonde.

Blaise ferma la porte, la bloquant par un charme. L'heure était venue de tout expliquer à Luna, et ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte bien la chose. Draco serrait les poings, nerveux. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il avait espéré que ce serait plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard. Et d'une manière différente. Lentement, il s'avança de Luna/Tom pour lui faire face.

-Je peux ? questionna le jeune homme en approchant sa main de l'oreille de Luna.

La blonde approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant les mains de Draco lui retirer le bijou. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Draco ne se dirige vers l'armoire pour la refermer, gardant l'objet entre ses mains.

-Tu nous as posé beaucoup de questions, je pense que c'est à moi d'y répondre, commença Draco, en triturant le bijou entre ses doigts. Depuis quand ? Ça dure depuis trois ans. A Dumstrang, cela ne posait pas de souci, mais j'ai loupé mes ASPIC et je suis revenu ici auprès de Blaise pour les obtenir. Pourquoi ? Ça me semble évident, continua Draco. C'était plus simple, avec une double identité, je pouvais vivre ma vie normale et devenir Tom quand cela me plaisait. Au début ce n'était pas le cas, mais quand Lucifer et Tom ont pris plus d'ampleur, c'est devenu la solution. Et comment ? Je pense que tu l'as plus ou moins deviné. Maintenant je pense que tu l'as aussi compris, c'était mon armoire donc ma boucle d'oreille et… Je suis Tom, termina Draco en enfilant lui-même la boucle d'oreille, ce métamorphosant ainsi sous les yeux de Luna.

La Serdaigle fixa Tom, puis Blaise pour enfin reporter son attention sur Tom…

-Je pensait qu'on devait tout se dire, c'était donc des paroles en l'air…

Blaise baissa la tête, ses mots lui étaient clairement destinés.

-Luna je…commença le métis.

-Non Blaise, ne le dis sans le penser. Et toi, Tom ou Draco, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je te pensais sincère, mais faut croire que vous, les Serpentard, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Enfin non, pas les Serpentards, les mangemorts ! Luna avait craché le dernier mot avec dégoût avant de quitter la pièce, enlevant de ce fait le sortilège.

-Tu penses toujours que c'était une bonne idée ? interrogea Draco, faisant face à Blaise les yeux rouges.

Oui, le chanteur pleurait : sa meilleure amie, sa complice, son âme sœur venait de quitter la pièce, en colère contre lui. Blaise regarda son meilleur ami, incapable de faire quoi que soit pour lui. Courir après Luna ? Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, la blonde courait vite et elle ne l'écouterait pas pour autant. Lui envoyer un hibou ? Pas une bonne idée non plus, le métis imaginait déjà Luna brûler la lettre lors de sa réception… Non vraiment, il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre que la blonde se calme et revienne d'elle-même.

* * *

 **Dimanche 25 Avril 1999**

 **Dortoir des filles de Septième années de Serdaigle.**

Il était neuf heures passé et Luna était encore installée au chaud dans son lit. La jeune fille se repassait en boucles les événements de la veille, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour en arriver là et surtout comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Draco lui avait menti, lui avait caché sa double identité et Blaise n'avait rien dit non plus, cachant la chose, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non le pire c'était qu'elle aimait Draco et ce malgré ce mensonge, c'était sans aucun doute ça qui lui faisait le plus mal dans toute cette histoire. Sur quoi d'autres lui avait-il menti ? Luna en venait à douter de tout. Hier, elle s'était isolée dans le dortoir, n'allant pas manger. Bien sûr ses camarades s'étaient inquiétées mais la blonde s'en moquait. Oui, pour une fois Luna avait été égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas discuter.

-Luna, appela malgré tout Padma en arrivant non loin du lit de la jeune fille.

-Oui, tenta de rassurer la jeune fille.

-On va prendre notre petit déjeuner, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Non merci, j'irai plus tard, répondit Luna en n'en pensant mots.

Elle n'avait pas faim, son estomac était noué et la seule idée de manger lui donner envie de vomir. Mais comment expliquer ça à ses amies ?

-Comme tu veux, souffla Padma en quittant la pièce, rejoignant les autres en bas.

Luna se recroquevilla d'avantage dans le lit, son pyjama dépareillé lui paraissait beaucoup plus confortable qu'un jean et un pull sans compter la chaleur que ça lui apportait, ses chaussettes en polaire n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Padma l'avait regardé quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce, se disant que la jeune fille semblait moins colorée que d'ordinaire, son pyjama paraissait presque normal, même si à y regarder de plus près on se rendait compte que le pantalon avec des chouettes bleues n'allait pas vraiment avec le t-shirt licorne.

-Je te ramènerais quand même un croissant, souffla la Serdaigle avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

 **Lundi 26 Avril 1999**

 **Cours de potion – 11h30**

Luna somnolait à moitié au-dessus de son chaudron, inconsciente des regards inquiète de ses amis. La blonde n'avait pas mangé la vieille, elle avait passé la journée dans le dortoir se laissant envahir par les événements du samedi. Elle avait Draco dans la peau, le nier ne servirait à rien, et l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu l'espoir que ce soit réciproque mais il faut croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Comment quelqu'un pouvait agir ainsi et dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était un Veela, mais non, un Veela n'agirait jamais ainsi.

De son côté, Draco n'était pas en meilleur état, il donnait l'illusion que tout allait bien alors qu'il n'en était rien. Luna ne lui avait même pas lancée un regard depuis le matin, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherchée des yeux. Blaise à ses côté ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en biais, il n'aimait pas cette situation, ça n'avait rien de sain.

-Draco, tenta Blaise.

-Non, je… écoute Blaise, juste… pas aujourd'hui, termina Draco.

Le métis regarda son ami, puis Luna. Que devait-il faire ? Peut-être laissé couler. Non ce n'étais pas son genre, il croisa le regard de Harry, celui-ci fixa Draco avec un regard noir. Il allait falloir qu'il calme le sauveur car s'il s'en mêlait rien de bon n'en sortirait.

La fin du cours arriva. Tous les étudiants déposèrent leurs fioles de potion avec plus ou moins d'assurance sur le bureau du professeur. Luna chancela un peu en se levant de sa chaise mais retrouva vite son équilibre. Une fois en dehors elle ne tenait cependant plus, elle commença à chanceler mais fut bien vite rattraper. Dans le brouillard qu'était le monde de Luna à ce moment-là, elle ne vit pas qui l'avait empêché de s'écrouler face contre terre. Elle savoura juste le contact avant de souffler un faible merci.

Blaise fixait Draco, il s'était presque mit à courir quand il avait vu Luna chancelée, se précipitant pour l'empêcher de prendre des nouvelle du sol froid et humide des cachots.

-Où tu vas ? interrogea Blaise en voyant déjà Potty et sa bande arriver vers eux.

-A l'infirmerie, elle a besoin de soins et de manger, conclu Draco avant de placer ses bras correctement de manière à prendre Luna entre ses bras, la soulevant telle une princesse.

-Merci, souffla Luna avant de s'endormir la tête posée contre le torse de Draco.

La blonde pensait sans aucun doute que c'était Harry ou bien Ron qui l'avait porté à ce moment-là, ignorant que son sauveur était la personne responsable de son malaise. Blaise se mit devant Harry quand celui-ci avait commencé à s'avancer vers Draco, sans aucun doute pour l'empêcher d'emmener Luna à l'infirmerie, le brun était très proche de la blonde et avait sans aucun doute senti la cause de malaise de Luna.

-S'il te plait Potty, fais-moi confiance, commença Blaise.

-Luna vient de manquer de s'évanouir, personne ne l'a vue dans la grande salle depuis samedi midi et je sais que c'est Malfoy et toi les dernières personnes qu'elle a vu. Ce n'est donc pas compliqué de savoir qui est responsable de son état, commença à s'enflammer Harry.

-Harry, je… je dois te parler, tout seul, souffla Blaise, bien décidé à mettre le sauveur dans la confidence.

Draco allait sans doute lui en vouloir mais s'il voulait sauver la face il aurait besoin de Potter de son côté.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes, répondit Harry en prenant la direction d'une salle vide, regardant Draco disparaitre au bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme n'avait eu aucun mal à arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie, une fois dans la salle, il avait déposé avec délicatesse Luna sur le premier lit vide qu'il avait vu avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Pomoda Pomfresh arriva bien vite au chevet de sa patiente.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Aucun idée, elle a failli s'évanouir et je l'ai rattrapé, après quoi elle s'est endormi pendant que je la portais jusqu'ici, déclara Draco.

-Bien. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

L'infirmière tira les rideaux en demandant à Draco d'attendre derrière. Elle lança un sort de diagnostic, révélant dans un premier temps que Luna n'avait rien avalé depuis presque deux jours mais aussi ce qui ressemblait fort à un état grippal. Mais où Luna avait pu attraper cette maladie de Moldu ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que Miss Lovegood est sortie durant les vacances ? interrogea l'infirmière.

Elle savait les deux étudiants proche et si Malfoy ne le savait pas elle savait à qui demander l'information, Luna était plutôt bien entourer depuis sa cinquième années.

-Oui, elle a passé quelques jours avec son père.

-Tout s'explique alors, souffla Pomoda.

-Elle est… commença Draco.

-Malade oui, un état grippal, une maladie purement moldue, et le fait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis quelques jours n'aide en rien son état, souffla l'infirmière.

-Vous avez de quoi la soigner, s'inquiéta Draco, affolé à l'idée de la perdre à jamais.

-Non, mais je vais voir le professeur Snape, il a sans doute une vague idée de quoi faire.

-Pourquoi pas le professeur Slughorn ? interrogea tout de même Draco.

Il n'avait rien contre son parrain mais il n'était plus maitre des potions à Poudlard.

-Horace est un bon potionniste, mais ses compétences s'arrêtent là, Severus a au moins l'avantage d'être un sang-mêlé, déclara Pomoda en quittant la pièce. Oh, gardez un œil sur Miss Lovegood s'il vous plait, le temps que je revienne.

-Bien sûr.

Draco ouvrit les rideaux et constata que Luna avait changé de tenue, l'infirmière avait sans doute pensé qu'une tenue plus confortable ne ferait pas de mal à la jeune fille. Elle avait donc troqué son uniforme pour un jeans, un débardeur rose et un gilet bleu. Les couleurs de prédilection de Luna, sans aucun doute.

Mais où diable l'infirmière avait eu ses affaires ? A aucun moment il n'avait entendu de « Accio » donc comment étaient-ils arrivés jusque-là ? Se pourrait-il qu'un elfe les ait amenés ? En cinq minutes c'était sans aucun doute possible. Le jeune homme s'arrêta là dans ses réflexions car Luna remuait légèrement dans son sommeil. Elle grelotait. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Luna, enlevant sa cape qu'il mit sur le corps de Luna dans l'espoir que cela la réchauffe.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Luna, murmura Draco en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement.

Luna ne répondit pas, mais dans son sommeil sa main vient à la rencontre du bras de Draco, s'accrochant à sa manche.

-Se pourrait-il que ton esprit soit déjà au courant de tout, souffla le jeune homme.

Draco avait l'espoir que Luna le sache ou qu'elle le soupçonne. Il avait encore tant à lui apprendre. Le jeune homme regarda la porte de l'infirmerie toujours fermée puis la main de Luna accrochée à sa manche. Draco souffla avant d'enlever ses chaussures et monter sur le lit. Tant pis pour l'infirmière, il avait besoin de ce contact et quelque chose lui disait que cela aiderait Luna à guérir. Le jeune homme s'installa sur le côté et se cala confortablement avant de rapprocher Luna de lui, passant son bras gauche au niveau de la tête de la jeune fille, caressant déjà distraitement ses cheveux, et la main droite callée au creux de ses reins. Dans son sommeil Luna s'agrippa au jeune homme, serrant d'avantage entre ses doigts le tissu blanc de la chemise du jeune homme.

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 Avril 1999**

 **Fin du cours de Sortilège**

Draco pâlissait à vue d'œil depuis le matin, Blaise était de plus en plus inquiet pour son ami. Le groupe avait annulé tout leur programme depuis lundi, y compris les répétitions pour les prochains concerts, Draco n'était pas en état.

-Draco, tu devrais aller te coucher, souligna Blaise.

-Non, je veux aller voir Luna.

-Ecoute, Luna est entre de bonnes mains, entre celle de Pomfresh et les potions de Snape, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. S'il te plait, va te coucher.

-Blaise…

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, souffla Blaise en pointant sa baguette vers son ami.

-Blaise tu ne vas pas…

-Stupéfix !

Draco fixa son ami, figé sur place.

-Quelque chose me dit que je vais le payer en centuple mais tant pis. C'est pour ton bien.

Le métis s'aida ensuite d'un sort de lévitation pour emmener Draco jusqu'à leur chambre. Bien sûr quelques étudiants qui le croisèrent regardèrent Blaise trainer derrière lui le corps flottant de Draco, sans oser poser la question du pourquoi de cet agissement mais le regard que lançait le préfet en chef les dissuadait de tout commentaire.

-Et voilà, souffla Blaise. Bon, tu évites de me sauter à la gorge, Snape devrait pas tarder à arriver, termina le basané en lançant le contre sort.

Draco fixa son ami, trop fatigué pour riposter au final. Quand Snape arriva dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard il trouva un Blaise installé sur le bord du lit de Draco, tapotant son front avec un gant de toilette humide.

-Comment va-t-il ? se risqua le potionniste.

-Fatigué, affaibli… En un mot comme en mille il est en manque de Luna.

-Miss Lovegood est au courant ?

-Pour Tom, oui, mais pas pour le reste.

-Mais quel idiot, s'il y avait bien un truc à dire c'était cette information et non sa double identité, gronda Severus.

-Pour tout dire, elle l'a découvert par hasard, commença Blaise avant de faire le récit des derniers événements à la terreur des cachots.

-Je vois. Et où est miss Lovegood en ce moment, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu cette semaine.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie, une histoire de grippe, souligna Blaise.

-C'est donc pour elle que j'ai fait la potion. Pompom ne me l'avait pas dit. Ça explique aussi le pourquoi de son état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Je vais aller voir Lucius, ainsi que Minerva, peut-être même que je vais commencer par Minerva, et s'il le faut j'irais parler moi-même à miss Lovegood de l'état de Draco.

-Il risque de vous en vouloir.

-Cela m'étonnerait fort, affirma Severus.

* * *

 **Lundi 2 Mai 1999**

 **Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Luna rangeait ses affaires, la journée était finie pour la Serdaigle. Elle était fraîchement revenue dans sa tour depuis le samedi et du coup le lundi avait été sa première journée. La blonde n'avait pas vu Blaise depuis son retour à la vie étudiante, pas qu'elle souhaitait vraiment lui parler, mais ne pas le voir l'inquiétait quelque peu.

-Miss Lovegood, pouvez-vous restez s'il vous plait.

Luna approuva, laissant les autres sortir avant de faire face au maître des potions qui ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Miss Lovegood, commença Snape. Luna, il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir, en plus de celles que vous connaissez déjà.

Luna se raidit légèrement, il n'allait quand même pas…

-Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que vous êtes au courant pour Draco.

Luna souffla, c'était donc le sujet de la conversation.

-Professeur…

-Luna, je fais un pas vers vous, ne me le faites pas regretter. Je vous dois beaucoup, vous le savez, mais là, je suis désolé mais vous êtes en train de faire la plus belle erreur de votre vie. Draco est un Veela, déclara Severus, votre Veela, insista le professeur. Cela fait deux semaines que vous l'avez plus ou moins rayé de votre vie, et vous avez du remarquer que depuis ce moment-là, il n'est pas redevenu cette personne.

Luna fixa l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Ginny lui avait en effet dit que Tom ne s'était pas montré depuis quelques temps et que la presse le disait alité. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment malade. Snape avait parlé de son Veela, Draco… Un Veela. Non, SON Veela ! Cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Luna se remémora les paroles qu'elle avait eues pour le blond quand elle avait appris pour Tom. Elle avait été méchante, à la limite du rejet. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

-J'ai besoin de temps, souffla tout de même Luna.

-Mais lui n'en a pas ! Il est alité depuis deux jours, pas à l'infirmerie, continua Snape en voyant Luna ouvrir la bouche. Blaise s'en occupe, et je pense, sans vouloir vous donner d'ordre, qu'il serait grand temps que vous mettiez de côté votre colère pour aller le rejoindre.

Luna regarda Snape, ce n'était pas un ordre direct mais un ordre quand même. La blonde regarda son professeur, essayant de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être les conséquences si elle n'agissait pas dans les secondes à venir. Quelque chose lui disais qu'elle finirait en encas pour vampire… Oui, à cet instant Luna avait peur de son professeur.

* * *

 **Plus tard, salle commune de Serpentard.**

Luna entra dans la salle commune des vert et argent sans aucun mal, comme souvent elle fut accueilli par Pansy

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Malfoy ?

-Bonjour Pansy, oui moi aussi je t'adore, mais là je dois te laisser j'ai un truc à faire… une histoire de Jonchuruines.

Luna courra presque jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise et Draco. Elle entra sans frapper, espérant que l'un des deux ne soit pas dans une tenue indécente.

-Luna ! s'exclama Blaise en la voyant.

-Je…

-Je vous laisse, répondit Blaise en interceptant le regard de Luna en direction de Draco.

La Serdaigle regarda Blaise quitter la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur Draco. Luna se dirigea lentement vers le lit du blond, constatant que celui-ci était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

-Draco, je … je viens d'aller voir Snape, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a gardé en otage à la fin de son cours, commença la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit…

-Dis quoi ? questionna faiblement le jeune homme en se redressant difficilement de son lit.

-Que tu étais un Veela ! Mon Veela ! Mais par Rowena, ce n'est pas rien quand même ! Que tu me cache Tom, c'est une chose, mais ça ! Dray, j'aurais pu te tuer sans le vouloir, fondit Luna, laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Draco regarda la Serdaigle avec un faible sourire, ce surnom, il avait rêvé de l'entendre dans la bouche de Luna. Maintenant elle savait, et elle l'accepte plutôt bien. Son Veela ! Elle l'avait dit. Lui qui attendait ça depuis des mois.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ? questionna Luna en fixant Draco.

-Depuis notre première rencontre, avoua Draco qui reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil. J'ai eu quelques doutes bien sûr, mais c'était vite devenu évident.

La bonde fixa le regard trop bleu de Draco, les mêmes que ceux de Tom. Elle se souvient alors des mots qu'elle avait dit une fois à Ginny, ou alors à Blaise. Lui disant que ses yeux lui faisant penser à ceux d'un Veela. Si elle avait su à ce moment-là. Si elle avait tout appris, ça aurait été différent. Luna ne se retient plus, se moquant bien de voir Draco alité, elle lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire s'écrouler parmi ses oreillers sous la surprise.

-N'oublie pas que je suis en convalescence, souffla Draco.

-Je m'en moque ! répondit Luna, la tête déjà nichée dans le cou du blond, ses bras enserrant celui-ci avec force, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte.

Draco répondit à celle-ci, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, la rapprochant davantage. Ce contact rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Luna, mais elle était bien incapable de dire quoi.

-Ne me fais plus jamais ça… murmura le blond. J'ai cru mourir.

-Désolée… répondit Luna en faisant face à Draco.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que notre relation implique. Tu vas devoir faire avec moi et Tom… Je suis les deux ! Je suis Tom, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler Draco.

-Je sais. Et je m'en moque, répondit Luna.

Elle se leva alors du lit sur lequel elle était installée, allant chercher dans l'armoire l'écrin bleu dans lequel elle savait était ranger LA boucle d'oreille, avant de revenir vers Draco. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit pour faire face au blond.

-Ça c'est toi, commença la blonde en passant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme, et là, dit-elle en mettant la boucle d'oreille au Serpentard, c'est aussi toi. La seule différence c'est que l'un des deux je dois le partager avec le monde entier, alors que l'autre n'est qu'à moi seul.

Draco ne put retenir son sourire, se moquant de son apparence de Pop Star actuelle pour prendre le visage de Luna en coupe avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Leur premier vrai baiser ! Jusqu'alors ils avaient toujours été dérangés, ne pouvant que se frôler les lèvres, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Leurs lèvres dansaient dans un ballet qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Draco y mit fin à contrecœur, frôlant la joue de Luna, qui encore les yeux fermés semblait profiter de ce contact comme si c'était la première fois.

-Les deux sont uniquement à toi, souffla Draco contre les lèvres de Luna.

-Mais je préfère nettement celui-ci, murmura Luna en enlevant la boucle d'oreille, faisant revenir l'apparence normale de Draco.

-Moi aussi, avoua Draco.

Quand Blaise retourna dans la chambre une bonne heure plus tard, il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Luna était allongée tout contre Draco, installée confortablement dans le lit du jeune homme. Draco serrait la jeune fille de manière possessive contre lui : les choses étaient claires, plus personne n'approcherait Luna sans que Draco soit dans les parages.

Le jeune homme ne put cependant s'empêcher de réveiller quelque peu son ami.

-Désolé Dray, souffla Blaise en voyant la mine fatiguée du jeune homme.

Le blond n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, mais il avait meilleur mine à ce moment, il avait repris des couleurs et ses cernes avaient disparu.

-Mmh.

-Je te dérange juste deux secondes savoir si tu veux que je vous ramène quelque chose à manger ?

-Si tu peux, mais sinon te dérange pas, on demandera à un elf, rassura Draco.

-Heu… Tu sais que demain vous devrez quitter cette chambre voir même ce soir pour Luna, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler Blaise.

-Ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent Blaise.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, rigola le métis en ressortant de la pièce.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Luna fit surface de son nuage, elle fut immédiatement absorbée par deux orbes bleus appartenant à nul autre que Draco.

-Coucou toi, souffla l'attrapeur.

-Coucou, répondit Luna.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Comme jamais, avoua Draco.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel l'un comme l'autre se demandait comment agir.

-Luna, je … il est encore temps d'aller manger.

-Tu…

-Ecoute, entama le jeune homme en caressant une mèche de cheveux de Luna. C'est compliquer, enfin les relations Veela et tout ça, je ne veux pas aller trop vite au risque de brûler des étapes.

-Je sais, on a fait l'exposé là-dessus, rappela Luna. D'ailleurs la source que tu avais c'était…

-Mon père et moi aussi, à nous deux on a réussi à répondre à toutes les questions qu'on avait listé, avoua Draco.

-Oh… Draco je sais qu'on doit apprendre à se connaitre, enfin de manière différente et je sais aussi que ton côté Veela te pousse à certaine chose, juste dis le moi quand ça arrive, souffla Luna.

-Pas de souci, je te préviendrais, enfin j'essayerais.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood firent leur apparition dans la grande salle pour l'heure du dîner.

* * *

 **Mardi 3 Mai 1999**

 **Entrée de la grande salle après le petit déjeuner.**

Luna venait de quitter sa table en compagnie de Padma. Les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur salle de Botanique quand Draco attrapa Luna par le bras. La blonde se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face.

-Draco ! s'étonna Luna.

-Désolé, je t'ai appelé mais tu semblais ailleurs.

Ailleurs, oui, c'était le mot. Luna était dans ses pensées dans un monde où seul Draco existait. Depuis qu'elle savait, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le jeune homme.

-Désolée, j'étais dans…

-… tes pensées, termina Draco avec un sourire.

Lui aussi avait du mal à rester sur terre, mais nul doute que c'était d'avantage compliqué pour Luna. D'ici quelque temps le lien les attirerait l'un vers l'autre et Draco changerait légèrement physiquement, faisant de lui l'homme parfait pour Luna.

-Je vous laisse, on se retrouve devant la classe, sourit Padma.

La Serdaigle avait subi comme les autres filles du dortoir les humeurs changeantes de Luna, mais en la voyant revenir la veille au soir, sourire aux lèvres et chantonnant une douce mélodie tout droit inspirée de Dirty Dancing, elles avaient eu la certitude que tout allait pour le mieux désormais pour leur amie.

-A tout de suite, assura Luna.

Luna fit donc face au Veela. Son Veela ! Cette idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Draco lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de lui effleurer les lèvres. La Serdaigle en quémanda plus, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr de me contrôler complètement Luna, avoua à mi mot Draco.

Bien sûr qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, et cela n'arriverait pas avant longtemps. Tout son être réclamait Luna, était attiré par elle, et s'embrasser avec passion et amour au milieu d'un couloir passablement rempli d'étudiants n'était pas forcement la meilleur idée.

-Je sais, souffla Luna.

Pour le moment personne n'était au courant pour eux. D'ailleurs sortaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Cette question traversa l'esprit de Luna et Draco sembla percevoir son trouble.

-Un souci ?

-Draco, on sort ensemble n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Luna avec sérieux.

-Tu en doutais, se vexa faussement le jeune homme.

-Je… c'est-à-dire que rien n'a vraiment été dit alors… bafouilla Luna.

-Oui, Luna Lovegood, nous sortons ensemble, sauf si…

-Non non ! assura Luna sans le laisser finir. Je veux être avec toi.

Draco fixa Luna avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Nous sommes deux alors.

Quelqu'un s'approcha du couple avant de tapoter sur l'épaule du blond.

-Le cours commence dans cinq minutes, et si vous continuez ainsi tout Poudlard sera au courant de certaine chose, murmura Blaise.

L'une des mains du métis était posée sur le haut du dos de son ami, touchant un endroit bien précis qui fit revenir Draco à la réalité. Mince, le jeune homme avait oublié ce léger détail.

-Je crois que j'ai encore deux trois petites chose à te dire… On en discute se soir ?

-Non… Ce soir tu n'es pas dispo Superstar, intervient Blaise, heureux de pouvoir enfin réutiliser le surnom de Draco devant Luna.

-Demain alors, sourit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur Luna.

-Pas de souci.

La Serdaigle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise avant d'en faire de même avec Draco, se retenant avec du mal de dévier à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999**

 **17h, sortir du cours d'histoire de la magie**

Luna et Draco étaient main dans la main, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction du septième étage, officialisant un peu plus leur relation. Luna arborait un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Draco semblait plus sur la réserve mais son bonheur faisait écho à celui de Luna. Le Serpentard était une parfaite représentation de sa maison, fier, droit presque arrogant. Luna intercepta le regard de Daphnée Greengrass, il avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Instinctivement elle se serra d'avantage contre Draco, prenant son bras en otage de ses mains.

-Ça va ? interrogea Draco face à ce geste.

-Mmmh, assura la Serdaigle.

Le couple arriva bien vite devant le mur d'entrée de la salle sur demande.

-Ici on sera tranquille pour parler, déclara Draco avant de faire apparaitre la porte.

-Tu as pensé à quoi ?

-Surprise, sourit le Serpentard en ouvrant la porte.

Devant leurs yeux une grande salle se dévoila. Les murs étaient dans les tons bleu roi avec une frise argentée. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait doucement, devant celle-ci un canapé vert émeraude à l'allure fort confortable ainsi qu'une table basse en bois clair laissait exposer un coin douillet pour discuter. Plus en arrière, un grand lit, semblable à ceux des dortoirs laissait les couleurs vertes et bleues se mélanger. La pièce était un parfait mélange entre Serpentard et Serdaigle.

-C'est super beau,

-Je trouve aussi, approuva Draco.

Le couple s'installa sur le canapé en se servant un verre de limonade. La salle leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était même à se demander jusqu'où celle-ci irait s'ils leur demandaient.

-Tu penses que la salle a des limites ? s'intéressa Draco.

-Aucune idée, je demanderais à Harry, c'est lui qui la connait le mieux, assura Luna.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux étudiants.

-Et sinon, ses réponses à mes questions, entama Luna.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pour ça qu'on est venu s'installer là, souffla Draco.

Luna bu une gorgée de limonade avant de reporter son attention sur Draco qui s'était levé et faisait les cent pas.

-Ses derniers jours ont été assez compliqué, entama Draco.

Luna regarda Draco avant de poser son verre et se lever, faisant face au jeune homme avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains, fixant son regard décidemment trop bleu. Du bout des doigts, la Serdaigle caressa le visage fin de son Veela. Luna avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Arriver au niveau de ses lèvres, Draco entrouvrit la bouche pour embrasser tendrement les doigts fins de Luna.

-J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pensais savoir sur toi est … faux, ou loin de la vérité, murmura Luna.

-Ça te fait peur ? interrogea Draco sans lâcher Luna des yeux.

-Un peu, mais dans le bon sens, tenta de rassurer la Serdaigle.

Le Serpentard se mit à sourire avant de glisser ses mains autour de la taille de Luna puis dans son dos avant de l'attirer vers lui, elle se retrouva bien vite la tête contre le torse du Veela tandis qu'il la serrait davantage encore. Luna ne put retenir son sourire tandis qu'elle profitait pleinement de ce moment de douceur entre les bras de Draco.

-Draco…

Le concerné desserra son étreinte, sachant pertinemment que le moment des réponses était arrivé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

-Je… Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour tout te dire. On ne se connaissait pas que déjà je savais que c'était toi… Et… Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit à une inconnue.

-Tu voulais me connaitre avant.

-Oui, avoua Draco. Et puis quand tu l'as appris et bien… tout s'est compliqué, ensuite tu es tombée malade et je me suis rendu compte que plus je te cachais de choses plus je te faisais du mal, termina Draco en approchant Luna de lui, les guidant vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent de nouveau. Tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi, le fait d'avoir dû te mentir sur ma double identité et tout ce que cela impliquait m'était insupportable, et Blaise que j'emportais avec moi dans mes mensonges, termina Draco dans un souffle, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

A genoux sur le canapé, Luna se redressa quelque peu avant de prendre la tête de Draco entre ses bras, le jeune homme pivota pour poser sa joue contre la poitrine de Luna avant de la prendre à son tour entre ses bras, profitant d'avantage de ce contact. Au bout d'un moment, Draco releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Luna avant de lui sourire tendrement. Le Serpentard glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à la joue de Luna avant de sceller leur lèvres dans un tendre baiser, serrant Luna d'avantage contre lui tandis que le baiser se faisait plus avide encore. Leur respiration s'accéléra mais aucun des deux ne voulaient mettre fin au baiser. Alors que Draco tenait Luna fermement contre lui, une main dans son dos, l'autre plongé dans les cheveux de la blonde pour la renverser sur le canapé. Le couple s'embrassa passionnément, Draco au-dessus de Luna, faisant son possible pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Luna était déjà accro à ses lèvres, à ses baisers, à ses caresses…Le corps tout entier de Luna semblait réclamer après Draco.

-Luna… souffla Draco en arrêtant le baiser l'espace d'un instant.

-Draco…

Les baisers de Draco lui manquaient déjà. La jeune femme tendit le cou pour aller chercher ce qui lui revenait de droit et embrasser Draco avec une avidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Les mains de Draco se mirent alors à ce baladées, d'abord sur le visage de Luna, puis son cou avant de descendre sur ses hanches, à la limite de son pull. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il glissa sa main sous le vêtement pour caresser la peau de Luna du bout des doigts. Ce contact électrisa Luna et eut raison du peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait. Elle n'était plus que désir pour le Veela. Toujours prudemment, il remonta ses mains contre les côté de Luna dans de douces caresses. Mais Draco mit fin à cette douce torture.

-Luna… Je… Pas maintenant…

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Luna. Il retira sa main de sous le vêtement avant de retourner caresser la joue de la Serdaigle. Du bout des doigts Luna caressa le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert à Noel, s'étonnant de le voir encore et toujours autour de son poignet droit depuis qu'elle lui avait offert. […]

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ? murmura Draco

-Et toi ? répondit sur le même ton Luna.

Draco ne répondit pas, embrassant une fois encore Luna. Le jeune homme eut bien du mal à se séparer de Luna, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il imaginait sa première fois avec Luna. Non, il voulait qu'elle soit magique.

-Luna, on était pas venu pour ça, tenta Draco en mettant un peu de distance entre eux.

Luna approuva, manquant de mot.

-Je sais, pour moi aussi c'est compliqué surtout maintenant que tu sais presque tout, déclara Draco en tendant la main à Luna pour l'aider à se rasseoir.

-Presque ? interrogea Luna en attrapant la main pour se redresser.

-Il y a encore deux trois choses que tu ne sais pas.

-Des choses importantes ?

-L'une d'elle seulement.

La curiosité de Luna était piquée à vif, elle fixa Draco comme pour lui arracher les informations de la tête. Le Serpentard rigola face à ce comportement.

-Alors ? s'enjoua Luna.

Draco souffla avant de déboutonner sa chemise, enlevant ensuite son débardeur. Luna le fixa, profitant de l'occasion pour observer sans retenu le torse finement musclé du jeune homme.

-Pas que cela me déplaise mais je t'ai déjà vu ainsi, rappela Luna.

-Je pense pas, sourit Draco avant de s'approcher de Luna, prenant la jeune fille entre ses bras.

La Serdaigle savoura le contact, passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts le long des épaules de la star. Sous ses yeux apparut alors la chose la plus fabuleuse qu'elle n'eut jamais vue jusqu'alors. Deux grandes ailes couleur ivoire étaient déployées autour d'elle. Ailes appartenant sans aucun doute à Draco. Elles étaient belles, grandes et avaient l'air douce. Un pur cocon de sécurité et d'amour. Là, entre les bras et les ailes de Draco elle se sentait en sécurité, parfaitement protégée et à sa place.

-Je peux ? interrogea Luna

-Elles sont à toi, murmura Draco qui n'attendait que ça.

Lentement, Luna approcha l'une de ses mains des plumes, les effleurant d'abord avant de les toucher plus franchement.

-Elles sont magnifique Draco. Mais pourquoi me les montrer maintenant ?

-Je voulais que tu les vois, que tu me vois en Veela en plus du reste, avoua le jeune homme.

-Merci Draco.

Luna se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'embrasser Draco, le Veela glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Luna, la rapprochant d'avantage contre lui, approfondissant ainsi leur échange.

-On devrait arrêter là avant que ça ne dérape, souffla Draco.

-Bonne idée.

Luna se sépara du jeune homme, observant une dernière fois ce corps si parfait ainsi que ses ailes avant que Draco ne remette son débardeur puis que sa chemise faisant disparaitre son côté Veela.

-Allons manger, déclara Draco une fois rhabillé correctement.

-Oui, et après direction la tour d'Astronomie, s'enjoua Luna en quittant la pièce

* * *

 **Vendredi 6 Mai 1999**

 **Bibliothèque de Poudlard en fin d'après-midi**.

Luna était installée à une table, des livres éparpillés autour d'elle tandis qu'elle tentait de faire son devoir de métamorphose. Elle avait beau adorer Sirius, les sujets de ses devoirs étaient assez corsés. Luna souffla en regardant l'heure, bientôt dix-huit heures, Draco ne reviendrait pas avant vingt et une heures, le jeune homme avait une interview ainsi qu'une répétition avec le groupe. Luna lui avait dit qu'elle les attendrait, Blaise et lui, à la sortie de la cheminée.

-Bonjour Luna, salua Terry Boot élève de septième année à Serdaigle.

Le jeune homme avait changé comme beaucoup. Ses cheveux châtains avaient la même coupe que ceux des jumeaux Weasley, ses yeux marron avaient un reflet vert et son uniforme de Serdaigle était parfaitement à sa place.

-Bonjour Terry, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, on ne te voit plus trop dans la salle commune ses dernier temps.

-Je…

-Oui je sais, tu traines chez les rouge et or ainsi que chez les Serpent, taquina Terry. Mais à l'occasion, quand tu auras du temps, on pourra se faire une partie de carte ou autre, termina Terry.

-Avec joie.

-Tu travailles sur quoi au fait, je t'ai peut-être dérangé dans un truc important, s'excusa Terry en regardant le parchemin de devoir.

-Devoir de métamorphose, et je t'avoue que je sèche un peu là.

-Besoin d'aide ? proposa le jeune homme.

Luna sourit en réponse, laissant son camarade prendre place à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Londres, studio de Lucifer.**

Le groupe avait fini de répéter et ils étaient désormais en train de ranger leur instruments, enfin tous sauf Tom. Ce dernier était assis sur la flitcase de Blaise, attendant que celui-ci ai fini de bichonner sa guitare.

-Alors, raconte nous, entama Santa en finissant de ranger sa batterie.

-Que je vous raconte quoi ? questionna Draco.

-Et bien toi et … Luna, nargua Austin.

-Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue toi, gronda presque Draco en saisissant Blaise par les épaules pour lui frictionner le crâne avec énergie.

-Moi… Tu ne le savais pas encore ? sourit Blaise en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son ami.

-J'avais juste un doute, taquina Draco.

-Alors ? insista Jonathan

Draco souffla pour la forme avant de se réinstaller sur le flitcase.

-Disons qu'elle sait tout… ou presque.

-Tout ? questionnaire d'une même voix Santa, Austin et Jonathan.

Blaise resta plus ou moins en retrait, Draco lui avait tout expliqué de sa situation. Bien sûr il aurait pu aider le chanteur dans son récit mais voir un Malfoy dans ce genre de situation avait quelque chose de… plaisant.

-Le côté chanteur et la partie Veela.

-Oui mais jusqu'à quel point ? s'intéressa Jonathan.

-Elle a vu mes ailes, lâcha Draco/Tom

-Quoi ?!

-Dans quelle situation exactement ? interrogea avec curiosité Santa.

-Bande de pervers… murmura le chanteur.

-Donc il lui a montré, souffla Austin. Je suis presque déçu.

-Notre petit dragon ne l'a pas encore fait succomber, taquina Santa.

-Hé !

-Ça ne devrais pas tarder, on sait tous comment ça va se passer, souffla Jonathan.

-Mais du coup j'y pense, tu ne montreras plus tes ailes lors des concerts ? Non parce que c'était prévu pour la prochaine tournée qui débute sous peu… Et la couverture de l'album est déjà prête, informa Blaise.

-Je… On n'a pas forcement parlé de ça. Je dois voir ça avec mon père.

-Bonne idée.

-Bon allez les gars, on se voit samedi prochain ?

-Exact Austin.

-Et si tu emmenais Luna ?

-Santa !

Le batteur ne put retenir son rire face à la situation, Blaise attrapa Draco par la manche avant de rentrer dans la cheminée, déclarant haut et fort leur destination, faisant ainsi mourir les rires des trois autres membres du groupe.

* * *

 **Cachot de Serpentard quelques secondes plus tard.**

-Entre Santa et Austin, je me demande lequel va m'en mettre le plus dans les dents à cause de tout ça, râla Draco en sortant de la cheminée.

-Je parierais pour Santa, taquina Blaise.

-Coucou vous deux, salua Luna.

La jeune fille était confortablement installée dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée, fauteuil qui était certes en sale état mais qui représentait surtout le seul meuble de la pièce. Blaise regarda la Serdaigle avec un sourire tendre, se souvenant du nombre de fois qu'il l'avait trouvé là l'année passée, quand elle se réfugiait dans cette salle tandis que Blaise était parti en répétition ou Merlin seul sais où.

-ça rappelle des souvenirs, murmura Blaise avant d'agrandir ses vêtements d'étudiant dans le but de redevenir le préfet de Serpentard.

Luna regarda Blaise faire, elle en avait l'habitude. Draco lui était braqué sur sa Valéone, l'observant de tout son soûl. Il s'avança à pas de loup, ne troublant pas les pensées de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas bien ? interrogea Draco une fois près d'elle.

-A merveille, affirma Luna en fixant son regard dans celui de Draco.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Luna, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser quand elle l'arrêta. Draco la regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas devant Blaise. Lentement, Luna approcha sa main de la boucle d'oreille de Tom, avant de délicatement l'enlever, faisant ainsi disparaitre le chanteur.

-Voilà, je préfère ça, avoua Luna avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Draco, l'attirant dans un doux baiser.

Blaise regarda le couple s'embrasser, il était heureux pour ses deux amis, espérant que tout irait bien pour eux dans les semaines, mois, années à venir.

-Bon je vous laisse, faites comme si… Oh, puis non, changez rien, termina Blaise en quittant la pièce.

Le couple avait entendu Blaise mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé dans leur échange buccal. Bientôt Draco fit se lever Luna avant de prendre sa place sur le fauteuil, obligeant Luna à s'installer sur ses genoux pour continuer leur échange avec plus de confort. Les mains de Luna caressaient les cheveux à la naissance de la nuque du blond, le faisant quelque peu frissonner tandis que Draco avait les mains dans son dos, la caressant avec beaucoup de tendresse et se retenant difficilement de les passer sous le pull ou même la chemise de la Serdaigle.

-Luna… on doit arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin.

-Tu…

-Luna, ne vas pas t'imaginer que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, mais pas comme ça, avoua Draco en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Je n'imagine pas notre première fois ainsi, dans une pièce en poussière sur un fauteuil en lambeaux.

-Draco, c'est… c'est aussi ta…

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de répondre, connaissant déjà la question de Luna.

-Non… Désolée Luna, mais je l'ai déjà fait avant toi.

-Oh.

-Et toi ? interrogea Draco sans arrêter de caresser les longs cheveux de la Serdaigle.

-Je… non… jamais, répondit Luna en devenant rouge.

Parler de ses choses-là entre filles lors d'une soirée pyjama était une chose, mais en parler avec la personne que l'on aime avait quelque chose d'étrange. Bien sûr Draco aurait fini par s'en rendre compte mais le dire… C'était différent.

-Je serais honoré d'être ton premier, souffla Draco à l'oreille de Luna, la faisant rougir encore plus.

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de nicher sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, savourant de sentir ses mains dans son dos et ses cheveux.

* * *

 **Lundi 9 Mai 1999**

 **Sortie du cours de Divination**.

-Luna ! appela Michael Corner.

-Michael, salua Luna. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je voulais te parler deux secondes.

-On a DCFM là Michael, informa Luna.

-Parlons en chemin alors.

-Comme tu veux, déclara Luna en se remettant à marcher. Alors dis-moi.

-C'est à propos de Terry.

-Terry… Boot ?

-Oui. Méfie-toi de lui Luna. Il est bizarre depuis la fin de la guerre. Presque plus que Justin.

-Michael, de quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a pas mal de rumeur qui circule, s'il te plait Luna, reste loin de lui, supplia presque Michael.

-Comme tu veux, opina la Serdaigle.

Les deux étudiants se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs, Luna allant directement se mettre entre Blaise et Draco, prenant la main de ce dernier dans la sienne, discutant déjà avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Luna, salua Terry en arrivant au niveau de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille alla saluer le jeune homme, faisant fi du regard mauvais de Draco, Blaise, Harry et Ron qui couvaient dans son dos.

-Comment tu vas depuis vendredi, tu as fini par t'en sortir avec tes devoirs ?

-Oui, affirma Luna avec un sourire.

S'en fut trop pour Harry, Blaise était occupé à contenir Draco tandis que Ron jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Luna ! intervient Harry en s'avançant vers le drôle de duo.

-Déstresse, on ne fait que parler, répondit Terry.

-Ne l'approche plus, menaça Harry s'en prêter attention au regard interrogateur de Luna.

-Harry…

-Luna, parle avec qui tu veux… Mais pas avec LUI !

-On ne fait que parler, rétorqua Terry.

-Pas avec Luna ! ordonna Harry.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait Potter.

Harry vit rouge, et bouscula Terry contre le mur.

-Ne me parle pas Boot, tu ignores ce que je suis capable de faire, susurra Harry.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour intervenir, attrapant Harry par les épaules pour le faire reculer.

-Calme-toi mec.

-Non Ron. Et toi, il pointa Terry du doigt, si tu l'approche… menaça Harry.

-Harry !

Sirius venait d'ouvrir la porte, voyant la scène il était intervenu.

-Tout le monde rentre… Sauf ! Vous deux, répondit Sirius en désignant Harry puis Draco.

En effet, le jeune homme était presque ceinturé par Blaise, visiblement pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Terry.

-Et Luna, restez avec miss Granger.

Luna approuva, se laissant guider à l'intérieur par Hermione et Ron, laissant la porte se refermer sur Sirius, Harry et Draco dans ce qui serait sans aucun doute une conversation compliquée.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre Terry ?

-Terry est devenu étrange, comme complétement changé. Il a toujours un tas de filles qui lui tournent autour et d'un coup on en voit une en larmes dans les couloirs tandis qu'il est avec une nouvelle.

-Comme une collection ?

-On peut dire ça. Luna fait attention. Si Terry était un gentil garçon avant, ce n'est plus le cas. Et puis tu es avec Draco, termina Hermione.

-Oui tu as raison. J'irais voir Terry pour le lui rappeler et lui dire que son aide était gentille mais ça s'arrête là.

-Sage décision.

Le cours commença avec quinze minute de retard, Harry et Draco n'étaient pas réapparu, sans doute étaient-ils dans le bureau de la directrice.

* * *

 **Bureau directorial au même moment.**

-Je dois dire qu'un tel comportement m'étonne grandement, surtout de vous deux.

-Professeur, je peux tout expliquer.

-Pas la peine monsieur Potter, votre parrain l'a déjà fait. Monsieur Malfoy, on doit parler, en privé, insista la directrice.

-Je sais que Draco est un Veela, cracha Harry.

Minerva McGonagall ainsi que Draco regardèrent le sauveur du monde, étonnés d'une telle déclaration

-Tu sais ! Depuis quand ?

-Quelques jours… Depuis que Luna a attrapé la grippe, avoua Harry face au regard insistant du blond.

-Blaise ?

-Blaise, confirma Harry. Il me l'a dit pour m'empêcher de te tuer, ou quelque chose du genre.

-Bien, souffla la directrice. Donc vous savez pour ça. Monsieur Malfoy, je comprends que vous agissiez ainsi envers miss Lovegood et un tel acte de votre part serait parfaitement excusé, et bien plus encore, mais le souci c'est que c'est vous, monsieur Potter qui êtes intervenu. Et comme c'est vous, nous ne ferons rien, et vous le savez parfaitement.

Draco et Harry se fixèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

-Le sauveur du monde et un Veela allant à la rescousse de miss Lovegood, et je ne peux punir n'y l'un n'y l'autre. Cependant, vous me ferez le plaisir d'éviter Monsieur Boot et de maintenir Luna à une bonne distance de celui-ci ainsi que de tout autre ennui.

-Vous savez pour Terry ?

-Non, il brise les cœurs de certaines étudiantes mais nous n'en savons pas plus, donc rester en dehors de ça ! ordonna Minerva McGonagall.

-Bien madame.

La directrice et l'ensemble du corps professoral surveillait l'étudiant mais jusque maintenant il n'avait rien fait de mal si ce n'est sortir avec une fille et rompre dans les quinze jours qui suivaient pour ensuite se trouver une nouvelle petite amie. Rien de bien sain mais cela ne l'emmènerait pas à Azkaban. La sorcière regarda les deux jeunes hommes quitter son bureau, se disant que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « un tel acte de votre part serait excusé et bien plus encore » ? interrogea soudain Harry.

-Disons que si je venais par mégarde à tuer quelqu'un ayant fait du mal à Luna ou étant sur le point de lui en faire, et bien disons qu'on ne pourra rien me reprocher car je suis un Veela et c'est ma nature de protéger ma compagne.

-Tu es sûr que c'est Luna ?

-Aussi sûr que tu as une cicatrice sur le front.

-Me voilà rassuré.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien ?

-Parce que je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier et que je vais sans nul doute avoir Sirius sur le dos pour mon comportement, expliqua Harry qui pour une fois était heureux des avantages de son statut de sauveur.

-Je vois, sourit Draco.

* * *

 **Vendredi 13 Mai 1999**

 **Bibliothèque, après les cours**.

Luna était installée bien tranquillement en train de lire un livre, ce soir Draco et Blaise avaient entrainement de Quidditch mais il faisait trop froid pour que la blonde reste dans les gradins à les observer. Depuis le lundi, tous ses amis semblaient se relayer pour qu'elle ne reste pas seul, preuve encore à cette instant, Ron était installé à côté d'elle en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch, Harry lui était avec Sirius, une histoire de retenue particulière et Hermione et Ginny assistaient à une sorte de cours de préparation pour les ASPIC donné par Slughorn.

-Ron, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Oh… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, elles sont juste au bout du couloir, je ne devrais pas me perdre, taquina Luna en se levant.

-D'accord mais fait attention, conseilla Ron.

-Pas de souci, si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici quinze minutes, préviens la cavalerie, sourit Luna en quittant la pièce.

La blonde faisait de l'humour mais elle n'était pas rassurée, tous ses avertissements à propos de Terry, ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison, sans oublier le comportement d'Harry, Ron, Blaise et pire encore Draco. Le blond était devenu surprotecteur avec elle.

Ron regarda sa montre, dix-huit heures et deux minutes, donc Luna avait jusqu'à dix-huit heures et dix-huit minutes pour revenir, ok. Ron se replongea dans son magazine mais au bout de cinq minutes il se rendit à l'évidence et laissa son regard fixé sur les aiguilles, il était inquiet pour Luna.

* * *

 **Toilettes du quatrième étage**

Luna entra dans la première cabine libre, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, grand mal lui pris. Une fois la chose faite, la jeune fille tira la chasse d'eau et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard sombre de Terry Boot.

-Bonsoir Luna, entama le jeune homme. C'est compliqué de se parler depuis lundi. Tes amis jouent les chiens de garde.

-Bonsoir Terry. Tu es dans les toilettes des filles, tenta Luna.

-Je sais, assura Terry en se rapprochant de Luna.

Mais Luna ne pouvais pas reculer plus, elle était désormais collée contre le mur. Pourquoi Merlin avait-elle oublié sa baguette à la bibliothèque ?

-On dirait bien que tes chiens ne sont pas dans le secteur.

-Terry, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ou ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais tu devrais reculer, se défendit Luna.

-Non Luna ! gronda Terry en posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Luna.

-Draco, souffla Luna en baissant la tête.

-Comme si ton petit serpent pouvait t'entendre.

* * *

 **Bibliothèque au même moment.**

Treize minutes !

Cela faisait treize minutes que Ron attendait Luna, et sa montre l'obsédait de plus en plus. Il avait fini par se lever, faisant les cent pas dans son coin, ignorant le regard de madame Pince sur lui.

-Luna, dépêche-toi, implora Ron, fixant la porte.

* * *

 **Toilettes du quatrième étage**

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui, c'est un Serpentard, un ennemi, un allié de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Terry, laisse-moi partir, implora Luna qui tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

-Non. Tu devrais être avec moi, je vaux beaucoup plus que lui, je peux te donner plus que lui, assura Terry. C'est un Malfoy, de l'argent il en a, mais l'amour, c'est autre chose. J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, des riches, ça fait des générations que leur fortune travaille, et eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font de leur journée ? Rien je suppose, cracha Terry.

-Terry…

-Chut chut chut… ne dis rien. Laisse-moi te prouver mes paroles.

Luna se mit à paniquer tandis que le visage de Terry se rapprochait d'elle, de plus en plus. Luna fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, elle leva le genou, cognant entre les jambes du jeune homme qui sous la douleur lâcha Luna. Malheureusement, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et bloqua la porte, empêchant ainsi à Luna de fuir.

* * *

A SUIVRE

Et oui je m'arrête là !


	9. Bonus 1

Un petit chapitre bonus pour faire une petite pause dans l'histoire en contrepartie, le chapitre 9 sera publier samedi.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre Bonus 1

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Luna se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres où elle devait rejoindre Blaise. Le jeune homme et elle étaient devenus assez proche depuis les évènements de l'année passée. Il faut dire qu'il s'en était passé des choses l'année passée.

Tout d'abord Severus Snape était devenu directeur, les détraqueurs surveillaient sans cesse le château, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence l'arrêt des matchs de Quidditch ainsi que la minimisation des sorties au Pré Au Lard. Les Carrow avaient jouer les professeurs, heureusement ils étaient morts à l'heure actuelle. Et Harry avait refait surface pour tuer Voldemort.

C'était un bref résumé de ce qui avait eu lieu pour les étudiants, mais l'histoire de Luna était légèrement différente et avait commencé dès la rentrée. Son air trop rêveur avait eu pour conséquence de devenir la cible préférée des Carrow, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de sorts qu'elle s'était pris, puis tout avait cessé grâce à Blaise. Le jeune Serpentard avait remarqué dans le brouillard qu'était Poudlard que Luna était devenue comme les autres élèves… terme ! Il l'avait alors sauvé, lui fournissant un nombre incalculable de planques dans les couloirs des cachots, allant même jusqu'à lui fournir le mot de passe de sa salle spéciale. Luna savait déjà à ce moment-là que le jeune homme faisait partie de Lucifer, cela faisait presque trois ans à l'heure actuelle, du coup ça n'avait pas été un scoop l'année dernière. Petit à petit les deux étudiants étaient devenus amis. Blaise se proposait même pour lancer les doloris sur Luna qui s'amusait beaucoup à faire semblant d'avoir mal alors que le sort ne la touchait même pas. Oui, ils avaient été jusqu'à en faire un jeu.

Luna se baladait donc tranquillement dans les rues, faisant fi des nuages gris qui commencèrent à apparaitre au-dessus d'elle. Ce furent les gouttes qui l'avertir du temps et l'obligèrent à aller se réfugier dans la boutique la plus proche qui s'avérait être un glacier. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir arriver en courant un jeune homme aussi blond qu'elle, du moins elle le supposait, on ne voyait que son visage et quelques mèches sortait de son bonnet.

-Merci, entama l'inconnu vers Luna qui lui avait tenu la porte à son arrivée.

-De rien, sourit Luna.

Les deux jeune se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le glacier ne vienne les trouver.

-Ne restez pas ici les jeunes, allez-vous asseoir le temps que la pluie passe.

-Merci, sourit Luna avant de prendre place sur la banquette la plus proche du chauffage.

Le jeune homme regarda Luna puis les autres tables. Toutes étaient occupées, visiblement tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour manger une glace ou se réfugier de la pluie au même endroit. Lentement il s'avança vers Luna.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Luna lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

-C'est dommage pour cette pluie, je devais aller me balader avec un ami, bouda faussement la Serdaigle.

-Elle devrait vite passer, enfin j'espère.

-Tu es venu faire quoi ici ? entama Luna, se souciant peu du fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme.

-J'étais parti prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de marcher un peu.

-Tu as mal choisi ton moment, plaisanta Luna.

-On dirais bien. Puisqu'on est bloqué ici, tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ?

Luna regarda son sac, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'argent moldu sur elle. Comment le dire à un parfait inconnu surtout si celui-ci était Moldu.

-Merci mais non, je n'ai pas prévu d'argent sur moi, avoua Luna.

-Et si je te l'offre ?

-Alors ce serait avec plaisir.

L'inconnu appela le serveur, commandant un chocolat chaud avec supplément chantilly pour lui, laissant Luna dire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-La même chose, ça m'a l'air très bon.

-Tu n'y as jamais goûter.

« La bourde » pensa Luna.

-Non, avoua Luna taisant l'information qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des boutiques Moldues.

-C'est presque aussi bon que de la bierreaubeure, sourit le jeune homme.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Hé merde ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé de bierreaubeure, si c'est une Moldue elle va me demander des explications, et je lui réponds quoi… En relevant les yeux vers la jeune fille je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux de chouette.

-Tu es un… sorcier, murmura la jeune fille.

Ouf ! Le soulagement dû se lire sur mon visage car elle me servit de nouveau son sourire resplendissant.

-C'est pas banal de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil, sourit-elle.

-A qui le dis-tu… Mais du coup tu as pas le bon argent sur toi ?

-Non, je devais juste retrouver un ami ici avant qu'on parte pour le chemin de traverse.

-ça explique tout.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, entame-t-elle une fois nos chocolats servis.

-Je suis à Dumstrang.

-Oh… Et c'est comment ?

Son intérêt me surpris, elle semblait s'intéresser à tout. Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui répondre, après tout j'étais sorti du studio pour m'aérer dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à mon petit problème et au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais à discuter avec une parfaite inconnue devant une tasse de chocolat chantilly.

Nous discutions de nos écoles respectives durant une bonne demi-heure, elle venait de Poudlard, était élève à Serdaigle. Je la sentais tout de fois légèrement ailleurs quand elle évoquait le château, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les évènements qui s'y était produit ses derniers mois. Elle me fit cependant part de son inquiétude à propos de pouvoir y retourner. Le bâtiment avait été bien amoché à cause de la bataille et était à l'heure actuelle encore en réparation, on était pourtant à un mois de la rentrée présumée. Je sentis de la tristesse face à cette situation.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le jeune homme m'écoutait avec attention, buvant de temps en temps son chocolat. Pour ma part je me concentrais sur la chantilly que je savourais à la petite cuillère. C'était très bon cette chose mine de rien. A faire tester à Ginny tiens.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il était assez grand même si assis c'était dur de s'en rendre compte, vêtu simplement, des cheveux blonds, une peau pâle et des yeux bleus… tellement bleus que s'en était déstabilisant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être quelque peu gênée quand il releva la tête vers moi, j'étais percée à jour dans ma contemplation.

-Désolée, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Luna.

-C'est pas grave, c'est toujours flatteur de se savoir regarder, taquina l'inconnu.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

J'avais clairement senti son regard, comment lui avouer que je me retenais de faire de même. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de magnétique, un je ne sais quoi qui m'attirait vers elle. J'avais eu au moins dix boutiques sur mon chemin quand j'avais senti les gouttes tombées, mais mes pieds avaient décidé que c'était chez ce glacier que je devais m'arrêter… A croire qu'ils savaient mieux que moi ce que je devais faire et où je devais aller.

Le temps passa, cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure que nous étions dans cette boutique à discuter de choses et d'autres. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle savait qui était devant elle ? Cela dit je l'avais entendu parler de Blaise, se pourrait-il que ce soit celui auquel je pensais ? Non, les chances étaient maigres et pourtant.

Petit à petit le temps s'éclaircit, chassant l'orage pour laisser place à un grand soleil ainsi qu'un arc en ciel. La salle se vida alors doucement, seul restait les deux étudiants.

-J'espère que Blaise arrivera à me trouver

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Vous deviez vous rejoindre où ?

-Au coin de la rue, pas loin de son studio d'enregistrement.

J'eu bien du mal à retenir un sourire face à cette information. Ainsi c'était de mon Blaise dont elle parlait.

-On a qu'à y aller, je dois aussi aller dans cette direction.

-Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille en se levant.

Nous quittâmes donc la petite boutique, remerciant le patron pour son accueil des plus chaleureux avant de prendre la direction du studio. Arriver en bas, je vis Blaise arrivé, bien vite il fut caché par une cascade de cheveux blonds.

-Luna, c'est un plaisir de te voir, sourit mon ami en serrant entre ses bras le corps de la jeune fille.

Je retins une nouvelle fois un sourire, ainsi donc c'était Luna, rien d'étonnant alors à son comportement si j'en croyais ce que Blaise m'avait raconté à son sujet. Je les laissai là, non sans échanger un regard avec mon guitariste qui me fit un clin d'œil. J'aurais des trucs à lui raconter sans aucun doute et il ne me laisserait pas échapper à ce récit.

-On va manger une glace ? entendis-je dire la voix de mon ami avant de refermer la porte.

Ce n'était pas juste quelque part, moi je connaissais son nom et elle non. Mais quelque chose me disait que la situation n'allait pas durer. Lentement je montais les escaliers menant au bureau de mon père-manager avant de frapper à la porte et d'y entrer.

-Tu vas mieux ? m'accueillit Lucius Malfoy.

Je fixais un instant mon père avant de souffler.

-Je viens de la trouver !

Mon père me regarda avant de contourner son bureau pour me serrer entre ses bras.

-Elle vit ici ?

-Non, mais je sais où la trouver.

Poudlard me voilà !


	10. Chapter 9 - Complication part 2

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 9

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _ **Vendredi 13 Mai 1999**_

 _ **Toilettes**_ _ **du quatrième étage**_

 _-Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui, c'est un Serpentard, un ennemi, un_ _allié_ _de Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _-Terry, laisse_ _-_ _moi partir, implora Luna qui_ _tentait_ _de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme._

 _-Non. Tu devrais être avec moi, je_ _vaux_ _beaucoup plus que lui, je peux te donner plus que lui. C'est un Malfoy, de l'argent il en_ _a_ _, mais l'amour, c'est autre chose. J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, des riches,_ _ça_ _fait des_ _générations_ _que leur fortune travaille, et eux ? Qu'est-ce_ _qu'ils font_ _de leur journée ? Rien je suppose, cracha Terry._

 _-Terry…_

 _-Chut chut chut… ne dis rien. Laisse_ _-_ _moi te prouver mes paroles._

 _Luna se mit_ _à_ _paniquer tandis que le visage de Terry se_ _rapprochait_ _d'elle, de plus en plus. Luna fit alors la_ _seule_ _chose qui lui_ _passa_ _par la tête, elle leva le_ _genou_ _, cognant entre les jambes du jeune homme qui sous la douleur lâcha Luna. Malheureusement, le jeune homme_ _sortit_ _sa baguette et bloqua la porte, empêchant ainsi à Luna de fuir._

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Bibliothèque** **de Poudlard, un peu plus** **tôt** **.**

Seize minutes… Ron souffla, regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de lever sa baguette.

-Especto Patronum, souffla le jeune homme en faisant apparaitre son patronus. Va trouver Zabini, ordonna le roux.

Après quoi il se saisit de son galion avant de le serrer dans sa main, prévenant ainsi Hermione, Ginny et Harry de la situation, tant pis s'il les alertait pour rien, il valait mieux prévenir que risquer le pire.

Ils mirent moins de cinq minutes pour arriver devant la bibliothèque.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Luna ? s'inquiétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Aux toilettes, depuis plus de vingt minutes.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi ? tonna Draco.

-Je n'allais pas rentrer dans les toilettes des filles ! Pas de commentaires Harry ! appuya Ron en sentant son meilleur ami sur le point de reparler de leur deuxième année. Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, elle n'aurait pas dû en avoir pour aussi longtemps.

-Allons voir ça, souffla Blaise.

-Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque au cas où, déclara Hermione.

-On va voir les autres salles du couloir par précaution.

-On a plus simple, déclara Harry en sortant un vieux parchemin de l'une de ses poches. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

-Où tu as eu ça ? s'étonna Blaise en voyant apparaitre sous ses yeux le plan de l'école et ses alentours.

-Plus tard Zab'. Là regarder, elle est avec…

-Boot ! tonna Draco en prenant déjà la direction des toilettes.

-Je ne sais pas si on doit le suivre ou le laisser tuer Boot, réfléchit à haute voix Blaise en regardant Draco courir dans la direction des toilettes.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Toilettes** **du quatrième étage.**

-Terry lâche-moi, sanglota Luna en tentant de se débattre.

Luna était fermement maintenue au sol par Terry, qui tenait ses poignets entre sa main droite alors que sa main gauche tentait de se faufiler sous ses vêtements.

-Non ! J'ai toujours ce que je veux Luna. Que se soit Cho, Mariette ou les autres, elles sont à moi. J'ai eu le meilleur d'elles et bientôt tu les rejoindras, se vanta le Serdaigle.

Terry approcha sa bouche du visage de Luna, qui le tourna de justesse faisant ainsi s'échouer les lèvres de Terry contre sa joue.

-Tu veux jouer ? Ne t'en fait pas tu vas aimer ce jeu, plaisanta Terry.

D'un coup la porte explosa, laissant apparaitre un Draco fou de rage.

-Lâche-la ! tonna Draco.

-Et que vas-tu faire tout seul, Malfoy, ricana Terry sans bouger de place.

Draco regarda Luna, en larmes, les yeux fermés qui se débattait toujours puis la main de Terry qui disparaissait sous le pull de sa compagne.

-Enlève ta main de Luna, prévient Draco.

-Ou sinon ?

Draco regarda Luna puis Terry, inspirant fortement.

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir, susurra Draco.

Cette voix froide donna des frissons à Luna. Draco était là, elle l'avait vu arriver mais cette voix… Cette voix lui faisait peur, et Terry qui ne bougeait pas. Si seulement elle avait pris sa baguette avec elle, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Draco, sanglota Luna, espérant calmer le jeune homme.

Le blond fixa Luna, ne prêtant pas attention à Blaise et aux autres qui étaient arrivés dans son dos.

-Expelliarmus ! gronda Draco pour défaire Luna de l'emprise de Terry.

L'opération réussit puisque le Serdaigle vola à l'autre côté de la pièce. Lentement Draco s'approcha de Luna, lui caressant doucement le visage avant de l'aider à se relever.

-Blaise, occupe-toi de Luna, j'ai des choses à dire à Terry.

-Non Draco, implora presque Luna.

Mais le Veela ne l'écoutait pas. Blaise s'avança vers Luna, la prenant entre ses bras, faisant fi du mouvement de recul de la jeune fille. Draco quant à lui s'avançait, menaçant, vers le Serdaigle qui se relevait tout juste.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Peu importe, tu auras des ennuis et sera renvoyer de Poudlard, plaisanta Terry avec assurance.

-Cela m'étonnerait, nargua Draco. Vois-tu mon cher, j'ai un atout dans ma manche, je peux faire de toi ce que je veux et personne ne me le reprochera.

Luna paniqua, continuant de fixer le Veela : il n'allait quand même pas tuer Terry ?! Harry et Ron qui étaient non loin se posaient la même question. Hermione et Ginny quant à elles tentaient de rassurer Luna avec des mots que la blonde n'écoutait pas, trop occupée à surveiller son Veela.

-Luna, je crois qu'il n'écoutera que toi, murmura Blaise.

-Il devra se révéler ? interrogea Luna.

-A toi de voir, laisse-le continuer ou arrête-le, mais cette décision est entre tes mains.

-Fais-les sortir, je veux pas…

-Pas de souci. Les filles, Ron, on sort.

Luna intercepta le regard de Blaise, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait sortir Harry ? La blonde laissa cette question dans un coin de sa tête avant de s'avancer avec précaution du Serpentard.

-Draco… Dray… commença Luna. Je suis là, ça va, tenta de rassurer Luna.

Harry non loin, observait la scène, baguette à la main. Il attendait juste que Draco et Luna soient assez loin, personne ne lui en voudrait de lancer un petit Sectum sur Terry, surtout vu les circonstances.

-Luna, il t'a touché… Je ne peux pas, c'est… tenta de s'expliquer Draco, retenant difficilement le Veela qui demandait la mort de Terry.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas Dray, je t'aime toi, juste toi, répondit Luna.

Draco observa Terry, son sourire en coin ne lui disait rien de bon, il détourna cependant le regard pour voir Harry, baguette à la main, puis Luna, à quelques pas de lui, les yeux encore remplis de larmes. Mince ! Sa compagne avait besoin de lui…

-Je te le laisse, répondit Draco à l'attention d'Harry, avant de foncer sur Luna, la prenant entre ses bras.

Luna s'y effondra, laissant ses larmes coulées comme bon leurs semblaient, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Draco ou même ses ailes qu'il venait de déployer. Harry observa l'espace d'un instant le Veela, ses ailes étaient si belles, et Luna qui était lovée contre lui, disparaissant complètement dans cet amas de plumes écrues.

-Un Veela, souffla Terry. Evidemment, termina-t-il avec arrogance.

-Tu ne t'en souviendras pas, assura Harry en se tournant vers Terry pointant sa baguette vers lui. Oubliette !

Le sort fusa en direction du Serdaigle, qui oublia instantanément la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

-Sectum Sem… commença Harry.

-Stop Potter ! gronda la voix de Snape en désarmant d'un informulé le sauveur.

Harry se retourna, le regard mauvais vers Snape. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ou si ça avait été à une autre époque, nul doute qui lui aurait fait payer son sort. Pourquoi son parrain était-il son calice ? Et quelle idée avait eu Snape en lui montrant ses souvenirs l'année passée. Il était désormais presque impossible à Harry de détester Snape. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à de trop nombreuses reprises pour cela.

Snape était rentré dans les toilettes après avoir vu Blaise et les trois Gryffondor discuter avec animation devant celles-ci alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour un emprunt de livre. En entrant il avait découvert Draco, ailes déployées, serrant une Luna en larmes entre ses bras et plus loin Harry baguette à la main devant un Terry Boot visiblement pas apeurer pour deux noises.

-Puis-je avoir une explication ?

-Ce… Serdaigle a agressé Luna, déclara Draco sans bouger.

-Potter, vous confirmez ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien… Monsieur Malfoy, amenez Miss Lovegood à l'infirmerie, et monsieur Potter, accompagnez-les… Je m'occupe de monsieur Boot, termina Snape en s'avançant tel un loup sur sa proie vers Terry Boot qui soudain devint très pale.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Infirmerie, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.**

Luna était allongée dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Harry venait de partir, sans doute rejoindre Blaise, Hermione et les autres pour leur expliquer ce qu'il en était. Draco était assis sur la chaise à ses côtés, sa tête reposant au creux de ses mains.

-Draco, souffla Luna.

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour fixer son regard bleu gris dans celui de sa compagne. Les yeux de Luna étaient tristes, comme voilés. Draco souffla avant de se lever, caressant du bout des doigts le fin visage de Luna.

-Tu m'as fait peur, avoua à mi mot la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer.

-J'aurais pu, avoua Draco.

-Draco… reste avec moi, souffla Luna, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Tu es sûre ? interrogea Draco.

Luna se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de faire de la place dans le lit.

-Luna… tenta Draco.

-Je ne veux pas rester seule… J'ai peur de fermer les yeux, avoua en murmurant Luna

Draco fixa Luna, incapable de lui résister, mais il ignorait comment agir dans cette situation. Finalement il céda, enleva ses chaussures avant de monter sur le lit pour s'y installer, rabattant les couvertures sur Luna et lui, sans bouger davantage. Il mourrait d'envie de serrer Luna contre lui, mais se dit que c'était à elle de venir, il ne devait pas la forcer, pas après ce qu'il avait failli arriver. Intérieurement il était heureux que Luna lui demande de rester, mais se savoir si proche d'elle, dans un lit qui plus est, le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. C'était déjà arrivé bien sûr, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Lentement il sentit Luna se déplacer vers lui, frôlant timidement son bras avant de venir se nicher plus franchement contre lui. Avec tendresse, Draco passa ses bras autour d'elle, se retenant de la serrer davantage contre lui.

-Il faut que tu dormes Luna, souffla Draco en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la blonde. Je me doute que dés que tu fermes les yeux, tu revois tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je reste auprès de toi, je ne te quitte pas, la rassura en murmurant Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999**

 **Infirmerie de Poudlard, tôt dans la matinée.**

Luna se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait chaud et respirait plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Dans son rêve, elle revoyait Terry au-dessus d'elle, sauf que Draco n'arrivait pas, personne ne venait la sauver. Terry posait ses mains partout sur elle, violant son intimité et prenant sa virginité sans en avoir l'accord. Après l'avoir laissé en larmes au sol, l'homme quittait les toilettes en riant. Quand Luna s'était réveillée, elle venait juste de se voir se jeter de la fenêtre des toilettes.

-Luna, marmonna Draco à ces côtés, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Luna ne répondit pas, encore plongée dans les méandres de son cauchemar.

-Luna, s'inquiéta Draco en se relevant, passant avec précaution ses mains autour de Luna.

La blonde frissonna à se contact, mais Draco n'en tenu pas compte, cependant il n'insista pas plus.

-Luna, parle-moi, implora presque le jeune homme.

Mais la Serdaigle restait dans son silence. Draco adossa sa tête contre l'épaule de Luna, il aurait dû être là, ne pas aller à cette séance d'entrainement de Quidditch, rester auprès de Luna. Il n'en voulait pas à Weasley, celui-ci avait surveillé Luna comme demandé, personne n'aurait pensé que Terry allait attendre Luna dans les toilettes des filles, à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse de ses amis. Draco avait beau se dire que le pire avait été évité il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça c'était de sa faute. Tout à ses pensées il ne fit pas attention qu'il pleurait, laissant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues, finissant leurs courses dans le dos de Luna.

-Draco, murmura Luna en sentant le liquide salé courir dans son dos. Mais tu pleures, s'étonna la blonde en se tournant, faisant face au blond qui avait relevé la tête sous le geste.

-J'aurais dû être avec toi, renifla Draco.

-J'ai rêvé que tu n'arrivais pas, que personne ne venait, avoua à mi mot Luna.

-Mais je suis venu, je viendrais toujours pour toi, rassura Draco en oubliant ses propres peurs. Et promis à partir de maintenant, on ne se quitte plus.

-Et comment tu comptes faire pour dormir ? Ça m'étonnerait que McGonagall soit d'accord pour …

Draco fit taire Luna en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

-Une chose à la fois Luna. Déjà tu vas venir avec moi aujourd'hui, voir même tout le week-end.

Luna l'interrogea du regard, auquel Draco répondit avec un sourire, remettant derrière l'oreille de Luna l'une de ses mèches rebelle.

-Répétition de Lucifer, et tu viens avec moi.

-Mais Dray…

-Chut, coupa le Serpentard. La directrice est passée tard dans la soirée hier, tu dormais déjà, je lui ai demandé, et elle est d'accord, elle veut juste savoir quand on rentre.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Cachot, un peu plus tard.**

Blaise était installé dans le fauteuil miteux de la salle vide, un sac à ses pieds, attendant Draco et Luna. La porte s'ouvrit bien vite sur le couple, main dans la main. C'était le seul contact qui ne faisait pas frissonner Luna pour le moment, mais Draco avait bien l'intention de remédier à ce souci avant qu'ils ne rentrent de Londres.

-Bonjour la miss, salua Blaise en se levant pour faire la bise à Luna.

La blonde eut un sursaut avant de répondre au baiser ainsi qu'à l'accolade.

-Je t'ai ramené tes affaires, on ne sait jamais, ainsi que ça, déclara Blaise en montrant la boucle d'oreille qui était jusque-là dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Merci.

-Allez, on y va, sourit Blaise, sentant le léger malaise de la situation.

Le basané s'approcha de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de se tourner vers Luna.

-Mais j'y pense, c'est la première fois que tu vas voir le groupe, ainsi que Dray en Tom… Quelle veinarde, sourit-il avant de plonger dans la cheminée. Londres, Studio Lucifer !

-Tu viens, offrit Draco en tendant sa main vers Luna, le sac que Blaise lui avait préparé accrocher à son épaule.

Luna approuva avant d'attraper cette main tendue, se retrouvant bien vite serrée entre les bras de Draco qui ordonna dans un souffle : Londres, Studio Lucifer !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Studio Lucifer, Londres**

Draco et Luna arrivèrent sans encombre dans le studio de répétition du groupe. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, hormis Lucius qui était déjà installé à son bureau.

-On va grignoter un bout après on te fait visiter ? interrogea Blaise.

-Je dois me changer avant, déclara Draco. Et dire bonjour à mon père aussi.

-Ton père est là ?

-Oui, avoua Draco. On y va ?

Blaise et Luna approuvèrent suivant Draco en dehors pour aller saluer Lucius Malfoy, manager de Lucifer et père de Draco. L'aristocrate était installé à son bureau, vêtu de l'un de ses trop nombreux costumes trois pièces noirs qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds presque blanc. Draco toqua à peine une fois à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. La réaction de Lucius ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous pouvez au moins attendre que je dise de… Oh Draco, souffla l'homme en relevant la tête.

-Désolé père.

L'homme balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main avant de se lever et contourner son bureau, disant bonjour à son fils unique avant de saluer Blaise.

-Les autres arrivent pour dix heures normalement, peut-être avant. Bonjour Miss Lovegood, salua Lucius en voyant seulement Luna qui était fermement agrippée à Draco.

Ce lieu qu'elle ne connait pas l'inquiétait un peu, surtout avec les récents événements.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Luna, tu viens à la cafétéria avec moi, offrit Blaise dans un sourire, sentant que Draco et son père avaient des choses à se dire.

-Je te suis. A tout à l'heure.

Une fois la porte fermée, Draco s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

-Elle a changé, commença avec hésitation Lucius.

Draco fixa son père avant de tout lui raconter, comment elle avait pris pour Tom, mais ça son père s'en doutait sinon elle ne serait pas là, comment Luna avait pris la nouvelle sur son côté Veela, le comportement de Terry, l'aide et le soutien de Blaise et de Potter et les événements de la semaine passée jusqu'à ceux de la veille. Tout !

-Je comprends mieux, tu devrais te changer, même si tu ne deviens pas lui tout de suite.

Draco approuva, enlevant déjà sa chemise.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Cafétéria du** **bâtiment** **au même moment.**

Luna et Blaise s'était installé à l'une des tables, un plateau bien garni devant chacun d'eux.

-Comment tu vas Luna ? s'inquiéta le métis.

-Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je … tout ça, j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses et Terry… termina la blonde.

-N'y pense plus. Snape s'en ai occupé, rassura Blaise en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Comment ?

-Aucun idée, et pour tout te dire je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

-Hé ! Zab' tu es déjà là ! déclara une voix non loin.

-Santa !

Zabini se leva, se dirigeant vers le batteur, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se tourner avec un sourire vers Luna.

-Tu dois être Luna, déclara soudain une voix à la droite de la jeune fille. Enchanté, je suis Jonathan, sourit le jeune homme en tendant une main vers Luna.

La blonde fixa le guitariste avant de lui serrer la main. Jonathan la fixa quelque peu avant de se servir sur le plateau de Blaise, dérobant sans aucune gêne une tartine de confiture à son propriétaire.

-Bonjour, répondit plus timidement que ne l'aurait voulu la Serdaigle.

-Je comprends Draco maintenant, intervient Santa en arrivant derrière Luna. Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance.

-Enfin ?

-Oui, approuva Austin en arrivant à son tour. Entre Blaise et Draco, on entendait sans cesse ton nom. C'est frustrant quand on ne connait pas la personne.

-Hé ! Gronda Draco qui arrivait justement à ce moment-là.

Luna se tourna vers Draco, il s'était changé, revêtant ainsi les vêtements de la garde-robe de Tom, mais n'avait pas encore mis la boucle qui le changeait physiquement.

-Te vexe pas Superstar, mais faut avouer que tu étais en boucle dernièrement.

-Luna si, Luna ça… Luna par ci, Luna par-là, plaisantèrent Santa et Jonathan dans une imitation parfaite des jumeaux Weasley quand ils se moquaient de Ron ou Harry.

La blonde ne put retenir son sourire face à cette scène. Draco qui se faisait charrier par ses amis, ça avait quelque chose de drôle.

-Bon on finit de manger, on commence pour certains et on y va.

-Oui. On a du boulot.

-Au faite, Drake, tu as vu avec ton père pour la pochette ?

-Non, je verrais ça pendant midi.

-D'accord.

Le petit déjeuner se passa relativement calmement, enfin si on oubliait les quelques blagues lâchés de temps en temps par Santa et Jonathan. Luna se contenter de picorer dans son assiette, cela n'échappa pas à Draco.

-Luna, mange s'il te plait.

-Pas faim, murmura Luna en regardant son muffin au chocolat.

Draco échangea un regard avec Blaise avant de s'empara de la cuillère de Luna, coupant un bout de muffin avant de le présenter devant la bouche de la blonde.

-Dray, j'ai passé l'âge.

-Peut-être, mais tu dois manger… S'il te plait.

Luna fixa Draco, puis la cuillère avant de reporter son attention sur le Veela. Après cinq six regards ainsi elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, sous le sourire heureux de Draco.

-Voilà qu'il lui donne à manger maintenant. Et sous nos yeux. Mais mince Drake, pense aux célibataires ! gronda dans un rire Jonathan.

-C'est ton souci si tu es célibataire, pas le mien, nargua Draco en coupant un nouveau morceau de muffin.

Luna rigola face à la remarque, mangeant du coup de bon cœur le morceau de muffin ainsi offert.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, salle de répétition.**

Le groupe était sur scène, répétant ainsi quasiment dans les mêmes conditions que pour un concert. Luna était assise sur l'un des rares fauteuils installés dans la salle, sur les autres il y avait Lucius ainsi que deux autres homme et une femme, sans doute la secrétaire du manager.

La femme était vêtue d'un tailleur aussi sombre que celui de l'aristocrate, les cheveux blonds bouclés coiffés en queue haute et notant tout un tas de choses sur un bloc note vert foncé. Il y avait une certaine complicité entre les deux sorciers. Luna ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère de Draco, savait-elle à quel point son époux était proche de sa secrétaire ?

Toute à ces pensées, Luna ne vit pas l'aristocrate qui était venu s'installer à ses côtés.

-Luna, commença l'homme en la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai remarqué. Puis-je savoir à quoi vous pensiez pour être aussi loin de nous ?

-Votre secrétaire…

-Je vois, Pauline et moi sommes de bons amis, depuis des années, mais elle est en couple et Christian s'occupe très bien d'elle, sourit l'homme.

-Oh… Je … désolée, s'excusa Luna en baissant la tête sur ses mains.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je dirais à Narcissa que vous vous inquiétez pour son bonheur, sourit l'homme. Mais tâchée de ne pas oublier que le gène de Veela est héréditaire, termina Lucius.

-Donc si un jour j'ai un fils…

Lucius approuva. Un petit fils, il en rêvait. Mais Draco et Luna avait le temps pour ça.

-J'aimerais d'ailleurs m'entretenir avec vous pendant midi.

-Bien sûr.

Lucius lui fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la scène, regardant son fils et sa bande d'amis évoluer avec aisance sur le plancher. Même durant les répétitions le groupe se donnait à fond, ainsi ils étaient plus à l'aise durant les concerts. Cet après-midi, ce serait la session dance. Seul Draco était concerné par celle-ci mais le reste du groupe avait son mot à dire. Un Malfoy qui danse, c'était une chose assez étrange surtout quand on voyait l'aisance de Draco sur le sujet alors que Lucius était tout juste capable de danser un slow sans écraser les orteils de Narcissa.

Midi arriva bien vite, Tom fit signe aux garçon qu'il arriverait plus tard avant de suivre Luna et Lucius dans le bureau du plus vieux. Le couple s'installa sur le canapé face à Lucius qui était installé sur un fauteuil, seul une table les séparait.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, la jaquette de l'album est prête, cependant, nous aimerions ton avis dessus avant de la rendre publique.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, regardant Lucius se lever, fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de revenir vers eux, tendant une photo à Luna. La blonde observa la photo, elle était belle, simple. Au milieu on voyait Tom avec à sa droite Austin et Jonathan et à sa gauche Blaise et Santa. La future jaquette était différente des autres, pour une fois le groupe était clairement visible, mais ce qui interpella Luna était la présence d'ailes. Une grande paire d'ailes écrues, qui semblait sortir du dos… Non elles sortaient de son dos. Ces ailes étaient celles de Draco, celles de son Veela.

-Si tu ne veux pas, on refait la photo.

Luna regarda plus en détails la jaquette, son regard s'arrêta sur le titre du futur album : Fallen Angel.

-Non, laissez comme ça. Et puis c'est Tom, pas Draco, sourit Luna en se nichant contre le Serpentard.

-Tu en est sûre ? interrogea tout de même le blond.

-Oui.

-Bien, je vais donc pouvoir dire à l'équipe de lancer la production et annoncer ainsi sa sortie pour cet été, termina Lucius en se levant, prenant congé du couple.

Tom approuva, passant son bras autour des épaules de Luna dans un pur moment de tendresse. Luna se leva alors, faisant face à Tom, toujours assis sur le canapé. Lentement Luna se rapprocha du jeune homme, le faisant relever légèrement la tête avant de se pencher vers lui avec un sourire, retirant avec délicatesse la boucle d'oreille, faisant ainsi revenir Draco.

-Voilà, je préfère, sourit Luna.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant d'attirer Luna sur ses genoux, la faisant s'installer à califourchon sur lui, la prenant au dépourvu. Tendrement, il passa ses mains autour de Luna, l'empêchant de fuir si tant est qu'elle en ait envie. Luna fixa alors Draco, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour caresser les cheveux à sa portée. L'une des mains de Draco remonta jusqu'au visage de Luna, caressant sa joue avant de finalement déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Luna. Le jeune homme picora d'abord les lèvres de Luna, s'amusant à y déposer un baiser avant de s'écarter puis recommencer, encore et encore. La Serdaigle s'amusait beaucoup de ce manège, c'était un Draco qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Face à ce rire heureux, le blond se sentit fondre et scella enfin leurs lèvres pour un vrai baiser, empli de passion. La main de Draco dans le dos de Luna se fit plus présente, serrant d'avantage la blonde contre lui, dans un pur besoin de plus de contact. La main sur la joue de Luna, descendit sur le corps de la jeune fille, semant de douce caresse sur son passage, le dos, les fesses, les cuisses… Tout le bon sens de Draco vola en éclat, ne comptait plus que ce baiser, cet instant presque suspendu dans le temps. Le baiser qui était pourtant si sage pris une autre ampleur, devenant plus passionné, plus avide. Draco mit quelque peu fin à ce baiser, croisant le regard de Luna. Dans ses yeux, il lisait le même désir, la même passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Toujours avec cette même douceur, Draco reprit possession des lèvres de Luna avant de doucement la faire basculer sur le canapé, restant à l'affut de la moindre réaction de malaise qui pourrait provenir de la blonde. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse ressurgir les événements de la veille. Draco décida alors de faire voyager ses baisers, explorant le cou de Luna, sa clavicule puis doucement il prit la direction de son épaule, écartant quelque peu le gilet de Luna.

-Dray, souffla Luna.

Le jeune homme se redressa alors, planta son regard bleu dans celui de sa compagne avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser réclamé par Luna. La blonde avait juste eu à tendre le cou vers le blond pour que celui-ci cède à la demande. D'ordinaire il était plutôt joueur, mais avec Luna c'était différent. Tellement plus intense. Avec précaution, sans mettre fin au doux baiser, Draco fit descendre ses mains, passant de ses hanches à ses fesses, puis descendant sur ses cuisses. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Luna se mit à onduler sous Draco, cherchant plus de contact. Draco remonta alors la jambe de Luna vers lui, sans cesser sa douce torture, ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Luna pour retourner explorer son cou.

Luna ne resta pas pour autant inactive, ses mains étaient bien vite parties à la rencontre du dos de Draco, le caressant d'abord à travers le t-shirt gris du jeune homme avant de le relever doucement, caressant du bout des doigts son dos à la peau si douce, sentant chaque parcelle de ses muscles, explorant par la suite plus franchement son dos, ses reins, ses côtes, chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible. Les lèvres de Draco remontèrent bien vite de son épaule à ses lèvres, embrassant de nouveau sa compagne avant de mettre fin au baiser, le souffle court.

-Luna… On ne peut pas, souffla le Veela.

-Dray…

Le Serpentard planta son regard dans celui de Luna, souriant à la jeune fille avant de retourner semer plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

-Hors de question de faire ça sur un canapé.

Cette phrase, Luna l'avait déjà entendu quelques jours auparavant dans une situation similaire.

-On peut le changer en lit, répondit Luna, ce qui étonna grandement le jeune homme.

L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, et au moins ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. Mais non, ils étaient au studio, et là encore ce n'était pas le bon endroit, sans compter que c'était le bureau de son père, n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment. Ce n'était définitivement pas ainsi qu'il imaginait sa première fois avec Luna.

-Luna, on est dans le bureau de mon père.

A cette phrase la jeune fille tourna la tête pour observer la pièce.

-J'avais oublié, avoua dans un murmure la jeune fille.

-Et puis, termina Draco, attendons encore un peu. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Cette dernière remarque convaincue définitivement Luna. Draco se redressa alors, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour laisser Luna faire de même. La Serdaigle se laissa couler entre les bras de son Veela, savourant encore pendant de courtes secondes ce moment juste à eux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Début d'après-midi.**

Le repas s'était passé dans la même ambiance que le petit déjeuner, si ce n'est quelques regards échangés entre Draco et son père. Le jeune homme avait laissé sa boucle d'oreille dans sa poche, se doutant plus ou moins que Luna avait encore du mal avec Tom. A l'heure actuelle, Luna était installée dans le même fauteuil que le matin, avec Blaise, Santa, Jonathan et Austin à ses côtés. Seul Draco était sur scène, entouré par neuf danseurs et danseuses.

-Pendant deux heures ils vont danser juste eux et ensuite on les rejoint pour une simulation du concert, expliqua Blaise.

-Ok, s'enjoua Luna, ravie de voir Draco danser.

Le jeune homme semblait à l'aise sur scène, bougeant en rythme avec ses danseurs. Tom bougeait bien, enchainant les pas complexes et les plus simples avant de s'amuser à faire quelques acrobaties.

-Il se débrouille bien, s'étonna Luna.

Les souvenirs du slow lui revinrent en mémoire, la musique, le souffle de Draco prés d'elle, ses mains dans son dos, et leur manière de danser.

-Il ne peut s'empêcher de crâner, souffla Blaise.

-Mais ça lui va tellement bien, pouffa Santa.

-Oublie pas que tu es en couple toi, rigola Jonathan. De plus la Superstar n'est plus un cœur à prendre, termina le guitariste en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Luna.

-Rien n'empêche de regarder.

-J'y pense, pour la jaquette, c'est laquelle du coup ?

-Celle avec les ailes, annonça Luna, les yeux toujours fixés sur son Veela.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard, faisant un bref signe de tête avant de tous se fixer sur Luna. La blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour Draco. Un Occamy aurait pu passer sous son nez qu'elle n'y aurait pas prêtée attention.

Au bout des deux heures, Tom avait fini de répéter, Luna était plus ou moins en train de somnoler sur son fauteuil quand le blond échangea un regard avec Blaise et les autres. Pour descendre de scène, au lieu de passer par l'escalier, il s'élança, resta quelques instants en équilibre sur ses mains avant de se laisser retomber plus bas, atterrissant ainsi non loin de Luna, qui toujours dans ses pensées n'avait rien vu.

-Même en faisant ça, tu ne l'as sorti pas de sa rêverie, taquina Santa.

Tom s'approcha tel un prédateur de Luna, cherchant après une éventuelle réaction, mais rien ne vint. Il fallut que Tom rapproche son visage, se mettant à peine à cinq centimètres de la jeune fille pour que celle-ci se mette à papillonner fixant ainsi son regard dans celui du Veela.

-Dans tes pensées ? interrogea Tom un brin moqueur.

-Pas plus que d'ordinaire, admit Luna.

Lentement Tom se pencha davantage sur Luna, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Ce fut Luna qui rompit la distance pour sceller leurs lèvres. Oubliant comme toujours ce qui n'était pas Tom/Draco et elle. Un raclement de gorge les arrêta bien vite cependant. Tom leva les yeux, le regard noir, pour faire face à son père qui tentait de cacher un sourire dans ses mains.

-Tu as du boulot, gronda faussement le patriarche.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rougir, laissant Tom se redresser pour reprendre sa place sur scène. Luna allait avoir droit à un presque concert rien que pour elle.

-On commence avec ? interrogea Blaise en plaçant correctement sa guitare.

-Saturday Night, répondit Tom en mettant son micro correctement.

-Tester aussi les sorts, que vous puissiez vous y habituer, déclara Lucius en venant s'installer à côté de Luna.

-C'est partit, s'enjoua Santa en faisant claquer ses baguettes.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Début de soirée, Manoir Malfoy.**

Draco avait envoyé un message à Snape depuis la cheminée, signalant que Blaise, Luna et lui ne rentreraient que le dimanche dans l'après-midi. Blaise avait bien vite retrouvé ses marques dans la chambre d'ami du manoir Malfoy qui lui était attitrée tandis que Luna discutait avec Narcissa. Draco lui était affalé sur le lit du métis, parlant des récents événements mais surtout de la répétition qui avait eu lieu peu avant.

Dans le petit salon, Narcissa et Luna discutaient. La jeune fille avait plus ou moins exprimé le besoin de discuter avec Narcissa, souhaitant ainsi en apprendre plus sur Draco mais également sur le côté Veela de celui-ci. Lucius l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au petit salon bleu tandis qu'il prenait la direction de son bureau, ayant encore quelques paperasses à remplir. Les deux blondes discutaient déjà depuis un petit moment quand le sujet Veela fut abordé.

-J'ai lu quelque part qu'il y avait des Veela de sang pur et des Veela de sang mêlé, c'est quoi exactement la différence ?

-La différence est la même que pour les sorciers, un Veela de sang pur et un sorcier de Sang Pur c'est la même chose, comme pour l'histoire des Sang Mêlé.

-Donc les Veela de Sang Pur sont forcement des sorciers de même sang.

-Oui. Pour les Sang mêlé c'est un peu plus complexe, un Sang Pur peut avoir un enfant Veela de sang mêlé s'il s'est imprégné d'un sorcier de sang mêlé ou d'un moldu.

Luna approuva avant que l'image des ailes du blond ne lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Et pour les ailes ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué. Cela dépend en partie de la nature du Veela. Il y a les dominés ou intimes, et les dominants qui se divise entre les possessifs et les protecteurs, commença à expliquer Narcissa. Les dominés sont souvent les filles ou bien les hommes appelés à être en couple avec un autre homme, oui cela se fait aussi chez les Veela. Pour les protecteurs et les possessifs, ce sont forcément des hommes.

-Mais pour les ailes, quand…

-A quel instant les montrent-ils ? Termina Narcissa.

Luna approuva, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé quelques mois auparavant qu'elle aurait cette discussion avec la mère de Draco. Narcissa était tout aussi blonde que son époux et son fils, coiffée en chignon sophistiqué, la peau presque plus pâle et vêtue d'un tailleur bien coupé noir. Elle était fort élégante, et s'accordait parfaitement avec Lucius. Au premier abord, Luna se souvenait très bien l'avoir trouvé froide et distante, pourtant il n'en était rien.

-Pour les intimes, elles ne sont visibles que dans l'intimité, jamais le Veela ne les montrera à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son compagnon.

-Donc personne ne sait à quoi elles ressemblent.

Narcissa approuva.

-Et pour les deux autres ?

-Les possessifs les font apparaitre dès qu'ils jugent que quelqu'un est trop proche de son compagnon, elles forment une sorte de protection. Les protecteurs sont pareils sauf qu'elles se déploient dés que le compagnon en a besoin. Et puis… Narcissa hésita avant de continuer. Quoi que non, je te laisse la surprise, sourit Narcissa.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu, Luna était avide de connaissance vis-à-vis de Draco. Elle apprit ainsi comment le groupe s'était formé, ce qui avait poussé ce changement d'apparences, la vie de Draco avant… Presque tout. Au bout d'une heure, les deux femmes quittèrent le petit salon pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

-J'y pense, les elfes de maison ont disposé des affaires de toilettes pour toi dans la salle de bain de Draco, cela dit si tu préfères avoir ta chambre, j'ai vite fait de leur demander de déplacer les affaires.

-Je… Luna hésitait.

Draco et elle avaient déjà dormi ensemble, mais la situation était différente, ce soir elle ne savait pas. Narcissa la voyant hésitant lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

-Tu verras cela après manger. Un bon repas nous attend, rassura la sorcière.

Luna approuva avant de suivre Narcissa dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était la demeure Malfoy.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco, plus tard dans la soirée.**

Luna était dans la salle de bain, finissant de se rincer les cheveux avant de sortir de la douche. Elle aurait bien aimée prendre un bain à bulles, mais avec la journée qu'elle avait passée, elle craignait de s'endormir dedans, risquant ainsi de faire débouler Draco dans la pièce. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, Luna observa la chambre du blond. Elle était assez grande, nul doute qu'on aurait put y mettre quatre lits doubles sans que ce soit serré. Le lit était d'ailleurs plus grand que la normale, à baldaquin, dans une version plus noble de celle de Poudlard, ressemblant assez à ceux que l'on voyait dans les châteaux des rois de France, dans des couleurs bleus, comme la majorité de la chambre. Le bois des meubles était foncé, sans doute de l'acajou ou quelque chose dans le même style. La bibliothèque était bien fournie, laissant quelques livres posés au sol dans une petite pile mal organisée. Le bureau était plus ou moins bien rangé si on oubliait de regarder la pile de parchemins et le carnet grand ouvert en son centre. Draco était installé sur le canapé noir face à la cheminée, fraîchement allumée, répandant dans la chambre une douce chaleur. Non loin de lui, une guitare reposait sur son socle. Le Veela dû sentir la présence de Luna car à peine eu-elle franchi le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il se tourna vers elle. Luna avait refait sa natte et enfilé une tenue de nuit empruntée sans aucun doute à Narcissa, fort heureusement celle-ci était simple et sobre.

-ça te change, sourit Draco en se levant.

Luna rougit, elle avait la faible impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Draco fixa Luna, intensément avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermée sur le Serpentard, Luna souffla avant de prendre la direction du lit, elle ouvrit à peine les couvertures avant de se nicher dedans, savourant le contact des draps et couvertures chaudes sur elle. Nul doute qu'elle aurait ronronnée, si elle savait.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 15 Mai 1999**

 **Couloir du cachot, début de soirée**.

Draco, Blaise et Luna venaient tout juste de sortir de la cheminée de la classe abandonnée, ils l'avaient quitté et verrouillé avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle, le repas allait bientôt être servi. Ils auraient préféré le prendre au manoir, mais Lucius avait insisté pour qu'ils rentrent tôt au château, se doutant plus ou moins que Draco n'avait pas envie de rentrer, tout comme Luna.

Le couple venait de passer leur premier week-end ensemble, et il avait été magique.

Le samedi s'était passé au Studio, oscillant entre répétition et petit moment de détente. Le soir, Luna avait découvert plus en profondeur le manoir Malfoy, découvrant par la même occasion la chambre de Draco, partageant ainsi son lit. Le lendemain ça avait été balade dans le jardin du manoir puis promenade à cheval et repas dans la véranda.

-On devrait se faire des week-end comme ça plus souvent. Et pourquoi pas voir avec les garçons s'ils veulent se joindre à nous, entama Blaise.

-ça serait sympa en effet, approuva Luna.

La blonde avait repris du poil de la bête. Bien sûr elle n'oubliait pas les événements du vendredi, mais la présence de Draco à ses côtés l'aidait à ne plus y penser.

Cependant la présence de Drago ne faisait pas tout, elle avait passé une nuit horrible à revivre les événements des toilettes, voyant encore et toujours Terry au-dessus d'elle. A chaque fois la fin changeait. Elle se suicidait, ou Justin la voyait bloqué sous le Serdaigle et rigolait, une fois il l'avait même rejoint… Non rien de tout cela n'était bon, d'autant plus que Luna se demandait pourquoi elle voyait Justin en plus de Terry dans certains de ses rêves. Tout cela, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Draco, même si elle l'avait réveillé un certain nombre de fois au cours de la nuit. Luna craignait du coup de se retrouver seule dans son dortoir cette nuit, mais comment faire autrement ?

-Luna, appela Draco en la voyant dans ses pensées.

La blonde releva le regard vers le Veela.

-On est arrivé devant la grande salle, informa le jeune homme.

-Déjà ?

Blaise approuva avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Oublie pas de manger, sinon il va venir te donner la becquée, taquina Blaise dans un murmure.

Luna esquissa un sourire face à cette pensée, elle avait aimé que Draco lui donne à manger, ça avait quelque chose de…de… de on ne sait quoi qui lui plaisait bien. Blaise rejoignit sa table, suivit par le regard du couple qui, profitant de ce dernier instant à deux, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Luna nichée entre les bras de Draco qui embrassait le sommet de son crâne.

-Si tu n'as pas faim ne te force pas, mais mange quand même un peu.

-Promis, souffla Luna en réponse.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pas un silence lourd, non un silence des plus banal durant lequel ils continuaient de savourer leur étreinte.

-Luna, pour cette nuit, commença Draco.

Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de la nuit passée, Luna n'avait cessé de remuer dans son sommeil, se réveillant plusieurs fois en larmes ou en sueur voire les deux.

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans la chambre avec Blaise et moi, proposa Draco se disant que Blaise serait d'accord.

Le métis tenait lui aussi beaucoup à Luna et même s'il ne savait pas très bien ce qui avait formé leur amitié l'année passée, il s'en moquait.

-Merci Draco, je…

-Penses-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je préfère te savoir en larmes entre mes bras que toute seule.

Luna approuva, posant furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco avant d'aller rejoindre à son tour sa table.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Blaise et Draco, plus tard.**

Draco était dans la salle de bain, profitant enfin de la douche après le passage du métis. Blaise était installé sur son lit, sa guitare bien calée, il révisait l'une des dernières musiques du groupe, il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'un des rifts. Tout à ses pensées, il entendit à peine toquer à la porte de la chambre. Ce fut quand la porte s'ouvrit que le jeune homme releva la tête, voyant Luna apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis et ses joues portaient encore les traces de ses larmes.

-Luna, s'affola Blaise en déposant sa guitare à la hâte pour traverser la chambre et rejoindre Luna.

La blonde se laissa couler dans l'étreinte de son ami.

-Drake ! appela Blaise dans le but de sortir le blond de la salle d'eau. Tu peux rester là Luna, je pense que personne ne te jugera tu sais, déclara Blaise d'une voix tendre.

Draco ne mit pas cinq minutes pour sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, une serviette autour de son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais la réponse lui sauta à la figure quand il vit Luna entre les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Mince… Luna, souffla Draco en prenant la place de Blaise.

Le métis s'était bien vite éloigné en voyant son ami arriver, Draco ne voyait pas en lui un rival mais il préférait être prudent pour le moment. Bien vite Luna se retrouva nichée entre les bras de Draco, tentant de s'accrocher à lui mais n'y parvint pas. Ses mains passaient et repassaient au niveau de ses côtes sans trouver de tissus.

-Luna, souffla le jeune homme que les attouchements involontaires ne laissaient pas indifférent.

La Serdaigle leva un regard légèrement embrumé vers Draco, et constata sa presque nudité.

-Je…

Draco la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Laisse moi deux minutes, le temps que je passe un t-shirt.

Luna opina d'un signe de tête, laissant Draco retourner dans la salle d'eau tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le lit du jeune homme.

-On devrait prévenir Snape, déclara d'un coup Blaise.

-Il l'est déjà… Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs et…, commença à expliquer Luna.

-Je vois, s'il n'a rien dit par rapport à l'heure et le reste c'est qu'il devait s'en douter, sourit le métis.

-Qui se doutait de quoi? interrogea Draco en ressortant de la salle de bain.

-Snape, que Luna viendrait dormir ici cette nuit entre autre.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de défaire le lit pour se couler entre les draps, invitant Luna à l'y rejoindre. La Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier, s'installant bien vite entre les bras du jeune homme, qu'il referma de manière possessive autour d'elle, rabattant les couvertures sur eux.

-Les filles de ton dortoir savent que tu es là ? interrogea Draco.

-Je l'ai dit à Padma, enfin j'ai dit que je venais te voir, bailla Luna.

Blaise regarda le couple, échangeant un regard complice avec Draco. Luna ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de s'endormir, bien calée entre les bras de son Veela.

-Tu crois que ta magie Veela fait déjà effet ?

-Il y a de forte chance. J'en ai discuté brièvement avec mon père ce week-end, amorça Draco.

-Et ?

-Disons que j'ai appris, ou plutôt qu'il m'a remis en mémoire, certaines choses.

-Comme ?

-Tu es bien indiscret Zab'

-Je sais mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes, taquina le métis. Plus sérieusement, je préfère avoir un surplus d'information afin de mieux pouvoir vous couvrir ou vous défendre si besoin est. Tu as réussi à survivre toute l'année sans faire de vague, ou si peu, ce serait dommage d'en faire et de tout foutre en l'air à quelques semaines de la fin de l'année.

-Pas faux.

-Donc ?

Draco souffla avant de regarder Luna dormir, elle était si calme, sans doute emportée dans un monde merveilleux n'appartenant qu'à elle seule.

-L'union aura lieu avant de la fin de l'année, souffla le jeune homme.

-Tu veux dire LA union ?

Draco approuva, restant fixé sur Luna. Ce moment, il l'avait imaginé des centaines de fois, le voulant parfait ou presque. Mais se dire que cet instant de magie pure aurait lieu sans qu'ils le choisissent vraiment… Cette idée le hantait depuis la discussion avec son père.

-Mais, ça va avoir des conséquences, non ?

-Sûrement. Blaise, entama Draco, je ne veux pas que ça se passe ici. Si je devais choisir un lieu, ce serait la salle sur demande.

-Cela se comprend. Mais tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 16 Mai 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise et Draco, 7h**

Draco regardait Luna, elle dormait encore. Blaise était tout juste entré dans la salle de bain, regardant Draco émerger difficilement de son sommeil. Le Veela fixait donc Luna, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de la réveiller. La réponse s'imposa bien vite à lui, il commença par lui embrasser le front, puis le nez, la faisant réagir à cette sorte de chatouille. Luna fronça le nez, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme qui recommença encore, s'amusant de cette petite mimique. Il vit Luna papillonner des yeux, signe qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Draco en profita, lui faisant un faible sourire avant d'embrasser sa joue, son menton puis posant ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Luna se laissa faire, savourant ce doux réveil auquel elle goûtait pour la première fois, nul doute qu'elle allait vite y prendre goût.

-Bonjour toi.

-'jour, répondit Luna, encore dans les vapes.

Draco lui sourit avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

-J'aime ce genre de réveil, avoua à mi mot Luna.

-Au plaisir de t'en faire tous les jours, taquina Draco avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Les tourtereaux, si vous voulez être à l'heure, va falloir se bouger, répondit Blaise en sortant de la salle de bain habillé et fin prêt pour la journée qui les attendait.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Cours de Défense, plus tard dans la matinée.**

Luna était installée derrière Draco, partageant sa table avec les jumelles Patil.

-Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit ? interrogea Padma

-Oui, sourit Luna.

-Tu as prévenu les professeurs pour tes cauchemars ?

-Je… je vais aller voir McGonagall ce soir, répondit la Serdaigle en baissant les yeux.

-Luna… Ne te sens pas coupable pour tout ça, et puis tu sais on n'a pas revu Terry depuis vendredi, informa Padma.

-Pas du tout ?

-Non, Flitwick nous a raconté dans les grosses lignes ce qu'il s'était passé mais c'est tout.

Luna se sentit vaciller. Que leur avait dit Flitwick ? Qui était au courant ? Où était passé Terry ? Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Draco senti le malaise de Luna, se retourna pour la voir tête baissée entre ses mains. Snape passa à ce moment-là entre les rangs, souhaitant voir qui prenait des notes ou non.

-Un souci ? interrogea le potionniste en voyant Draco à moitié retourné.

-On peut discuter après le cours ?

-On ? interrogea Snape à voix basse.

-Luna et moi, répondit Draco en fixant son parrain.

Snape se décala un peu pour voir Luna, tête dans les mains.

-Aucun souci.

Quand Snape passa un peu plus tard devant la table de Luna et des sœurs Patil, il déposa un mouchoir ainsi qu'un morceau de chocolat qu'il sortait de Merlin sait où. Luna n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard pour savoir qui avait déposé ça devant elle, la manche noire à boutons trahissait le potionniste. Elle souffla un léger merci avant de commencer à manger le carré de chocolat ainsi offert.

A midi moins dix, Snape mit fin au cours. Luna n'avait pas relevé la tête, le potionniste soupçonnait la jeune fille de s'être endormi. Quand Padma qui était installée à côté de la blonde voulut la faire sortir, Draco l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il s'en occupait. Blaise laissa donc Draco derrière, rejoignant un trio de rouge et or bien trop connu qui eux aussi s'inquiétait pour Luna. Snape ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de s'installer sur le tabouret précédemment occupé par Draco, celui-ci s'étant installé à côté de Luna qui instinctivement s'était nichée entre ses bras. Le potionniste fut étonné de voir que la magie Veela faisait déjà effet, il pensait que le couple aurait plus de temps, mais visiblement non.

-Qu'est-ce que le professeur Flitwick a dit aux autres ? entama Luna.

-Le minimum, que Terry t'avait agressé dans les toilettes et que du coup Mr Potter ainsi que Draco avaient dû intervenir pour te sortir de la situation. Le reste ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, tenta de rassurer la terreur des cachots.

-Et pour Boot ? interrogea Draco

-Disons juste que Saint Mangouste va avoir du travail pour le remettre sur pied, répondit avec une pointe de fierté le brun.

-Vous… commença Luna.

-Rien d'illégal. Minerva m'a cependant reproché mon intervention, disant qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Draco qui intervienne ou même Potter.

-ça aurait été plus logique pour expliquer aux parents, affirma Draco.

-Certes, cela dit quand les parents ont su de quoi il en retournait ils n'ont rien rajouté, déclarant juste qu'ils s'excusaient pour le comportement inapproprié de leur enfant. Luna, continua Snape, nous devrons cependant voir vos souvenir de ce jour-là.

-Je… non… je…. Paniqua Luna.

-Shhhhh, calme toi, rassura Draco en resserrant Luna contre lui, caressant tendrement les cheveux de la blonde.

-Luna, c'est pour terminer cette histoire et pouvoir la ranger, le ministère tient à punir les actes de Mr Boot, vous seule pouvez aider et faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence plus.

Luna écouta Snape, savourant l'étreinte de Draco et ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas les garder,

-Très bien, approuva Snape en croisant le regard entendu de Draco.

Nul doute que les nuits du couple étaient agitées, perturbées par les souvenirs de cet après-midi-là.


	11. Chapter 10 - Preuve d'amour

# 0 # 0 #

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Superstar**

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

# 0 # 0 #

 _Chapitre 10_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 19 Mai 1999**

 **Stade de Quidditch, fin d'après-midi.**

Luna était installée dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, observant l'entrainement de l'équipe de Serpentard. La finale entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait lieu à la fin du mois et les deux équipes s'entrainaient avec acharnement.

-On lâche le Vif ? interrogea Blaise.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que l'entrainement était commencé, pour le moment la balle dorée était sagement dans son coffre, Blaise avait voulu expliquer une nouvelle technique avant de lâcher toutes les balles.

-Et les cognards, souligna Crabbe.

Blaise approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir le coffre qui était dans un coin du terrain avec un mouvement souple de baguette, laissant ainsi s'échapper les deux cognard et le Vif. Draco qui exécutait déjà des cercles au-dessus du terrain, continua sa manœuvre en guettant du coin de l'œil Luna. La blonde était sagement assise, un épais livre entre ses mains. De temps en temps elle relevait la tête, observant le jeu de l'équipe avant de se fixer sur Draco en particulier. Le Veela aimait sentir le regard de Luna sur lui, ça le rassurait, lui prouvait à quel point il était important aux yeux de la Serdaigle.

-Coucou Luna.

La blonde sursauta avant de se tourner vers la voix. Harry était là, à quelques pas d'elle.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Envie de se balader, sourit le sauveur.

Draco qui poursuivait le Vif, passa justement devant la tribune occupée par Luna, il sourit à sa compagne avant de voir Harry, il se stoppa alors, faisant face aux brun.

-Potter ? s'étonna Draco, surpris de le voir ici.

-Malfoy, salua en retour le jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Rien d'illégal, sourit Harry, je faisais une petite balade et j'ai vu Luna, du coup je suis venu parler un peu avec.

Le Veela fixa Luna puis Harry avant de regarder de nouveau la blonde, lui offrant un sourire tendre pour ensuite retourner à la poursuite du Vif.

-Alors, entama Harry en s'installant pour de bon, comment tu vas ?

-J'ai encore du mal à dormir, enfin j'essaie, mais sans Draco…

-Je sais, Padma en parlait avec Pavati hier. Luna personne ne te juge…

-J'ai dû en parler 'Ry , leur montrer ce qu'il s'était passé… Je… Mais ça va, Snape ne m'a pas rendu mes souvenirs, il ne reste que des flashs voir moins, mais ça me hante encore.

-Draco t'aidera sûrement à oublier.

-Il y arrive très bien, rassura Luna avec un sourire.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, assura Harry, et puis il a l'air gentil, enfin pour un Serpentard, plaisanta le brun.

-Il l'est.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement des vert et argent. Une fois les joueurs redescendus, Luna et Harry quittèrent les gradins, prenant la direction des vestiaires.

-Je n'étais jamais venu ici, sourit Luna.

-Même en dormant ?

-ça c'est une autre histoire, mais je ne pense pas avoir été aussi loin pendant mon sommeil.

-Heureux de le savoir, s'amusa le brun.

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter, attendant Blaise et Draco qui ne tardèrent pas à sortir des vestiaires.

-On va manger avant le cour d'Astronomie ? questionna Blaise.

-Si on se dépêche il devrait rester quelque chose sur les tables.

-J'en doute, murmura Harry en pensant à Ron et son estomac. Et si on allait faire un tour dans les cuisines ?

-A cette heure-ci ! C'est pas un peu risqué ? interrogea Luna.

-On peux tenter, au pire on prendra juste des sandwichs, sourit Harry.

-On te suit Potty, répondit Blaise.

Les quatre amis prirent donc le chemin des cuisines, laissant Harry les guider. Blaise était au côté du brun tandis que Luna et Draco étaient légèrement en retrait derrière eux.

-Tu dors où cette nuit ?

-Je vais essayer de dormir dans mon dortoir, cela m'étonnerait que les professeurs nous laissent agir ainsi encore longtemps, autant que j'essaie de reprendre possession de mon lit.

-Tu sera toujours la bienvenue dans notre chambre, assura Draco qui s'était retenu de justesse de dire lit au lieu de chambre.

-Merci Dray.

L'échange n'avait pas échappé à Blaise et Harry qui échangèrent un sourire, ravis de voir que Luna allait mieux.

-Elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux qu'un Veela.

-Je dirais même qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux qu'un Malfoy, rassura Blaise en détournant le regard du couple pour se focaliser sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 21 Mai 1999**

 **Devant la grande salle, heure du petit déjeuner.**

Blaise et Draco sortaient de la salle, se préparant à rejoindre la salle de divination avec leur énergie habituelle pour ce cours quand Draco croisa le regard de Luna. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore vu aujourd'hui, et depuis le mercredi soir, Luna avait reprit possession de son dortoir, ce qui inquiétait légèrement le Veela. Après un bref signe à Blaise, Draco alla rejoindre Luna. Blaise s'éloigna quelque peu, retrouvant Harry et Hermione non loin de là.

-Bonjour Zabini, salua Harry.

Le métis répondit d'un signe de tête avant d'engager la conversation sur le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre dans quelques minutes. La discussion s'engageant sans que les trois sorciers ne prêtent attention à ce qu'il se passait ailleurs, oubliant du coup de surveiller le couple. Quand Zabini se tourna dans la direction du duo quelques minutes plus tard pour signaler à Draco que l'heure était venue de partir, il vit, comme bon nombres d'étudiant, Draco embrasser Luna.

-Il n'a pas pu se retenir, souffla Blaise.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent le couple puis la foule, se disant que les ennuis allaient commencer pour eux deux.

-Drake ! appela Blaise sans se soucier de couper le couple dans leur activité. Le cours commence dans moins de dix minutes donc dépêche-toi sinon Trewloney va … Enfin bref, bouge !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Cours de Métamorphose, début d'après-midi.**

Draco et Blaise arrivèrent en courant dans la salle de classe, Black n'était pas encore arrivé, mais visiblement Harry était au courant vu qu'il « surveillait » la classe.

-Au fait Cho, intervient soudain Justin, tu as vu comme moi ce matin, dans le couloir de la grande salle, précisa le Poufsouffle.

Luna souffla, Justin recommençait, il n'arrêterait donc jamais, et Cho qui semblait rentrer dans son jeu, son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Oh ! Tu veux parler de Luna qui se laisse embrasser par un Serpentard. La pauvre, obligée de se laisser toucher par un mec pareil, continua Cho.

-S'abaisser à ça, ça craint, continua Justin.

-N'y prête pas attention, ils sont juste jaloux, tenta de rassurer Hermione installée à côté de Luna.

-Minable ! confirma Harry plus fort que nécessaire.

-Tu peux toujours parler Potter, tu te tapes la sœur de ton meilleur ami !

Harry se leva alors, renversant son tabouret sous le mouvement avant de rejoindre le pupitre occupé par Justin.

-Tu es vraiment con Justin. Va falloir te calmer de ta frustration.

Toute la classe se tait, écoutant et regardant la scène avec attention. Draco était plus ou moins maintenu par Blaise, tandis que Luna fixait Harry. Le brun semblait sur le point d'exploser, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Draco fixa un instant Blaise, le faisant lâcher prise avant de se lever avec calme. Justin se leva alors, prêt à en découdre avec le blond en plus d'Harry, mais Draco passa devant eux, sans même un regard avant de se planter devant le pupitre de Luna et Hermione. Contre toute attente, Draco passa sa main contre la joue de Luna avant de lui faire soulever le menton, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide, lourd de sous-entendu. C'était la stupeur générale dans la classe. Oser faire ça, dans une salle de classe qui plus est.

-C'était trop tentant, désolé, murmura Draco contre les lèvres de Luna avant détirer ses lèvres dans un sourire fière et arrogant.

Draco prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de Justin et Cho. Harry fixa Draco avant de retourner à sa place, l'intervention de Draco ayant eu le mérite de faire taire Justin et Cho sans échange de sortilège. Quand Draco alla rejoindre sa place, Justin lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Tu te crois où ?

Draco baissa alors les yeux en direction de la main de Justin.

-Je te conseille vivement de retirer ta main.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi…

-Mais de moi si, Monsieur Flinch-Fletcher, lâchez Monsieur Malfoy ou je vous mets en retenu avec le professeur Snape, intervient Sirius en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Draco dégage son bras sans aucune difficulté avant de rejoindre sa place à côté de Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit oiseau en papier atterrit sur la table de Luna. La blonde le regarda avant de s'en saisir et l'ouvrir sous le regard curieux d'Hermione.

« Désolé pour le baiser surprise, c'était complétement immature. Ces dernier temps la maturité ne fait plus trop partie de moi. Désolé d'avoir voulu faire mon malin. Cela étant, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre baiser »

Luna ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres avant de se saisir de sa plume pour griffonner à son tour, espérant que Draco ait prévu le retour du petit oiseau.

-Tu ne vas pas lui renvoyer, souffla Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Luna en envoyant le petit papier qui atterrit fort heureusement juste entre Draco et Blaise sur leur pupitre.

« J'aime ce genre de surprise »

Draco ouvrit le mot, avant de se tourner, fixant Luna en se mordant la langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau retourna auprès de Luna.

« J'ai en beaucoup d'autres en réserve »

Luna regarda Draco, le blond était encore fixé sur elle, laissant ses yeux bleu gris la scruter. Luna soutient le regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours ainsi que Draco qui fut bien obligé de reprendre pied quand Blaise lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Fin du cours de Sortilège**

Draco et Blaise attendaient Luna non loin de la porte, le blond était d'ailleurs en train de fouiller dans son sac.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? interrogea Luna en arrivant.

-Mon carnet, souffla Draco.

-Vas voir dans la classe il doit y être, tu l'as sorti en milieu de cours pour modifier, enfin bref tu sais bien.

-Je reviens, assura Draco en retournant dans la classe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouva Cho assise à sa place, regardant un carnet rouge. Draco déglutit avant de foncer vers la Serdaigle.

-Tu veux le récupérer peut-être ? interrogea Cho.

Fort heureusement, le blond prenait ses précautions et le carnet était protégé par un sort sorti tout droit de l'imagination de son parrain.

-Rends moi ça, Chang.

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai deux trois questions pour toi.

Draco souffla, croisant ses bras contre son torse.

-Alors, comme ça c'est sérieux entre Luna et toi ? interrogea Cho, fière d'elle.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver ? Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel ! Justin dit que c'est une question d'argent, mais je ne suis pas stupide, Luna n'est pas une Weasley, et elle est trop gentille pour penser à ce genre de chose.

Cho se leva alors, s'approchant dangereusement de Draco en se scrutant.

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air plutôt bien fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Chang ?

-Juste m'amuser… Si Luna est amoureuse de toi c'est que tu dois avoir quelques talents cachés.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaitre Luna et Blaise.

-Eloignes toi Cho ! gronda Luna.

-Je n'en ai pas franchement envie, répondit Cho

Luna se rapprocha de la jeune fille, lui faisant face avant de la gifler. Draco regarda la scène, stupéfié avant d'attraper son carnet et quitter la pièce, emportant Luna avec lui à l'extérieur de la classe. Blaise quant à lui fit face à Cho, l'attrapant par le poignet pour la plaquer avec violence contre le mur le plus proche.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Zabini, cracha Cho.

Soudain, Blaise abattit son poing contre le mur, à deux centimètres du visage de la Serdaigle, ce qui surpris la jeune fille et la fit taire.

-Je te préviens, ne t'approche plus de Draco, ni de Luna, ni aucun autre de mes amis, le cas contraire je t'assure que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu le regretteras. Ton attitude de gamine me donne la nausée, tu es vide d'intelligence. Grandis un peu Chang.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Au même moment dans le couloir.**

Draco attrapa Luna par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face, découvrant le visage en larmes de la jeune fille. Instinctivement le jeune homme la prit entre ses bras.

-Luna… Je…tenta Draco.

-J'ai vu son petit manège Dray, elle…commença Luna.

Draco ne la laissa pas finir, prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de rapprocher son visage.

-Je te fais confiance Draco, mais à elle ! cracha Luna. Elle me dégoute, depuis la mort de Cédric elle fait sa petite sainte alors qu'elle ne l'est pas. Elle a tenté de séparer Harry et Ginny, puis se fut à Ron qu'elle s'en ait pris, elle a même tenté avec Neville et Pansy le mois dernier… Et maintenant c'est à nous qu'elle s'en prend. Elle me donne envie de vomir.

Draco caressa les cheveux de Luna, tentant de calmer la colère de la jeune fille, il y avait encore du monde dans les couloirs, il ne voulait pas forcément se faire remarquer aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il l'avait plus ou moins été en début de journée.

-Elle était presque collée à toi !

-Luna, je suis désolé. Chang n'éveille en moi que du dégoût tout au plus.

-Je sais, souffla Luna qui grâce aux caresses de Draco commençait à retrouver son calme. Je crois que je suis jalouse, continua dans un murmure la jeune fille.

-Elle ne m'as pas touché si ça peut te rassurer, jamais je ne l'aurais supporté, répondit Draco avec dégoût.

-Je crois que je suis trop fatiguée, ces dernières semaines ont été trop riches en émotions, souffla Luna.

-Désolé, s'excusa Draco se sentant responsable de l'état de la jeune fille.

Luna leva son regard encore humide vers Draco avant de se rapprocher de lui, se laissant couler entre ses bras. Draco en profita pour l'étreindre d'avantage, resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, soupira Luna en rangeant d'une main le carnet dans le sac de Draco.

-Oui madame, répondit avec sérieux Draco, faisant rire Luna.

-Elle te voulait quoi exactement ?

-Savoir ce que l'on faisait ensemble, elle pense que j'ai des talents cachés, sourit Draco.

-Si elle savait, pouffa Luna avec sérieux.

Draco en profita pour pousser Luna avec délicatesse contre le mur, la jeune fille ne pleurait plus, seul quelques trainées de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues, traces que Draco essuya du bout de ses doigts avant de se pencher vers son visage pour sceller leurs lèvres. Cela faisait quelques jours que le couple ne s'était pas embrassé ainsi, ne voulant pas s'exhiber en public. Mais ce soir, ils s'en moquaient. Draco se moquait des regards sans doute braqués sur eux, il se moquait des bruits de couloirs que cela allait provoquer et il se moquait aussi de savoir si ses ailes allaient ou non apparaitre. A cette instant seule Luna comptait. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué. Le jeune homme s'interrompit quelques instants pour regarder Luna, ses yeux étaient encore fermés, ses joues reflétaient l'excitation de la situation. Lentement, le Veela passa ses doigts sur ses joues puis ses lèvres, Luna finit par ouvrir les yeux et fixa Draco, haletante.

-Embrasses moi encore Dray, souffla Luna.

C'était la première fois que Luna le demandait, et Draco ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter, prenant de nouveau possession des lèvres de la Serdaigle. Draco se mit à espérer que le couloir soit désert, il voulait faire durer ce baiser passionnel autant que possible. Malheureusement des pas se firent entendre non loin du couple et Draco se sépara des lèvres de Luna à contrecœur, la gardant cependant fermement serrer contre lui. Cho était là, à même pas trois pas d'eux, les fixant avec des yeux de poisson hors de l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas la seule à être ainsi au milieu du couloir, une bonne vingtaine d'étudiants était présent, dont Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Draco fixa Chang, lui faisant baisser la tête, l'étudiante quitta bien vite le couloir, rouge de honte… ou de gêne ?

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 22 Mai 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.**

Blaise était levé depuis une trentaine de minute. Voyant que le couple était toujours tendrement enlacé, il décida de quitter la chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Luna allait sans doute rester toutes les nuits ici dorénavant, elle ne voulait plus croiser Cho Chang, chose qui était compréhensible, mais le souci étant qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir. Les garçons l'avaient donc invité à dormir dans leur chambre. La blonde avait accepté sans trop se poser de question.

Luna venait de se réveiller, elle remarqua l'absence de Blaise, son lit était largement défait. La blonde observa Draco dormir quelque peu avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle frémit en sentant la main de Draco se poser sur sa cuisse nue. Elle ne portait qu'un largue t-shirt pour dormir, n'ayant pas souhaité aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir. Ses gestes étaient tellement attentifs, tellement tendre, elle ne s'en passait pas.

-Draco, il faut vraiment que tu te lèves ... déclara Luna en voyant l'heure.

Il ne répondit pas. Luna souffla par le nez et alla vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais me doucher, informa Luna en se levant.

Luna se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau, brûlant, et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle savait que l'eau à cette température n'était pas bonne pour ses cheveux et rougissait sa peau, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de régler l'eau ainsi à chaque douche qu'elle prenait. Tout à son bien-être, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas le regard ensommeillé de Draco s'éclairer quand il la vit sous le jet d'eau. Il se figea et laissa tomber au sol ses vêtements. Comme au ralenti, il la vit se retourner dans la douche et put admirer sa chute de rein à loisir. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il entra dans la douche doucement, sans prendre la peine d'enlever le boxer dans lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il tendit la main vers le dos délicieusement cambré de la jeune fille et du doigt dessina la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Luna frissonna sous l'attouchement et dans un mouvement plein de pudeur, effrayée, tourna la tête. Son regard s'agrandit quand elle croisa celui de Draco. Quelle idée elle avait eu de ne pas fermer la porte à clé.

-Mais…

Draco ne la laissa pas aller plus loin et s'approcha doucement, posant les lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et ses grandes mains sur ses hanches fines. Il sourit intérieurement quand il sentit Luna commencer à répondre à son baiser, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était sensiblement tendue à son contact. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus ou presque l'un en face de l'autre et l'eau qui coulait sur leur corps n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Luna quant à elle, ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête ... et des mains. Sa tête qui voulait s'enfuir en courant, ses mains qui voulaient cacher chaque parcelle de peau. Son cœur qui voulait connaître le summum de leur intimité, la preuve ultime de leur amour. Ses doigts qui voulaient conquérir le corps de Draco, se posaient tel des papillons sur ses bras, dans son dos, partout. Courir sur son torse. Jouer avec ses cheveux sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle aimait ses mains courant sur son ventre plat, ses mains venant soupeser tendrement ses seins, comme s'ils avaient été les reliques les plus précieuses. Elle aimait leurs jambes qui se mêlaient et sentir sa raison faillir sous le plaisir et le bonheur qui l'assaillait sous les gestes de Draco.

En cet instant, alors que Draco la retournait contre lui et qu'elle sentait pour la première fois l'étendue du désir du jeune homme pour elle, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Juste être rassurée. Juste se sentir désirable. Juste le désirer, ou essayer de mettre des actes sur les papillons qui dansaient au plus profond de son ventre quand il la touchait, quand il l'embrassait, quand il la serrait à l'en étouffer la nuit, mais qu'elle ne bougeait pas, heureuse aux larmes de se sentir aimée à ce point. Et puis si les mains de Draco se faisaient baladeuses, titillant ses seins, chatouillant son intimité, quelle importance ? Les siennes non plus n'étaient pas inactives et même si elles évitaient méthodiquement le secteur de son boxer, elles le sentaient frissonner sous la pulpe de ses doigts et son bonheur était tout simplement immense.

Les lèvres de Draco dans son cou, ses dents tirant son oreille, ses mains traçant des cercles mystérieux sur son ventre, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait l'impression que chaque atome de son corps embrassait ceux de son Veela. Et quand ils se laissèrent tomber contre le mur carrelé de la douche, que Draco l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa doucement, sans avoir été plus loin que quelques caresses, elle sentit son esprit commencer à se rebeller, à s'insurger du manque de gène du jeune homme, elle repoussa violemment la moindre étincelle de réflexion, elle était heureuse.

Elle laissa Draco sortir de la douche et attendit quelques secondes qu'il sorte de la pièce pour s'enrouler dans une serviette à son tour. Elle s'assit sur la chaise non loin du lavabo et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants. Elle venait de vivre les minutes les plus grisantes de sa vie et espérait maintenant que ça se reproduirait le plus rapidement possible.

Habillée et coiffée, Luna sortit de la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir à côté de Draco sur le lit. Elle l'observa mettre sa cravate en place et soupira de bien être quand il posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête avant de laisser couler entre les bras de Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vers 14h, Tour de Serdaigle.**

Luna rejoignait son dortoir en compagnie de Padma, la jeune fille avait accepté de l'aider à ranger ses affaires. Plus tôt dans la journée, Minerva McGonagall avait autorisée Luna à quitter son dortoir au profit de la chambre de Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini chez les Serpentard. La relation entre le couple étant ce qu'elle était, la directrice n'avait aucun moyen de refuser une telle demande, surtout que celle-ci venait de Luna et non de Draco et que la blonde l'avait justifié par les récent évènements.

-Luna, je veux bien te soutenir, Cho n'avait pas à agir ainsi mais pourquoi vouloir quitter la tour ? interrogea Padma en aidant Luna à faire sa valise.

-Je ne quitte pas la tour, je reste toujours une Serdaigle, c'est juste le dortoir que j'abandonne.

-Alors entre Malfoy et toi c'est du sérieux ?

-Oui Padma, sourit Luna.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi alors. Même si c'est un peu soudain tout ça. Enfin je veux dire, Draco et toi vous vous cherchiez mutuellement depuis la rentrée, taquina Padma.

-Depuis si longtemps ?

-Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte au début ?

-Non, avoua Luna.

-ça date de quand exactement vous deux ? interrogea Padma avec curiosité.

-Un peu plus d'un mois, je dirais.

-Et dis-moi, il t'embrasse toujours ainsi, s'intéressa Padma, faisant rougir son amie.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Fin d'après-midi, chambre de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.**

Luna avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec Padma, quand sa valise avait été fini, elle l'avait réduite, faisant de même avec les deux trois objets qui trainaient encore dans la chambre avant de finalement prendre la direction de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle rentra sans difficulté, croisant Pansy qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant au passage que Draco et Blaise étaient dans leur chambre. Quand Luna arriva dans celle-ci, les deux amis étaient installés sur le lit du basané, l'un jouant un air de guitare tandis que Draco fredonnait en écrivant sur son carnet. Les deux Serpentard tournèrent la tête à l'arrivée de Luna, lui faisant un grand sourire avant de l'aider à s'installer pour de bon. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué l'apparition d'une autre armoire dans la pièce, sûrement un coup des elfes de maison, réalisé dans un POP sonore masqué par le bruit de la guitare de Blaise. Les trois jeunes mirent donc en place les affaires de Luna, que ce soit dans l'armoire, la salle de bain ou encore la petite bibliothéque présente dans la pièce.

-Te voilà installée, affirma Blaise en sortant de la salle d'eau.

-Merci pour le coup de main.

Luna s'installa alors sur le lit de Draco… Non, leur lit, pour les quelques semaines qu'ils leurs restaient à passer au château.

-Draco, tu as agrandi le lit ? interrogea soudain Luna en constatant qu'il y avait encore de la place dans son dos.

D'ordinaire elle avait tout juste la place pour se mettre en tailleur au milieu du lit, mais là, il semblait y avoir plus de place, comme si le lit avait doublé.

-Je n'ai rien fait… Blaise ? interrogea Draco.

-Non plus, mais regarde, commença Blaise en allant rejoindre Luna, on tient largement à deux là-dessus.

-C'est sûrement un coup des elfes, comme pour l'armoire.

Luna approuva avant de s'installer plus confortablement, obligeant Blaise à retourner sur son lit en le faisant rire. Le métis rangea sa guitare avant de prendre un livre qui trainait sur sa table de nuit pour en reprendre la lecture. Draco, lui, observait la scène, son meilleur ami installé, avachi serait plus correct, sur son lit en train de lire et Luna assisse en tailleur le regard perdu.

-Comment tes camarades de chambres ont pris la nouvelle ? interrogea Draco en s'installant à son bureau.

-Aucune idée, j'en ai juste parler avec Padma, l'avis des autres ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, avoua Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea la jeune fille en quittant le lit pour se planter à côté de Draco.

-Devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Black ne nous épargne rien. Blaise tu l'as fait ? interrogea Draco.

-Oui et non, disons que j'ai quelque chose comme un début de devoir, sourit Blaise sans cesser sa lecture.

-Et toi ? interrogea Draco en se tournant vers Luna.

-Fini depuis jeudi soir, je l'ai fait avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, répondit fièrement Luna.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné hier alors ?

-Pas envie, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Tu veux un coup de main ?

Draco haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien contre un coup de main, surtout venant de Luna. Le couple travailla sur le devoir jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Les trois étudiants quittèrent ensemble la chambre, retrouvant Pansy, Théo et Crabbe installés dans la salle commune.

-Alors, ça y est, entama Pansy. Tu restes pour de bon ?

-On dirais bien.

-Va falloir s'habituer à avoir une bleue avec nous, taquina Théo.

-Entre Luna et Neville, on va finir envahi, sourit Crabbe. Il ne manquerait plus que le trio de Gryffy s'incruste et se sera bon.

-Parle pas de malheur, répondit Théo en tapotant l'épaule de Crabbe.

-Mais au fait, tu manges à quelle table ?

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas demander à la directrice pour ce détail, souligna Luna.

-On avisera quand on y sera.

Ensemble ils quittèrent le repaire des vert et agent, remontant jusqu'à la grande salle. Severus attendait le couple devant la porte de celle-ci.

-Miss Lovegood, M Malfoy, je peux vous parler ? interrogea l'homme.

Draco fit un signe de tête aux autres, signalant qu'il les rejoindrait avant de suivre son parrain avec Luna.

-On voulais justement te voir pour savoir à quelle table mangeait Luna, commença Draco.

-La sienne, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux vous voir.

Draco et Luna se regardèrent, surpris par la réaction de Snape.

-Voilà, Luna a décidé de changer de dortoir, cet acte est entièrement justifié, mais le souci qui se pose maintenant et dont nous avons discuter une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec les autres professeurs, et le lien Veela. Je ne pense vous apprendre grand-chose sur le sujet, cependant, partager la chambre avec Blaise n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée de l'année et personne ne sait pour ta partie Veela Draco.

-Ce qui veux dire qu'on doit mettre Blaise à la porte et que je dois crier haut et fort que je suis un Veela ?

-Pas tout à fait. Votre chambre a été remaniée.

-On a déjà remarqué, coupa Draco.

-S'il te plait laisses moi finir Draco, s'énerva le potionniste. Donc, votre chambre comptera désormais une pièce en plus, ainsi la pièce principale sera la même avec un paravent pour cacher le lit de Blaise et il y aura une porte qui mènera à votre chambre à vous deux, question de sécurité pour Blaise.

-Sécurité pour Blaise ? interrogea Luna.

-Vous ne me facilitez pas la chose vous deux. Disons que lors de l'union, une certaine quantité des étudiants, aura des pulsions sexuelles, si Blaise se trouve dans la même pièce que vous, ces pulsions iront vers Luna. Et je pense qu'il est inutile que j'en dise plus.

-En effet, trancha Draco. Je vais expliquer à Blaise la situation en espérant qu'il ne se vexe pas.

-Je ne pense pas, c'est pour son bien à lui aussi.

Draco approuva avant de fixer son parrain.

-C'est tout ? interrogea tout de même Draco.

-Pour le moment. Heu… non. Le Match de la semaine prochaine, tu as intérêt à le gagner, termina Snape en passant à côté du couple, rejoignant la grande salle dans une envolée de cape noire dont il avait le secret.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 23 Mai 1999**

 **Chambre de Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood.**

Les trois amis étaient installés par terre, faisant une partie de bataille explosive.

-Quand même, une chambre juste pour vous, il y en a qui ont de la chance.

-Tu parles, souffla Draco.

-Une mouche t'as piqué SuperStar ? interrogea Blaise.

-Plutôt grosse la mouche, souffla Draco. Juste mon parrain qui m'oblige plus ou moins à avouer mon côté Veela dans les jours qui suivent de manière à ne prendre personne en traitre quand…Enfin tu vois.

-Aie. Il a si peur que ça pour les habitants des cachots, tenta de plaisanter Blaise.

-Blaise… C'est…commença Luna

-Ecoutez tous les deux, interrompit Blaise, ce que vous faites ne regarde que vous. Le fait de cette magie est bien indiscret, mais Snape a raison sur un point, avoir un Veela dans les parages sans que personne ne le sache c'est pas très loyal, plus vite les autres seront au courant mieux ça vaudra pour tous.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Blaise gonfla le torse fier de lui ce qui fit rire Luna et sourire Draco.

-Sinon, à propos de cette semaine. On doit organiser le planning.

-Le planning ?

-Entrainement intensif de Quidditch, répétition du groupe… Tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour toi Dray.

Et en effet, Lundi, Mardi et Jeudi l'équipe de Quidditch s'entrainait en vue de la finale de samedi, Mercredi et Vendredi, c'était répétition du groupe en vu du concert qui avait lieu dans quelques semaines.

-On ne va pas se voir beaucoup cette semaine, affirma Draco après avoir regardé le papier.

-Je ferais avec, sourit Luna, masquant la tristesse face à cette nouvelle.

Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Draco surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de bon et qu'une partie des élèves étaient au courant. Padma lui avait d'ailleurs parler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le vendredi dans le couloir, disant qu'elle rêvait de se faire embrasser de la sorte et que Cho était une idiote de ne pas comprendre ce que Luna aimait chez Draco. Repensant à ce baiser, Luna se rappela également de la douche qu'ils avaient partagée, elle avait aimé ce doux moment juste à eux. Voir l'eau couler sur le corps musclé de Draco, plaquant ses cheveux sur sa tête et le long de son cou. Et son boxer, Luna avait déjà vu Draco torse nu mais juste en boxer… Il était beau, magnifique… Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa tenue quand il était venu se coucher le vendredi soir, et même si elle était nue sous la douche, le savoir en boxer l'avait rassurée à ce moment-là, c'était comme une barrière, une sécurité pour ce doux moment. Elle aimait Draco, mais le voir nu sous la douche… Elle n'en était pas encore là.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 24 Mai 1999**

 **18h salle d'étude**

Luna était installée en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville et Pansy, faisant leurs devoirs.

-Le match de ce week-end promet, entama Pansy en levant la tête de son parchemin.

-A qui le dis-tu, souffla Ron.

-ça va aller, je trouve juste ça dommage que les entrainements aient été répartis ainsi, Serpentard s'entraine deux jours de suite, se plaignit faussement Ginny.

-C'est Blaise qui a insisté, il a une répétition avec Lucifer ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et du coup ne pouvais pas prendre le mercredi et le vendredi. Je trouve ça logique qu'on s'entraide malgré la finale qui approche, termina Harry.

-C'est vite dit, mais du coup Luna, tu dois en savoir plus que nous à ce sujet maintenant ? interrogea Ron.

-De…

-Les petits secrets de Lucifer, insista Ginny lâchant pour de bon son devoir.

Luna fixa Ginny, se pourrait-il qu'elle sache ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais on n'en parle pas autant que toi Ginny, sourit Luna.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à Ginny qui engagea la conversation sur autre chose. Luna de son côté pensait à Ginny. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle apprendra le secret de Draco. Luna devait-elle lui dire ? C'était sa meilleure amie, elles avaient partagé tellement de chose ensemble, garder ce secret n'était pas sain et pourtant Luna ne voulait pas lui dire. Lui avouer que Draco et Tom n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne… Cette pensée se mettait à la hanter, Ginny continuerait-elle d'aimer le groupe ? Essayerait-elle de lui « voler » Draco ? Non… La jeune fille se faisait des idées et puis le moment n'était pas encore venu de penser à ça.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, chambre de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy**

Luna n'avait pas vu les garçons lors du repas, Pansy et elle avait fait une partie d'échec en retournant à la salle commune mais même là il n'y avait pas de trace de Draco ni de Blaise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont sûrement dans les cuisine en train de manger un morceau avant de revenir ici, tenta de rassurer Pansy.

-Tu dois avoir raison, souffla Luna. Je te laisse Pansy, je vais les attendre au chaud.

-Bonne nuit Luna.

-Bonne nuit Pansy.

Luna descendit donc dans la chambre, s'installant sur le lit de Blaise, se disant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour attendre les garçons. Elle prit un livre qui trainait là, se disant que ça l'aiderait à se maintenir éveiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco et Blaise rentrèrent de leur entrainement de Quidditch, comme supposé par Pansy, l'équipe avait fait une halte dans les cuisines pour se restaurer avant de prendre le chemin des cachots.

-Vous rentrez bien tard, souligna Pansy en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée. Debout Théo, ils sont rentrés, secoua la brune.

Theodore émergea de son sommeil, grogna quelque peu avant de faire un rapide signe de la main et retrouver sa chambre, laissant ses pas le guider.

-Où es Luna ? interrogea Draco.

-Dans votre chambre, ça doit faire un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle y est partie, informa Pansy.

-Merci Pansy, déclara Draco en s'approchant de la brune, lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi. Blaise, termina Pansy en embrassant le basané.

-Bonne nuit miss. Les garçons on se revoit demain même heure, on essayera de finir un peu plus tôt cela dit, termina Blaise en suivant Draco vers leur chambre.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, les deux amis cherchèrent Luna du regard, ils la trouvèrent installée sur le lit de Blaise, endormie, avec à ses côtés « Deux regards pour un amour »

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce livre était pour offrir à Pansy ? interrogea Draco en reconnaissant la couverture du bouquin que Blaise avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant.

-Si, mais j'ai tellement aimé le résumé que sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à le lire. Et puis Théo l'a offert à Pansy donc je ne fais rien de mal, tenta Blaise.

-Mouais. Je vais me changer, souffla Draco en fixant Luna ainsi abandonnée au sommeil.

-Et Luna ?

-Je la recoucherais dans notre chambre après, autant éviter de trop la réveiller.

Blaise approuva d'un signe de tête, regardant son ami entrer dans la salle d'eau avant de se tourner vers Luna.

-Tu as bien de la chance miss.

Draco était tellement attentionné envers Luna, prenant soin d'elle comme si c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. C'était sûrement le cas. Blaise ne savait pas grand-chose sur les Veela et il se voyait mal demander un complément d'informations sur le sujet à son meilleur ami, mais nul doute que Draco était prêt à donner sa vie et plus encore pour Luna.

Quand Draco sortit de la salle d'eau, il s'approcha doucement de Luna, passa ses bras au niveau de son dos et de ses genoux avant de la soulever sans effort.

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plait.

Blaise s'exécuta, regardant le chanteur porter Luna jusqu'à leur lit avant de refermer la porte. Au début il n'avait pas compris les réelles raisons de cette porte et cette chambre séparée, mais en voyant Draco agir ce soir il comprenait. Luna et lui avaient besoin de leur espace, d'un semblant d'intimité, c'est ce que cette chambre leur offrait. A l'abri de ses murs, ils pourraient se construire en tant que couple, en temps que Veela et âme sœur ! Ils pourraient créer leur lien de pureté.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mardi 25 Mai 1999**

 **Stade de Quidditch, vestiaire.**

L'entrainement des verts et argent venait de se terminer. Dans les vestiaires, seuls Blaise et Draco étaient encore présent sous les douches en train de se laver. Draco savourait l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, dessinant un peu plus ses muscles tandis qu'il se savonnait les cheveux. Blaise de son côté n'était pas mieux, tout en se savonnant il s'amusait à battre la mesure, depuis le début d'après midi il avait l'air de « Image Game » en tête et se devait de le laisser sortir.

-Tu es irrécupérable Blaise.

-Tu dis ça parce que toi tu dois te retenir Superstar, taquina Blaise.

Draco souffla avant de se rincer, sortant par la suite de la douche. Il fut très vite rejoint par le métis.

-Au fait, tu trouves pas ça étrange, je veux dire personne ne s'est jamais posé la question de pourquoi tu étais absent en même temps que moi. Depuis le début de l'année quand même !

-C'est parce que nous sommes des génies, plaisanta Draco.

-Plus sérieusement Drake…

-Personne a dû faire le rapprochement et puis parrain nous couvre.

-Le pauvre, il a bien du travail avec nous deux, taquina le basané.

-Crois le ou non, mais il adore ça. N'oublie pas que JE suis son filleul adoré.

-C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail, plaisanta Blaise.

Les deux amis finirent de se rhabiller discutant de tout et de rien.

-Et sinon avec Luna, comment ça se passe.

-Assez bien je dois dire. Elle fait une différence entre moi et lui, elle a encore un peu de mal avec… lui, avoua Draco.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça, rappelles toi le temps qu'il a fallu à Jonathan, pourtant il savait tout depuis le début puisque c'est plus ou moins sa faute si le groupe est sur pied.

-Techniquement c'est de la faute à Hugues, mais ça il n'est pas prêt de le savoir, rigola le blond.

-Draco, entama Blaise, comment ça va se passer, pour la suite ?

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ma nature Veela, entre protecteur et possessif, la barrière est mince et pour tout te dire ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais construire ma relation avec Luna, pas dans ses conditions-là, termina Draco.

-Je comprend, si je peux aider, n'hésites pas.

-Je te le ferais savoir.

-Et pour la différence, s'intéressa soudain Blaise. C'est… ?

-Une histoire d'ailes, souffla Draco. On peut choisir de les faire apparaitre, mais ça tu le sais déjà, mais il y a des fois où ça nous échappe et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on sait notre nature.

Blaise approuva, il avait eu un complément d'informations même s'il était loin de tout savoir. Cependant il se doutait que Luna n'en sache plus. Pour Draco, c'était assez flou, Lucius étant lui-même un Veela il devait déjà tout savoir sur sa condition, ou presque. Mais certaines choses devaient rester du domaine du privé.

-Pourquoi Luna a accepté pour la couverture de l'album ? interrogea Blaise en remontant vers le château.

-Elle a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment mes ailes, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, on les a légèrement modifiées.

-Elle sait déjà les reconnaitre, elle a dû les voir une paire de fois, taquina Blaise en tapotant l'épaule de Draco.

-Zab' ! gronda Draco.

-Ok Superstar, ce que j'en dis, moi, hein, sourit le métis.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 26 Mai 1999**

 **Grande salle fin d'après** **-** **midi.**

Luna était installée à la table des rouges et or. La petite tribu ne souhaitant pas faire leurs devoirs dans l'une des salle d'études, ils s'étaient donc installés dans la grande salle, se disant que la grande table serait plus conviviale que les petites. Ils étaient installés bien tranquillement, discutant à mi-voix quand Justin arriva avec Cho.

-Ben alors Lovegood, on est toute seule, pas de Serpentard pour veiller sur toi ? entama Cho.

Pansy, Théo et Crabbe à l'autre côté de la pièce se redressèrent, surveillant déjà l'échange avec attention. Le matin, Blaise et Draco étaient partis, ensemble, il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, depuis le début de l'année quand Blaise était absent Draco l'était aussi, et inversement. Personne n'osait demander ce qu'il en était mais beaucoup des Serpentard de sixième et septième années soupçonnaient que ça avait un rapport avec Lucifer. Sans oublier que ceux qui s'intéressaient au groupe, et pas juste à son chanteur, savaient que le manager de Lucifer était Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco.

-Cho, tu n'en as pas assez, souffla Luna sans relever la tête.

-Hum… Laisses-moi réfléchir… Non ! rétorqua Cho Chang.

-Cho, s'il te plait, l'année est presque finie, tu as craché ton venin sur presque tous les couples de l'école, alors arrêtes, ça ne t'amènera nulle part, tenta de résonner Harry.

-Nulle part, je ne pense pas.

-Et puis entre nous Potter, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que lorsque Zabini est absent, Malfoy l'est aussi. A se demander si c'est deux là ne traine pas ensemble dans les coins sombre du château pour faire des choses d'adultes, plaisanta Justin.

-En quoi ça te regarde ! tonna une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Blaise et Draco venaient d'arriver, visiblement fatigués. Luna savait qu'ils devaient passer une bonne partie de la journée à répéter et faire les mises au point pour l'enregistrement du nouvel album.

-Regardez ce que je dis, déclara Justin. Ils arrivent ensemble, fatigués. Désolé Lovegood mais je crois bien que tu…

Justin n'eut pas le temps de finir que Harry lui donna un coup de poing.

-Ah c'est comme ça, répondit avec froideur Justin.

Ce qui suit, personne ne l'aurait deviné, le Poufsouffle avait attrapé Luna, l'obligeant à se lever pour la serrer fermement contre lui, sa baguette dirigée vers son cou.

-Alors, on fait moins les malins là, nargua Justin. Tout se serait passé différemment si tu avais accepté que l'on sorte ensemble l'année dernière, murmura Justin.

Luna ouvrit grand les yeux, alors tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis le début de l'année, tout ce qu'il avait fait contre Draco et Blaise, ainsi que contre Neville ou encore Harry, tous ces actes étaient à cause d'un refus de l'aimer. Luna n'avait jamais aimé Justin, pas plus qu'elle avait aimé Neville, mais les événements étaient différents à l'époque. Neville et elle étaient amis bien avant de se mettre en couple et ils l'étaient toujours à l'heure actuelle malgré les événements de l'année passée.

-Justin ? tonna Draco. Lâches-là.

-Non, nargua Justin en renforçant sa prise sur Luna.

-Un petit Sectum et c'est réglé non ? interrogea Ron à voix base pour que seuls Harry et Hermione l'entende.

-Je ne sais pas, ça pourrais toucher Luna aussi, réfléchi Harry.

-Quelque chose me dis que Blaise ou Draco vont intervenir, souffla Hermione.

En effet, le duo s'était quelque peu rapproché, parlant à voix basse.

-Tu n'y songes pas ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée Blaise.

-Non, mais … Peut-être que la chance légendaire de Potter va …, commença le métis.

-Non, c'est Luna, coupa Draco avant d'ajouter plus fort. Ok Justin, tu veux Luna c'est bien ça ?

-Tu es moins bête que tu en as l'air.

-Il y a juste un hic, continua Draco en s'avançant d'avantage. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te la laisser, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre.

-J'ai ma baguette sur elle et une batterie de sort qui me démange.

Personne n'osait bouger, Harry et Blaise avaient cependant échangé un regard, se maintenant prêt à intervenir si besoin était. Pourquoi les professeurs ne trainait jamais dans la grande salle en dehors des heures de repas ?

-Tu crois me faire peur ? interrogea Draco avec arrogance.

-Si tu l'aimais vraiment…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je l'aime sans aucun doute plus que toi, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, confirma Draco en regardant Luna droit dans les yeux. Luna ? interrogea le jeune home.

Luna fixa Draco avant de faire un discret signe de tête, elle avait compris où le jeune homme voulait en venir, il lui demandait juste son accord. Après tout, c'est ainsi que ça devrait se passer, autant le faire avec une bonne raison. Les étudiants ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui suivit. Draco faisait face à Justin et Luna et quelques secondes plus tard, Justin était allongé au sol tandis que Luna était nichée entre les bras de Draco. Aucun sort ne semblait avoir été lancé, seule certitude, Draco était un Veela. Ses ailes étaient fièrement entourées autour de Luna et lui, cachant presque entièrement la Serdaigle. Plus loin Cho Chang était également au sol.

-Heu… commença Harry en baissant sa baguette. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait ça.

-Ce n'est pas toi Potty, taquina Blaise, n'est-ce pas Drake.

-Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles toi, soupira Draco.

-Comme si ça pouvait l'être, rétorqua Luna sans quitter l'étreinte.

Draco baissa les yeux pour regarder Luna, la blonde était nichée contre lui, se fondant presque dans sa chemise, se souciant visiblement peu du fait que les ailes du Veela étaient déployées autour d'eux. Il l'a senti cependant frémir quand il les rangea, jugeant sans doute qu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires.

-Donc ? interrogea Harry en observa les ailes se rétracter puis disparaitre complètement.

-Je suis un Veela, souffla Draco.

-On l'avait plus ou moins compris ça Draco, coupa Hermione.

La jeune fille semblait en colère, en voulait-elle à Luna de ne pas lui avoir dit que Draco était un Veela ? Non, Hermione n'était pas ainsi, mais alors qu'est ce qui la mettait en colère ? La situation ? Le manque d'information ?

-Un Veela protecteur, avoua Draco, mes ailes sortent pour protéger Luna, ce qui déclenche quelques sorts quand elles se déploient.

-Donc vous deux, c'est sérieux ? interrogea Ron, enfin je veux dire bien sûr que ça l'est mais là du coup ça prend une autre dimension, ajouta le roux.

-On peux difficilement faire plus sérieux, confirma Draco.

-Tu ne sembles pas étonner Harry, remarqua soudain Ginny.

-Parce que je savais déjà tout ça, avoua le brun. Blaise me l'as dit quand Luna a eu la grippe le mois dernier.

Ginny fixa son petit copain, surprise qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand un mouvement non loin attira leur attention.

-Tu vas me payer ça Malfoy, s'exclama Justin en se relevant baguette pointée vers le couple.

-Mais il est têtu lui ! s'exclama Blaise derrière Draco.

Justin lança son sort mais celui n'atteignit pas sa cible, il se retourna contre lui au moment où les ailes de Draco se déployèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée. De nouveau étalé au sol, Harry et Ron s'en approchèrent, constatant les dégâts.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire, mais j'aime beaucoup tes ailes Malfoy, taquina Ron en voyant l'état de Justin.

Cho, qui était non loin, observait la scène, un Veela ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Luna tombe sur un Veela, non qu'un Veela aime Luna. Un Malfoy en plus !

-Puis je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, tonna la voix de la directrice en entrant dans la grande salle.

-Et bien, c'est-à-dire que …, commença Hermione.

La brune ne savait quoi dire face à cette situation, comment expliquer tout cela à la directrice. Snape arriva juste derrière et entraperçu les ailes que Draco était en train de ranger.

-Je vois, souffla le potionniste.

-Tout le monde retourne à ses activités…

Harry et Ron firent volteface, souhaitant retourner à leur place

-Sauf, entama Minerva plus fort, vous, termina-t-elle en pointant Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Draco et Luna. Puis elle se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours vous ?

Harry lui répondis en soufflant et osant les épaules. Il n'en savait rien, cela faisait huit ans que les ennuis venaient à lui sans qu'il ne les cherche ou qu'il leur demande.

-Dans mon bureau, maintenant ! termina la directrice en sortant de la grande salle.

-On va passer un mauvais moment, souffla Ginny.

-Ou pas, tenta Ron avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Quand je t'ai dit de révéler ton coté Veela, ce n'est pas tellement ainsi que j'imaginais la chose, souffla Snape à côté de Draco.

-Désolé, ça s'est fait tout seul, avoua le blond.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dans la soirée, chambre de Draco et Luna.**

Luna était installée contre Draco, savourant ses mains autour de sa taille. Le blond s'amusait à frotter son nez dans le cou de Luna, appréciant le petit rire que cela provoquait chez la blonde.

-ça fait drôle de savoir que tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

-Pas tout le monde, juste ceux présent dans la grande salle.

-Les rumeurs vont vite Dray, crois-le ou non tout le château le sait à l'heure qu'il est, taquina Luna.

Ils avaient passé un petit moment dans le bureau de la directrice, elle les avait sermonnés plus pour la forme qu'autre chose avant de finalement les congédier sans en punir aucun. Justin et Cho étaient en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, l'un se faisant soigner de ses nombreux bleus, l'autre plus pour se cacher qu'autre chose.

-Heureusement, ils ne savent pas … tout, termina Luna en fronçant le nez.

Le nez de Draco ne cessait de la chatouiller en plus de ses cheveux. Elle aimait ce contact, discret, sans arrière-pensée ou si peu.

-Il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrète, encore un peu du moins, sourit Draco avant d'embrasser le cou de Luna.

-Et sinon cette journée ? interrogea Luna.

Le couple n'avait pas été en cours d'Astronomie, préférant rester entre eux. Blaise lui y était, disant qu'il n'était pas contre avoir quelques points en plus pour les ASPIC.

-ça aurait pu être pire, on a répété les nouveaux morceaux avant de passer en studio, on en a déjà enregistré trois, il nous en reste … le blond compta sur ses doigts… onze, non, douze à enregistrer. Si on se débrouille bien vendredi on devrait en enregistrer quatre voir cinq, pour les autres on devra recaler des dates. Heureusement que seuls Blaise et moi sommes encore scolarisés, ça serait compliqué sinon.

-Comment vous faisiez au début, s'intéressa Luna.

-On bossait pendant les vacances et les week-end. La première année du groupe a été assez intense d'ailleurs, avoua Draco entre deux baisers contre le cou de Luna.

-J'aimerais que tu m'en parles, de tout ça, comment le groupe a été créé, avoua Luna.

La blonde voulait en savoir plus sur Draco mais pas seulement, elle voulait aussi apprendre à connaitre l'autre Draco, Tom, celui qui chantait, qui dansait, celui qui captivait les foules.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ginny ?

-Je veux entendre le récit de la bouche de celui qui l'a vécue, sourit Luna en faisant face à Draco.

-Ok, sourit Draco avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	12. Chapter 11 - Magie Veela

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 11

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 27 Mai 1999**

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor, fin de journée.**

Luna était installée en tailleur sur l'un des canapés de la salle. La nuit dernière, elle avait refait un rêve étrange, enfin étrange n'était pas tellement le mot juste. Luna rêvait de Draco et elle, nus, dans un lit ou ailleurs en train de s'unir. A chaque fois elle se réveillait en sursaut, Draco à ses côtés, celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé par son sommeil. La jeune fille aurait voulu parler de ses rêves avec lui, mais comment aborder le sujet sans que cela dérape ? Elle avait envie de Draco, sentir son corps contre le sien, s'unir à lui, mais cela lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Elle se souvenait de la douche qu'ils avaient partagée. Ce moment avait été tellement beau qu'elle avait peur d'être déçue par la suite. Est-ce que ses rêves essayaient de la mettre en confiance ?

-Luna, appela Ginny. Tu vas bien ?

-Mmh.

-ça fait dix minutes que tu es ailleurs.

-Je… hésita Luna. Ginny, on peut discuter ailleurs, termina l'étudiante en fixant son amie.

-Suis-moi, répondit la rousse en emmenant Luna dans les étages.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent face à face sur le lit de la rousse, fermant la porte du dortoir avant de commencer à parler.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché que Draco était un Veela, attaqua Luna.

-Non, je comprends très bien l'importance de la situation, même si j'aurais quand même aimé l'apprendre autrement, avoua Ginny.

-Désolée.

-Pas grave, alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Des rêves, entame Luna, des rêves assez explicites.

-Oh, rougit Ginny. Et agréable ?

-Je ne sais pas, enfin si, mais…

-Luna, c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de rêves, surtout quand on est la compagne d'un Veela. J'ai aussi fait quelques rêves à une époque, avoua Ginny. Et puis entre nous, il a l'air bien bâti ton Serpent.

-Ginny ! gronda faussement Luna.

-Quoi ! j'ai des yeux comme tout le monde, et je m'en sers. Entre nous Luna, ça fait quoi d'être embrassé comme ça ? questionna Ginny en faisant allusion au baiser du vendredi dans le couloir.

-C'est… Luna rougit, je n'ai pas les mots.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit Ginny, satisfaite de la réaction de la Serdaigle.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Même moment, chemin entre le stade de Quidditch et le château.**

Blaise et Draco étaient un peu en retrait du reste de l'équipe, l'entrainement avait été assez intense, les deux amis étaient épuisés, mais ce n'était pas cela qui les maintenaient à l'écart.

-Alors Superstar, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea Blaise.

-Disons juste que les nuits sont… agitées, je pensais que ce serait plus facile d'avoir Luna à mes côtés mais en fait non, c'est presque une torture.

-A ce point ?

-Tout mon être la désire, veut s'unir à elle. Tu vois les rêves qu'on fait à une certaine période.

-Oui, répondit Blaise septique.

-J'en ai de nouveau, avec Luna et moi à chaque fois, chaque nuit. Et elle aussi.

-Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ?

-Elle se réveille en sursaut.

-Je vois. Mais qu'est ce qui te dérange là-dedans, enfin je veux dire hormis Luna qui se réveille. Vous avez votre chambre à vous.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le lien qui nous force à le faire.

Blaise fixa son ami. Draco avait les yeux baissés, complètement perdu. Il y avait de quoi, tout son être le poussait vers Luna, le poussait à l'aimer plus que sa propre vie et en même temps, ce même lien la désirait plus que tout, voulait s'unir à elle.

-ça va aller ? interrogea Blaise.

-Je devrais survivre.

-Si on survit à cette semaine de folie, tu devrais en effet survivre à quelques frustrations, taquina Blaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Pas faux, approuva Draco en lui rentant l'accolade.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au château, se taquinant à propos de chose que personne ne comprit.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 29 Mai 1999**

 **Grande salle, repas de midi.**

L'ambiance dans la grande salle était palpable. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient en tenue, tous plus ou moins réunit à leur table respective. La finale était dans quelques heures. Les deux équipes avaient à l'heure actuelle le même nombre de points, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que Charlie Weasley avait quitté le collège. Tout dépendait de ce match. Serdaigle était loin derrière avec 250 points et Poufsouffle 200. Gryffondor avait gagné ses trois matchs de la saison et Serpentard deux. Seulement Blaise était meilleur gardien, et de loin, que Ron. Même avec du Félix Félicise le roux n'aurait pas pu rivaliser avec l'agilité naturel du métis.

Cette nuit, Luna avait dormi dans le lit de Blaise, laissant Draco et le métis ensemble, elle avait senti que les deux garçons avaient besoin de rester ensemble pour parler et en effet, les garçons avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, oubliant le match qui avait lieu quelques heures plus tard.

Lorsque Blaise se leva après avoir à peine touché à son assiette, ce fut le signal de départ. Comme un seul homme, les deux équipes quittèrent la salle, laissant leur camarade finir leur repas. Luna n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, mais les elfes de maison avaient dû prévoir le coup et des sandwichs étaient apparus quand les équipes avaient quitté la pièce. La blonde en prit deux trois, qu'elle emballa dans une serviette avant de quitter sa table, rejoignant Neville et Hermione. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par Pansy et Théo.

-Cette finale promet beaucoup de chose, entama Théo.

-Oui, je regrette presque que ce soit comme d'ordinaire Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

-L'éternel combat, taquina Pansy.

-Oui, souffla Luna.

La blonde ne savait pas qui soutenir, comme depuis le début de l'année. Elle avait ses amis à Gryffondor, mais son cœur était définitivement chez les vert et argent.

-Luna, il y a toujours le Vif, taquina Hermione qui avait senti le combat intérieur de la blonde.

-Tu as raison.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, terrain de Quidditch.**

Les joueurs venaient de sortir de leurs vestiaires, faisant hurler la foule.

-Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Seamus, le jeune homme avait pris la place de commentateur pour cette finale. Potter, Weasley et Weasley, Thomas, Cornac, Peakes et Finns. Sans doute la meilleure équipe de Poudlard depuis bien des années. En face on a Serpentard, Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe …

-Les capitaines, on se sert la main ! ordonna presque Madame Bibine.

Harry et Blaise se firent face, se serrant la main.

-Sans rancune ? interrogea le métis.

-On est trop vieux pour ça, rassura Harry.

-Enfourchez-vos balais, ordonna de nouveau Madame Bibine.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent, avant de décoller, se plaçant correctement en attendant le coup de sifflet et le lancement des balles.

-Gryffondor attaque, annonça Seamus. Thomas en possession du Souaffle descend vers les buts de Serpentards, tire et… Ah, magnifique interception de Zabini, décidément il ne laisse rien passer !

Seamus semblait beaucoup s'amuser à commenter le match, il avait beaucoup insisté auprès de la directrice pour commenter ce match-ci, allant jusqu'à céder sa place dans l'équipe.

-N'oublions pas que ce match oppose deux titans, désolé les mecs, ajouta Seamus face à l'expression des deux concernés, Potter et Malfoy sont tous les deux sur des Eclair de Feu et aucun d'eux ne semble prêt à céder le Vif. Potter est un habitué de la petite balle dorée mais Malfoy, arrivé cette année l'a attrapée deux fois quand même. Oui ! Bravo Ginny, 10 point pour Gryffondor !

Au bout d'une heure, les équipe étaient à égalité, 50 partout. Le Vif s'était montré aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, énervant légèrement les deux attrapeurs.

Soudain, à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, brillait un minuscule point doré. Le vif d'Or. Harry et Draco l'avait vu, ils fonçaient tous les deux vers le sol, se moquant de savoir s'ils arriveraient à remonter avant de rencontrer le sol. Le Vif semblait les narguer, faisant du sur-place. Harry se coucha sur son balai, imité par Malfoy. Les deux joueurs avaient presque la même façon de jouer, que ça en devenait inquiétant. Plus haut, les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés, à quoi bon, ils étaient ex aequo, le résultat du match dépendait de cette fichue balle dorée qui continuait de narguer les deux attrapeurs. Malfoy se jeta plus en avant, tendant déjà la main. Ainsi côte-à-côte, il constata qu'il avait quelques centimètres de bras en plus qu'Harry, ce qui feraient peut-être la différence.

-Sans rancune ?

-Sans rancune, confirma Harry.

Les deux hommes foncèrent plus en plus vers le sol, fermant la main en même temps.

-Le Vif a été attrapé, déclara Seamus. Mais par qui ?

En effet, Harry et Malfoy avaient fermé la main en même temps, reprenant de la hauteur comme un seul homme. Une fois arrivé au niveau des tribunes, Potter esquissa un sourire avant de se stabiliser.

-Qui a le Vif ? interrogea de nouveau Seamus.

Harry lâcha son balai pour hausser les épaules, montrant ses mains… vides ! Plus loin, Malfoy souriait également tandis que dans sa main il détenait la précieuse balle dorée.

-Serpentard l'emporte, murmura Seamus. SERPENTARD A GAGNE ! hurla le jeune homme.

Dans les tribunes, ce fut l'euphorie. Les deux équipes retournèrent au sol, se félicitant pour cette merveilleuse saison et ce dernier match. Dans les tribunes des professeurs, Snape regardait avec fierté son filleul, fier d'avoir enfin gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Lucius, qui était venu pour l'occasion, était également fier de son fils mais aussi de Blaise. Il n'avait laissé passer que cinq buts, sur les vingt qui avaient été tenté.

Dans la tribune de Gryffondor, il y eu quelques déceptions, mais la saison avait été belle. Gryffondor avait marquer 650 points au total quand même. Luna, elle, fixait Blaise et Draco, les garçons échangeaient une accolade, se félicitant sans aucun doute pour cette victoire.

-Un match presque historique, déclara soudain Neville.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas assister à un tel match.

-On fête ça ce soir ?

-Salle sur demande ? interrogea Luna.

-Evidemment, je nous vois mal dire aux Serpents de nous rejoindre dans notre salle commune, répondit en souriant Neville.

Luna sourit face à cette déclaration, ils allaient fêter cette victoire tous ensemble.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Salle sur demande au environ de 23** **heures** **.**

Draco, Blaise et Pansy venaient juste de rejoindre les autres dans la salle magique. Il y avait eu une petite fête chez les vert et argents et ils ne se sentaient pas de la louper. A peine arrivés, Luna sauta presque sur Draco, le jeune homme lui avait terriblement manqué. Jusqu'à deux heures du matin, les étudiants firent la fête, se réjouissant de la fin de la saison de Quidditch mais profitant aussi de ses derniers instants de débauche avant le commencement des révisions intensives pour l'obtention des ASPIC. Chacun retourna dans leurs dortoirs sans être vu, se souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se quitter jusqu'au petit déjeuner dans quelques heures. La soirée avait été agréable pour tous et déjà, ils avaient hâte d'en refaire une.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 30 Mai 1999**

 **Chambre de Draco et Luna,** **aux environs** **de 2** **heures** **du matin.**

A peine la porte de la chambre fermée, Draco plaqua Luna contre le mur le plus proche, le couple s'embrassant avec passion, les mains de Draco soulevant déjà le haut de Luna pour pouvoir caresser la peau du dos de la jeune fille, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Luna mit fin au baiser, à contrecœur, pour reprendre quelque peu son souffle. Draco en profita, déposant de tendres baisers le long de son cou avant de prendre le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux bleu gris dans ceux de Luna. La Serdaigle profita de ce temps d'arrêt pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, les trouvant de plus en plus doux, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Luna ondula légèrement contre Draco, cherchant plus de contact. Les caresses de Draco se firent plus empressées. D'un geste maladroit, le jeune homme retira sa chemise avant de fixer Luna, replongeant par la suite sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Draco se firent plus aventureuses, frôlant les cuisses de Luna avant de remonter ses jambes, soulevant ainsi la jeune fille qui d'instinct noua ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. Ainsi bloquée entre le mur et Draco, la jeune femme faisait sa taille, pour une fois elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour faire face à ses deux océans bleus qui avaient déjà eu à mainte reprise raison d'elle. Le Serpentard embrassa de nouveau Luna, avec passion avant de faire dériver ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Luna… je t'aime tellement, avoua Draco entre deux baisers.

-Je sais, souffla Luna

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, souffla Draco en fixant Luna.

La blonde ne répondit rien, à quoi bon, elle en avait envie aussi et ses hésitations n'aurait pas raison de son excitation. Avec douceur, Draco la porta jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant délicatement au milieu de celui-ci. Luna se redressa quelque peu pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres, les scellant dans un énième baiser empli de désir et de passion. Draco en profita pour enlever le gilet de la jeune fille avant de s'attaquer à son t-shirt, tout en douceur, laissant ses doigts effleurés la peau de Luna, le retirant et le laissant par la suite tomber à côté du lit, se souciant peu des vêtements qui finiraient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Instinctivement, Luna replia ses bras sur sa poitrine. Draco l'avait déjà vu nue pourtant, mais ce soir, à cet instant, c'était différent. Draco esquissa un faible sourire avant d'embrasser de nouveau sa compagne, il avait senti sa gêne.

-Draco, souffla Luna. La porte.

C'était donc ça le souci. Draco se redressa sur le lit, fixant la porte avant d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sort de fermeture ainsi qu'un de silence.

-C'est bon, répondit le jeune homme en fonçant de nouveau sur les lèvres de Luna.

Les mains de Luna lâchèrent sa poitrine, repartant se mêler aux cheveux de Draco, descendant un peu plus bas, frôlant le bas de son dos avant de commencer à relever son t-shirt pour ensuite l'enlever, savourant ainsi la vue du torse finement musclé de Draco. Les mains de Luna se mirent alors à le caresser, le frôlant tels des papillons.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver nu, la chambre éclairée seulement par une chandelle, donnant à leurs corps une douce lumière de mystère.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Draco tout contre les lèvres de Luna.

Luna rougit, sentant le regard brûlant de Draco posé sur elle, l'observant avec envie. Les mains de Luna étaient posées contre le dos de Draco, dessinant du bout des doigts des courbes imaginaires contre sa peau. Avec douceur, Draco picora les lèvres de Luna, s'amusant du petit rire qu'il provoquait avant de descendre dans son cou, sa clavicule puis au niveau de sa poitrine. Le souffle de Luna changea quelque peu, jamais elle n'avait été embrassée à cette endroit-là et encore moins de cette manière-là. Elle sentait les lèvres de Draco se poser tels des papillons sur son sein, d'abord sur le haut puis se rapprochant de son téton. Les mains du jeune homme n'étaient pas inactives pour autant, caressant d'abord le dos de Luna puis ses hanches, ses cuisses… C'était une douce torture pour la Serdaigle qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ses mains à elle restaient dans le dos du jeune homme, continuant à dessiner des courbes imaginaires, elle n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour explorer ailleurs.

Lentement l'une des mains de Draco remonta, effleurant sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises tandis que sa bouche était toujours au niveau de son téton qu'il embrassait désormais d'une toute autre manière.

-Il est encore temps d'arrêter Luna, informa dans un souffle Draco en remontant son visage au niveau de celui de la jeune fille.

-J'en ai envie Dray, souffla Luna, les joues rougies par le plaisir.

Draco scella de nouveau leurs lèvres tout en rapprochant l'une de ses mains de l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il commença par caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, observant Luna, guettant le moindre signe de rétraction ou autre. Lentement, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, faisant le même chemin que plus tôt, avec la même douceur. Luna ondulait quelque peu sous lui, le faisant sourire face à cette demande masquée de plus de contact. Le jeune homme descendit plus bas sur son ventre, son nombril, il embrassa quelque peu celui-ci avant de continuer sa descente, plus bas. Là il fixa Luna avant d'humidifier ses doigts, remontant ensuite son visage de la même manière qu'il l'avait descendu. Ses doigts ainsi humides recommençaient ses doux attouchements à l'intérieur des cuisses de Luna, frôlant de plus en plus son intimité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il introduisit un premier doigt, embrassant avec cette même passion la jeune fille. Draco avait beau faire attention, il ne put empêcher Luna de se tendre face à l'intrusion, ce n'était pas tellement douloureux, juste désagréable. Le blond remédia bien vite au souci en faisant de légers va-et-vient, sa bouche déposant une ribambelle de baisers sur le cou de Luna et sa main libre, caressant avec affection ses hanches. Draco mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir introduire un second doigt, provoquant une toute autre sensation à Luna. Il usa de ruse pour faire passer la gêne plus vite, embrassant désormais sa poitrine tandis que sa main était descendue plus bas, caressant avec douceur sa cuisse qu'il remonta quelque peu, obligeant Luna à plier la jambe. Il fit le même chemin pour le troisième et dernier doigt. A ce stade, Luna avait définitivement arrêté de caresser le dos du Veela, elle y était presque agrippée, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien Draco qui l'embrassait et la touchait ainsi.

Draco continua durant quelques minutes cette douce torture, se délectant des quelques sons discrets qui commençaient à sortir de la bouche de son aimée, signe que ses attouchements commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Luna était maintenant détendue, prête à se lier à lui. Avec cette même douceur qu'il avait depuis le début, Draco retira ses doigts, savourant le petit couinement plaintif qui s'échappa des lèvres de la Serdaigle, avant de caresser les cuisses de la blonde dans une invitation non dissimulée, à les écarter davantage afin de mieux se placer entre elles. Luna avait les yeux fermés, une main serrant fermement l'oreiller, comme pour se préparer à la pire des souffrances tandis que l'autre était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Draco. Le Veela aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais les mots lui manquaient. Alors au lieu de parler il agit. Tendrement il glissa sa main dans celle qui tenait l'oreiller comme pour lui faire passer un message, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un énième baiser tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, Draco pénétra en douceur Luna, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle.

Quand Draco fut entièrement en Luna, il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à la Serdaigle de s'habituer. Il embrassa la jeune fille, faisant courir ses mains dans de douces caresses, caressant sa paume du bout de ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il la sentit : une vague de magie pure s'échappait d'eux. Le lien était désormais complet. Draco souffla avant d'embrasser Luna. Dans son dos, il le savait, ses ailes étaient déployées, il les avait senti sortir quand il avait pénétré Luna.

-Luna, souffla le jeune homme.

La blonde ouvrit quelque peu les yeux qu'elle n'avait eu pas conscience d'avoir fermé, pour tomber sur le regard bleu gris de son Veela, elle l'observa quelques instants avant de faire face à ses ailes, grandes, magnifique, déployées derrière lui. Avec douceur, elle les sentit se fermer, venant les couvrir et les protéger. De sa main libre elle caressa les douces plumes avant de fixer de nouveau Draco, scellant leur lèvre dans un baiser.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Blaise Zabini, même moment.**

Le métis bougea dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller.

-Il n'a pas pu se retenir, maugréa le jeune homme en se retournant dans son lit.

Lui qui était tombé comme une masse à peine arrivé et installé dans son lit, commençait à le regretter. Une deuxième vague de magie se fit sentir, ne laissant plus de doute sur les activités de Draco et Luna.

-Je déteste cette magie, affirma le jeune homme. J'espère juste que ce sera pas ainsi à chaque fois.

Blaise fixa la porte d'un œil noir avant d'essayer de se rendormir. Le pauvre préfet n'y parvint que trente minutes plus tard, quand toute activité semblait être finie dans la chambre d'à côté.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco et Luna, heure du petit déjeuner.**

Draco était réveillé depuis peu, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Installé sur le côté, son bras droit replié sous l'oreiller tandis que le gauche était posé autour de la taille de Luna. Luna qui avait son dos collé contre son torse, sa main droite sous son oreiller et sa gauche qui maintenait la couverture contre elle. Les ailes de Draco étaient toujours déployées, l'un au-dessus des couvertures et l'autre replier dans son dos. Draco releva la tête quelque peu, observant Luna dans son sommeil, la blonde semblait paisible, un fin sourire sur son visage.

Deux coup furent cogner contre la porte de la chambre, faisant légèrement sursauter Draco. D'un geste il enleva le sort de silence afin d'être entendu.

-Blaise ?

-Qui d'autre, répondit la voix du métis, légèrement voilée par l'épaisseur du bois. Juste pour signaler que je partais manger, termina Blaise.

-D'accord.

Il attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer avant de regarder l'heure… 8h pile, c'était tôt pour un dimanche ! Surtout pour Blaise, le métis avait pris la sale manie de profiter de ses dimanches pour dormir, oubliant parfois même de se lever à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Draco souffla, si Blaise était debout si tôt, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il avait senti la magie. Aucun doute que Draco allait en entendre parler pendant un certain temps, Blaise était du genre rancunier, surtout quand ça touchait son sommeil. Draco laissa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de s'en soucier plus tard. Pour le moment, il observait Luna, se demandant s'il devait ou non la réveiller. Luna répondu à son dilemme en baillant avant de papillonner des yeux, resserrant contre elle la couverture.

Draco se mit à lui caresser tendrement le ventre, la faisant frissonner à son contact avant de doucement lui embrasser le cou, dégageant les longues mèches de cheveux qui lui en barraient l'accès.

-Bonjour mon cœur, souffla Draco au creux de l'oreille de Luna.

Luna sourit, elle aimait cette voix rauque qu'avait Draco au réveil, son souffle chaud dans son cou et cette main qui effleurait son ventre. Luna souffla de bien-être avant de se tourner, faisant ainsi face à Draco, réclamant son bisou du matin. Draco lui offrit avec joie, la faisant glisser sous lui avant de profiter pleinement de cet instant. Les mains de Luna cherchèrent le dos de Draco, mais tout ce qu'elles trouvèrent fut ses ailes, aussi douces et grandes que la veille. Draco savoura le contact, il aimait sentir les mains de Luna sur sa partie Veela, ses ailes étant à elle seule, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de les toucher.

-On va se doucher ? interrogea Draco en mettant fin au baiser.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant le temps à Draco de se redresser avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle observa Draco « ranger » ses ailes avec fascination avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Luna… je ne garantis rien sur la suite des évènements si nous commençons la journée ainsi, avoua Draco contre les lèvres de sa douce.

-Oh, rougit Luna, se rappela soudain qu'ils étaient encore nus sous les couvertures.

Du revers de la main, Draco caressa la joue de Luna, dans ce geste qu'il avait eu à de si nombreuses fois depuis le début de l'année.

-Je pars devant, répondit Draco en quittant le lit, enfilant un boxer à la hâte avant de prendre des vêtements propres.

-Draco, appela Luna, faisant retourner le jeune homme. On prend notre douche ensemble ? questionna timidement la Serdaigle.

-Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il en soit autrement, avoua Draco dans un sourire tendre.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Même moment, salle commune de Serpentard.**

Blaise était installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle, attendant que Pansy ou Théo ne fasse surface. Ce fut Théo qui arriva le premier, débraillé et baillant aux corneilles.

-Jour Zab, salua le jeune homme.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Ben…Heu, rougit l'étudiant.

-Toi aussi ? interrogea le métis.

Théo confirma d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la salle commune avec Blaise.

-Je me demande jusqu'où la magie s'est faite sentir.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir, ta chambre étant à l'opposé des nôtres, ça laisse déjà beaucoup d'espace pour faire du dégât, répondit Blaise.

-C'est quand même pas de chance, normalement ce genre de chose c'est intime, et là, tous les Serpentard doivent être au courant, termina Théo.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose, souffla Blaise.

-Tu as un meilleur sujet ?

-Le Quidditch, sourit le métis.

Une conversation légère s'engagea alors entre les deux amis, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver ainsi. Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à leur table, remarquant que celle-ci était à moitié remplie, tous les élèves de Serpentard semblaient encore endormis ou mal réveillés.

-Mauvaise nuit ? demanda Blaise à son voisin le plus proche, un étudiant de sixième années.

-Quelques chose comme ça, répondit d'une voix endormie l'étudiant.

C'était confirmé, tous les habitants des cachots l'avaient senti.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, table des rouge et or.**

Ginny et Hermione étaient installées côte à côte, Ron, Neville et Harry face à elles.

-C'est étrange, il va bientôt être neuf heures trente et Draco comme Luna ne se sont toujours pas montrés, s'inquiéta Neville.

-On devrait peut-être aller voir Blaise pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, suggéra Ron.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, la table des Serpentard était pleine, si on oubliait Draco et Luna qui étaient absents, et tous les étudiants de cette table semblaient endormis, ronchons, comme s'ils avaient passé une mauvaise nuit. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Draco et Luna l'avait fait !

-Je ne pense pas que Blaise puisse vous aider, répondit Hermione.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Mione ?

-Heu…non, répondit l'étudiante

Son ton ne convaincu pas ses amis qui la regardèrent étrangement avant de changer de sujet.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco et Luna, fin de matinée.**

Draco était installé au milieu du lit, le dos calé contre la tête de lit en bois, ses jambes étendues devant lui, entre ses bras, Luna dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Draco la maintenait contre lui d'une main tandis que de l'autre il tenait un livre, lisant pour s'occuper mais surtout pour éviter de sauter sur la blonde. Luna était belle, peu importe la situation. La jeune fille avait émis le désir de se reposer en sortant de la douche, et il ne lui avait pas fallu cinq minutes pour retomber dans les bras de Morphée une fois qu'elle s'était callée contre le torse du Veela.

Draco entendit quelques coups cogner contre la porte, sans doute Blaise.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Blaise, la mine fatiguée avec entre ses mains une serviette. Le métis s'avança, refermant la porte avant de déposer sur la table de chevet deux pains au chocolat.

-Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim, vu les événements de cette nuit, souffla Blaise.

-Blaise, je…

-Ne dis rien Dray, ça devait se passer, c'est… naturel. Je tenais aussi à te dire que tout le cachot l'a senti.

Draco souffla avant de regarder Luna, elle dormait toujours.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, juste fatiguée.

-C'est normale non ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

-Oui, son corps est en train de changer quelque peu, elle devient à part entière ma compagne, de ce fait une partie de ma magie va vers elle, se mélangeant à sa propre magie, informa Draco.

-ça va aller pour demain ?

-En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas.

Blaise fixa son ami, la semaine avait été éprouvante et le week-end avait suivi comme un écho à celle-ci, certes Draco était heureux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais on sentait aussi une pointe d'inquiétude. Il y avait de quoi, Blaise avait lu dans un livre ou était-ce lors de l'exposé de Draco et Luna, que durant les quinze jours qui suivait l'union, il était presque impossible pour le couple de se séparer, ils devaient rester à une certaine distance afin que le lien se finalise. Hors cette semaine, Draco et Blaise avait une répétition avec Lucifer ainsi qu'un enregistrement à finir, ils ne pouvaient le décaler s'ils souhaitaient respecter les dates fixer pour la sortie du nouvel album.

-Tu en as informé ton père ?

Draco s'apprêter à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son parrain.

-Je l'ai fait, déclara le potionniste.

-Tu…

-Draco, je me doutais que tu serais occupé aujourd'hui, et vu que, comme beaucoup, j'ai senti les effets de ta magie et de l'acte qui allait avec, j'ai pris les devants en informant ton père de la situation.

-Alors même toi tu l'as senti.

-Je suis au même niveau que vous, donc oui, cela dit, ça n'a pas dépassé le rez-de-chaussée, donc aucune autre maison n'a subi tes ébats nocturnes, taquina le potionniste.

Draco baissa la tête, fixant Luna qui dormait toujours.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour demain ? Votre cours de début d'après-midi n'est pas ensemble.

-Je sais et encore une fois j'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que la directrice pourrait… tenta le blond.

-Je ne pense pas, cela dit je vais allez la voir pour lui demander au cas où. Les ASPIC sont pour bientôt, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies choisi le meilleur moment.

-Je ne l'ai pas tellement choisi, c'est arrivé, c'est tout, déclara Draco en fixant son parrain.

-Bon, je vous laisse, passez me voir ce soir après le repas, précisa Snape.

-Le notre ou le tien ? taquina Draco.

Le potionniste marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, prenant la direction de son appartement pour rejoindre un cabot qui était bien trop gourmand, sexuellement parlant, pour son bien.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 31 Mai 1999**

 **Salle d'étude, fin de journée.**

Les neuf amis étaient installés sur deux tables, ils avaient fait des petits groupes pour réviser. Luna révisait avec Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Ron sur les potions, tandis que Blaise, Neville, Harry et Draco révisaient les sortilèges. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils avaient commencé quand les yeux de Luna se mirent à pleurer sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte.

-Luna ? interrogea Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu pleures, répondit Hermione.

Ginny, Pansy et Ron fixèrent alors la jeune fille, confirmant les dires d'Hermione. A l'autre table, Blaise donna un léger coup de coude à Draco, celui-ci était dans la lune, enfin c'est ce que Blaise pensait.

-Luna pleure, souffla le métis.

A peine la phrase finie que Draco arriva à côté de Luna. Lentement il la fit se tourner avant de s'agenouiller devant la blonde, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? souffla le Veela.

-Je… Luna était perdue, comment peut-on pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.

-Allez, viens là, souffla Draco en l'attirant contre lui.

Bien vite, Draco se retrouva assis par terre, entre les deux tables qu'ils occupaient, son dos calé contre la chaise de Blaise. Leurs sept amis les regardèrent, tous avec plus ou moins le même sourire avant de poursuivre leurs révisions. De temps en temps, Draco et Luna répondait à des questions, mais aucun des deux ne bougea durant l'heure et demi qu'ils passèrent tous ensemble dans la pièce. Certains étudiants les regardaient de temps en temps mais ne firent aucune remarque, le regard noir de Blaise et Harry ainsi que Ginny qui faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose.

-Vous étiez où au fait durant la première heure de cours cet après-midi ? interrogea soudain Ginny.

Draco leva la tête vers la rousse, il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec, sans doute de peur de trahir sa double identité auprès de la fille Weasley qu'il savait être sa fan la plus acharnée.

-On s'est installé pas loin de la classe de DCFM.

-C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, souffla Hermione.

-Le lien n'est pas encore stable, finit par murmurer Draco.

Tous approuvèrent, le Veela n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. A voir comment Luna avait réagi en étant séparée de quelques mètres de Draco c'était une évidence. Cela expliquait aussi leur absence lors des repas de la journée. Nul doute qu'ils les avaient pris ensemble dans un coin tranquille, collés l'un à l'autre.

-ça va durer longtemps ? interrogea Luna qui se sentait quelque peu perdue.

-Un quinzaine de jours environ, souffla Draco.

Luna se redressa, fixant le jeune homme avec intensité.

-Si longtemps.

-Oui, termina Draco en resserrant sa prise autour de l'étudiante.

-Bon, et si on allait manger, coupa Harry en se levant.

Tous approuvèrent, rangeant leurs affaires avant de descendre jusqu'à la Grande salle. Là, Draco et Luna prirent congé, laissant leurs amis rentrés dans la salle du banquet.

-ça ne doit pas être facile, entame Ginny une fois à table.

-Pour Luna ou pour Draco ?

-Les deux, je veux dire, ils s'aiment, aucun doute là-dessus, mais être obligé de rester « collé » l'un à l'autre.

-C'est le temps que la magie se stabilise, il me semble qu'ils en avaient parlé durant leur exposé, continua Hermione en coupant sa viande.

-Tu penses que Luna était au courant à ce moment-là ? interrogea Neville

-Je ne crois pas.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la table des vert et argent, Blaise, Pansy et Théo étaient en train de discuter et Harry vit Blaise mettre des morceaux de pain ainsi que quelques fruits dans ses poches. Ce pourrait-il que Draco et Luna ne pense pas à aller à la cuisine ? Que ce soit Blaise qui leur ramène des choses à manger à chaque fois ? Harry se gratta la tête, il devait faire quelque chose, pas pour Draco, il ne le connaissait pas assez, mais surtout pour Luna. Le brun sortit de table, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Une fois arrivé, il appela Kreatur, la bestiole était toujours dans les cuisine du château malgré le fait que Sirius soit vivant.

-Kreatur, entame Harry, pourrais-tu amener à chaque repas un plateau auprès de Luna Lovegood et Draco Malfoy ?

-Pourquoi Kreatur ferait ça ? interrogea l'elfe avec son éternel arrogance.

-Parce que je te le demande et aussi car ce sont des élèves de Poudlard. Ecoute, continua Harry en sentant que ce ne serait pas suffisant comme excuse, Malfoy est un Veela et Luna sa compagne, ce sont aussi mes amis, ils viennent de s'unir et donc…

-Oh, coupa l'elfe, bien, Kreatur amènera à manger à Draco Malfoy et Luna Lovegood.

-Merci pour eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre du couple, Kreatur apparut, déposa le plateau sur le bureau de Draco et repartit, sans même donner d'explication.

-C'est normal ? interrogea Draco

-Sûrement un coup d'Harry, pouffa Luna qui avait reconnu l'elfe. Tu viens manger ?

Draco approuva avant de prendre place sur le bureau à côté de Luna. Il y avait tout pour le repas, de l'entrée au dessert, couverts, assiettes et serviette.

-Faudra penser à le remercier, même si j'ignore comment il a su.

-C'est Harry, termina Luna comme si cela expliquait tout.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 4 Juin 1999**

 **Studio Lucifer, Londres, fin d'après-midi.**

La cheminée s'alluma, laissant sortir Blaise puis Draco et Luna. Ils furent accueillis par les autres membres du groupe ainsi que Lucius qui était légèrement en retrait.

-Il parait qu'on passe le week-end tous ensemble ? interrogea Santa.

-Il parait, sourit Blaise en sortant un sac de sa poche auquel il redonna sa taille d'origine.

-Bon, donc on finit l'enregistrement et on y go, sourit Jonathan.

-Pas exactement, j'ai deux trois chose à régler avant, intervient Lucius, Les garçons, allez répéter le morceau s'il vous plait.

-Bien patron, répondirent les quatre musiciens.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lucius fit face au couple.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux, enfin je crois, souffla Luna.

La question lui était clairement destinée, Draco était derrière elle, la serrant entre ses bras dans lesquels elle eut bien vite fait de se nicher.

-Severus m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas réussi à assister à vos cours non communs.

-En effet, c'était … Draco cherchait le mot, mais aucun ne lui semblait adéquat.

-Compliqué, difficile.

-Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Draco tandis que Luna hochait la tête.

-ça va aller pour la répétition ?

-Oui, affirma Luna.

-Bien, Draco mets-toi en Tom, on ne sait jamais, déclara Lucius.

Draco s'exécuta, il était déjà prêt au niveau vestimentaire, une fois la boucle d'oreille mise, il fixa Luna, cherchant à percevoir une quelconque trace de malaise face à ce changement mais rien n'arriva.

-Bien, souffla Lucius au bout d'un moment.

Lui aussi s'attendait à une réaction de la part de la jeune fille, s'attendant déjà à un rejet de cet autre Draco. Ils quittèrent la pièce, marchant quelque peu dans les couloirs avant de rentrer dans le studio d'enregistrement. Celui-ci était composé de deux pièces séparées par un épais verre, d'un côté il y avait le matériel d'enregistrement et de l'autre les instruments avec les micros et autres dispositif pour capter au mieux les différents sons.

-Bien, commença Lucius. Nous allons faire un premier essai à blanc avant de passer à l'enregistrement. Luna, vous restez ici avec moi, sourit Lucius en guidant la jeune fille vers un canapé fort confortable sur lequel ils s'installèrent.

Tom passa de l'autre côté, finissant de dire bonjour à Santa, Jonathan et Austin avant que la répétition ne commence, mais quelque chose clochait, tout le monde le sentait… La voix de Tom était différente, comme pleine de sanglots, du côté de Luna ce n'était pas mieux, la blonde avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Lucius fixa l'un des ingénieurs du son, lui faisant signe d'arrêter.

-Luna, appela d'une voix douce Lucius. Venez.

Lucius se le va, tendant la main vers la jeune fille qui s'en saisit pour se relever. Ensemble ils passèrent de l'autre côté, transformant un tabouret en canapé, s'installant ainsi juste derrière Draco.

-Mieux ? interrogea le manager.

-Oui, souffla Draco.

-Merci, répondit Luna sur le même ton avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu, le lien n'avait pas l'air d'être « fini ».

-On commence, déclara Santa en tapant sur ses baguettes pour donner le départ.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'enregistrement était fini, l'album était enfin prêt pour sa sortie à la fin du mois. Tom se tourna vers Lucius, celui-ci le regardait avec fierté, et contre son épaule, Luna dormait.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que ça cette semaine, souffla Tom.

-C'est normal, rassura Lucius. Tout est bon pour toi Peter ?

-C'est bon patron, on a plus qu'à assembler le tout.

-Bien. Vu l'heure je suggère de se voir demain si cela convient à tout le monde.

Les ingénieurs et autres membres de l'équipes approuvèrent, rangeant déjà leurs affaires tandis que les membres du groupe rangeaient eux aussi la salle de leur côté. Doucement Tom caressa la joue de Luna, tentant de la réveiller avec douceur.

-Est-ce vraiment normal ? interrogea le chanteur.

-Les réactions varient d'une personne à l'autre, ta mère était assez en colère dans les jours qui suivirent l'union, il n'y avait que lorsque j'étais près d'elle qu'elle se calmait. Chacun accepte cette nouvelle magie comme il peut. Son corps est en train de changer, il faut le temps qu'il accepte le changement et le contrôle.

-Je vois, souffla Tom.

Luna papillonna des yeux, faisant face à Tom, elle se redressa, s'apercevant qu'elle s'était servie de Lucius comme d'un oreiller.

-Désolée, murmura Luna.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, vous m'avez rappelé une époque lointaine où c'était Draco qui agissait ainsi, sourit Lucius.

-Hé ! se vexa faussement la star.

-Allez Superstar, il n'y a plus personne, informa Blaise.

Tom sourit avant d'enlever sa boucle d'oreille pour redevenir Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, manoir Malfoy**

-Bonjour mes chéris, salua Narcissa en voyant Lucius puis Draco sortir de la cheminée.

-Bonjour maman, sourit Draco avant de répondre à l'étreinte que sa mère lui réclamait.

-Comment vas-tu ? interrogea Narcissa.

-Bien, répondit Draco.

Une fois que Draco lâcha sa mère, celle-ci s'approcha de Luna, lui embrassant les joues avant de brièvement la serrer contre elle.

-Santa, David arrivera avant le diner, informa Narcissa. Et j'ai fait préparer vos chambres bien sûr.

-Merci madame, dirent en cœur Santa et Austin.

Le duo monta à l'étage, se repérant vite dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était le manoir Malfoy.

-Jonathan, salua Narcissa, cela fait longtemps.

-Désolé tata, s'excusa le jeune homme avant de serrer Narcissa entre ses bras.

-Tata ! s'étonna en murmure Luna.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que Nat' était mon cousin ?

-Non.

-Désolée d'avoir omis ce détail, s'excusa Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, chambre de Draco.**

Luna était en train de prendre son bain, Draco de son côté était installé sur son lit, le dos contre la tête de lit en train de lire le seul livre qu'il avait à portée de main qui traitait des Veela. Il voulait en savoir plus. Narcissa frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils, attendant son accord avant d'y entrer. La mère eut un sourire tendre pour son fils, elle aimait le voir ainsi, légèrement débraillé, installé sur son lit, calme et serein. Narcissa s'approcha du lit de son fils avant de s'y asseoir.

-Tu vas bien ?

Draco souffla, il commençait à détester cette question.

-Bien sûr que ça va, mais tu t'inquiètes pour Luna, affirma Narcissa.

-Oui.

-Tu sais, c'est normal tous ces changements, que tu t'inquiètes autant pour Luna prouve que tu tiens à elle. Vous allez reprendre votre rythme dans quelques temps, laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à tout ça.

-Père m'a dit la même chose.

-Tu devrait l'écouter, il sait de quoi il parle, sourit Narcissa en remettant une mèche folle de Draco en place. Tu as grandi trop vite, souffla la femme.

-Je reste ton fils, à jamais, sourit en retour Draco.

-A jamais, répondit Narcissa sur le même ton. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller discuter avec Jonathan.

Draco approuva, regardant sa mère se lever puis quitter la pièce. A peine la porte fermée que Luna ouvrait celle de la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit dans l'un de ses habituels pyjamas dépareillés.

-Je ne savais pas si je devais m'habiller ou me mettre en tenue de nuit, déclara Luna en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Tu as bien fait de te mettre à l'aise, après manger on va sûrement jouer ou discuter avec les garçons. Et puis, tu vas rencontrer David.

-David ? interrogea Luna.

-Le petit ami de Santa.

Luna découvrit avec surprise que tous étaient en tenue de nuit alors, enfin presque, Narcissa portait une robe de sorcière plus confortable et Lucius avait abandonné sa veste et son veston, restant uniquement avec son pantalon et sa chemise de costume. Les garçons étaient en t-shirt et pantalon ou short. Rien de choquant ou de déplacer, juste du confort pour ce repas bon enfant et l'ambiance du reste de la soirée qui les attendaient.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'au moment où un gâteau apparut devant Draco.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que c'était l'anniversaire de Draco hier ? interrogea à mi-voix Blaise en voyant le regard empli de questions de Luna. Oups, termina-t-il.

-Allez, Super Star, toutes les bougies en une fois, encouragea Santa.

-Et sans magie, avertis Lucius en ayant remarqué le mouvement sous la table.

-Bon, on va tenter, sourit Draco avant de se pencher sur le gâteau, prenant son souffle pour éteindre toutes les bougies en une fois.

Tous le félicitèrent avant que les cadeaux n'apparaissent à leur tour tandis que le gâteau au chocolat fut servi.

-Draco, je suis désolée je n'ai pas de cadeau, s'excusa Luna dans un murmure.

-C'est toi mon cadeau, répondit Draco en prenant sa main dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser des plus aérien, faisant rougir Luna.

Le repas fini, Lucius et Narcissa prirent congé, souhaitant à tous une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit tandis que les jeunes montaient dans les étages, s'installant dans un grand salon à côté de la chambre de Draco.

-C'était une salle de jeu il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, déclara Jonathan.

-ça fait quelques années maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, sourit Draco en réponse.

-Comme le temps passe vite, notre dragon est un homme maintenant, taquina Jonathan.

Tous rigolèrent en voyant le plus vieux attraper Draco par les épaules avant de lui frotter vigoureusement le crâne, lui faisait une coiffure digne de Potter dans ses grands jours.

-Au fait, commença un jeune homme châtain, coupé court et aux yeux marrons. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle David, sourit le jeune homme en tendant sa main en direction de Luna.

-Enchanté, je suis Luna, répondit la blonde en attrapant la main.

-Heureux de te rencontrer enfin.

Luna interrogea le jeune homme du regard.

-Santa me parle beaucoup de toi et maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

Luna rougit face à cette déclaration avant de se tourner vers Santa. Le batteur lui fit un sourire éclatant tandis que David entamer une discussion avec Blaise.

-On se fait un poker ?

-Non ! tonna d'une même voix Draco et David.

-Mais… entama Santa.

-Il y a une fille et demi dans cette pièce, répondit Blaise, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Luna comme Draco ait envie de se retrouver à moitié nu devant vous tous.

-Une fille et demie ? interrogea Luna en cherchant la demie qu'il manquait.

-Ben oui, on n'a jamais vraiment su qui jouait la fille entre ses deux-là, plaisanta Blaise en montrant David et Santa.

Pour toute réponse il se prit un coussin, puis un deuxième et bientôt une véritable bataille s'engagea, éparpillant des plumes partout autour d'eux, déclenchant nombreux fou rire. Trop occupés à leur activité, ils n'entendirent pas le POP de Dobby, pas plus que le bruit de l'appareil photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains et son POP de départ.

L'elfe réapparut dans la chambre de Lucius et Narcissa. Il s'inclina légèrement avant de tendre au couple une photo fraîchement prise. On y voyait les cinq membres de Lucifer ainsi que David et Luna, riant au éclat, des plumes autour d'eux et des oreillers prêts à l'attaque.

-Elle est parfaite.

-Nous devrions peut-être leur avouer que nous prenons des photos souvenir à chaque fois non ? interrogea Narcissa.

Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers une étagère, il en sorti un gros album photo, l'ouvrir et y colla sa nouvelle prise.

-Non, il y a dans cette album, des dizaines de photos prisent en cachette de ce groupe, je ne veux pas leur gâcher la surprise quand ils découvriront son existence.

Les pages de l'album étaient en effet pleines de clichés, magiques ou non, des membres du groupe à différents moments. Jouant une partie de bataille explosive, en salle de répétition, dans les coulisses avant leur premier concert ou encore lors de leur début, quand ce n'était pour eux qu'un jeu. Lucius connaissait l'existence du groupe bien avant qu'ils n'osent venir le trouver dans le studio. A cette époque déjà il misait beaucoup sur l'avenir de ce groupe d'amis qui jouaient pour passer le temps. Et aujourd'hui ce groupe était sa plus belle réussite, sa grande fierté, tout comme Draco !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco, minuit** **passé** **.**

Draco s'installa bien vite entre les couvertures, observant Luna s'asseoir sur le lit avant de le rejoindre presque timidement.

-Viens-là, offrit Draco en la tirant avec tendresse contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

Luna répondit bien vite au baiser. Draco la fit passer sous lui, s'étalant de tout son long sur la Serdaigle avant de déposer une ribambelle de baisers contre son cou, s'aventurant même plus bas. Les mains de Draco se firent alors baladeuses, remontant le t-shirt de la jeune fille pour pouvoir caresser sa peau. Luna ne resta pas inactive pour autant, ses mains qui étaient d'abord emmêlées dans les cheveux du Veela, commençaient elles-aussi à descendre, dessinant des courbes imaginaires sur le dos nu de Draco, s'amusant à effleurer ses côtes avant de repartir à l'assaut de son dos.

-Je t'aime tellement, souffla Draco tout contre les lèvres de Luna.

-Moi aussi, répondit Luna.

Cette nuit encore, leurs corps s'unirent, dansant un ballet qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qui leur était propre. Luna s'émerveilla de nouveau devant les ailes de son Veela, et quelques ondes de magie leur échappa encore, pour le plus grand bonheur de Santa et David qui en profitèrent pour s'aimer toute la nuit.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 5 Juin 1999**

 **Salle** **à** **manger du manoir Malfoy, petit déjeuner.**

Luna et Draco arrivèrent dans la salle, main dans la main.

-Bonjour les enfants, les accueillit Narcissa d'un sourire chaleureux.

Draco s'avança vers sa mère, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, tandis que Luna lui souriait.

-Bien dormi ? interrogea Lucius.

-Lucius, évidemment qu'ils ont bien dormi, répondit Narcissa.

Luna et Draco échangèrent un regard, pas sûr d'avoir compris quand Santa arriva dans la pièce et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Grâce à toi j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Quand tu veux, tu recommences, salua le batteur.

-Que… Draco fixa Santa puis son père.

Lucius dut se retenir de rire face à la situation.

-Disons juste que cette nuit, tu nous as gratifié d'une vague de magie Veela, répondit Lucius à la question muette de son fils.

-Mais comment ça se…

-Aucune idée, avoua Lucius, on devrait peut-être en parler avec ton parrain.

Draco approuva avant de se tourner vers Luna, celle-ci avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Lentement, il l'attira contre lui avant de s'installer à deux places libres. Décidemment cette histoire de lien et d'union leur causait bien du souci.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea soudain Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Piscine ? Balade à cheval ? proposa Draco en mordant dans son croissant.

-Les deux, répondit Austin.

Le jeune homme avait enfin fait surface, Draco avait prévenu Luna que le bassiste n'était réellement opérationnel que lorsqu'il avait bu son café du matin, avant cela ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il oubliait.

-Balade ce matin et piscine cet après-midi, sourit Blaise. Ça vous va ?

-Oui, répondirent d'une même voix les jeunes.

Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard, ils aimaient voir le manoir empli de vie et de rire, et nul doute que ce serait le cas ce week-end.

-Et ses ASPIC, ça s'annonce comment ? interrogea Narcissa.

-Plutôt bien, encore quelques lacunes en sortilège mais sinon je gère, annonça Blaise.

-Les lacunes en sortilège ? Avec ce que tu fais sortir de ton médiateur ? Je me demande quel est le niveau en sortilège à Poudlard ? interrogea Jonathan.

-Les sorts du médiateur ne sont pas de moi, avoua Blaise en se tournant vers Luna.

-Sérieux ! s'étonna Austin.

-Je ne savais pas Luna aussi douée, Draco ne nous avait pas parlé de ce talent, complimenta Lucius.

-Merci, rougit Luna.

-Et toi Superstar ?

-Des difficultés en sortilège également.

-Et Luna ? s'intéressa David.

-Quelques soucis en potion, mais Harry m'aide bien, ainsi qu'Hermione, Blaise et Draco.

-Chanceuse, taquina le jeune homme.

-Et puis, le niveau est moins dur depuis que c'est Slughorn le professeur, avoua Luna.

-C'était qui avant ?

-Mon parrain, sourit Draco.

-Aie, et les élèves arrivaient à obtenir leurs examens ? questionna Santa qui avait rencontré plusieurs fois Severus et en gardait une image sévère du parfait maître des potions qu'il était.

-ça arrivait, répondit avec un sourire Blaise

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air choqué de Santa, nul doute qu'il aurait encore plus peur de Severus désormais, encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard, nul doute qu'il aurait monté un club avec Neville pour savoir qui avait le plus peur de la terreur des cachots.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	13. Chapter 12 - Clip

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

Chapitre 12

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Mercredi 9 Juin 1999**

 **Histoire de la magie, début d'après midi**

Luna était assise entre Draco et Blaise, écoutant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt la leçon du jour. L'histoire de la magie leur apportait une note bonus pour les ASPIC, mais grâce à leur exposé, Draco et elle avait déjà un Effort Exceptionnel pour cette matière. La blonde regarda Blaise, celui-ci était en train de griffonner sur le coin de son parchemin et en y regardant mieux, elle aperçut une sorte de dragon, celui-ci était rempli de détails, peut-être une idée pour un sort à mettre dans le médiateur. Draco de son côté avait sorti son carnet, Luna le regarda écrire dedans, l'album était pourtant fini, peut-être écrivait-il une chanson bonus…Luna n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question que Draco rangeait celui-ci. Il tourna la tête, souriant à Luna avant de tendrement glisser sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Ce petit geste anodin avait quelque chose d'hyper romantique du point de vue de Luna.

-ça te dit de sécher le cours d'Astronomie ? interrogea Draco dans un murmure.

-Dray, pourquoi on ferait ça ? interrogea Luna surprise par une telle demande.

-J'ai quelque chose à te faire voir, avoua Draco.

Luna rougit face à cette aveu. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer Draco pour vouloir en sécher le cours d'Astronomie. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur Draco et le fait de savoir qu'il voulait de lui-même lui montrer certaines choses l'étonnait. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une discussion ou même une parole à propos de ça. Certes ils avaient beaucoup parlé au moment de leur exposé, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Dans son coin, Blaise sourit. Il avait entendu la conversation du couple, n'étant pas assez loin pour oublier d'être curieux. Draco qui voulait sécher les cours, c'était une première. Lui qui était si sérieux et si … Malfoy. Oui c'était le mot qui convenait. Jonathan était pareil, sans doute l'éducation de Lucius y était pour quelque chose.

Une fois le cours d'Histoire de la magie fini, Draco et Luna prirent la direction du 7ème étage. Draco laissa Luna au milieu du couloir avec un sourire, avant de passer à trois reprises devant le mur de la salle sur demande. La porte apparut alors, laissant entrer le couple dans son repère.

La salle faisait étrangement penser à la chambre de Draco, en moins grande. Il y avait tout le confort, canapé avec tapis à ses pieds, un grand lit à baldaquin et dissimilé par un paravent une baignoire ainsi que des toilettes dissimulées par une cloison de bois. Luna observa longuement la pièce, se demandant pourquoi Draco était venu dans la salle sur demande plutôt que de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Ce fut le doux son d'un piano qui la sortit de ses pensées. Luna tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'instrument qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, et assis sur le banc de celui-ci, Draco qui effleurait les touches plus qu'il ne jouait.

-Tu m'as dit un jour vouloir m'entendre jouer au piano, sourit Draco.

Luna rougit avant de s'approcher vers Draco, attrapant la main qu'il avait tendu dans sa direction. Elle s'installa contre le chanteur, l'observant un moment, avant de le laisser jouer. Draco commença une douce mélodie, inconnue aux oreilles de Luna avant de commencer à chanter.

 _« Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir_ _changé_ _._

 _Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait._

 _Quand un prénom_ _met_ _de la chaleur dans nos pensées._

 _Qu'on est plus seul, jamais,_

 _Comme une revanche inespérée_

 _Comme une urgence à_ _partager_ _,_

 _Une évidence en moi se fait_

 _J'ai découvert en elle_

 _J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes_

 _Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel_

 _J'ai découvert en elle_

 _J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel_

 _Une attache à nul autre pareil._

 _Mes racines et mes ailes, qui font de notre histoire._

 _De nos_ _regards_ _un trait d'union et de mes chaines_

 _Ma liberté sans condition et ma plus belle prison._

 _J'ai découvert en elle_

 _J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes_

 _Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel_

 _J'ai découvert en elle_

 _J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel_

 _Une attache à nul autre pareil. »_

Luna observa Draco chanter et ses doigts qui frôlaient les touches du piano. Les yeux mi-clos, il semblait parti dans un autre monde. Luna était restée là, écoutant avec attention les paroles. Lors du refrain elle s'était retenue de pleurer, cette chanson était pour elle, rien que pour elle. Personne d'autre ne l'entendrait jamais, du moins pas la version de Luna. La musique s'arrêta doucement et Draco se tourna vers Luna. D'un doux mouvement, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la Serdaigle, larmes que Luna n'avait pas senties jusque-là.

-C'était magnifique Draco, souffla Luna en savourant ce doux contact.

-Merci, répondit Draco avant d'approcher son visage de Luna, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Puis je te voler un baiser ? interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Un ou mille, je suis tout à toi et tu le sais, susurra la jeune fille.

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de combler le vide entre leurs deux visages, emportant Luna dans un baiser empli de passion. Ses mains partirent à la conquête du dos de Luna, traçant des courbes imaginaires du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner la blonde sous ce contact des plus délicieux. Luna quant à elle savourait le baiser et les doigts taquins de son Veela tandis que ses mains s'étaient naturellement accrochées derrière son cou, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux fins du jeune homme.

-Luna… souffla Draco… J'ai envie de toi, avoua le jeune homme dans un souffle.

-Moi aussi, rougit Luna.

Lentement, Draco se leva du banc, sans lâcher l'étreinte qu'il avait avec Luna, avant de la porter telle une princesse. Cela fit rire Luna, qui s'étonnait toujours de la facilité qu'avait Draco à la porter, comme si c'était une plume. Naturellement elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du chanteur se laissant porter jusqu'au lit. Là, Draco la déposa délicatement avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle, reprenant leur activité buccal… et bien plus encore.

Deux petites heures plus tard, Luna papillonna des yeux avant de se retrouver happée par un regard bien trop bleu, qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

-Réveillée ?

-Mmmh, confirma Luna en se nichant d'avantage contre Draco.

La Serdaigle aimait cette sensation de leurs corps nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec juste un drap pour les cacher au regard du monde entier.

-On va prendre un bain ? proposa Draco avant d'embrasser la tête de Luna.

Les cheveux de la Serdaigle sentaient bon, c'était sucré, délicat, ça faisait penser à de la barbe à papa. Luna savoura le contact avant de répondre.

-Tous les deux ?

-Tu as peur que je te mange, taquina Draco.

-C'est juste que…

Draco sentit la gêne à travers le lien, il fixa Luna, enfin ses cheveux puisqu'il n'avait plus que ça sous les yeux, avant de soupirer, caressant distraitement le dos de la jeune fille.

-Je te propose un truc, je vais faire couler le bain, enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mettre plein de bain moussant dedans, et te laisser entrer dedans sans te regarder… et après si tu le veux je rentrerais derrière toi, proposa Draco qui avait saisi le cœur du problème.

Luna l'aimait, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais se retrouver nu dans un bain la mettait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient pourtant partagé une douche voire deux, mais un bain c'était différent. La douche c'était rapide, debout… Alors qu'un bain c'était à la base pour se relaxer, se détendre, prendre son temps. Bref, pour Luna il y avait une différence entre prendre une douche en couple et partager un bain à deux. Draco l'avait bien compris, et respectait cette pensée.

-D'accord, souffla Luna.

Lentement, elle roula sur le côté, laissant ainsi la possibilité à Draco de sortir du lit pour prendre la direction de la baignoire. En chemin, il sentit le regard de Luna posé sur son corps nu. Il aimait se savoir aimer, ça avait toujours été, mais avec elle c'était définitivement différent. Il observa la baignoire, celle-ci était déjà remplie avec une bonne dose de mousse. Il trempa la main dedans et constata que l'eau était à température. Parfait !

-Luna, la baignoire est prête, déclara Draco.

Luna se leva, s'enroulant dans le drap avant de prendre la direction de la baignoire, Draco la regarda un instant, constatant qu'elle était de plus en plus belle. Emmitouflée dans ce drap crème, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues encore rouges de leur amour. Il passa derrière le paravent, laissant Luna prendre son temps pour s'installer dans l'eau.

-C'est bon, souffla Luna.

La Serdaigle savourait déjà l'eau chaude et la mousse autour d'elle. Draco se rappela soudain de la fois où ils avaient partagé un bain dans la salle des préfets, tous les deux en maillots de bain… ça remontait à loin désormais, ils se connaissaient à peine à ce moment-là. Luna s'était avancée au milieu de la baignoire tournant le dos à Draco qu'elle savait aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Le Veela s'approcha de l'eau avant d'y entrer en douceur, glissant ses jambes de manière à ce que Luna soit entre elles avant de délicatement passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

-ça va ?

-Oui, avoua Luna en rougissant.

Draco se pencha, embrassa son cou de mille et un baisers avant de savourer lui aussi ce bain qui avait une odeur délicieuse d'amour.

-Draco, entama Luna au bout d'un moment.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tes ailes ne sont pas…

-Je peux les contrôler quand je suis torse nu, encore heureux d'ailleurs.

-Donc tu choisis de les faire apparaitre ou non ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais oui.

-Même quand on fait l'amour ?

-Non, là c'est instinctif, avoua Draco avant de déposer un nouveau baiser dans le cou de Luna.

La blonde était désormais plus franchement appuyée contre lui, leurs doigts entremêlés au niveau du ventre de la Serdaigle, même leurs jambes avaient fini par s'entrecroiser. Luna somnolait à moitié dans le bain, discutant de temps en temps avec Draco. Lentement le jeune homme décroisa leurs doigts, il avait senti quelque chose changer à travers le lien, il devait vérifier. Le lien n'était toujours pas vraiment stable et fini, c'était quelque peu difficile pour lui de gérer tout ça, mais il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Une fois leurs doigts séparés, Draco remonta sa main dans une caresse aussi aérienne que possible compte tenu qu'ils étaient immergés tous les deux. Il remonta en frôlant les côtes de Luna, la faisant quelque peu frissonner mais vu qu'elle ne bronchait pas, autant continuer. Il passa sur ses épaules avant de descendre quelque peu, frôlant sa poitrine.

-Dray, murmura Luna.

-Juste quelques caresses et des baisers, répondit de la même manière Draco avant de se pencher sur son cou, dégageant les quelques mèches qui y étaient collées par l'eau avant de l'embrasser.

-Mmmh, fut la seule réponse de Luna qui savourait ce doux contact, s'abandonnant définitivement aux soins de son Veela.

Draco savoura sa petite victoire tout en continuant de déposer une ribambelle de baisers sur le cou et l'épaule de la Serdaigle. Il reprit en même temps ses douces caresses, frôlant de plus en plus franchement la poitrine de Luna avant de la caresser à pleine main. A ce stade, Luna n'était plus que frisson et désir pour Draco. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle ondulait du bassin, provoquant quelques légers frottements de son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Draco qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

-Luna, souffla Draco.

-Mmmh.

Le chanteur sourit face à cette réponse, il délaissa quelque peu sa poitrine pour redescendre, jouant quelque instant avec les doigts de Luna avant de continuer sa descente plus bas encore, allant titiller son intimité.

-Dray, souffla Luna.

-Je peux ? interrogea Draco avec précaution.

-Oui…

Décidément ce bain allait être le meilleur de sa vie… Jusqu'au prochain !

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Jeudi 10 juin 1999**

 **Salle sur demande.**

Trois fois, ils l'avaient fait trois fois en une soirée. Luna n'aurait pas cru cela possible mais chaque fois avait semblé meilleur encore que la précédente. Pour l'heure elle était réveillée, serrée entre les bras protecteurs de son Veela qui dormait encore. Luna l'observa dormir, admirant son visage calme et serein tandis que sa respiration faisait de temps en temps bouger les mèches rebelles qui osait venir lui chatouiller le nez. Luna dégagea doucement sa main qui était coincée entre leurs deux corps avant de caresser ses cheveux pour les dégager du visage angélique de Draco. A peine eut elle finit son mouvement qu'elle sentit des lèvres venir se poser contre son poignet.

-Bonjour toi, souffla Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

Luna aimait la voix rauque qu'il avait le matin au réveil.

-Bonjour, répondit Luna avec un sourire.

Draco fixa Luna avant de l'embrasser, la faisant bien vite passer sous lui durant cet échange.

-Dray, souffla Luna.

-Mmmh.

-On a cours se matin.

-Pas grave, on a une excuse.

Luna doutait fort que ce soit une excuse recevable même de la part d'un Veela. Elle souffla avant d'éloigner Draco d'elle. Baissant les yeux pour ne pas faire face au regard brulant de désir du blond.

-On doit y aller Draco, vraiment, souffla Luna.

-Tu as raison, répondit en soupirant Draco avant de poser ses lèvres contre le front de Luna.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Pause de midi, non loin du couloir de potion.**

Luna, Ginny et Hermione étaient installées sur des marches non loin de la classe de potion.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? interrogea Ginny.

Draco et Blaise étaient non loin, Luna avait encore besoin de la présence de Draco à proximité si elle ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle crise de larmes. Hermione avait pris la précaution de placer une bulle de confidence autour d'elles trois de manière à ce que personne n'entende leur conversation. Luna était venu les voir à la fin du repas, disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une discussion entre filles.

-De Draco et de… Luna rougit avant de souffler… sexe.

-Oh !

-Mais Luna c'est fantastique. Une relation d'amour pur avec un Veela tu ne pouvais rêver mieux. Et puis rien qu'à voir sa façon d'embrasser j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il est capable de faire quand c'est plus intime, s'enjoua Hermione.

-Ben justement…

-Vous n'avez pas encore … commença Hermione surprise.

-Si, et pas qu'un peu, avoua Luna sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses paroles et de la réaction qu'elles provoquaient chez ses deux amies. Mais c'est tellement… C'est toujours comme ça ? termina Luna en fixant les deux Gryffondor à tour de rôle.

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…

-Cela dépend des couples, termina Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends au juste par « comme ça » ?

-Je… Luna rougit de plus belle.

Plus loin, Draco et Blaise qui surveillaient les filles du coin de l'œil se demandaient pourquoi Luna rougissait autant, enfin jusqu'au moment où Draco eu la réponse à travers le lien. Il ne put retenir un sourire avant que Baise souffle.

-Je vois, et tu es fier de tes compétences sexuelles en plus de ça, murmura Blaise.

-Si tu savais, répondit avec arrogance Draco.

-Oublie pas que c'est génétique, tu n'as pas vraiment de mérite.

-On parie, tenta Draco.

-Je ne préfère pas, termina Blaise dans un rire.

Du côté des filles, la conversation continuait.

-Je… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

-Luna, arrête de vouloir y mettre les formes et dis-le.

-J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois c'est meilleur, plus intense, plus passionnel, plus tout quoi.

-Je vois, soufflèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

Les filles observèrent Luna, elle rougissait de plus en plus, bientôt son visage serait comme une tomate.

-Au début c'est normal, vous vous cherchez et faut le temps que vous vous connaissiez sur ce plan-là, répondit Hermione.

-Et puis c'est ton premier, alors forcément…

-Mais pour vous aussi, Ron et Harry étaient vos premiers.

-Oui, mais depuis on a fait du chemin, affirma Ginny dans un sourire.

-Comment ça ?

-Hermione, ton sort est vraiment bien placé.

-Tu en doutes.

-Ok, donc je vais te raconter quelques petites choses, répondit Ginny en s'adressant à Luna avec un grand sourire.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Fin du cours de potion**.

-Malfoy, Lovegood, Zabini, restez ici s'il vous plait, appela Slughorn.

Les trois concernés lâchèrent leur sac, laissant leurs camarades quitter la pièce.

-Le professeur Snape, m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait tous les trois dans son bureau à la fin des cours. D'ailleurs, demandez-lui au passage s'il lui reste des bézoa, j'en aurais besoin pour un cours avec les cinquièmes années demain, mais je n'en ai plus en stock, je lui en rachèterais bien sûr.

-Bien professeur, répondit Blaise tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en compagnie de Draco et Luna.

-A votre avis, Snape nous veut quoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais pour qu'il passe par Slughorn ça doit être important.

-Lucifer, souffla Blaise.

-Probablement, affirma Draco.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le bureau de Snape. Draco y frappa avant d'entrer, faisant comme il faisait avec son père.

-Qui est-ce qui… Draco évidemment, souffla Snape après avoir levé la tête de son parchemin. Refermez la porte.

Blaise fixa Snape avant de claquer la porte, murmurant par la suite une série de sort de protection et de fermeture sous le regard étonné de Draco et Luna.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la claquer, souffla Snape en se levant de son bureau se dirigeant vers la porte adjacente à son bureau.

-Pas quand tu dis de fermer la porte, plaisanta Blaise.

Snape soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant entrer les trois autres membres de Lucifer ainsi que David et Lucius. Après s'être dit bonjour. Lucius entama la conversation.

-Bon, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes venus plutôt que de vous faire venir à Londres. On doit tourner un nouveau clip, pour aller avec « Fallen Angel ».

-En quoi ça concerne Luna et David ? interrogea Draco.

-C'est la question que je me demande aussi, affirma Santa.

-Vous vous souvenez sans doute des paroles, tenta Lucius.

-Oui, ça parle de couple et de relation charnelle, déclara Jonathan.

-En gros c'est ça.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un clip en rapport avec les paroles ! s'étonna Draco.

-On a fait un sondage auprès des fans, et c'est cette chanson là qu'elles veulent voir en clip.

Draco fixa son père tout en repensant aux paroles

 _« Je t'aime à vouloir te briser mais mes bras t'enlacent tendrement._

 _Je voudrais te tuer mais mon cœur te_ _retient à_ _jamais._

 _Avant de perdre la raison je me changerais en_ _chaîne_ _pour me lier à toi…_

 _Je suis déjà un ange déchu…_

 _Je n'espère rien sinon t'avoir_ _à_ _mes côtés._

 _Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : ton amour »_

-Draco, tu en penses quoi ?

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers le concerné, qui venait tout juste de sortir de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son père.

-Heu… Pardon j'étais ailleurs.

-On avait remarqué, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-Aux paroles de la chanson.

Luna fixa Draco, elle n'avait pas entendu cette chanson lors de l'enregistrement, mais Ginny lui en avait vaguement parlé, disant qu'elle la trouvait particulièrement bien.

-Je vais donc répéter pour Draco. Les fans veulent voir un clip pour cette chanson. Nous allons donc faire un clip qui colle le plus possible avec les paroles tout en gardant votre personnalité. Autrement dit, Santa sera avec un homme.

Luna pâlit quelque peu, enregistrant enfin la signification de cette conversation. Clip, couple, relation charnelle…

-Avec qui va être Draco ? interrogea Luna en fixant Lucius.

-Toi !

-Quoi ! Non ! Je refuse que Luna soit exposée dans un clip.

-Tu imagines pouvoir simuler une telle scène avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans que votre lien n'en soit brisé ! tonna Lucius en fixant son fils.

-Non, avoua Draco en baissant la tête, prenant Luna entre ses bras.

-On travaille actuellement sur deux glamours. Un pour Luna et un pour David, avoua Lucius en fixant ce dernier.

-Alors vous…

-David on sait très bien que tu comptes pour Santa, et entre nous, l'imaginer avec un autre homme serait étrange. En sachant que c'est un glamour ça passera, termina Lucius avec un sourire.

-Les fans sont pourtant au courant, déclara Austin.

-Certes, elles savent que Santa est gay, mais elles ignorent avec qui. Et notre mission, en plus de vous protéger tous les cinq, chose qui est déjà assez compliquée, c'est aussi de protéger vos compagnons.

-Moi ça me va, répondit Austin.

-Moi aussi, souffla Jonathan.

-Pareil pour nous, répondirent en cœur David et Santa.

-Dray, interrogea Blaise ne fixant le couple.

-Luna, souffla Draco en baissant les yeux vers sa compagne.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Luna en faisant approuver les deux Serpentard.

-Bien. Je vous attends samedi pour les explications et préparatifs divers et dimanche on enregistre.

-Déjà !

-Il doit sortir avant le début de la tournée. On n'a plus de temps à perdre.

-Ok, approuva Draco.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Chambre de Blaise Zabini un peu plus tard.**

-Trouver une nouvelle apparence, mais quelle idée. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on avait fait ça pour toi, soupira Blaise en regardant Draco.

-En effet, on ne l'a pas fait, confirma Draco.

-Alors pourquoi on le fait pour moi ? interrogea Luna.

-Car ton apparence ne doit pas te trahir. Tu vas apparaitre dans un clip, vu des dizaines de milliers de fois par tous les fans de Lucifer, Ginny y compris. Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte que c'est toi.

Luna fixa les garçons, comprenant soudain l'ampleur de la chose.

-Il faut donc trouver une apparence qui soit tout mon contraire.

-C'est l'idée, mais en même temps il doit rester un morceau de toi.

-Comme avec tes yeux.

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi pas une métisse, déclara soudain Blaise. En plus on pourrait dire que cette Luna-là est de ma famille.

-J'aime assez l'idée, confirma Luna

-Moi aussi, affirma Draco.

-Alors voyons voir. Peau mate, cheveux longs bruns bouclés, les yeux…

-Vairons, répondit Luna.

-Vairons ? s'étonnèrent les garçons.

-Oui un œil bleu l'autre chocolat. C'est assez courant dans certaines familles de sorcier africain.

-Il me semble en avoir entendu parler dans un livre, affirma Blaise.

-Va pour vairons, sourit Draco, imaginant déjà la nouvelle apparence de Luna.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Draco envoya un courrier par cheminette à son père, lui détaillant l'apparence souhaitée pour Luna ainsi que le style vestimentaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux, espérant que du côté de David et Santa la tâche était faite aussi. Cela prenait du temps de faire un glamour, et ceux-ci devaient être prêt pour samedi, autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Samedi 12 juin 1999**

 **Londres, studio Lucifer, salle de réunion**

Les membres du groupe ainsi que Luna et David faisaient face à Lucius, Pauline, et trois autres personnes. Chacun d'eux avaient une pile de feuilles devant les yeux, attendant patiemment que Lucius démarre les hostilités.

-Bien. Pour commencer, rappelons juste le titre du clip « Fallen Angel » autrement dit « Ange Déchu ». Je pense que vous avez tous une idée en tête concernant le clip mais fort heureusement Pauline et Christian ont travaillé dessus et le résultat souhaité devrait être intéressant. Pauline, je vous laisse la parole.

La blonde se leva, réorganisant ses feuilles pour se donner du courage avant de faire face aux sept plus jeunes.

-Nous avons pensez à faire un clip différent de ceux fait jusque maintenant, un clip plus adulte. Au vu des paroles, ça parait tout à fait logique. Je vous invite à regarder la page deux afin de mieux comprendre mes explications, entama Pauline en prenant entre ses mains la fameuse feuille. Comme vous le voyez, le clip va se dérouler en trois parties qui viendront se mêler les unes aux autres. La première partie est une ambiance répétition bonne enfant, cette partie sera tournée dans le jardin sud de la demeure Malfoy, précisa Pauline. Il y aura ensuite une partie concert, ou presque, qui sera filmée dans la salle de répétition, nous avons déjà prévenu une centaine de vos fans et elles seront présentes pour remplir la salle lors de cet enregistrement-là.

Blaise, Luna et Draco échangèrent un regard, espérant que Ginny ne soit pas de ses fans-là, la rousse ignorait encore le fait que Draco soit Tom et tout ce que cela impliquer.

-Pour la troisième partie, vous allez devoir donner de votre personne. Nous avons imaginé, à l'aide des fans, un clip collant plus aux paroles de la chanson, ainsi chacun de vous sera mis en scène pour une scène de… Pauline souffla avant de continuer, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues… une scène de sexe !

Voilà le mot était dit et les dés étaient jetés. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester que déjà elle continuait.

-Vous comprenez sans doute la présence sous glamour de Luna et David. Ceux-ci seront respectivement les partenaires de Dr… Tom et Santa. Cependant pour pimenter un peu le clip vous ne serez pas dans des endroits banals, je vous ai mis les détails sur vos feuilles mais pour vous donner une idée : Austin sera dans un jacuzzi, Jonathan sur un bain de soleil couvert dans une ambiance plage privée, Blaise sera dans une douche. Vous avez tous les trois une photo de votre partenaire respective dans votre tas de feuilles au dos des détails de vos scènes. Santa sera dans une voiture avec David sous glamour et Tom sera dans un lit avec Luna.

-Un lit, et c'est tout ? interrogea Jonathan.

-C'est vrai, ça fait drôle, on a tous des endroits pas banals et Tom a juste un lit.

Draco lut sa fiche avant de se tourner vers Blaise pour ensuite lire à voix haute.

-Lit avec descente de lit en voilage parme plus pétales de roses et bougies un peu partout… Si possible ailes !

Les quatre membres du groupe le regardèrent, se rendant compte que c'était sans doute lui le mieux loti finalement.

-Rien qu'à l'entendre ça vend du rêve, souffla David.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver, confirma Santa en prenant David entre ses bras avec tendresse.

Pauline fixa Luna, celle-ci avait les joues rouges et fixait ses mains en se tortillant les doigts, nul doute que tout ceci était lui mettait beaucoup de pression.

-Ces scènes-là se feront en studio, en comité restreint. Luna, entama Pauline, vous êtes la seule juge en ce qui concernent les ailes. Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy vous l'a dit, mais je le répète, si vous ne voulez pas qu'elles soient visibles dans le clip, même pendant un quart de secondes, elles ne le seront pas, rassura la blonde avec un sourire.

-Merci, souffla Luna en se laissant couler entre les bras de Draco qui avait senti une fois encore le léger malaise de son âme sœur.

-Bien, pour ce qui est des tenues, vous aller voir cela avec Joshua et Morgane, ils vous ont préparé pour vous tout un assortiment de vêtements. Luna et David vous devez choisir deux tenues parmi celles proposées et pour vous les garçons, elle se tourne vers les membres du groupe, ce sera trois. Bien évidemment avant les essayages je ne peux que vous conseiller, ou vous rappeler, elle fixa Draco, de mettre vos glamours.

En effet Draco avait une fois encore revêtit le style vestimentaire de Tom sans en prendre l'apparence, heureusement les membres dans la pièce étaient tous au courant et sous serment inviolable, mesure de sécurité prise par Lucius au début du lancement du groupe. Draco retint un sourire avant de fouiller dans sa poche, en sortant la boucle d'oreille qu'il enfila sans plus de cérémonie, prenant ainsi l'apparence du chanteur.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, je vous laisse rejoindre les deux stylistes, ensuite nous nous retrouverons, disons dans une heure, au deuxième étage pour vous montrer les décors et tout le reste, informa Lucius.

Tous approuvèrent prenant comme un seul homme la direction de la pièce occupée par Morgane et Joshua.

-Enfin vous voilà ! accueilli Joshua.

L'homme avait une trentaine d'années, des cheveux couleur arc-en-ciel, vêtu d'un débardeur rouge et un Jean troué maintenu par une ceinture en cuir de dragon. Il était grand, autant que Blaise si ce n'est plus, fin et presque aussi pâle que Draco.

-Bonjour les garçons, salua une petite femme, de long cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendait en cascade et semblait ne pas s'arrêter, vêtue d'une robe à multiples volants eux aussi aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Morgane, saluèrent les garçons, Joshua. Ça fait plaisir de se revoir.

-Pour un nouveau clip en plus. Vous n'imaginez même pas le travail que nous avons fourni cette semaine, déclara Joshua. D'ailleurs, Luna et David, appela Joshua, enchanté, répondit-il une fois face aux deux sorciers, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, enfin revoir pour toi David. Nous avons fini vos glamours, on va donc commencer par vous les donner, le temps que vous vous habituiez un peu à ce nouveau vous, on s'occupera de ses cinq-là, informa Joshua avec une énergie débordante.

L'homme courait et sautillait partout avec une énergie débordante qui en était contagieuse et quelque peu fatiguante, nul doute que le sorcier devait tomber comme une pierre le soir.

-Il est toujours ainsi ? interrogea Luna voix basse.

-Là il est calme, on l'a connu bien pire, informa Draco.

-Luna, j'ai oublié de te dire, je peux te tutoyer ? Bref, on a eu un petit souci vis-à-vis de la peau, on ne peut pas la changer autant, donc tu as un teint halé mais ça s'arrête là, informa Joshua.

-D'accord.

Morgane s'approcha de David et Luna, les membres du groupe étant partis un peu plus loin, fouillant déjà parmi une cinquantaine de tenues présentées sur des portants à vêtements. Morgane donna à David une montre et à Luna une gourmette.

-Nous avons fait au mieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons par rapport à la boucle d'oreille de Tom. Vous n'avez plus qu'à les mettre et si tout va bien vous prendrez l'apparence que vous avez décrit.

David et Luna approuvèrent d'un signe de tête se saisissant des précieux bijoux avant d'observer à travers un miroir leur transformation. Bien vite, Luna se retrouva avec des cheveux bruns bouclés lui tombant un peu en dessous des épaules, sa peau avait désormais une teinte halée et ses yeux vairons, comme elle l'avait demandé, son œil gauche avait donc pris une teinte chocolat tandis que le droit était resté intact. Sa corpulence n'avait pas changé, elle faisait toujours la même taille et nul doute que son poids était identique.

-ça te change, souffla Tom en arrivant derrière elle.

-En effet, c'est étrange, avoua Luna. Je vais devoir m'y habituer.

-Pas trop non plus, c'est juste pour un clip, termina Draco en passant ses bras autour de Luna, plaçant avec délicatesse ses mains à plat sur son ventre avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule droite.

-Vous allez bien ensemble, interrompit Joshua en arrivant au côté du couple.

-Merci.

-Bon, vous venez voir vos tenues. David tu es méconnaissable, termina Joshua avant de partir comme il était venu, rejoignant Blaise et Jonathan un peu plus loin.

Luna se tourna vers son voisin, le petit brun avait laissé place à un jeune homme blond, légèrement plus grand que Luna, des yeux noirs et une peau pâle.

-David ?

-C'est moi, répondit David avec un sourire.

-Allons voir ce que nous propose notre styliste fou, s'enjoua faussement Tom en se dirigeant vers les portants.

Luna regarda les différentes tenues, elle avait tout une panoplie de sous-vêtements en dentelle, soie et autres tissus devant les yeux, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de tenues assez classiques.

-Tu dois choisir la tenue pour la scène « concert » et l'autre pour la partie « intime » du clip, informa Joshua. C'est valable pour toi aussi David.

David choisit avec l'aide de Santa, il prit bien vite un jeans foncé, légèrement troué ainsi qu'une chemise blanche tout simple et un boxer noir.

-Même le boxer ! s'exclama David en voyant le vêtement.

-Evidemment, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué aucun de vous n'a de ceinture parmi ses choix de vêtements, attendez-vous à être légèrement débraillé. Il est donc hors de question que l'un de vous porte un boxer rouge à fleurs bleues ! se vexa Joshua en fixant Austin.

Celui-ci avait le chic pour avoir des boxers et des chaussettes assez étranges. Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure d'avoir un boxer jaune et des chaussettes oranges !

-Choisissez avec précaution. Blaise, Jonathan et Austin, on vous a mis dans les housses la tenue que porterons vos … choses… non, partenaire pour le clip afin que vous soyez en accord pour le passage intime, informa Morgane.

Les trois concernés approuvèrent ouvrant déjà les house pour vérifier que les tenues qu'ils avaient choisies répondaient aux critères.

-Tu penses quoi de ça ? interrogea Luna en montrant un ensemble lingerie en dentelle rose saumon.

-J'aime beaucoup, approuva Tom. Et pour la partie concert, j'aime assez cette robe, avoua-t-il en montrant une petite robe rouge avec une ceinture en dentelle noire.

-Très bon choix, approuva Morgane.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? J'espère que vous avez choisi, je dois vous mettre dehors. Je vous aime beaucoup les garçons vous le savez, mais je n'aime pas mettre en rogne le patron, et je pense qu'il n'est pas préférable de le voir en mode Dragon, finit Joshua en poussant les sept jeunes sorciers dehors.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Dimanche 13 juin 1999**

 **Londres, studio Lucifer, troisième étage en début d'après-midi.**

Luna était emmitouflée dans un peignoir blanc, attendant patiemment que Blaise et sa partenaire aient fini de tourner leur scène. Lucius avait été très clair, personne n'entrait dans la pièce hormis les membres du groupe, Lucius et Pauline et les quatre membres de l'équipe de tournage durant les prises. Ainsi Joshua avait vérifié la tenue de Luna avant de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, David et elle étaient donc dans une sorte de salle d'attente attenante au studio, attendant leur tour. David était déjà passé. Il avait donc rassuré Luna sur la manière dont ça se déroulait. Ils avaient une dizaine de minutes pour chaque prise.

Ce matin ils avaient fait les prises « répétition » dans le jardin du manoir. Pour l'occasion une scène avait été installé, ainsi que leurs instruments et la table du petit déjeuner. De cette manière le groupe mangeait en même temps qu'ils répétaient. Plus tard Lucius avait avoué à Luna et David que cela leur était déjà arrivé auparavant, quand il faisait trop chaud dans le studio ou que le temps était favorable. Ils avaient déjà organisé un pique-nique tandis que les garçons répétaient des vieux ou des nouveaux morceaux. L'ambiance était très cosy, exactement comme celle mise en place pour les besoins du clip. D'une certaine façon, c'était une partie de leur vie qu'ils offraient ainsi à leurs fans à travers ce clip.

Avant midi c'était les prises « concert » qui s'étaient légèrement éternisées se terminant une heure plus tard que prévue. Le groupe avait enchainé une dizaine de fois la chanson et le public n'avait pas faibli un seul instant. David et Luna étaient presque à côté, ainsi les regards que leur lançaient Tom et Santa étaient prévus pour paraitre « vrais » dans le clip… Aucun des quatre n'eut à se forcer, leurs regards se croisant plus que de raison. Luna avait largement profité de ce moment, voyant Draco pour la première fois sur scène avec son public. Certes c'était toujours la même chanson, toujours les mêmes paroles et toujours la même mise en scène, mais elle avait savouré chaque seconde de cette performance.

Ensuite ils avaient mangé avant de finalement commencer les prise « intime » aux alentours de quinze heures. Le souci de ses prises était le changement de décor, chaque duo avaient son décor et son atmosphère, rendant les choses un peu compliquées.

En repensant à tout cela, Luna se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance le matin. Ginny avait été contacté pour faire partie de la foule de fans lors des prises « concert », mais celle-ci ne s'était pas présentée. Ce fut un réel soulagement pour Luna, Blaise et Draco.

-Miss Purpleplome, ça va être à vous, appela un homme en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Purpleplome, Luna avait été inspiré pour inventer ce nom de famille. Les discussions allaient bon train dans la petite pièce, quand les trois mannequins sorcières qui plus aient, avaient appris que c'était une anonyme qui ferait le clip aux côtés de Tom, elles s'étaient posées un tas de questions, n'oubliant pas l'hypothèse de la petite amie. Heureusement, Luna pouvait compter sur le soutien de David.

Luna se leva donc, resserrant contre elle les pans du peignoir avant de suivre l'homme, croisant le mannequin qui venait de finir de tourner avec Blaise. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua aussitôt les membres du groupe, tous en tenue pour le clip à savoir une chemise ouverte, un jean qui tombait sur les hanches laissant apercevoir le haut de leur boxer. Ils discutaient autour d'une petite table où un tas de boissons, brioches et autres encas étaient disposés. Non loin, Lucius et Pauline discutaient tandis que le nouveau décor prenait place d'un coup de baguette. Tom se retourna en voyant Luna arriver avant de s'avancer vers elle d'un pas léger. Bien sûr tous les occupants de la pièce étaient au courant, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'à cet instant précis, Luna comme Draco avait l'impression de se voir pour la première fois. Elle était là, timide, dans un peignoir bien trop grand pour elle avec Draco, en Tom, le jeans ouvert tombant négligemment sur ses hanches et laissant largement apercevoir un boxer noir.

-Tu es sublime, souffla Tom en lui caressant la joue.

Luna savoura le contact avant de fixer son Veela. Ses ailes n'étaient pas déployées, pas encore. Voulait-elle seulement les laisser apparaitre dans ce clip ? Cette question Luna se l'était posée une bonne cinquantaine de fois au cours de la nuit passée. Laisser apparaitre les ailes sur une jaquette c'était une chose, mais dans un clip, avec une relation, fausse certes, intime. C'était différent, complètement différent.

-On va pouvoir commencer.

Tom guida Luna vers le centre de la pièce, elle put ainsi découvrir le décor dans lequel ils allaient jouer. Un grand lit aux draps bleus clairs en satin trônait au milieu de la pièce avec une descente de lit en voilage parme et rose. Un peu partout, des bougies sur pied étaient allumées et des centaines de pétales de roses rouges étaient éparpillées un peu partout y compris sur le lit. Luna regarda alors le reste de la pièce, l'équipe avait disparu, les membres du groupe, Lucius, Pauline… Elle ne voyait plus personne.

-Bulle d'intimité, déclara Tom en s'emparant du peignoir de Luna pour le retirer doucement. Fais-moi confiance, souffla le chanteur en le laissant tomber au sol avant de prendre le visage de la jeune sorcière entre ses mains, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser.

A ce simple contact, Luna fondit, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Toujours debout dans ce décor des plus romantiques, Tom embrassait le cou, le front, les épaules de Luna, rendant ses joues plus rouges encore à chaque seconde, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux encore inconnus, s'étonnant de les sentir aussi court, lui qui s'était habitué bien trop vite à leur longueur. Luna ne restait pas en reste, ses mains s'amusaient déjà à dessiner des courbes imaginaires dans son dos, remontant parfois chatouiller ses cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. C'était étrange de faire cela avec Tom, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle replongea dans ses orbes bleus appartenant à son Veela, et son apparence était dans ses yeux remplacée par celle de Draco.

-Se rendent-ils seulement compte de l'amour qu'ils dégagent ? souffla Pauline de l'autre côté de la bulle.

Pour toute réponse, Lucius soupira, bien sûr qu'ils le savaient, mais cela leur importait peu visiblement. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils ne s'en rendraient certainement pas compte.

Tom continuait sa douce torture avant de porter Luna telle une princesse, l'installant sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle, reprenant ses baisers et caresses, savourant les mains de Luna qui s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas, frôlant son torse avant de descendre au bas de son dos, le faisant frissonner sous de tels attouchements. Jusque-là, le couple était resté calme et ceux malgré la multitude de baisers que Tom répandait sur chaque parcelle de peau de Luna, savourant ses doigts fins traçant des arabesques mystérieuses sur son dos. Ils échangèrent un énième baiser empli de passion faisant fi des conseils de Lucius qui leur avait dit de ne pas s'embrasser, avant que Luna souffle tout contre les lèvres de son Veela.

-Tu peux les déployer.

Tom cru avoir rêver ses paroles mais quand il croisa le regard déterminé de Luna il sut que non. Il se pencha alors, faisant descendre telle une caresse sa main gauche le long de son bras, ses côtes, ses fesses… toujours plus bas jusqu'à son genou qu'il remonta contre lui. Il s'amusa quelque peu de sentir Luna onduler contre lui, réclamant sans doute plus de contact encore. S'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'ils tournaient un clip, il aurait sans aucun doute succombé. Tom scella alors leurs lèvres d'un baiser avant de laisser déployer ses ailes dans son dos.

-Ils sont toujours ainsi ? interrogea Austin.

-Et même pire, souffla Blaise en repensant au baiser dans les couloirs.

-Je pense que nous avons ce qu'il faut, souffla Lucius. Coupez !

La bulles explosa, faisant revenir Luna et Tom à la réalité. Aussitôt Tom attrapa un drap qu'il disposa sur Luna de manière à la protéger des regards indiscrets, bien conscient que tous l'avaient vu comme seul lui l'avait vu jusque-là. Luna serra le drap contre elle avant que Tom ne la prenne entre ses bras et ses ailes. Draco sentit la frustration de Luna à travers le lien et dans un murmure lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Personne ne nous dérangera ce soir, je te le promets.

Luna approuva avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

-Je vous propose d'aller tous vous rhabiller correctement, pendant que tout ceci va être ranger, ensuite nous nous retrouvons dans la salle de réunion, disons dans une heure, pour voir le début du montage du clip, termina Lucius en ayant un regard tendre pour le couple.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Plus tard, chambre de Blaise, Draco et Luna.**

Blaise balança sans cérémonie sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais au bout de cette journée, souffla le métis.

-Ne te plains pas ça aurait pu être pire.

-Pire ! s'exclama Blaise en se redressant sur ses coudes pour fixer Draco qui fermait la porte de leur chambre.

-Oui, on aurait pu tomber sur des groupies à la place des mannequins et Ginny Weasley aurait même pu être de la partie.

-Outch.

-Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu plus discuter avec les garçons, souffla Luna.

Les membres du groupe ainsi que David et Luna avaient certes passé le week-end ensemble mais celui-ci avait été consacré au travail pour le clip, du coup ils n'en avaient pas vraiment profité. Certes, Luna avait un peu discuté avec David mais si peu. Le jeune homme respirait pourtant la joie de vivre, assumant parfaitement le fait d'être gay et en couple avec Santa.

-Qui prend la salle de bain ? interrogea soudain Blaise sans bouger de son matelas.

Luna esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la direction de la chambre pour se saisir de son pyjama dépareillé, prenant ensuite la direction de la salle de bain.

-Voilà qui répond très clairement à ma question, rigola Blaise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Dray, murmura la blonde.

-J'arrive.

-Vous faites même plus semblant, souffla Blaise une fois la porte refermée.

Draco le regarda en souriant avant de prendre la direction de la salle d'eau.

-Evite juste le coup de la magie Veela, je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire sinon.

-Je vais essayer, rassura Draco.

Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines que Draco et Luna s'étaient unis pour la première fois, le lien était désormais stable, Draco savait ce que Luna éprouvait qu'elle soit proche ou loin de lui. Désormais c'était son ange gardien et Luna était sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Bien sûr il avait la musique et le groupe mais c'était bien en dessous de ce que Luna lui apportait. Il pouvait abandonner le groupe du jour au lendemain si la vie de Luna en dépendait. Luna de son côté vivait dans un cocon de bonheur. Draco était tellement attentionné, tellement tendre avec elle. Protecteur, bienveillant, c'était … de l'amour à l'état pur. Oui c'était aussi simple que ça.

Draco aimait Luna.

Luna aimait Draco.

Le reste n'était que détail.

Luna redescendit de son cocon d'amour quand elle sentit les mains de Draco venir chatouiller ses côtes, signalant sa présence dans son dos sous la douche. Luna se retourna, oubliant tout pudeur pour embrasser Draco. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à leurs jambes qui s'emmêlaient, leurs mains qui se caressaient, les lèvres de Draco partant à la découverte, encore et encore, de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Elle n'était que désir pour Draco, lui rendant son amour à travers cette étreinte, ses caresses, ses baisers. Bientôt Luna se retrouva plaquée contre le carrelage de la douche, le corps de Draco tout contre le sien, ses jambes remontées contre les hanches du Veela, nouées comme elle put dans son dos, savourant déjà les doigts qui venaient titiller son intimité.

-On peut encore retourner dans la chambre, souffla Draco entre deux baisers

-J'imagine la tête de Blaise s'il nous voit sortir ainsi, pouffa malgré elle Luna.

-Ici, tu es sûre.

-Oui, répondit Luna en rougissant.

Draco repartit à la conquête de la peau de Luna tandis qu'il s'unissait à elle, comblant ainsi sa frustration de l'après-midi. L'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps en feu leur faisait un bien fou. Jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé vivre ça avec Luna. Cela dit, elle semblait se « mouler » à ses désirs. Que ce soit ce soir dans cette douche ou bien cette semaine dans le bain. Draco se promit de creuser un peu la question, peut-être que son père pourrait l'aider de ce côté-là, mais pour le moment sa seule réelle préoccupation était le désir de Luna.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Lundi 14 juin 1999**

 **Cours de Divination, début d'après-midi.**

Luna et Ginny étaient assises à une table, écoutant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt la professeur Treawloney expliquer son cours à renfort de grands gestes et autre pseudo vision.

-Tu viens dans la salle sur demande ce soir ? interrogea Ginny à voix basse.

-Bien sûr, répondit avec un sourire Luna.

-Le nouveau clip de Tom va être révéler. Tu penses que Blaise voudra venir ? Et Draco aussi ?

Luna se stoppa, regarder le clip avec Ginny était une chose mais si Draco et Blaise était là aussi… Elle repensa alors au clip, à leur scène dans ce décor tellement romantique, peut-être un peu trop après réflexion mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait aimé cet instant. L'image d'un tout autre moment lui revient en mémoire : la veille dans la douche… Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait ça.

-Oh… toi tu as encore des trucs à me raconter, sourit Ginny en voyant Luna s'empourprer.

Luna fixa son amie, rougissant davantage. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui parler de ça ?

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Dans la soirée, salle sur demande.**

Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés dans la salle quand Pansy, Luna, Blaise et Draco y arrivèrent.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, salua Luna en aidant Ginny à finir d'installer un petit coin cosy devant la télévision.

-J'ignorais que cela fonctionnait ici. Je veux dire on est à Poudlard.

-La salle sur demande passe outre cela. L'an dernier on avait mis en place une radio pour se tenir informé de ce qu'il se passait dehors et l'ordre émettait sur la même fréquence, expliqua Ginny.

-C'était quoi déjà son nom à cette radio.

\- Radio Coursive, rappela Neville.

-Ha oui, se rappela soudain Ginny.

Tous s'installèrent dans le coin préparé par Ginny et Luna, attendant du coup le début de la diffusion.

-Vous êtes là de votre plein gré ? questionna Pansy.

-On va dire ça, soupira Ron qui s'installait confortablement derrière Hermione.

Il était rare de les voir aussi proche, ils gardaient ça pour leur moment d'intimité. A les voir dans les couloirs on pouvait penser que rien n'avait changé et cela malgré leurs doigts entrelacés. Et pourtant, ils formaient à eux deux l'un des plus beaux couples de Poudlard, tout en contraste mais rempli d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Un peu comme Neville et Pansy mais en plus discret encore.

-Chut ! ordonna Ginny. Ça va commencer.

Luna était installée entre les jambes de Draco, sentant les mains de Draco venir se poser contre son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule.

-ça va faire bizarre, souffla celui-ci au creux de son oreille pour que seule elle l'entende.

Luna se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran et le clip qui commençait. Celui-ci commençait par l'une des scènes de répétition, on y voyait les garçons jouant et mangeant, échangeant des éclats de rire ou se chamaillant.

-ça a dû être dur de jouer ainsi Blaise, taquina Ron, ne se doutant pas de qui allait suivre.

La scène suivant était justement l'une des prises de Blaise, on le voyait partageant un doux moment sous les jets d'une douche avec une superbe brune, cette scène eut le mérite de faire taire Ron tandis que l'image changeait, montrant Jonathan et sa « compagne » sur le bain de soleil, puis Santa et David dans la voiture avant de retourner sur une scène de répétition. Ce fut ensuite Austin dans le jacuzzi puis le tour de Tom.

Luna regarda l'écran se rendant soudain compte de l'ambiance sensuelle du clip, qui collait parfaitement avec les paroles. Ginny n'était pas en reste, elle était fixée sur l'écran, ses joues légèrement rouges. Il y avait une différence entre regarder une photo de Tom torse nu et le voir agir ainsi dans un clip.

Les quatre minutes trente du clip se finirent bien vite.

Ginny était fascinée par le clip, s'émerveillant d'avoir pu voir ses ailes, pensant sans doute à un effet, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elles étaient bien réelles ! Elle réclamait déjà à le revoir.

-Je sens que je vais encore être bon pour lui acheter le single avec le clip, souffla Harry.

-Désolé Potty, taquina Blaise en se levant.

-Ce n'est pas tellement ta faute, plus celle de Tom. Si un jour je peux l'avoir en face de moi celui-là je ne me gênerais pas pour lui dire ce que je pense de tout ça.

-Comme le fait qu'il faut qu'il arrête de s'exhiber ? Ou encore qu'il arrête de « draguer » son public ? interrogea Ron avec un sourire.

-Entre autre chose, avoua Harry.

-Espérons que ce jour n'arrive pas tout de suite alors, souffla Blaise.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui en dire deux mots, non ?

-Je passe mon tour, répondit Blaise.

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire. Ne se doutant pas que le Tom en question était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

 _ **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**_

 _ **A SUIVRE**_


	14. Bonus 3

Petite pause avec ce BONUS.

On découvre les origine du groupe a travers ce court bonus qui je l'espère vous plaira.

J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup d'idée pour ce passage et tellement de chose a dire que je n'en ai malheureusement pas mis la moitiée.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Superstar**

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Bonus : La naissance d'un groupe_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dumstrang , Avril 1995**

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'insulter Krum, surtout qu'il n'est pas là ! s'exclama un jeune homme de 7ème année aux cheveux châtains, la peau pâle et les yeux verts.

-Je ne l'ai pas insulté, Santa, j'ai juste dit que l'uniforme de l'école m'allait mieux qu'à lui, chose qui est assez vrai, termina un jeune homme de 6ème année, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts et la peau légèrement bronzé.

-On croirait entendre parler ton cousin, taquina un jeune homme de 7ème année, les cheveux noirs, yeux marrons et peau pâle.

-Normal Austin, je suis aussi un Malfoy !

-ça on ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondit en plaisantant Santa.

-Du coup on a droit à une heure de retenue pour nettoyer la salle de potions. Non mais sérieusement Jonathan, tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir de râler !

-Un Malfoy ne « râle » pas, il s'exprime, déclara une voix non loin.

-Draco, forcément, constata Austin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Jonathan

-A ton avis…

-Retenue de nettoyage, affirma Santa en retenant un sourire

-On va dire ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à Poudlard, souffla le jeune blond.

Draco était en quatrième année, il aurait dû être élève à Poudlard mais son père avait insisté pour qu'il aille à Dumstrang pour une raison que Draco ignorait. Il avait au début cru que c'était à cause de la présence de Jonathan dans l'école mais au final les deux Malfoy faisait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. On n'a pas idée de laisser deux Malfoy dans la même école. C'était peut-être aussi à cause de la présence de son parrain, Severus Snape, dans l'établissement en tant que directeur de Serpentard qui avait poussé Lucius à souhaiter que son fils ne fasse pas sa rentrée dans l'école britannique, oui, c'était sûrement ça.

-Bon allez, dépêchons-nous de commencer cette fichu retenue, on a entrainement de Quidditch après et Gaston risque de « s'exprimer » si les deux batteurs, le gardien ET l'attrapeur ne sont pas là.

-Un point pour toi Austin, taquina Santa en entrant dans la pièce sans frapper.

A quoi cela aurait servi, le professeur Hugues n'était pas là, il était rarement dans sa classe, même pendant les cours il ne faisait que passer. C'était un bon professeur pourtant mais son obsession pour sa fille le rendait… et bien disons qu'il était tel un enfant, heureux de pas grand-chose.

-Mais quel bazar ! s'exclama Santa.

-Vous pensez qu'on doit aussi ranger le bureau ? interrogea Draco.

-On te laisse la paperasse ! s'empressèrent de dire les trois plus vieux.

Draco souffla avant de s'avancer vers le tas de feuille sous lequel se cachait un bureau, du moins c'est ce que le blond supposait. A croire que Hugues faisait exprès d'être désordonné pour que les étudiant en retenue se chargent de ranger son chantier.

Santa commença à enlever des fioles et autres pots des étagères, Austin s'occupait des pupitres et Jonathan des chaudrons. Draco faisait des petits tas de feuilles et bien vite s'amusa du bruit que celles-ci émettaient sur le coin du bureau qu'il avait réussi à dégager. Jonathan le regarda faire avant de lui répondre avec le son de la brosse qui lui servait à nettoyer les chaudrons. Bientôt Austin et Santa se joignirent à ce bruit, créant sans vraiment s'en apercevoir une mélodie qui leur était propre. Draco commença même à fredonner quelques mots ce qui étonna Jonathan. Son cousin avait toujours aimé chanter, mais jusque-là, seule la salle de bain en était témoin.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

Draco brandit son bras en signe de victoire, depuis le début de l'entrainement il avait réussi à attraper quatre fois le Vif.

-C'est bon les mecs ! L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Déclara Gaston en retournant au sol.

Les joueurs rejoignirent bien vite leur capitaine au sol, Draco alla remettre la balle dorée dans sa boite avant de prendre le chemin du vestiaire, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

-A quoi ça sert qu'on s'entraine ? La moitié de l'école est vide !

-C'est par ce que tu n'as pas voulu aller à Poudlard avec les autres

-A quoi bon, des dragons et des monstres en tout genre on en voit tout les jours ou presque dans les cours de Tucker, taquina Santa.

-Et puis on n'a pas Krum et son égo surdimensionné dans les pattes.

-C'est sûr, on a bien assez à faire avec nos deux blonds adorés, répondit dans un sourire Austin.

-Hé ! s'enflamma Jonathan.

Soudain les trois amis s'arrêtèrent, depuis les douches ils entendirent une voix chanter…

- _On ne joue pas à un jeu d'apparence,_

 _On est tellement plus que ce qu'ils diront de nous_

 _La différence est ce qui nous rend unique…_

-Draco ? interrogea Austin à voix basse.

Jonathan approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Il chante bien le petit Malfoy, plaisanta Santa sur le même ton.

-Oui, et je ne sais pas vous mais moi ça me donne une idée, répondit Jonathan avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh oh ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire.

-Non, ça n'annonce rien de bon, affirma Santa. On en est ! s'enjoua le jeune homme en sautant presque sur Jonathan pour savoir de quoi il était question.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Vacances d'Avril, manoir Malfoy, chambre de Draco.**

-Allez Drake ! implora presque Jonathan.

Le jeune homme vivait au manoir depuis ces six ans, ces parents étant mort à quinze jours d'écart : sa mère dans un accident magique dont personne ne voulait parler et son père car il ne pouvait vivre sans sa femme, il avait mis fin à ses jours de manière moldue. Jonathan s'était donc retrouvé chez son parrain et frère de son père, Lucius Malfoy.

-Nath' c'est cool de s'amuser durant les heures d'ennui au collège, mais en dehors je ne vois pas l'intérêt, déclara Draco sans lever le nez de son livre. Et puis Blaise doit venir cette après-midi.

-Raison de plus, il joue de la guitare lui non ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai dû l'entendre en parler à un moment.

-J'ai dis non, c'est sans intérêt !

-Qu'est ce qui est sans intérêt ? questionna Blaise en apparaissant dans l'ouverture de la porte, Santa et Austin juste derrière lui.

-Jonathan essaie de me convaincre de monter un groupe.

-Un groupe…. Comme de la musique ? interrogea Blaise en se tournant vers le plus vieux.

-Yep ! s'enjoua Jonathan sentant pointer la victoire.

-Allez Drake, ça pourrait être drôle ! s'exclama Blaise en fixant son ami.

Draco leva le nez de son livre pour voir quatre paires d'yeux fixées sur lui.

-Un essai, trancha Draco en se levant, refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Mi-Juillet 1995**

Draco frappa à la porte du bureau de son père, pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire ça déjà ? Jonathan et ses idées tordues, il le retenait lui !

-Entrez !

Draco souffla avant de pousser la porte.

-Draco ! s'étonna Lucius en faisant face à son fils.

-Bonjour père, je suis venu pour vous demander un service, commença Draco.

-Toi ou Jonathan ?

Lucius avait l'habitude de voir son fils parler pour son filleul, il ne lui en voulait pas, les deux garçons étaient tellement proche. Et puis Draco s'était ouvert au monde depuis l'arrivée de Jonathan au manoir. Il avait notamment rencontré Blaise grâce à lui.

-Un peu des deux, mais plus Jonathan, répondit tout de même Draco. En fait, il faudrait que vous veniez dans la petite salle de répétition.

-Je te suis.

Cette demande intrigua Lucius, son fils aimait la musique, il jouait d'ailleurs du piano, mais pourquoi Jonathan et lui demandaient son aide, en salle de musique qui plus est.

Les deux Malfoy firent donc le chemin jusqu'à la salle en question. Quand Lucius y entra, il fut surpris de voir Santa, Austin et Blaise en plus de Jonathan et Draco. Le blond regarda son fils puis le reste de la troupe avant de finalement s'installer sur un fauteuil qui traînait là.

-Bien, je vous écoute.

Draco souffla un coup avant de regarder son cousin, il avait intérêt à être sûr de lui. Un essai ! ouais, enfin l'essai en question durait depuis trois mois maintenant, si bien qu'ils avaient écrit pas moins de cinq chansons.

Jonathan regarda Draco, comme pour l'encourager avant de commencer la mélodie choisie à la guitare, Blaise le rejoint bien vite à la guitare également, suivit par Santa à la batterie et Austin à la basse. Draco respira un peu plus fort avant de commencer, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de son patriarche.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Début Aout 1995**

Les cinq amis étaient réunis autour d'une table faisant face à Lucius, sa secrétaire et quatre autres personnes.

-Le premier single du groupe sera lancé la semaine prochaine, nous avons cependant quelques détails à régler avec vous, entama Lucius.

Les cinq adolescents échangèrent un regard, si Lucius prenait la parole en premier c'est qu'il était désormais leur manager.

-Donc, pour le nom du groupe, vous avez suggérer Lucifer, ça nous semble approprié, surtout que deux d'entre vous sont…enfin vous savez. Cela dit, vous êtes trois à devoir retourner à l'école en septembre. Jonathan, il ne te reste qu'une année à faire donc pour toi ce n'est pas un souci, d'autant que le groupe n'a pas encore vraiment démarré. Cependant nous devons voir grand, ainsi Blaise et Draco, vous devez changer.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amis.

-Ils vous reste deux ans à faire dans vos établissements respectifs, si le groupe fonctionne aussi bien que nous l'espérons, vous aurez des fans, votre scolarité ne sera plus vraiment normale, expliqua Pauline, la secrétaire de Lucius.

-Cette année je suis préfet, je n'aurais donc pas vraiment de souci, et puis avec Snape dans le secteur, je ne crains pas grand-chose, tenta Blaise.

-C'est vrai que Severus est ton directeur de maison, je lui en toucherais deux mots du coup, surtout que tu devras t'absenter pour certaines répétitions. Mais Draco, tu n'as pas de sécurité.

-Transférez moi à Poudlard, tenta le jeune homme.

-Non ! tonna Lucius d'un ton ferme.

-J'aurais essayé, souffla Draco.

Seul Jonathan et Blaise l'entendirent et l'un comme l'autre se retenaient de rire face à la mine du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi pas un glamour ? interrogea Austin.

-En plus ce serait un petit clin d'œil à « Image Game », argumenta Santa.

Lucius sembla réfléchir à la question avant de regarder son fils unique, celui-ci réfléchissait aussi à la proposition et visiblement cette solution lui plaisait. Il est vrai qu'en tant que chanteur, ce sera lui le plus exposé du groupe.

-Va pour le glamour, approuva Lucius.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 **Début Septembre, rentrée de l'école de sorcellerie Dumstrang.**

-Dis ce n'est pas l'un des membres de Lucifer ? questionna une jeune fille.

-Si je crois qu'il joue de la guitare.

-Et le garçon à côté ?

-Non c'est Draco, cela dit c'est un bon joueur de Quidditch, aussi bon que Krum.

Jonathan esquissa un sourire avant de taper doucement l'épaule de Draco.

-Fais pas la tête Superstar, ils te connaissent pour tes talents d'attrapeur, plaisanta Jonathan.

-Certes, mais c'est moi qui fait la une du magazine qu'elle tienne, nargua Draco.

-Et modeste avec ça, taquina Jonathan.

Draco rigola à l'attitude de son cousin, rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur. Le groupe était un succès, « Image Game » était dans toutes les têtes des jeunes sorciers, ils en avaient entendu un bon nombre la fredonner durant le trajet qui les avait menés jusqu'à l'école, et dans trois mois, fin Décembre, ils feraient leur premier concert. Les billets étaient déjà tous vendus, ils devaient juste finir d'enregistrer les chansons que Draco avait écrit durant la fin de l'été pour pouvoir sortir l'album. Nul doute que Lucifer était promis à une grande carrière.

-Au fait, entama Jonathan, l'essai finit quand ?

-Jamais, répondit avec un sourire Draco.

Les deux blonds se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire au milieu du couloir, se moquant bien des regards braqués sur eux, tout étonné de les voir agir ainsi en ce jour de rentrée.

 **# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #**

 _Petite pause avec ce BONUS qui je l'espère vous aura plus._

 _N'oubliez pas « la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur. »_

 _Merci a ceux qui laisse une trace de leur passage_


	15. Chapter 13 - Au revoir

Petite note : Je ne mets pas souvent de note sur cette histoire car je n'ai pas forcement de retour. Cependant, aujourd'hui je fais une exception. Nous sommes à 4 chapitre et 3 Bonus de la fin.

Je remercie ceux qui me lissent et laisse une trace de leur passage.

Je tiens aussi a m'excuser pour ce chapitre et prend toute les responsabilité de l'état il risque de vous plongez. (le publier en Juin n'est pas forcement la meilleur idée, mais c'est le hasard du calendrier.)

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 13

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 16 Juin 1999**

 **Tour d'Astronomie, début de soirée.**

Le nouveau clip de Lucifer faisait parler de lui. Blaise se faisait fréquemment aborder dans les couloirs depuis la diffusion de celui-ci quelques jours plus tôt. Nul doute que les fans de Lucifer l'avaient visionné une bonne dizaine de fois si ce n'est plus et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore visionné avaient pu en admirer des fragments via les photos sorcières postées dans le magazine musical « The One ».

-Je ne comprends pas cette folie pour un simple clip, souffla Ron.

-Un simple clip ! mais tu débloques Ron. Ce clip est magnifique et puis les ailes dans le dos de Tom, s'il en avait le physique, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont à lui et que c'est un Veela, souffla avec enthousiasme Ginny.

-Tu l'idéalises trop, soupira Ron.

Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Draco et Luna étaient non loin des Weasley, écoutant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt la conversation, tous avaient fini leurs cartes, attendant donc patiemment après les retardataires ainsi que la fin du cours.

-Je l'idéalise trop ! Mais tu plaisantes. Et puis cette façon d'embrasser…

-Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été toi à la place de cette fille, taquina Ron.

-C'est tout comme. Ils y mettaient tellement de sentiments, tellement de… Ginny se tut, soudain l'image d'un autre baiser aussi passionnel lui revint en mémoire.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, Luna et Blaise qui discutaient à voix basse avant de se reconcentrer sur son frère. Ce baiser dans le clip faisait étrangement écho à celui de Draco et Luna quelque temps auparavant dans le couloir de métamorphose. Se pourrait-il que ?

Non c'était impossible et pourtant. Quand Blaise était absent pour cause de répétition ou autre en rapport avec le groupe, Draco l'était aussi. Et ce week-end elle ne se souvenait pas avoir croiser Draco ou Luna dans les couloirs. Etaient-ils aussi avec Blaise ? Se pourrait-il que Draco ait une double identité ? Luna était-elle au courant de tout cela ? Que ce soit Luna la fille du clip ? Que ces ailes visibles dans le clip soient celles de Draco ? Elle les avait déjà vu quand Justin s'en était pris à Luna, mais pas suffisamment bien pour être sûr à 100% que c'était les mêmes. Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Ginny. Elle se souvient alors que Tom avait été malade en même temps que Draco fin Avril. Tout ceci était-il une simple superposition de coïncidence ou bien cela cachait-il un lourd secret ?

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dortoir des filles de septième année, Gryffondor.**

Ginny était installée dans son lit, une pile de magazine installée devant elle, tous parlaient de Tom et de Lucifer. Elle avait passé une bonne heure à éplucher chaque interview, chaque photo mais rien. Pourtant elle jurerait que Tom et Draco ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Mais comment le prouver ?

Toute à ses pensées, Ginny ne fit pas attention à l'heure, elle se mit à noter sur un bloc note tout ce qu'elle savait de Tom, espérant bien coincer Draco et le faire avouer sa double identité. Dans les jours à venir, elle allait devoir se montrer très observatrice.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 19 juin 1999**

 **Bibliothèque.**

Ginny était assise dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, ses amis étaient tous en train de réviser pour leur ASPIC alors qu'elle était là à se remémorer les deux jours passés.

Elle avait observé Draco, s'attirant même quelques regards de Blaise, Ron et Harry qui se demandait sans doute pourquoi elle fixait constamment le blond alors que celui-ci était en couple avec sa meilleure amie.

-Bon voyons voir… Tom déjeune avec du chocolat chaud et des céréales… Draco lui se sert toujours du café avec des croissants. Cela dit ça ne prouve rien.

Vestimentairement parlant, en dehors des heures de cours où il devait porter l'uniforme, Draco était toujours habiller avec classe, normal pour un Malfoy. Ginny ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour mettre un jeans alors que Tom ne portait que ça ! Cette histoire ne menait à rien, pourtant ce baiser dans le clip.

-Rhaaaaa, Harry et Ron ont raison je vais finir folle ! souffla Ginny. Bon, les ASPIC arrivent et c'est plus important que cette histoire, déclara Ginny en rangea sa table avant de se lever pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle d'étude, elle fut heureuse de retrouver Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Luna et Draco. Ils semblaient ne plus se quitter depuis quelques jours, passant une grande partie de leur temps de révision ensemble…. En fait depuis que Luna et Draco avait fait éclater la vérité sur la nature Veela du fils Malfoy.

-Ginny, tu étais où ?

-A la bibliothèque, souffla-t-elle.

-Encore en train de chercher des indices pour ton idée tordue ? interrogea Hermione sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

Ginny fixa Hermione, lui faisant de grands gestes pour lui dire de se taire, quelle idée elle avait eu de discuter de ça avec la brune…

-Une idée tordue ? interrogea Blaise en regardant Hermione après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Draco.

-Ginny pense que Tom a une double identité et que si Draco est absent en même temps que toi quand tu vas faire des trucs pour Lucifer c'est parce qu'il est lui aussi dans le groupe et que par conséquent c'est lui Tom, répondit Hermione, faisait fit des gestes énergiques de Ginny pour la faire taire.

-Mais quelle idée, rétorqua Blaise une fois la surprise passée. En plus Draco chante comme un pied ! taquina Blaise.

-Prouve le !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ginny qui était désormais face à Blaise et Draco.

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? interrogea Draco en levant la tête de son livre, faisant face à Ginny mais aussi à Luna qui était assise en face de lui.

Luna observa Blaise et Draco à tour de rôle, comment allaient-ils se sortirent de ce pétrin ? Draco savait chanter, logique puisque c'était lui Tom. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux semaine à passer au château, Luna se voyait mal être obligée de partir sans avoir passer ses ASPIC juste pour avoir la paix si la double identité de Draco était compromise. Elle pria Merlin pour que les garçons aient un plan de secours.

-Ginny, tu es stupide, soupira Ron.

-Non, je veux savoir pourquoi il est toujours absent en même temps que Blaise et puis sa façon d'embrasser Luna ressemble beaucoup trop à la façon qu'à Tom d'embrasser la fille dans le clip. ça fait trop de coïncidence.

-N'importe qui peut embrasser comme ça, c'est de la comédie. Regarde-moi. Je peux t'assurer que j'embrasse cent fois mieux en vrai que dans ce fichu clip, taquina Blaise.

Ginny ne l'écouta pas pour autant, son regard était braqué sur Draco, ne cillant pas. Le jeune homme souffla avant de fixer Ginny à son tour.

-Bien… Mais rappelles toi que c'est toi qui l'as demandé.

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

-C'est bon, on a saisi l'idée, tu chantes encore plus faux que Charlie sous la douche, interrompit Ron.

-Je… Ginny se tordait les doigts, n'osant plus regarder Draco en face. Désolée, c'est juste que…

-Que comme je suis absent en même temps que Blaise tu t'es imaginée des choses. Je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant tu n'es pas sans savoir que le manager du groupe est Lucius Malfoy, c'est mon père, affirma Draco. Du coup j'ai quelques privilèges et de temps à autre, mon père réclame mon aide pour l'aider à « comprendre » le groupe.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu, tandis que Luna continuait de fixer Draco, comment avait-il fait pour chanter aussi faux ? Il chantait pourtant juste, il lui avait encore prouvé quelques jours plus tôt lors de cette merveilleuse soirée qui avait débuté avec une balade chantée au piano. Elle remarqua soudain un léger mouvement du côté de Blaise, voyant celui-ci ranger sa baguette dans sa manche. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait jeté un informulé sur Draco pour qu'il chante ainsi ? Luna se promettait d'en savoir un peu plus quand ils seraient de retour dans leur chambre.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco, Blaise et Luna.**

Blaise avait pris possession de la salle de bain, laissant Draco et Luna finir de ranger leurs affaires et préparer celles pour demain.

-Comment tu as fait ? interrogea Luna en faisant face à Draco.

-Pour ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Dray, soupira Luna.

-Quand il a été convenu que je viendrais faire une année ici, mon père a demandé à mon parrain un sort, informulé si possible, qui modifierait ma voix. Au cas où une situation comme celle de tout à l'heure arrive.

-Je vois, souffla Luna.

-Désolée de te l'avoir caché, répondit avec sincérité Draco en prenant Luna entre ses bras.

-Pas grave, et puis c'est préférable que Ginny l'ignore encore… pour le moment. Tu comptes lui dire ?

-En quittant le collège, avoua Draco. En espérant qu'elle ne répande pas la rumeur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit son style, avoua Luna.

-Je l'espère.

La fin de l'année, Draco y pensait de plus en plus : le samedi 26 juin il y a avait le concert privé du groupe a Pré-Au-Lard, juste avant le début des épreuves. Et la semaine suivante c'était le début de la tournée d'été qui commençait par une date à Londres. Il savait que Luna avait un billet pour ce concert, Ginny lui avait donné la première semaine des cours.

Cette période lui paraissait bien loin désormais, l'époque où Luna ignorait tout de lui et où son seul souci était de ne pas révéler cette double identité. Aujourd'hui en plus de ça il avait peur pour Luna, craignant que les fans du groupe et tout particulièrement les groupies s'en prennent à elle. Il voulait plus que jamais la protéger.

Draco fut sorti de ses pensées par une personne tapant à la porte. Il se sépara de Luna pour aller ouvrir à Pansy.

-Un souci ?

-Non, juste ce pli qui est arrivé pour Blaise à travers la cheminée de la salle commune, répondit Pansy en donnant le papier plié et cacheté à Draco.

-Merci.

-De rien, bonne nuit à vous trois, sourit Pansy en faisant un bref signe de main à Luna qui lui rendit.

-A toi aussi, sourit Draco avant de refermer la porte au moment où Blaise sortait de la salle de bain.

-Tu tombes bien, tu as du courrier.

-Quelle originalité, un courrier de la part de Lucius Malfoy, sourit Blaise en voyant le cachet de la famille sur le papier. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là.

-Blaise, gronda Draco.

-Si on peut plus rire deux secondes, soupira Blaise en ouvrant la lettre. Oh ! Luna, vous avez participé pour gagner des places pour le concert privé avec Ginny non ?

-Oui, affirma la Serdaigle sans être sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir Blaise.

-Il semblerait que vous avez gagné vos places !

-Sérieux ! s'enthousiasma Luna.

Blaise confirma, montrant le papier ainsi que les deux places qui étaient dedans. Luna prit le document et les places, un sourire ornait ses lèvres, quand soudain…

-Il y a un « moment privilégié » après le concert, souffla Luna.

Draco et Blaise regardèrent le courrier.

 _« Bonsoir Blaise et Draco,_

 _Le tirage aux sort pour le concert privé de samedi prochain a eu lieu et ce sont deux élèves de Poudlard qui ont gagné les dernières places : Luna Lovegood et Ginnerva Weasley. Nul doute que vous les connaissez._

 _Comme prévu, les deux demoiselles partageront avec les membres de Lucifer un moment privilégié de trente minutes. Merci de me confirmer que vous avez remis la place de Ginnerva Weasley, nul doute que Luna l'a déjà._

 _Cordialement._

 _Lucius Malfoy, producteur de Lucifer. »_

-Un moment privilégié ! Mais comment tu vas t'en sortir ! s'exclama soudain Blaise.

-Aucune idée, soupira Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 21 juin 1999**

 **Cours de défense contre les force du mal.**

Luna était installée à côté de Ginny sur la table juste devant Draco et Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas réellement cours, les professeurs se servant de leurs heures de cette semaine pour leur donner des exercices à faire en classe afin de les préparer au mieux pour les ASPIC qui arrivaient à grand pas.

-Mais tu te rends compte, assister au concert privée du groupe. On doit être quoi… une centaine seulement. Et le lieu est gardé secret en plus. Les billets qui servent de portoloin, c'est une idée de génie, s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Elle était littéralement déchainée depuis le matin, quand Blaise lui avait donné son billet pour ce fameux concert, lui révélant en même temps le moment privilégié qui aurait lieu entre elles et le groupe une fois le concert terminé. Depuis ce moment elle avait pris Luna en otage, parlant de ses attentes pour ce concert et tout un tas d'autres choses que la Serdaigle n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Bien sûr elle était heureuse de voir son amie ainsi, mais inquiète pour ce qui allait se passer durant le moment privilégié. Et si elle découvrait que Draco lui avait menti, pire, qu'il avait usé de subterfuges avec l'aide de Blaise et la complicité de Luna pour masquer sa double identité. C'était beaucoup trop de pression pour la Serdaigle. Elle aimait Draco, elle savait que ce jour arriverait où il devrait avouer à sa meilleure amie que c'était lui le chanteur du groupe, mais Luna avait juste espéré que ce jour viendrait une fois qu'ils auraient quitter Poudlard, ne se croisant plus aussi souvent qu'à l'heure actuelle où ils vivaient encore tous sous le même toit.

-Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Tu aurais fait quoi si Draco était vraiment Tom ? interrogea soudain Luna.

Derrière elle, Draco et Blaise se stoppèrent dans leur devoirs, écoutant avec un intérêt soudain la conversation des filles devant eux. Mais quelle idée avait Luna de poser une telle question.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny. Je pense que je lui aurais demander un autographe ou que…

-L'aurais-tu dit à tout le monde ?

-Je ne pense pas. Si Tom a vraiment une double identité, que ce soit Draco ou non, il doit avoir ses raisons. Ça doit être difficile de vivre normalement quand on est un chanteur pareil. Regarde Blaise, pourtant ce n'est que le guitariste, mais quand on voit le nombre de filles qui lui tourne autour en continu… encore plus depuis leur dernier clip d'ailleurs. Alors non, si Tom a vraiment une double vie, je le laisserais tranquille, lui aussi a le droit de vivre normalement sans avoir à craindre les journalistes.

Luna fut rassurée par les paroles de son amie.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ce n'est pas si c'était vraiment Draco, tu l'as entendu chanter, taquina Ginny.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu, répondit Luna avec un sourire.

A la table de derrière, Blaise et Draco n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange, rassurés par ce qui c'était dit entre Luna et Ginny. Ainsi donc Ginny ne dirait rien, voilà qui rassurait grandement Draco.

-Et sinon, tu penses que … enfin… tu crois qu'on pourra faire une photo avec le groupe ? interrogea Ginny.

-On leur demandera, sourit Luna connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Tu viens réviser avec nous ce soir ?

-Evidemment, répondit Luna.

Cette semaine s'annonçait intensive niveau révision, la première épreuve des ASPIC avait lieu le lundi matin, commençant avec la divination et la potion pour l'après-midi. Le mardi c'était sortilège et défense contre les force du mal. Le mercredi avait lieu les épreuves de soin aux créatures magiques, d'histoire de la magie et d'astronomie. Le jeudi c'était au tour de la métamorphose et de la botanique pour finir avec les épreuves d'arithmancie, étude de runes et étude des moldus le vendredi.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 24 juin 1999**

 **Salle sur demande.**

La petite troupe était réunie dans la salle sur demande afin de réviser au mieux la défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que les sortilèges.

-Au faite, Snape m'a rappelé qu'on ne devait pas se servir du « Sectum Sempra » ou tout autre sort durant les ASPIC, personnellement je ne vois pas de quel autre sort il parle mais bon. Vu que vous connaissez aussi le Sectum, autant vous transmettre l'information, déclara Blaise durant une petite pause entre deux révision.

-Merci pour l'info, répondit Harry.

-ça limite beaucoup les sorts du coup, enfin, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je comptais un peu dessus lors de l'épreuve de duel, avoua Ron.

-Tu espérais tomber sur Justin avoue, taquina Harry.

-C'est si évident ? questionna avec un sourire le fils Weasley.

-A peine. Cela dit ça rappellera des souvenirs.

-Les cours avec Lockart et Snape durant notre deuxième année, approuva Blaise en rigolant.

A ce souvenir, tous se mirent à rire, se souvenant de la manière donc Snape avait enchainé les sorts face à Lockart. Ainsi que des duels qui avaient suivi et de Harry parlant fourchelang…

-Au fait, tu peux toujours ? questionna Blaise

-Toujours quoi ? interrogea en retour Harry.

-Le fourchelang, souffla Blaise.

-Non, ce talent est parti en même temps que l'horcruxe qui était en moi, dévoila Harry.

-Au moins tu n'as plus de souvenirs de Voldemort, soupira Blaise.

-Elle est toujours là ?

-Oui, gravée au fer chaud dans ma chair, répondit Blaise en se frottant machinalement le bras droit.

Un silence s'installa, laissant chacun dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre leur révision.

-Vous allez faire quoi vous, une fois vos ASPIC en poche ? interrogea soudain Hermione.

-Ecole des Aurors, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

-Ecole de littérature, enchaina Luna.

-Ecole de sport, je veux continuer dans le Quidditch, déclara Ginny.

-Personnellement j'hésite encore, souffla Blaise.

-De même, avoua Draco. Et toi ?

-Je suis sur plusieurs listes, au cas où.

C'était bien Hermione ça, s'inscrire à plusieurs endroits en craignant que ses résultats aux ASPIC ne soient pas à la hauteur de son choix unique.

-En tout cas on est sûr d'être au moins quatre à se croiser souvent.

-L'université pour les Auror, le sport et la littérature sont tous dans la rue Arthur Pendragon à Londres, affirma Ginny.

-ça fera drôle de se croiser dans des couloirs sans être interne.

-Oui, ça nous changera, soupira Harry qui adorait l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans les dortoirs.

C'est avec nostalgie qu'il se souvient des nombreuses soirées à manger des bonbons, à chahuter avec Seamus, Neville, Dean et Ron. Des jeux de cartes, bavboule et autres parties d'échec. Il repensa à leur quatrième année, quand ils avaient surpris Neville dansant seul dans le dortoir, les bonbons qu'ils avaient partagés en début de troisième année qui avait fait gronder Ron comme un lion et faire sortir de la fumée des oreilles de Harry, les entrainements de l'Armée de Dumbledore, son premier vrai Noël… Tous ses petits moments volés qu'il n'aurait jamais connu si Hagrid n'était pas venu le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard. L'image des Dursley se calqua soudain, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être devenu. Depuis que l'ordre les avaient mis en sécurité, les obligeant à déménager, en juillet de l'année dernière, il n'avait pas de nouvelle. Pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement de ses derniers instants en leur compagnie. De la poignée de main qu'il avait échangée avec Dudley et des mots touchants de sa tante. Peut-être que s'il donnait une lettre à … Harry soupira, il venait de penser à Hedwige.

-Harry, appela de sa voix douce Luna.

-Désolé j'étais ailleurs, loin dans mon passé, souffla Harry.

Luna fixa le sauveur du monde sorcier avant de s'avancer vers lui, le prenant entre ses bras. Avec Luna c'était ainsi, et entre Harry et elle il y avait comme une relation qu'on a entre frère et sœur. Draco l'avait bien compris, c'est pour ça qu'il regardait, comme les autres, la scène avec attendrissement. Voyant ce sorcier obligé de grandir trop vite, se laisser couler dans l'étreinte que lui offrait Luna qui avait bien vu ses larmes avant même que Harry ne les laisse dévaler ses joues pour terminer leur course sur l'épaule offerte de Luna.

-En tout cas on devra fêter comme il se doit la fin des ASPIC, qu'on les obtienne ou non, déclara Ginny quand Luna et Harry se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Avec joie ! répondirent les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la salle sur demande, prenant la direction de la grande salle. Luna se stoppa d'un coup dans le couloir, observent le ciel à travers l'une des ouvertures.

-Luna, appela Ginny en se mettant à son niveau.

-C'est vraiment beau ici.

-ça va te manquer à toi aussi.

-Oui, avoua Luna.

-Ne t'en fais pas on se reverra, et puis l'année n'est pas finie, rassura la Gryffondor. Samedi on a le concert privé de Lucifer ! s'enjoua Ginny.

-Aucun risque que j'oublie, sourit Luna en suivant son amie.

-Dites, entama Hermione. On devrait peut-être s'organiser une soirée le dernier soir, proposa-t-elle soudain. En souvenir de l'AD, de toutes ses années passées ici.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, affirma Harry qui ne se voyait pas quitter Poudlard sans un dernier moment privilégié avec ses amis.

-Et comment on fait pour prévenir tout le monde ? interrogea Draco.

-Ne t'en fais pas Draco, on a un moyen fiable pour ça, répondit Ron en sortant de sa poche le Gallion avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ceux qui l'avaient en leur possession purent y lire :

 _« Dernière réunion de l'AD, En souvenir de nos années passé, 2.7.99 à 20h. »_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 25 juin 1999**

 **Chambre de Draco, Luna et Blaise.**

Luna était seule ce soir, les garçons étaient partis pour une dernière répétition avec le groupe en vu du concert qui avait lieu le lendemain et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Luna était restée, gardant avec elle la chemise de Draco, mesure de précaution pour que la Serdaigle sente la présence de son Veela et ne déclenche pas une crise. Installée dans le lit de Blaise, Luna repensa à cette année, à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient pris le train le 3 octobre.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre une telle année, elle avait juste espéré en revenant à Poudlard pouvoir passer une année en compagnie de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry, être considéré une dernière fois comme une élève et non comme une adulte, pouvoir être encore un peu insouciante, ne pas se préoccuper réellement de son avenir et de se qui l'attendait en dehors des murs rassurants du château. Les ASPIC était là, et avec eux les adieux à ce merveilleux château. Luna n'avait presque pas perdu d'affaires cette année, sans doute que ses camarades s'étaient lassés de cette blague. Luna le regrettait presque, elle aimait bien arpenter les couloirs du château à la recherche de ses affaires une dernière fois avant de le quitter… Mais jusque maintenant c'était pour lui dire « à bientôt », cette année elle lui dira « au revoir ». Luna avait fini par considérer le château comme une personne, chose logique vu les nombreuses surprises que celui-ci renfermait. C'était un ami fidèle et protecteur, un visage rassurant. Lui dire « au revoir » allait être une véritable épreuve pour Luna, mais pas seulement. Luna se demanda soudain s'ils feraient leur dernier trajet en barque ou bien s'ils le feraient dans les calèches… Les premières années avaient pour une fois été amené dans les calèches cette année, les barques n'étant pas toutes réparées. Mais désormais l'étaient-elles ? Se serait tellement bien de quitter Poudlard de la même sorte qu'ils y étaient entrés, ne voyant pas les Sombral avec leur sinistre signification. Redevenir insouciant l'espace d'un dernier voyage. Voir Poudlard s'éloigner petit à petit, éclairé par toutes ses lumières. Oui, c'est ainsi que Luna voulait quitter le château, quoi de plus beau que d'en partir ainsi, voyant son reflet dans le lac.

Luna se leva soudain, ne souhaitant pas passer cette nuit seule dans cette chambre. Elle quitta la pièce en la refermant avant de quitter la salle commune puis les cachots, prenant la direction de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que malgré l'heure beaucoup de ses camarades de septième années étaient encore réveillés.

-Luna ! S'étonna Padma.

-Bonsoir, répondit la blonde dans un souffle.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Je… je voulais venir dormir une dernière fois ici, Blaise et Draco ne sont pas là alors.

-Oh… Luna, souffla Padma avant de prendre la blonde entre ses bras.

Quand elle l'avait vu arrivé, les joues emplies de larmes, tenant dans sa main une chemise blanche appartenant sans aucun doute à Draco, elle avait compris que, comme beaucoup, Luna repensait à ses années passées ici, se laissant malgré elle envahir par ses souvenirs.

-Allez viens, les filles jouent aux cartes explosive.

Padma guida Luna jusqu'à un coin de la salle commune où elle fut accueillie par tous ses camarades avant de s'installer jouant avec eux dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 26 juin 1999**

 **Parc du château, au bord du lac, début d'après-midi.**

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Ron et Harry étaient installés dans l'herbe savourant le soleil de ce début d'après-midi.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, soupira Ginny.

-Moi aussi, affirma Luna en s'étirant avant de poser sa tête sur les jambes tendues de Ginny.

-Je t'en prie prend tes aises, taquina Ginny.

-C'est ce que je fais, sourit Luna en fermant les yeux, profitant davantage de sa position et du soleil.

Ginny observa son amie, se disant que ce genre d'habitude allait lui manquer, avec un sourire elle se mit à entortiller l'une des longues mèches de Luna entre ses doigts, elle savait combien la Serdaigle aimait cela.

-On est quand même chanceux, déclara soudain Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-On a pu avoir une année de plus ici, termina Harry avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, observant le château fièrement dressé devant lui et le ciel empli de nuage.

-Oui, on a eu de la chance, souffla Ron en faisant de même. Et regarde on dirait un Vif d'or !

-Tu veux vraiment t'amuser à trouver une forme au nuage ? interrogea Pansy avant de se laisser elle aussi tomber en arrière.

-Pourquoi pas. Tu as autre chose à faire ? C'est trop Gryffondor comme activité pour toi ? taquina Ron.

-Une fleur de lys, répondit simplement Pansy.

-Quoi une fleur de lys ?

-Là regarde, elle pointa un nuage du doigt, c'est une fleur de lys !

Ron regarda Pansy, puis le nuage avant de rire, c'était au final aussi simple que ça.

-Un papillon.

-Une plume.

-Une part de tarte.

-Un cupidon.

-Une bande d'amis en train de faire une partie de bavboule ! déclara Luna avec un sourire.

Tous cherchèrent après le nuage de Luna, sans réellement le voir, mais était-ce vraiment important.

-Moi je dirais plutôt une partie de carte explosive, tenta Harry.

-Mais non c'est une partie d'échec géante !

-C'est bizarre moi je les vois jouer au Quidditch.

Et c'est ainsi que commença cette après-midi, remplie d'insouciance, de questions sans réelle importance, savourant juste le plaisir d'être ainsi installé, allongé en vrac dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, regardant des nuages, discutant de choses et d'autres, échangeant des souvenirs et des anecdotes. La vie tout simplement.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Devant les portes du château, 20h**

-Allez Luna, dépêche-toi, pressa Ginny.

-Oui Ginny.

-Bon, à trois. Déclara Ginny.

-Un…deux… comptèrent Ginny et Luna ensemble. TROIS !

Elles attrapèrent leurs billets avant de se laisser aspirer par le déclenchement du portoloin, se retrouvant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire dans un vestibule qui leur était inconnu.

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, salua un homme en costume traditionnel. Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux et vous inviter à me suivre jusqu'à vos places avant que le concert ne débute.

-Avec plaisir, répondirent les deux sorcières.

Le groupe y avait mis les moyens et nul doute que seuls des sorciers étaient présents ce soir. Les filles furent amenées à leurs places, constatant que les sièges étaient fort confortables. L'homme qui les avaient guidées jusqu'à leur place revient avec un plateau.

-Mesdemoiselles, désirez-vous un rafraichissement ?

-Avec plaisir.

-De la bière au beurre je suppose ?

-Oui merci.

-Je vous rapporte cela, et tenez, le programme de la soirée offert par « M compagnie ».

-Merci, terminèrent les deux filles en se saisissant du programme.

L'homme repartit, laissant le soin à Ginny et Luna d'étudier ce qui les attendaient pour cette soirée extraordinaire.

-Regarde ça ! s'enjoua Ginny. Ils vont jouer aussi leurs nouveaux titres, quelle chance !

Luna se percha sur le programme, lisant les différents morceaux qui allaient être joué ce soir.

 _Image Game , Ours , Someday, In brackets, On this Day, Hands Up, Despite Me, Forgive Me, Saturday Night, Shadow and Light, Desire, Hey you ! , Two World, Better than us , I don't care et More than band._

Un bon programme en perspective.

-Je sens que cette soirée va rester un moment dans ma mémoire, avoua Ginny en s'installant confortablement, buvant une gorgée de bière au beurre qui venait de lui être amenée.

-Moi aussi, affirma Luna en pensant davantage à l'après concert.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit, faisant naître une ambiance des plus conviviales. Luna se rendit compte que les trois quarts de la salle étaient plein de filles, rien de bien étonnant en y repensant. Toutes des fans du groupe, ayant son membre préféré. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que toutes n'étaient pas aussi obsédées par Tom que Ginny, mais la rousse était ainsi quand elle aimait quelque chose c'était à cent pour cent, incapable de faire dans la demi-mesure. Les lumières se tamisèrent, annonçant le début imminent du concert.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Loge, un peu avant.**

Draco sortait des toilettes, tendant la boucle d'oreilles à Blaise pour que celui-ci la lui mette, c'était leur rituel à eux. Draco savait mettre sa boucle d'oreilles seul mais pour les concerts c'était à Blaise de s'en changer, s'assurant ainsi que celle-ci ne risquait pas de s'enlever. C'était une manie qu'ils avaient prise lors de leur premier concert, et qu'ils avaient gardé un peu malgré eux.

-Vous êtes prêt ? interrogea Santa en faisant jouer ses baguettes entre ses doigts.

-Toujours, affirma Jonathan au nom de tous.

-On commence par quel morceau ? questionna Austin.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui hocha simplement la tête, ayant visiblement penser à la même chose que lui, pour lui c'était clair.

-Someday ! affirma le chanteur.

-On va tout déchirer ! affirma alors Jonathan en attrapant Tom pour lui frotter les cheveux avant de s'emparer de sa guitare.

Tom fixa Jonathan en se passant la main dans les cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de leur redonner forme sous le rire des autres membres du groupe.

-Luna est là ce soir ? interrogea Santa.

-Oui, dans la salle avec une de ses amies, Ginny Weasley.

-Outch, souffla le batteur.

-Et David ? interrogea Austin qui ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le garçon depuis le matin.

-Quelque part dans la salle également, avoua Santa avec un clin d'œil.

-Les garçons, c'est à vous dans cinq minutes, interrompit Lucius en arrivant dans la loge.

-C'est parti, s'enjoua Austin.

-On commence comme d'habitude, informa Tom en s'arrêtant au bas de l'escalier, laissant les autres prendre place sur scène.

Fort heureusement le rideau était toujours baissé, laissant ainsi le temps à tous de s'installer correctement.

-Nerveux ? interrogea Lucius une fois seul avec le chanteur.

-Un peu, mais je stresse plus pour l'après concert.

-Je comprends. Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, dis-le-moi, j'en informerais Luna.

-Merci père.

Le rideau se leva soudain, faisant gronder la foule. Blaise se tourna vers Tom, échangeant un clin d'œil avant que la lumière se braque sur lui au moment où il jouait les premiers accords du morceau. Seul exposé aux yeux de tous, c'était à lui de démarrer les hostilités, le reste du concert dépendait de ce moment, et Blaise aimait ça. Il aimait ses dix-sept secondes où il était seul face à leurs fans. Jonathan se mit à jouer à son tour apparaissant dans un flash de lumière, puis se fut Santa perché en hauteur avec sa batterie et pour finir Austin… L'introduction était presque finie ! Tom attrapa le micro que l'un des hommes de la maintenance lui tendait, avant de l'allumer et commencer à chanter, toujours caché.

- _Je ne doute jamais de mes rêves, je les réaliserai,_ commença le jeune homme.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, les fans hurlaient, pressés de voir apparaitre le chanteur.

- _Je vais le dire au monde entier, et on va m'écouter_

 _Donnez-moi juste un micro, qu'on entende ma voix_

 _J'aimerais juste pouvoir rendre quelqu'un fier de moi_ , chanta Tom en fixant son père comme toujours lorsqu'il prononçait cette phrase puis il attrapa la rampe de l'escalier avec la ferme intention de monter sur scène rejoindre ses quatre camarades.

-Respire Superstar, tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir, taquina Jonathan au moment où le chanteur passa derrière lui.

C'était toujours ainsi, dès que Tom passait non loin de Jonathan, celui-ci le taquinait, faisant déstresser le chanteur par la même occasion. Tom ne put retenir un sourire avant de prendre place au milieu, continuant de chanter.

 _-Je suivrai mes rêves_

 _Ils se réaliseront tellement le public hurle_

 _Je les ferais croire en moi_

 _Un jour viendra, je serai la future grande star !_ continua Tom, désormais beaucoup plus confiant.

Les trois premières chansons se suivirent, sans aucune intervention du groupe, une fois « Image Game » fini, Tom souffla, faisant un clin d'œil à Blaise qui changeait de guitare avant de faire face au public, largement conquis.

-Bonsoir Pré Au Lard ! salua Tom. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Même moment, coté public.**

Luna et Ginny étaient debout devant leur place, déjà trois chansons et Luna ne pouvait plus décoller son regard de Draco. Elle l'avait déjà vu en Tom, chantant et dansant tandis que les autres jouaient. Mais ce soir c'était différent, ce soir c'était un concert, un vrai. Les fans étaient là avec leur énergie débordante, le groupe se donnait à fond plus encore que durant les répétitions. Et bien que ce soit Tom qui soit sur scène, Luna voyait Draco, ses yeux, son sourire, c'était définitivement Draco. Son cœur s'emballa tandis que les premières notes de « Forgive Me » se firent entendre.

L'heure et demi de concert passa vite. Elle vit Blaise et Tom se chamailler sur scène, rejoint par Jonathan qui essayer de donner des coups de guitare au chanteur. Santa qui s'était mis à jouer de la batterie debout et Austin qui s'amuser à mettre sa basse derrière sa tête pour jouer à l'aveuglette. Aucun doute, la scène était leur élément, ils s'amusaient vraiment dessus et leur joie était contagieuse.

Le concert se termina bien trop vite au goût de Luna. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, voyant son amie les yeux encore pétillants. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse, la faisant ainsi revenir à la réalité.

-C'était génial, souffla Ginny. Pourtant Tom n'a pas dansé, vu la scène ça aurait été compliqué… Mais… Au nom de Merlin c'était juste WAHOU ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

-Je sais, répondit Luna.

Elle n'était pas dans le même état que Ginny mais c'en était pas loin. Soudain un homme arriva à leur niveau.

-Mesdemoiselles Ginervra Weasley et Luna Lovegood ? interrogea celui-ci.

-Oui, approuvèrent les deux sorcières.

-Suivez-moi, invita celui-ci. Je vais vous amener à votre séance privée.

-Chouette, s'enjoua Ginny.

Elles arrivèrent bien vite dans une petite pièce, se retrouvant de nouveau seules.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Couloir, devant la salle où se trouve Ginny et Luna.**

-Elles sont déjà là ? interrogea Blaise.

-Oui, vous avez largement le temps d'aller aux toilettes et tout ça avant de les rejoindre. Pour ma part j'y vais de ce pas. Tom, appela Lucius.

Le concerné se retourna, faisant face à l'homme.

-Qu'as-tu décidé ?

-Je vais lui dire, affirma Tom avec détermination.

-Bien, approuva Lucius avec un sourire. Santa, je pense que David peut nous rejoindre.

-Merci, je vais le faire chercher.

Lucius approuva d'un signe de tête, voyant Santa appeler l'un des personnels de la salle pour lui faire chercher après David qui était sans doute rester à sa place, vieille habitude que le jeune homme avait prise. Il restait toujours dans les salles de concert, attendant une quinzaine de minutes de voir arriver une quelconque personne qui l'amènerait ensuite retrouver les garçons dans les loges.

Lucius souffla un coup pour se redonner contenance avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, Luna, salua l'homme.

-Monsieur Malfoy, répondit avec un sourire la blonde, tandis que Ginny lui faisait un signe timide de la tête.

Il faut dire que Lucius était impressionnant. Aussi grand que Blaise, la peau pâle, les cheveux longs blond, noués avec un ruban de satin noir et son habituel costume trois pièces noir. Tout ça plus son regard bleu gris si semblable et si différent de celui de Draco et de Tom.

-Le groupe ne va pas tarder à arriver, en attendant puis-je vous inviter à vous asseoir et prendre des rafraîchissements ou encore des viennoiseries, proposa Lucius en montrant une table pleine de nourriture.

-Merci, répondit Ginny en s'avançant timidement vers la table pour prendre une crêpe.

Luna, elle, alla vers Lucius. Celui-ci lui fit la bise avant de se concentrer vers Ginny.

-Comment va Draco ? interrogea la jeune fille.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, souffla l'homme.

Ainsi Draco allait révéler son secret ce soir à Ginny. Luna espérait que ce choc ne perturbe pas trop la rousse dans ses examens. Cela dit, elle ne voyait pas de meilleure façon pour lui avouer une telle chose que ce soir. Ginny avait passé une superbe soirée et nul doute qu'elle était dans de bonne condition pour apprendre cette nouvelle. La rousse s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuils, une assiette avec des encas sur ses genoux, Luna à ses côtés avait fait pareil, mais en version sucré, laissant cookies, brownie et autres mignardises au chocolat prendre place sur la petite assiette en porcelaine blanche avec un liseré or. C'était très sobre mais avec une pointe de classe en même temps, du pur style Malfoy !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le groupe arriva dans la pièce, accompagné de David.

-Bonsoir la belette, salua Blaise en s'approchant de Ginny pour lui faire la bise.

-Bonsoir Zabini, salua en retour la rousse, ce surnom qu'elle avait tant détesté elle avait fini par l'aimer, enfin tout dépendait de la personne qui l'utilisait.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation. Il faut dire que ça n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire maintenant, mais c'était plus la tête que faisait les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui rendaient la situation drôle.

-Luna, salua Blaise en lui faisant aussi la bise. Ça va aller, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Luna sur le même ton.

Santa, Austin, Jonathan et même David saluèrent Ginny à tour de rôle, puis Luna. Quand ce fut au tour de Tom, il observa les deux filles, avant d'aller vers Luna, il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer tout contre son oreille.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Toujours, approuva Luna dans un souffle.

Tom esquissa un sourire avant de prendre le visage de Luna entre ses mains, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts avant de se pencher vers elle, se laissant emporter par le regard de Luna.

-Sûre ?

Luna ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de combler l'espace entre eux, scellant leurs lèvres pour un doux baiser, se moquant bien d'entendre Santa siffler face à un tel geste.

-SuperStar, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça serait sympa d'expliquer la situation à Ginny non ? proposa dans un rire Blaise.

Tom se tourna vers le guitariste avec un sourire, observant Ginny qui sembler avoir buggé. Elle était debout, droite comme un piquet, la bouche entre ouverte et le regard braqué sur Luna et lui. Tom souffla avant de se tourner vers Luna.

-Tu me l'enlèves ? interrogea celui-ci à mi-voix.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, attrapant déjà entre ses mains la précieuse boucle d'oreilles. La Serdaigle l'enleva délicatement, faisant disparaitre Tom et apparaitre Draco sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de Ginny.

-Que… commença la rousse.

-Ginny, assied toi s'il te plait. On… non, j'ai, se reprit Draco, plein de chose à te dire.

-Mais tu ne sais pas chanter ! s'exclama soudain Ginny.

-On nous l'avait jamais faite celle-là, sourit Jonathan.

-Nath, ce n'est pas tellement le moment, soupira Draco.

Lucius était dans un coin avec David, observant et écoutant la situation. C'était à Draco de se débrouiller, il avait voulu révéler à la meilleure amie de Luna cette partie de lui, à lui d'assumer. Lucius restait là en soutien et aussi au cas où il faille lancer un oubliette à la jeune fille, comme ça avait été le cas avec la cadette Greengrass.

-Excuse moi monsieur je ne sais pas chanter, répondit en taquinant Jonathan.

-Je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent celle-là, souffla Draco.

Ginny regarda Luna. Elle voulait comprendre, savoir pourquoi la Serdaigle lui avait caché un tel truc. Depuis quand savait-elle ? Etait-ce elle dans le clip ? Jusqu'à quel point lui avait-elle caché des choses ?

-Ginny, entama Draco en la coupant dans ses questions internes.

La rousse fixa Tom… Draco… Elle était perdue. Luna arriva à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains avec un sourire rassurant. La Gryffondor observa son amie, avant de la prendre entre ses bras. Nul doute que Luna avait ses raisons, elle avait juste hâte de les entendre. De tout entendre !

Draco commença les hostilités une fois Ginny et Luna assisent sur l'un des canapés. Il lui expliqua les raisons de cette double identité, les « subterfuges » utilisés tout au long de l'année pour que personnes ne se rendent compte de cette double vie. Le soutien de Blaise, Snape et Luna. Ginny écouta tout avec attention, sentant les mains de Luna dans les siennes, ce contact fort rassurant lui permettant aussi de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation et de la réalité de celle-ci.

Il fallut presque une heure à Draco pour tout raconter, remettant la boucle d'oreilles avant de l'enlever encore… Montrant plus ou moins à Ginny le système. Il faisait confiance à Luna, et Luna faisait confiance à Ginny, par conséquent il avait confiance dans la rousse. Une fois les explications finies, Ginny observa Draco puis Luna puis Blaise et le reste du groupe.

-Pourquoi tout me raconter aujourd'hui ? interrogea soudain Ginny.

Draco souffla, bien sûr il s'était attendu à cette question.

-Parce que je te fais confiance. Et aussi, parce que tu mérites de connaitre cette vérité, déclara Draco.

-Merci, souffla Ginny.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête avant que Luna ne vienne se nicher entre ses bras. La soirée commença donc, tous grignotèrent les diverses mignardises disposées sur la table bien que Santa ai déjà commencer à taper dedans. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres mais principalement du groupe et du concert qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Mais au fait, ce n'est pas un peu risqué d'user de magie devant des Moldus ?

-Non, ils sont persuadés que ce sont des effets pyrotechniques, répondit Austin.

-Et les ailes dans le clip, c'est vraiment… commença Ginny.

-Les miennes, oui, affirma Draco en comprenant où voulait en venir Ginny. Et Luna est sous glamour.

-Waouh. Tu en as de la chance, s'enjoua la Gryffondor. Mais du coup raconte, comment c'est le tournage d'un clip, s'intéressa-t-elle en se tournant vers Luna.

La Serdaigle sourit face à un tel comportement. Elle avait eu peur, quand Draco s'était révélé, qu'elle ne joue encore plus à la fan hystérique, qu'elle renie Harry pour Draco en se rendant compte qu'il était accessible, faisant fi du lien Veela. Mais non. Au lieu de ça Ginny avait parlé avec tous, continuant de regarder Draco comme depuis le début de l'année, en ami, un ami exceptionnel certes mais cela s'arrêtait là. Luna en était grandement rassurée. Draco était à elle, à jamais !

Luna lui raconta donc de bon cœur comment le tournage s'était déroulé, les préparatifs, les « conseils » de Morgane et Joshua ainsi que leur énergie contagieuse… Tout, Luna lui raconta tout, ou presque. Se gardant bien de dire que si Lucius n'était pas intervenu, nul doute qu'ils aurait fini la scène aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance.

-Miss Weasley, intervient Lucius au moment où les filles s'apprêtaient à partir. Inutile de vous dire que tout ceci, il désigna la pièce et ses occupants, doivent rester du domaine du privé. Si jamais l'identité de Tom venait à être révélée, je n'aurais aucun mal à savoir de qui cela vient. Inutile de vous rappeler également que Severus est l'un de mes plus vieux amis.

La chose était dite, menace faussement déguisée derrière un sourire des plus convaincants.

-Bien monsieur, approuva Ginny. Mais pour tout vous dire je ne vois pas vraiment de quelle identité vous parlez ? De plus Tom n'est pas là ! termina dans un sourire Ginny.

Lucius esquissa un sourire, laissant partir les deux sorcières qui rejoignirent la zone de portoloin. Luna en sautillant, faisant danser ses cheveux tout en ondulation dans son dos et Ginny en marchant tranquillement, fredonnant « Image Game ».

-Hé bien, ça c'est fait ! s'enjoua Blaise en tapant l'épaule de Draco.

-Oui, reste juste à espérer qu'on ne se soit pas trompé sur Ginny.

-Ginny n'est pas Daphné, Draco, répondit Jonathan.

-Je sais, avoua Draco en se grattant la nuque.

Le chanteur se tourna vers son père, celui-ci lui fit un sourire réconfortant, espérant dans son fort intérieur qu'il n'aurait pas à agir comme il l'avait fait avec Daphnée et Astoria. Seul le temps pourrait les rassurer, fort heureusement il ne restait plus longtemps avant la fin de l'année scolaire, le secret de Draco ne craignait pas grand-chose sur une durée aussi courte.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 28 juin 1999**

 **Grande salle, première épreuve des ASPIC de la semaine.**

Luna était installée à son pupitre, la grande salle lui paraissait bien vide ainsi agencée. Une centaine de pupitres étaient installés dans la pièce. Elle chercha après ses amis. Hermione était installée au premier rang, Harry était au quatrième rang, Blaise et Ron étaient au cinquième rang, Ginny juste derrière Blaise, Pansy était au deuxième rang, Neville dans sa diagonale au troisième, Draco était au septième rang, juste derrière Luna. Ainsi placé, le Lien ne souffrait pas même si celui-ci était désormais stable, cette précaution avait été prise par la directrice afin d'éviter un éventuel problème suite au stress lors de cet examen.

L'épreuve écrite de divination s'annonçait plutôt bien, contrairement à l'épreuve de potion qui avait lieu l'après-midi. Luna souffla avant de retourner à son parchemin, espérant que cette semaine passerait vite… mais pas trop.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 2 juillet 1999**

 **Grande salle, repas de fin d'année.**

Les fanions de Serdaigle flottaient fièrement dans la grande salle, annonçant que la maison de Rowenna Serdaigle avait gagné le plus de points.

-Bien le bonsoir chers élèves, entama Minerva en faisant face aux élèves. Avant de commencer le repas, j'aimerais partager avec vous ma joie de vous voir tous ici ce soir. Ce n'était pas chose facile de reconstruire et remettre en état le château après les événements de l'année passée. Nous avons fait en sorte que cette année soit la plus normale pour vous, et j'espère que les professeurs et moi avons réussi. Le décompte des points est donc le suivant : Poufsouffle a obtenu 237 points.

Les élèves de la maison du blaireau se regardèrent, déçus mais nul doute que les actes de Justin y étaient pour quelque chose.

-Serpentard et Gryffondor se retrouvent à égalité avec 287 points.

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard, se rappelant vaguement leur premier repas de fin d'année quand Serpentard avait gagné mais que Dumbledore avait réparti des points de dernière minute faisant passer Gryffondor avant.

-Avec 316 points, Serdaigle l'emporte, termina Minerva avec un sourire.

Les élèves de la maison de l'aigle en sautèrent de joie. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant de points en une année. Ils furent bien vite rejoints dans leur élan de joie par les autres maisons. Draco ne se priva pas pour entourer la taille de Luna, lui déposant un petit bisou dans le cou.

-Je suis fier de toi Luna.

Luna se retourna avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son Veela.

-Et moi je suis fière de nous, avoua avec un sourire Luna.

Draco répondit à son sourire avant de se pencher scellant leurs lèvres.

-Dray, appela Blaise, tu nous laisses profiter de Luna ou tu comptes la dévorer devant tout le monde.

Draco mit fin au baiser, se tournant vers Blaise, le regard noir. Luna de son côté pouffa dans le cou du Veela. Oui, cette année avait été magnifique. A la table des professeurs, beaucoup avaient vu la scène, se disant que c'était chose rare de voir un amour naissant aussi fort et une telle amitié entres les maisons. La guerre les avaient fait murir mais aussi fait trouver des alliés insoupçonnables. ça avait été dur lors du décompte des points. Minerva comme les autres directeurs de maison voulait marquer ce retour à la normale. Cherchant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à mettre les maisons à égalité. Mais au vu de certains événements et comportements, ça n'avait pas été possible.

Minerva observa les septièmes années se disant qu'ils allaient tous lui manquer. Elle les avait connus élève, les avait vus grandir, avait appris à les connaitre et ce soir ceux-ci était sur le point de la quitter. Partir du château. Prendre la rive une dernière fois. Ces gamins devenus adultes trop tôt, trop vite. Ils avaient tous saisi leur chance d'avoir encore un peu d'insouciance en revenant cette année, pas forcement dans le but d'avoir leur ASPIC, elle les avait d'ailleurs rarement vu étudier avec sérieux contrairement aux élèves passés ici avant eux. Ils étaient revenus pour dire au revoir au château comme ils se devaient de le faire. Demain c'est un ami qu'ils laisseraient derrière eux. Un ami qui comme Minerva les avaient vu changer au fil des années.

Une fois le repas fini, Minerva aperçut une bien étrange scène. Harry était adossé à l'un des piliers de la grande porte, un fin sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Blaise Zabini le rejoignait, lui faisant une accolade avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville et Pansy sur leurs talons ainsi qu'une petite vingtaine d'autres élèves.

-La dernière réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore, souffla Minerva avec un sourire.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Salle sur demande, 20h**

-Où est Luna ? questionna d'un coup Ginny.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard, répondit Draco en s'installant dans l'un des canapés.

La salle sur demande avait réussi l'exploit de recréer la même ambiance que dans les salles communes de chacun, offrant à ses hôtes un parfait mélange de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

-Tu avais raison Blaise, pour rien au monde j'aurais voulu louper cette année.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Dites, on se fait un repas pour les résultats des ASPIC.

-Suffit de nous dire où.

Hermione, fouilla alors dans sa poche, en sortant trois gallions avant de les donner à Pansy, Blaise et Draco.

-Comme ça on saura. Ça permet de bien communiquer sans éveiller de soupçon.

-Merci, répondit Blaise.

Il avait vu Luna observer ce Gallion, l'enviant d'avoir une telle relation avec ses amis. Désormais il en faisant partie, rentrant dans le cercle des quelques privilégiés qui avaient fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore et qui y étaient rester fidèle même après sa mort.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Quelque part dans les couloirs du château.**

Luna sautillait, faisant une dernière fois le tour du château, disant au revoir aux tableaux, discutant quelque peu avec les fantômes. Ses couloirs allaient lui manquer, cette ambiance, cette atmosphère, cette magie qui régnait dans l'air. Tout dans ce château était empreint de souvenir. De son premier jour ici, sa rencontre avec Ginny, l'A.D., l'aide de Blaise l'année passée, la rencontre de Draco… Tous ses souvenirs étaient ancrés entre ses pierres. C'était comme une partie d'elle qu'elle allait laisser derrière, ne gardant que les meilleurs moments en mémoire et confiant le reste à Poudlard. Luna monta une dernière fois dans la tour d'Astronomie, de là-haut elle voyait tout le parc et les alentours du château jusqu'au Pré au Lard.

-ça va me manquer, souffla la jeune fille au bout de trente minutes.

Elle fit demi-tour, faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle avant de prendre la direction de la salle sur demande. Une dernière fois !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Salle sur demande.**

Luna arriva dans la pièce, faisant taire les discussions à son entrée dans la pièce. Ginny qui était la plus proche se précipita vers elle, la serrant entre ses bras sans cérémonie en voyant ses larmes.

-Luna, on s'inquiétait, souffla Ginny.

-Désolée, murmura Luna en profitant pleinement de l'étreinte.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione s'étaient eux aussi précipités vers Luna. Neville et Pansy s'étaient rapprochés mais restaient un peu en retrait.

-J'ai voulu lui dire au revoir correctement, souffla Luna.

-Je te comprends, avoua Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. A moi aussi il va me manquer.

Luna observa le sauveur du monde, se coupant de l'étreinte de Ginny pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Le sauveur du monde pleurait autant que Luna, dire au revoir au château allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Draco les observa quelque peu avant de se rapprocher de Luna, posant simplement sa main dans son dos, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il était là lui aussi, sans pour autant chercher à la couper de cette étreinte des plus fraternelles.

-Tu veux une gaufre ? proposa Harry au bout de cinq minutes.

-Avec du chocolat chaud ?

-Evidemment, rassura dans un sourire Harry.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, lâchant son étreinte avant de se tourner vers Draco, le remerciant d'un regard avant de sceller leurs mains et de suivre Harry jusqu'à sa gaufre. Ils avaient encore une soirée devant eux, pour remplir Poudlard de plus de souvenirs, et nul doute que cette soirée allait leur en laisser un tas.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 3 juillet 1999**

 **Quelque part sur un chemin entre Poudlard et le hangar à bateau.**

-J'aurais voulu partir de nuit, avoua Luna.

-De nuit ? s'étonna Pansy.

-Oui, le château est plus beau ainsi, avec toutes ses lumières qui se reflètent dans l'eau.

-Je me souviens, j'étais émerveillé le jour de notre arrivée.

-J'ai eu le droit à la calèche, donc je ne peux pas vous aider, souffla Draco qui d'un coup regrettait d'avoir loupé un tel spectacle à ses onze ans.

-Tu aurais dû le voir, splendide, magnifique et fier sur son rocher. Avec des centaines de milliers de lumières qui brillent sur le lac. Les étoiles et la lune aussi. C'est vraiment un spectacle…

-Magique, termina Harry dans un souffle.

-Oui, magique, approuva Luna en regardant Harry de son air rêveur.

Hagrid leur fit signe de monter à bord des barques, ce fut difficile de choisir qui montait avec qui. Lors de leur premier voyage ça n'avait pas d'importance ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais aujourd'hui…

Naturellement, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville montèrent dans la même barque. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Draco montèrent ensemble également. Luna se tourna vers Ginny avant qu'elles ne montent ensemble dans la même barque, exactement comme ce jour-là. Ce pourrait-il qu'elles soient elles aussi magiques et que les personnes qui montent dedans pour aller au château finissent amis ? Luna se posa soudain la question et ne chercha pas à avoir la réponse, se disant que les mystères de Poudlard devaient le rester.

Les barques flottèrent, s'éloignant petit à petit du château. Luna se retourna à mi-chemin, observant ainsi le château devenir plus petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du rivage.

-Luna ? interrogea Ginny en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Regarde, il nous dit au revoir, sourit Luna les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny se retourna, prenant ainsi la même posture que son amie.

-Oui, il nous souhaite bon courage, approuva la rousse.

Dans les autres barques, beaucoup se mirent à imiter Luna et Ginny, se tournant pour saluer une dernière fois le château avant que celui-ci disparaisse de leur vue. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux.

A la fin de cette journée, ils seraient tous à King's Cross. Mais avant ça, ils allaient partager un dernier voyage en Poudlard Express, une dernière journée d'insouciance ou pendant quelques heures ils seraient encore des enfants disputant une partie de bavboule ou de cartes explosives, mangeant les bonbons de la sorcière pousse-chariot. Parlant de leur projet d'avenir, de leurs espoirs de notes des ASPIC ou encore de certains souvenirs de l'année passée et celles d'avant. Dans l'un des compartiments, la petite troupe s'était réunie, discutant avec animation de ce qu'ils allaient faire cet été, chacun de leur côté et se promettant de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Harry espérait juste que Snape ne vienne pas gâcher ses vacances, bien que cela lui paraissait compliqué d'éviter le maitre des potions vu la relation qu'il avait avec son parrain. Blaise parlait déjà des concerts qui l'attendaient. Ron devait rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie avec Hermione. Ginny projetait de suivre des leçons de perfectionnement en Quidditch. Luna de son côté espérait juste pouvoir trouver un juste équilibre entre le temps passé avec son père et avec Draco. Cet été allait sans doute être le meilleur depuis bien des années. Et Draco ? Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire cet été, comme Blaise et le reste des membres du groupe, mais ça, peu dans le compartiment le savait.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE

[ Ben oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça ]


	16. Chapter 14 - EMEU

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 14

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 7 Juillet 1999**

 **Maison de Luna Lovegood**

Luna était installée sur son lit, son père était parti travailler depuis une heure environ. La blonde attendait avec impatiente des nouvelles de Draco et Blaise, les deux garçons étaient actuellement en tournée avec le reste du groupe, ils devaient revenir juste à temps pour les résultats. Il avait été convenu que tous se retrouverait chez les Weasley pour fêter leurs résultats, Molly avait proposé cela à la sortie du train quand Blaise était venu la saluer.

Luna se redressa, observant sa chambre. D'ici quelques semaines elle emménagerait à Londres dans un appartement loué par Lucius pour Blaise, Draco et elle. Son père avait accepté se disant qu'ainsi elle serait plus proche de l'université. Ils pourraient toujours se voir durant les vacances ou même autrement, le bureau de Xenophile Lovegood n'était pas bien loin de Londres, surtout si on transplanait.

Luna fut sortie de sa rêverie en entendant des coups de bec contre sa fenêtre. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entre Plag, le hiboux grand-duc de Blaise.

-Bonjour toi, sourit Luna en lui caressant la tête, donnant un peu de friandise à l'animal avant de se saisir du paquet et de la lettre déposés sur son lit.

Luna commença par la lettre et fut étonnée du nombre d'écritures différentes.

 _« Luna, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'_ _ennuies_ _pas trop. Ici c'est un peu la folie, les fans_ _ont_ _répondu présent en masse, comme samedi soir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te chercher des yeux dans le public. J'ai hâte d'être avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir m'échapper une heure pour venir te voir mais ça me semble_ _compliqué_ _. Hier on a cependant eu un peu de temps libre, on en a_ _profité_ _pour faire les boutiques souvenirs. J'espère que_ _ce_ _que je t'envoie te fera plaisir. Je pense_ _à_ _toi. Dray. »_

Luna sourit face à ce petit mot, c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un courrier de la part de Draco depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Elle continua sa lecture avec le sourire.

 _« Hé Luna ! j'espère que tu t'ennuies pas trop, n'hésite pas_ _à_ _aller embêter les belettes de ma part. T'en fait pas on aura plein de chose à te raconter. Amicalement, Blaise »_

 _« Bonjour Luna, si tu savais comment Draco n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ton absence, c'est assez … bref, Blaise a_ _été_ _jusqu'à proposer de mettre ton glamour, étrangement Draco a_ _refusé_ _. A bientôt princesse. Jonathan »_

 _« Bonjour Luna, j'espère que tu_ _vas_ _bien,_ _à_ _notre retour faudra qu'on discute tranquillement sans les garçons, amicalement, David. PS : Santa te_ _dit_ _bonjour, il se dispute avec Jonathan là.»_

 _« Les garçons t'en_ _ont_ _déjà tellement_ _dit_ _que je risque de me répéter, donc prend bien soin de toi,_ _à_ _très vite, Austin. »_

Luna sourit face à tous ces petits mots, le groupe lui manquait. Pourtant elle n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça avec eux. Elle aurait tant voulu les accompagner lors de cette tournée. « Il y en aura d'autres » avait dit Draco le dimanche en fin de matinée avant de prendre la route. Ils avaient passé une dernière nuit ensemble avant cela, profitant des effets secondaires du concert. Luna avait emporté avec elle la chemise que portait Draco, elle aimait garder un vêtement à lui quand ils se séparaient, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait bien vite prise. Depuis la chemise lui servait de pyjama, ce qui avait fait sourire Xenophile qui acceptait avec joie cette relation Veela. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme avenir pour sa fille unique. Luna plia soigneusement le courrier avant de le mettre dans son journal intime. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il comportait des coupures de presse, des mots, des cartes, des dessins… C'était plus un carnet souvenir qu'un journal intime. Elle se saisit du paquet, l'ouvrant soigneusement avant d'en sortir une boule à neige avec la tour Eiffel ainsi qu'une peluche d'un petit panda au yeux bleus brillants.

-Tu es trop choupi.

Au fond du paquet il y avait un petit mot : « ça m'a fait penser à toi, D.M. »

Luna observa la boule à neige avant de la mettre bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Se pourrait-il que de leur chambre d'hôtel ils voient la tour Eiffel ? Luna se promit de leur poser la question. Elle fixa ensuite le panda avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il lui manquait quelque chose à cette peluche.

Luna avait trouvé, elle se pencha pour regarder sous son lit et en sortir une boite pleine de babioles, laine, perles, fils à broder et tout un tas d'autres choses. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Luna passa autour du cou de la peluche une mini écharpe en laine aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

-Toi, je vais t'appeler Draky, sourit Luna en prenant la peluche entre ses bras.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 10 juillet 1999**

 **Quelque part** **en Europe.**

Draco venait de retirer la boucle d'oreilles. Ce soir encore le concert avait été génial, les fans étaient survoltés comme toujours, que ce soit des moldus ou des sorciers, la magie du groupe opérait sur tous. Blaise s'était particulièrement amusé avec son dragon lors de « Tokyo Illusion ». Mais le moment le plus magique était sans nul doute sur « Fallen Angel » quand une paire d'ailes apparaissent dans le dos de Drago. Ailes qui étaient étrangement semblable aux siennes sans qu'il ai besoin de les faire sortir.

-ça va toi ? interrogea Blaise.

-Luna me manque, souffla Draco. Je me demande comment fait Jonathan.

-Il n'a toujours pas…

-Non, toujours pas. Il en parle des fois avec père, mais c'est compliqué.

-Tout ne peut pas être aussi simple que pour Luna et toi.

-Simple ? Je n'ai pas forcément trouvé cette année simple sentimentalement parlant.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine boudeuse de Draco.

-Les garçons, on va manger un morceau ? interrogea Santa.

-Tu as des questions bêtes Santa. Je crève la dalle, s'enjoua Blaise.

-On pourrait faire les boutiques au passage.

-Tu veux encore acheter un truc pour Luna ! s'étonna Austin.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de la gâter un peu trop pour compenser ton absence ? interrogea Jonathan.

-Non, c'est juste que… En fait si, soupira Draco.

-Tu as de la chance que ce soit Luna, d'autres en profiteraient allégrement, répondit Blaise.

Tous approuvèrent.

-D'ailleurs tu ne m'as rien offert toi, déclara soudain David en se tournant vers Santa.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, sourit Santa. Allez David on va accompagner Draco dans les boutiques tandis que les autres iront réserver le resto.

-Vendu !

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voir Santa et David ainsi le rendait heureux, ils avaient eu tant de mal à en arriver là. C'est donc dans une bonne humeur contagieuse qu'ils quittèrent la salle de concert prenant la direction du restaurant pour certains et la rue commençante pour d'autres.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 16 juillet 1999**

 **Le Terrier.**

Luna arriva avec un peu d'avance, constatant que tout était déjà prêt. Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron était en train de finir de mettre la table tandis que le reste de la tribu Weasley installait une grande tente au cas où.

-Bonjour Luna, salua Hermione en la voyant arriver.

-Bonjour, répondit avec entrain Luna. Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, on a fini. Si tu veux Charlie, Bill et Fleur sont à l'intérieur. Georges devrait passer aussi mais rien de sûr et Percy est parti en voyage de noce.

-Ils ne sont pas mariés depuis deux mois ?

-Si mais avec leurs travails c'était compliqué avant, annonça Hermione.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête allant dire bonjour à Ron, Harry et Ginny avant de filer dans la maison pour saluer les autres. Elle aimait venir au Terrier, l'ambiance y était tellement familiale, tellement chaleureuse. Elle fut accueillie par Charlie, le plus vieux des enfants Weasley avait toujours aimé Luna. Bill se joignit bien vite à la conversation où comme souvent il était question d'animaux en tout genre, du dragon au niffleur. C'était ainsi entre eux. Les bestioles restaient leur sujet de conversation principal.

Dans le jardin, le bruit d'un transplanage se fit entendre, instinctivement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny levèrent leur baguette avant de voir apparaitre aux limites de la protection anti-transplanage la silhouette de Blaise accompagné par une autre personne. Harry en sourit avant de se tourner vers la maison.

-Luna ! appela Harry. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Luna pour sortir de la maison en courant. Les Weasley arrivant en marchant derrière elle. Luna regarda Draco, qui lui tendait les bras avant de courir plus vite se jetant dans ses bras. Avec l'élan elle le fit tomber dans l'herbe, ne retenant pas sa joie d'enfin le retrouver. La scène ainsi offerte, attendri tout le monde. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que les retrouvailles entre un Veela et sa compagne.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point, assura Draco en caressant sa joue avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Blaise esquissa un sourire avant d'aller saluer Harry et les autres.

-J'en viendrais presque à les envier, avoua à mi mot Blaise.

-Je te comprends. Ils vont bien ensemble, répliqua Harry.

-Luna le mérite, affirma Ginny en se laissant couler entre les bras d'Harry.

-Draco aussi, répondit avec aplomb Blaise.

-Les hiboux ! s'exclama soudain Molly.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel où une dizaine de hiboux volaient vers eux. Ils lâchèrent leurs lettres dans un parfait ensemble, tous tendirent les mains pour les attraper avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol, même Luna et Draco qui s'étaient relevés avec précipitation en les voyant arriver.

-Tous ensemble ? interrogea Hermione qui stressait plus que nécessaire.

Ils approuvèrent, faisant fi de la présence des « adultes » autour d'eux pour ouvrir les précieuses enveloppes.

Divination : A, Potion : E.E, Sortilège : O, DCFM : O, Soin aux créature magique : O, Histoire de la magie : O, Astronomie : O, Métamorphose : E.E, Botanique : A, Etude de rune : E.E.

Luna avait de bonne notes, son entrée en section EMEU option littérature et histoire était donc acceptée. Cinq Optimal c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré obtenir.

-Alors ? interrogea Harry en remettant sa lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de la plier et la mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Cinq Optimal, sourit Luna. Je vais donc entrer en EMEU littérature et histoire.

-Deux Optimal, je suis acceptée en EMEU option Sport, sourit Ginny.

-Avec cinq Optimal je peux aussi être en EMEU de métamorphose, enchaine avec soulagement Hermione.

-Trois, pas de souci donc pour l'école d'Auror, répondit fièrement Ron.

-Pour moi aucun souci, avec Quatre Optimal, l'option potion et musique me tend déjà les bras, sourit Blaise.

-Quatre Optimal, pas de souci du coup pour l'option potion et soin aux créature magique, affirma Draco, et toi ?

-Les ASPIC était juste une formalité, mais j'ai eu quatre Optimal.

-Au moins on ne pourra pas dire que tu es à l'école d'Aurore grâce à ton nom.

-Exactement.

Molly félicita tout le monde mais plus particulièrement Ron et Ginny qui pouvaient ainsi suivre les EMEU qu'ils voulaient.

-On va devoir voir pour le logement du coup.

-On peut transplaner, il y a une salle exprès, de même que le transport en cheminé.

-Bien, vous pourrez donc rester ici, s'enjoua Molly.

-Nous on doit aller visiter l'appartement dans la semaine, rappela Draco en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Luna, posa sa tête sur son épaule en déposant un petit bisou dans son cou.

-Vous emménager ensemble ? questionna Bill.

-ça nous semble difficile de faire autrement, répondit Luna en savourant l'étreinte.

-J'ai déjà peur de ce que va faire le lien ce soir, avoua Blaise dans un rire.

-Ce soir ?

-On va finir le week-end au manoir, répondit Luna qui avait déjà hâte.

-Profite, taquina Charlie.

-J'en ai bien l'intention, avoua Luna tandis que Draco lui déposer un énième bisou dans le cou.

-Si tu veux il y a des chambres à l'étage, taquina Ron en voyant à quel point Draco était collé à Luna.

-Ne le tente pas la belette, il serait capable de te prendre au mot, soupira Blaise.

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur face au visage de Blaise, même Draco et Luna en rigolèrent.

-Et si on mangeait, on n'a pas passé deux jours à préparer ce goûter pour rien.

-Bien parlé Molly. Les enfants, à table, incita Arthur.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 23 juillet 1999**

 **175 Baker Street *, en milieu d'après-midi.**

Luna venait d'arriver à l'adresse indiquée par le papier que Draco lui avait donné le dimanche. Elle s'était attendue à un petit appartement mais elle se trouvait sur la terrasse en haut d'un immeuble avec face à elle un duplex. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée.

-Luna !

La blonde leva la tête pour faire face à Santa qui sortait de l'appartement.

-Surprise ! On emménage tous ensemble, annonça le batteur en allant à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

Luna salua Santa avant de rentrer dans le duplex.

-Lucius le loue pour nous depuis quelques temps, c'est officiellement l'appartement de Tom, sauf que Drake n'habitait pas ici enfin jusqu'à ce matin. L'avantage c'est que l'immeuble est très bien protégé donc personne n'entre sans y avoir était invité, informa Santa.

Luna n'eut pas le temps de demander un complément d'information que David lui sautait dessus pour la saluer avec son énergie habituelle, faisait sourire d'avantage Santa.

-Luna, ça fait plaisir, entama l'homme. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Il se saisit de la main de Luna avec autorité, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre sa suite. Ici tu as la pièce principale : cuisine, salon et salle à manger. La porte là mène aux toilettes, ensuite, poursuivit David en arrivant dans un couloir, tu as la chambre d'Austin à gauche, Jonathan à droite et la porte au milieu c'est la salle de répétition, privée bien sûr. Et là, il monta un escalier, tu as une salle détente puis la chambre de Santa et moi à droite, celle de Blaise à gauche et là, il ouvrit une porte, celle de Draco/Tom et toi.

Draco et Blaise levèrent la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Luna, sourirent les deux garçons.

-Je suppose que David t'a fait visiter, affirma Draco.

-Oups, tu voulais t'en charger ?

-Non, c'est bon t'inquiète, rassura Draco en serrant Luna entre ses bras.

-De coup je vous laisse, je vais finir ma chambre, déclara Blaise en embrassant Luna sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

-On mange pour 19h, informa Santa avant de fermer la porte sur le couple.

Draco approuva, laissant le temps à Luna d'observer la pièce. La chambre était assez spacieuse, une grande baie vitrée laissait passer la lumière et la vue sur Londres depuis celle-ci était magnifique. Le mur à droite de la porte était occupé par un dressing donc les portes en miroir donnaient de la profondeur à la pièce. A l'opposé du dressing et de la porte, il y avait le lit, assez simple, il comprenait quatre grands tiroirs dont un était ouvert et laissait apercevoir des livres et des parchemins. Il y avait aussi un grand bureau avec deux chaises et deux grandes étagères dont une était déjà remplie de livres et bibelots divers appartenant sans nul doute à Draco. Sur le dernier mur il y avait deux portes, la première menant à la salle de bain, assez simple (toilettes, double lavabo et baignoire douche). La seconde s'ouvrait sans doute sur d'autres étagères.

-ça va ?

-Oui, il faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée d'être entouré de quatre hommes et demi super connus, sourit Luna.

-Quatre et demi ?

-Ben oui, Tom compte pour une demie personne, sourit Luna.

-Et moi ? interrogea avec un sourire Draco.

-Une demie aussi, puisque tu es ma moitié.

Draco sourit face à cette révélation avant d'embrasser Luna. Une heure plus tard, Luna avait fini de s'occuper de ces affaires, tout était à sa place, vêtements, livres, bibelots, tout était disposé sur les étagères mais aussi sur les murs. La chambre était devenue un parfait mélange de Draco et Luna, de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Et cette porte-là ? interrogea Luna.

-Ouvre, sourit Draco.

Luna observa Draco avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouva face à un dressing comme beaucoup en rêvait. Vêtements, bijoux, chaussures, tout y était…

-C'est…

-Les affaires de Tom, oui, confirma Draco en encerclant la taille de Luna.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers le reste de la pièce. Au-dessus du leur lit les fanions de Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient accrochés, sur le porte-manteaux il y avait leurs écharpes de Poudlard et tous ses objets qu'ils avaient laissé se mélanger et cette peluche. Luna fixa Draky avec un sourire puis tous les souvenirs que Draco lui avait ramené de cette tournée.

-Tu seras avec nous pour la prochaine, promis Draco en suivant le regard de Luna.

-J'ai hâte, avoua Luna.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Heure du repas.**

Draco et Luna descendirent pour retrouver les garçons. Blaise et Jonathan était dans le canapé en train de discuter, Santa et David préparaient le repas, il ne manquait que Austin.

-Ou est… ?

-On est vendredi, se contenta de répondre Jonathan.

Draco tourna la tête en direction du couloir, le regard triste. Luna regarda les garçons, le regard rempli de question.

-Un jour on t'expliquera, mais là ce n'est pas vraiment…

-Je comprend, affirma Luna en voyant la mine un peu triste des garçons, y compris David.

-On mange ? interrogea Austin en arrivant dans la pièce une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-On attendait que toi, affirma Santa avec un sourire.

-ça va aller ? questionna David dans un souffle.

-Oui, merci, répondit avec un faible sourire le bassiste.

Luna observa ses six hommes, s'apercevant qu'elle ne les connaissait sans doute pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait. Certes Ginny lui avait fournit quelques informations, mais c'était ce que le groupe laissait voir, rien de bien intime au final. Tous prirent place pour le repas, entamant une discussion légère sur les souvenirs de la tournée, racontant tout à Luna avec plus ou moins de détails, quelques taquineries et autres moments volés. Ce fut Jonathan qui mit fin à cette discussion quand il se rendit compte de l'heure… Une heure du matin ! Il était temps pour eux tous d'aller se coucher.

-Et évite de nous faire un tour de passepasse superstar, taquina Blaise en montant déjà à l'étage.

-Je n'aurais rien contre personnellement, affirma Santa en prenant la main de David dans la sienne.

-Parle pour toi, souffla Jonathan. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent en cœur les autres, entrant chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 24 juillet 1999**

 **Chambre de Draco et Luna.**

Luna papillonna quelque peu des yeux avant de les ouvrir sur le visage encore endormi de Draco. C'était rare qu'elle se réveille avant Draco. Luna savoura l'instant, en profitant pour l'observer sans pudeur. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, son souffle chaud… Luna passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce simple geste réveilla le jeune homme qui attrapa la main de Luna avant d'en embrasser la paume.

-Bonjour princesse, entama Draco de sa voix rauque. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, avoua Luna avant de se rapprocher de Draco.

Le Veela en profita pour passer ses bras autour de Luna, la serrant davantage contre lui dans une étreinte pleine d'amour.

-J'aime ce genre de réveil, avoua Draco en nichant sa tête dans les cheveux de Luna.

-Moi aussi, ça m'avait manqué.

-ça te dit de rester au lit aujourd'hui ?

-Dray, on ne peut pas.

-Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Draco en s'éloignant quelque peu pour pouvoir fixer son regard dans celui de Luna.

-Et bien… c'est-à-dire que…rougit Luna.

-Luna, commença d'une voix douce Draco. Je ne te forcerais jamais tu le sais. C'était juste une idée ainsi. J'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi, rien qu'avec toi.

Luna observa Draco, il était sincère, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle s'était tout de suite imaginé des choses mais ces deux semaines loin de lui avaient été dure, Luna avait fait tout un tas de rêves, rêves qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis que Draco et elle étaient pleinement unis. Devait-elle en parler avec Draco ?

-Un souci ? interrogea Draco en passant sa main sous le menton de Luna pour lui faire redresser la tête, voulant intercepter son regard.

-Je… commença Luna… Draco, j'ai recommencé à faire des rêves, souffla la Serdaigle.

Draco esquissa un sourire, c'était donc ça le souci. Le week-end passé ils n'avaient rien fait et pour cause tout les deux étaient trop fatigués ainsi qu'hier. Mais ce matin…

-Luna, n'ai pas honte de tes envies...

-Je n'ai pas honte Draco. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, mais des fois c'est compliqué… surtout quand on reste un certain temps sans se voir.

-Ce n'est pas tellement à ça que je fais allusion princesse, sourit Draco en se mettant à caresser délicatement le dos de Luna, la faisant déjà réagir sous son contact, tandis que les lèvres de Draco venaient titiller son cou en y déposant une multitude de baisers.

-Dray…

Luna en voulait plus, les caresses de Draco lui manquaient, sentir son corps, son souffle. Elle aimait leur baiser mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas tellement d'eux donc elle avait envie.

-Aime moi… souffla Luna.

-Mais je t'aime déjà Luna.

-Pas comme ça… Aime moi pour les quinze jours passés loin de moi.

Draco sourit à cette demande avant d'y céder.

Une heure et demis plus tard, Draco et Luna étaient installés entre les couvertures, fraîchement douchés, savourant le contact de leurs peaux presque nues tandis que Luna se laissait couler entre les bras de Draco.

-Draco, comment ça va se passer cette année ?

-A quel niveau ?

-Et bien nous deux, l'appartement.

Drac esquissa un sourire, Luna s'inquiétait pour leur avenir, c'était tout à fait normal.

-L'université est à une dizaine de rues d'ici, pas loin de l'entrée du chemin de traverse d'ailleurs et à une rue du studio. On ira voir tout ça demain. Du coup on peut aisément revenir ici pour manger et tout ça, informa Draco tandis que ses mains faisaient de douces caresses sur le ventre de Luna, c'était devenu un automatisme. Et pour le reste, on fera comme les couples normaux.

-Les couples normaux, sourit Luna. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse nous qualifier de couple normal Draco.

-On peut toujours essayer. Après tout on se trouve à Londres, il y a mille choses à faire. Restaurants, cinéma, fête foraine, énuméra Draco.

-On a le droit ?!

-Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ?

-Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… hésita Luna.

-Luna… Tom ne se mettra pas entre nous… jamais, promis Draco en resserrant sa prise sur elle.

Il avait senti le malaise, c'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça. D'un côté il y avait Draco, son Veela, et de l'autre il y avait Tom, chanteur aux millions de fans. Elle aimait les deux, de manière différente, nul doute que c'était Draco qu'elle voyait et non Tom quand celui-ci était sur scène. Le chanteur avait un côté populaire, des fans qui le reconnaissaient partout, un emploi du temps et une passion prenante, alors que Draco était plus tranquille en comparaison.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? questionna Luna en se tournant pour faire face à Draco, plongeant ainsi son regard dans ses orbes si magnétiques.

-Je me suis plus ou moins préparer à l'idée de faire tomber le masque, si un jour Tom devenait un problème.

-Tu serais prêt à …, entama Luna avec étonnement.

-Oui, que ce soit révéler mon identité ou abandonner le groupe.

-Je te l'interdis !

Draco regarda Luna avec étonnement.

-N'abandonne pas le groupe, ça se voit que tu aimes être sur scène, ne laisse pas ça en plan, pas comme ça, pas pour moi.

-On en est pas encore là Luna, et ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais sache que je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Luna n'en doutait pas un instant, elle aussi était prête à tout pour leur couple.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Heure du diner.**

-Hé bien, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne vous reverrait que demain matin, taquina Blaise en voyant Draco et Luna arriver dans la pièce principale.

-On verra comment tu agiras quand ce sera toi, répondit sur le même ton Draco.

-Stop, vous n'allez pas commencer, on a tous passé une bonne journée, voir excellente pour certains. Draco fusilla du regard Santa. Dray, tes yeux brillent dans le noir tellement tu es heureux alors ne tente pas de dire le contraire et je ne parle pas de Luna. Donc… On arrête les enfantillages et on passe à table.

Tous fixèrent Santa. Ce n'était pas le plus vieux de l'appartement mais nul doute que c'était lui la voix de la raison.

-En plus, ton père vient de nous envoyer ça, annonça Austin en montrant un DVD.

La jaquette était celle de l'affiche de leur dernière tournée, ainsi donc la vidéo était déjà montée et prête à être commercialisée.

-On doit valider ça se soir pour que la commercialisation commence la semaine prochaine, informa Jonathan. D'ailleurs, Narcissa demande si on passe pour le repas du week-end prochain.

-Il y aura qui, s'informa Draco.

-Tes parents, Snape, son calice et son filleul, répondit Jonathan.

-Une petit truc intime donc. Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. On doit aller voir les environs de la fac demain, je passerais voir père en même temps.

-Pas de souci.

-Bon les Malfoy, on vous attend !

Jonathan et Draco se tournèrent vers les autres qui avaient mis le repas sur la table basse et s'étaient installés sur les différents canapés, le DVD en pause attendant le reste de son public.

-On doit tout regarder ?

-Oui, y compris les bonus.

-C'est top, Luna va pouvoir revivre notre tournée, s'enjoua David avec un sourire.

Et en effet, une fois la partie concert passée, ils enchainèrent avec les différents bonus : clip, immersion en studio ou durant un temps mort entre deux concert, on les voyait se taquiner, répéter les chansons avec plus ou moins d'énergie… C'était comme être avec eux. Nul doute que les fans allaient aimer.

-Alors ? interrogea Austin en regardant Luna et David.

-J'aime assez, répondit David. Luna ?

-C'est… J'adore, se contenta Luna en fixant le groupe.

-A ce point-là ? interrogea Jonathan.

-Mais... vous vous rendez compte, c'est comme être avec vous. Tous les fans vont se l'arracher ce DVD, moldus comme sorciers. C'est juste wahou ! s'enthousiasma Luna.

Elle n'avait pas lâché l'écran du regard durant l'heure et demi de concert et les deux heures de bonus, et cela malgré les quelques tentatives de Draco pour la faire lâcher l'écran à savoir quelques chatouilles, des bisous dans le cou et autres papouilles dont il avait le secret.

-On peut donc dire à Lucius que s'est validé par nous tous, affirma Jonathan sous l'approbation des autres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous avaient rejoint leurs chambres, Luna était déjà installée dans le lit tandis que Draco arrivait derrière elle, calant son ventre contre son dos avant de passer son bras droit autour d'elle tandis que le gauche était plié sous l'oreiller et sa tête reposait dessus. Luna savoura ce contact, se disant qu'au final c'était sans doute ça qui lui avait le plus manqué, sentir Draco contre elle, ses douces caresses faites du bout des doigts tel un nuage de papillons qui venaient la frôler.

-Bonne nuit Princesse, souffla Draco après un dernier baiser dans son cou.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Luna avant d'attraper Draky en lui déposant un bisou également. Bonne nuit Draky.

Draco esquissa un sourire en entendant le nom de la peluche, ce n'était nullement étonnant de la part de Luna d'avoir donner un nom au panda, mais ce surnom-là avait une symbolique assez particulière aux yeux de Draco.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 25 juillet 1999**

 **Londres.**

Draco, Blaise et Luna arpentaient les rues de Londres depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à la fac, repérant ainsi plusieurs chemins pour y accéder, et là, ils étaient arrêtés chez un glacier, savourant un smoothie aux fruits, s'offrant une petite pause avant d'aller voir Lucius au studio pour leur donner leur avis sur le DVD qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble la veille.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté Blaise.

-Quoi donc ?

-Aux dernières vacances on s'était rejoint pas loin du studio un après midi, entama Luna.

Draco fixa Luna avant de baisser la tête, lui aussi ne lui avait pas dit. Devait-il la laisser continuer ou bien lui avouer ?

-Oui je me rappelle, il avait même plu avant que je te rejoigne.

-Oui, je m'étais réfugiée ici en attendant que la pluie cesse, et je suis tombée sur un charmant jeune homme, un sorcier. On a discuté autour d'un…

\- … un chocolat chaud avec supplément chantilly, termina en même temps Draco.

-C'était toi ! s'étonna Luna.

-Oui, désolé, souffla Draco.

-Alors on s'était déjà vu.

Draco approuva tandis que Luna le fixait. Là dans ce décor, elle se souvenait de lui, d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de particulier à son regard, comme dans celui de Draco alors qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer à leur retour au château.

-Tu savais ? questionna Luna en regardant Blaise.

-Non, Draco ne me raconte pas tous, il en va de même pour moi.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que vous deveniez ami d'ailleurs, répliqua soudain Draco en glissant sa main dans celle de Luna à ses côtés.

-C'est une longue histoire ça SuperStar, taquina Blaise en buvant une gorgée de son smoothie.

-Un jour on te racontera, affirma à son tour Luna.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Plus tard, bureau de Lucius, studio Lucifer.**

Draco frappa à peine une fois à la porte du bureau de son père avant d'en pousser la porte.

-Bonjour père, salua Draco.

-Draco, Blaise, Luna, comment allez-vous ? interrogea l'homme en levant le nez de sa pile de papiers.

-Bien et vous ?

-Je vais bien. Vous avez regardé le DVD ?

-Oui, approuva Blaise, et c'est top. Luna et David ont adoré.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, approuva Luna.

-Luna, serez-vous avec nous pour le repas de la semaine prochaine ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Et l'emménagement, comment ça s'est passé ?

Lucius avait visiblement envie de parler, ou d'échapper à son travail, au choix.

-Très bien. La salle de répétition est extra, valida Blaise.

-L'aménagement pour Tom est top.

-Je peux avoir un chat ? interrogea soudain Luna.

Cette question étonna les trois hommes qui s'attendait à autre chose.

-Je veux dire c'est gentil de votre part de me permettre de loger avec Draco, et du coup, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un animal de compagnie, comme à Poudlard.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, parles-en avec les garçons au cas où. Histoire que vous soyez d'accord sur la bestiole.

-Merci, sourit Luna en se retenant de sauter sur Lucius pour une accolade.

-De rien.

Lucius appréciait Luna. Elle était tellement naturelle, agissant à l'instinct, fidèle à ses convictions et ses idées. Son regard rêveur, son doux sourire… Elle était parfaite pour Draco, ils formaient un beau couple et nul doute que Luna ferait une excellente madame Malfoy.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **De retour a l'appartement.**

Austin et David étaient en train de préparer le repas quand Blaise, Draco et Luna revinrent de leur excursion.

-Où sont Nath' et Santa ? interrogea Draco.

-Dans la salle de répétition, informa Austin. Je crois qu'ils papotent.

-Ok.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablé autour d'une plâtré de pâtes carbonara.

-Les garçons, vous aimez les Munchkins ? interrogea soudain Luna.

-Tu parles des bestioles bizarres qui peuple le pays d'Oz dans le conte ? questionna Austin

-Les espèces de singe volant ? interrogea Jonathan

-Ce n'est pas plutôt des nains, proposa David.

-Comme les hobbits ! s'enthousiasma Santa.

-On ne s'éloigne pas un peu du sujet ? questionna Blaise.

-Si… donc les Munchkin…

-C'est une race de chat, ils sont trop jolis et affectueux, entama Luna.

-J'adore les chats, surtout les radgols, ils ont les poils longs et sont idéal pour les appartements.

-J'avais un chat quand j'étais petit, il était roux et s'appelait Caramel, je sais ce n'est pas original mais je l'aimais bien, enfin jusqu'à l'accident de balai.

-Un accident de balai ?

-Oui j'ai voulu me balader avec sur mon balai et, disons juste que les chats ne retombent pas toujours sur leurs pattes, finit Santa.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, taquina Jonathan.

Luna observa les garçons discuter de choses et d'autres sans vraiment de rapport avec les chats avant de souffler. Les garçons l'observèrent à leur tour, constatant sa mine triste avant d'éclater de rire. Lucius les avait appelés tandis que Blaise, Draco et elle étaient en chemin, ils avaient été acheter un chat, un Munchkin, à l'animalerie du chemin de traverse afin de faire la surprise à Luna à son retour. Santa se leva pour aller chercher la bestiole qui était sagement installée dans la salle de répétition, Draco en profita pour se lever, mettant ses mains devant les yeux de Luna.

-Mais…

-Ai confiance, souffla Draco.

Santa arriva avec la boule de poile qu'il déposa devant Luna sur la table. Draco lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant d'écarter ses mains.

-Surprise ! s'écrièrent les garçons.

Luna resta sans voix, fixant la boule de poils assise sur la table qui l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus avant de la prendre dans les bras, la caressant et lui déposant des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne, juste entre ses deux oreilles.

-C'est une fille, on te laisse choisir le prénom.

Luna observa l'animal, ses grands yeux bleus faisaient écho à ceux de Draco. Et sa manière de ronronner, c'était tellement agréable.

-Angel ! sourit Luna.

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté avant de finalement lécher les doigts de Luna jugeant sans doute que ce prénom lui plaisait. Le reste de la soirée se passa autour de l'arrivée de l'animal, installant son petit coin dans la cuisine ainsi qu'un petit panier côté salon. Le chaton semblait déjà pris d'affection pour Luna, même possessive puisqu'elle avait observé Draco quand celui-ci s'était approché, ne le lâchant pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où celui-ci lui avait fait quelques caresses, calmant ainsi la bestiole qui accepta du coup que Draco s'installe à côté de Luna sur le canapé.

-Possessive la bestiole, taquina Blaise.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas croisé Veela cette boule de poile ? interrogea avec amusement Austin.

-Avec moins de poils on pourrait croire que c'est votre enfant, sourit David.

En fin de soirée Luna, qui était fatiguée, décida de monter se coucher sans les garçons qui étaient pris dans une partie de cartes assez animée. Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers elle vit Angel en bas de celui-ci, essayant de grimper sur la première marche mais vu sa taille elle retomba sur le dos avant de retenter l'expérience. Luna en rigola avant de descendre les quatre marches, s'agenouiller au niveau d'Angel avant de la prendre dans ses bras. A peine Luna l'avait effleuré que déjà elle ronronnait de bonheur. Luna en sourit de plus belle avant de monter les escaliers, Angel entre ses bras qui fermait les yeux sous le bonheur d'être enfin dans une famille.

-Tu me dois un gallion Falfeths, annonça soudain Santa à Austin.

Draco les observa interrogateur.

-On a parié que Luna emmènerait la bestiole dans votre chambre dès ce soir.

-Quelle idée de parier sur une telle évidence, rigola Draco.

-Je leur ai dit, ils n'ont pas écouté, avoua Blaise.

-Faut juste que je pense à monter la litière, souffla Draco.

-On en a installé une dans le vestibule en prévision, confessa Santa.

-C'est qu'on commence à la connaitre, sourit David en se laissant couler entre les bras de Santa.

Le couple n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif de leur amour. Ils s'aimaient c'était à ne pas douter mais en public c'était très discret, ils se tenait à peine la main et s'autoriser les baisers qu'en présence d'un nombre limité de personnes. Même si à l'appartement c'était différents ils avaient pris cette habitude d'être discret dans leur relation.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Santa et David, plus tard dans la soirée.**

Le couple était monté se coucher, David déjà installé dans le lit attendait que Santa sorte de leur salle de bain, chaque chambre avait la sienne, Lucius n'était pas du genre à faire dans le banal, preuve en était ce somptueux duplex au dernière étage d'un immeuble Londonien qui lui coûtait une fortune par mois en partie à cause de la protection magique du lieu. C'était un coût minime pour l'aristocrate qui avait une belle fortune familiale mais aussi personnelle de par son métier de producteur.

Lucius s'était occupé d'acteurs fût un temps mais il les trouvait trop excentrique et s'était donc tourné vers la musique. C'est à cette époque que Lucius avait croisé la route du père de David, Gordon Bolton, et du garçon par la même occasion. La suite s'était faite naturellement, le père de David travaillant dans les locaux, son fils y était souvent présent, il avait fini par croiser la route du groupe et tombé fou amoureux de Santa qui à l'époque était hétéro, David aussi d'ailleurs, mais bien vite c'était devenu une évidence pour eux. Ils s'étaient mis à se rapprocher, cherchant sans cesse à se voir ou se croiser puis un jour la situation avait dérapé et désormais ils étaient ensemble. Presque deux ans de bonheur rien qu'à eux. Bon tout n'avait pas été toujours tout rose mais David préférait se souvenir de ses moment-là en priorité.

-A quoi penses-tu ? interrogea Santa en arrivant dans le lit, interrompant le fil des pensées de David.

-A nous deux, nos débuts et comment on en ait arrivé là.

-ça n'a pas toujours été facile, affirma Santa en s'installant sur le dos, accueillant avec joie David qui se colla d'instinct contre lui.

-Oui, à l'époque on était persuadé l'un comme l'autre d'être hétéro, rappela David.

-Je l'étais jusqu'à toi, répliqua Santa en embrassant les cheveux de son amant.

David sourit avant de lever la tête pour embrasser Santa. Quelques baisers furent échangés, se changeant doucement en caresse, et plus encore…

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Blaise au même moment.**

Le guitariste sortit de la douche avant de se sécher et enfiler son bas de pyjama. Il s'installa sur son lit avant de se saisir de sa guitare, jouant quelques accords. Blaise était ainsi, il aimait jouer quelques notes avant de s'installer pour dormir. Il rangea sa guitare au bout de cinq minutes avant d'attraper son livre de chevet, une histoire stupide écrite par un auteur moldu qui parlait de vampire et calice, comme si elle pouvait vraiment savoir de quoi il en ressortait vraiment. Ce genre de lecture divertissait assez Blaise, qui pensait forcément à Snape et Black, se demandant comment ses deux-là avaient pu en arriver là, cette situation était un réel mystère pour beaucoup.

Dans quelques semaines, il serait en EMEU, l'ambiance de Poudlard allait lui manquer quand même. Il n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé que c'était fini, que le château était loin désormais. Peut-être qu'en négociant avec Snape il pourrait emprunter l'un des passages secrets pour aller y faire un tour des fois, ce serait une bonne idée, y retourner en clandestin avec Draco et Luna, et les autres aussi, ça serait génial de se faire une petite soirée dans la salle sur demande. Cette pensée fit sourire le métis qui se plongea dans sa lecture avec joie.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre d'Austin.**

Austin était en train de finir de ranger sa bibliothéque, cette envie lui avait pris d'un coup sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il s'était mis à retirer tout les livres, se décidant à les ranger par nom d'auteur, ordre alphabétique bien sûr. Ça allait lui prendre des heures mais il s'en moquait au final. Austin était ainsi, très maniaque sur certaines choses et complétement à l'opposé pour d'autres. Ainsi ses étagères étaient bien rangées, mais les tiroirs étaient en fait un vrai chantier et ne parlons pas de son dressing. Il devait toujours repasser ses vêtements de scène, sauf quand ceux-ci était mis sous housse par les bons soins de Joshua ou Morgane. Les deux stylistes le connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils mettaient désormais toujours sous housse les vêtements du bassiste. Austin mis une bonne heure à ranger sa bibliothèque. Fier de lui il retourna dans son lit, se laissant couler entre les draps avec un soupir de joie.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Jonathan.**

Jonathan se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Encore et toujours ce rêve. Il voyait une personne de dos, homme ou femme il l'ignorait, encapuchonnée de noir, qui, penchée sur un toit, s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut. Cette personne, peu importe son identité, il en était sûr, était sa moitié, cette personne qu'il recherchait depuis presque trois ans.

Il se leva alors, s'installant à son bureau pour griffonner quelques mots sur une feuille avant de l'envoyer à Lucius. Il devait lui parler, ça devenait urgent. Il devait bien exister un moyen de savoir l'identité de cette personne, une potion ou un sortilège. Peu importe la magie à utiliser il était prêt à tout risquer pour trouver cette personne.

Il songea à Draco qui avait trouvé Luna par hasard, Lucius et Narcissa se connaissait depuis le collège, sans oublier ses parents qui eux s'étaient croisés au mariage d'un ami commun de leur parents… Au final c'était le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir trouver sa moitié, c'était un Veela pourtant, le rêve de cette nuit en était la preuve.

Alors pourquoi cette personne était « masquée » ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Jonathan ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, il passa le reste de la nuit à observer les étoiles, installé sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver cette personne et quel était le sens caché de ce rêve. En voyant le soleil se lever Jonathan rentra, se mettant à faire des pancakes et des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

175 Baker Street : l'adresse est choisie au hasard, bon ok Baker Street je pense que vous avez saisit le clin d'œil mais le 175 je ne sais pas.

Falfeths est le nom de famille de Austin. De même que Bolton pour David et Pendragon pour Santa.


	17. Chapter 15 - Vivre Ensemble

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 15

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 1 aout 1999**

 **Manoir Malfoy, repas de midi.**

Luna et Draco étaient arrivés un peu avant midi, ainsi que Jonathan. Ils attendaient après Severus, Sirius et Harry. La veille c'était l'anniversaire de Harry, Sirius avait donc envoyé un petit mot à Lucius pour signaler qu'ils auraient probablement du retard. Cette année ils pourraient enfin souhaiter l'anniversaire de Harry correctement. Luna avait d'ailleurs amené avec elle le cadeau pour Harry, ils s'étaient cotisé avec Draco et Blaise afin de lui offrir quelque chose de bien particulier.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Godric Hollow**

Severus tambourinait à la porte du filleul de son cabot de calice. Ils allaient être en retard, enfin plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

-Sev, laisse-lui le temps, déclara Sirius depuis la cuisine.

-Le temps ! Mais on va être vraiment en retard, gronda Severus en rejoignant Sirius, abandonnant l'idée de faire sortir de sa chambre le sauveur.

-Je pense que Lucius peut bien attendre un peu non, il sera compréhensif.

Severus bouda pour la forme avant d'attendre patiemment l'ébouriffé en discutant autour d'un café avec Sirius. Dans sa chambre Harry finissait de se préparer, la journée de la veille avait été fabuleuse : gâteau, cadeaux, tous ses amis ou presque, Draco, Luna et Blaise ne pouvaient pas être présent mais il savait qu'il verrait le couple aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin passé une vraie journée d'anniversaire. Il aurait aimé voir Dudley mais celui-ci restait toujours introuvable, Harry ignorait où la famille Dursley s'était réfugiée, à l'époque il s'en moquait mais aujourd'hui il aurait voulu le savoir, pouvoir prendre de leurs nouvelles, discuter avec sa tante et son cousin… Pour son oncle c'était une autre histoire, l'homme lui en voulait sans doute encore de l'avoir obligé à quitter maison et ville pour une histoire de mage noir.

Harry vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois, être inviter chez la famille de Draco était quand même assez singulier. Il connaissait le nom de Malfoy avant même de faire la rencontre de Draco, c'était une famille de sorcier assez influente dans le monde magique.

-Je suis prêt, affirma Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, gronda Severus.

Harry lui lança un regard noir tandis que Sirius rigolait. L'été et les jours à venir allaient être animés avec ces deux-là. Severus tendit ses mains en direction des deux Gryffondor, Lucius les avaient invités mais n'avait pas fourni l'adresse ce qui signifiait que seul Severus pouvait les amener à bon port. Il fallut moins d'une minute au maître des potions pour transplaner devant l'imposante grille en fer forgé du manoir Malfoy.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Manoir Malfoy, repas de midi.**

Après de brèves présentations, durant lesquelles Harry fut surpris de la présence de Jonathan, c'était une copie conforme de Lucius et Draco si on oubliait de regarder ses yeux qui étrangement étaient vert. Le repas se passa assez calmement, les plus vieux discutaient ensemble ainsi que les plus jeunes. La conversation tourna autour de Poudlard, des résultats des ASPIC ainsi que l'entrée en EMEU.

-Mais du coup tu vas rester à Godric Hollow ?

-Oui, Ginny restera au terrier, du moins pour cette année.

-Le temps que chacun prenne ses marques ?

-C'est dans l'idée.

-Au fait Harry, j'ai amené ton cadeau, déclara soudain Luna.

-Luna, il ne fallait pas.

-Je sais, mais je le voulais, sourit Luna.

La blonde interrogea Lucius du regard afin de savoir si elle était autorisée à quitter la table le temps d'aller chercher le dit cadeau, le patriarche lui accorda d'un léger signe de tête, réclamant en même temps le désert.

-Tu dois fermer les yeux, annonça Luna en cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

Harry se prêta au jeu, fermant les yeux tandis que Luna déposa devant lui une cage dans laquelle une chouette chevêche dormait. Harry ouvrit les yeux avec l'accord de Luna et fut émerveillé devant l'animal.

-Luna, c'est… Harry en perdait ses mots.

La mort d'Hedwig lui avait laissé un vide alors voir cette chouette, là devant lui avec tout son nécessaire pour prendre soin d'elle, c'était trop pour le sorcier. Il avait songé à se racheter une chouette une fois qu'il serait entré en EMEU, Luna l'avait devancé dans cette démarche. Harry serra la blonde entre ses bras, cachant ainsi ses larmes.

-Draco et Blaise ont participé, informa la Serdaigle en répondant à l'étreinte.

-Tu vas devoir lui trouver un nom, déclara Sirius.

-Oui, Harry se mit à réfléchir, Ticky, déclara soudain le sauveur.

-Moi ça me va, sourit Sirius. Ça fait penser à un conte sorcier…

-Le conte de la coccinelle magique, Hermione nous l'a lu un soir durant l'année passée, se souvient Harry. Il était dans le recueil des histoires de Beadle le Bardes.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le mois d'août passa rapidement, un peu trop au goût de Luna qui aurait aimé profiter un peu plus de ses vacances. Le groupe était retourné en studio depuis une quinzaine de jours, répétant d'anciens morceaux et mettant au points quelques accords pour de nouveaux. Ils avaient encore quelques dates de concert à honorer, comme le concert du soir d'halloween ou encore le concert pour les 4 ans du groupe. Angel avait bien vite trouvé sa place, de temps en temps elle dormait dans la chambre des autres, mais elle passait tout de même le plus clair de son temps à dormir sur le lit de Draco et Luna ou sur le canapé, confortablement nichée dans un plaid posé là spécialement pour elle.

Ils étaient allés faire leurs achats de rentrée au chemin de traverse, croissant des étudiants de première année pour Poudlard, les observant avec Nostalgie.

-Et les garçons ? questionna Luna tandis qu'elle préparait son sac pour le lendemain.

-Les garçons quoi ?

-Ils ne sont plus en étude ?

Ils n'avaient pas spécialement discuté de cela malgré le mois qu'ils venaient de passer tous ensemble. L'ambiance à l'appartement était plutôt détendue et malgré les apparences ils ne passaient pas leur temps ensemble, se regroupant principalement pour les repas et se regardant un film ou jouant le soir. Le reste de la journée chacun l'occupait comme bon leur semblait.

-David est en dernière année de métamorphose, Jonathan est en dernière année de sport, Santa travaille dans une boutique sur le chemin de traverse et Austin … disons que Austin c'est compliqué, se contenta de dire Draco.

Luna fixa le jeune homme, elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur Jonathan et David, mais Austin restait pour elle un mystère, il semblait cacher un passé compliqué et difficile, l'homme était pourtant joyeux et souriant mais quelque part, Luna sentait que quelque chose clochait. Un jour peut-être elle apprendrait le fin mot de l'histoire du bassiste.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Jeudi 2 septembre 1999**

 **Faculté sorcière de Londres.**

Au fond d'une ruelle de Londres, une grande porte en bois laissait entrer ces étudiants si particuliers en son antre. L'école était dissimulée derrière un épais mur de pierre et les moldus étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait là d'une école pour surdoué ou enfants de famille riche.

-ça va faire drôle, souffla Luna.

-C'est vrai que c'est différent de Poudlard, affirma Blaise.

-L'avantage c'est de pouvoir transplaner, on aura donc aucune excuse pour arriver en retard, rappela Jonathan.

-Dommage, soupira David.

-Comme si c'était notre genre, souffla Draco. Au fait les profs savent que…

-Oui, Lucius a eu un rendez-vous avec eux en début de semaine. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? interrogea Jonathan.

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, affirma Draco.

-Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, rassura Jonathan.

Draco approuva, au loin ils aperçurent Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione ensemble, ils les rejoignirent afin de les saluer et présenter en même temps David et Jonathan.

-Bonjour vous, salua Luna.

-Luna ! s'enthousiasmèrent les quatre autres. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Malfoy, Zabini.

-Heu… Ron fait attention, il y a deux Malfoy ici maintenant, informa Harry.

-Hein ?

-Je me présente Jonathan Malfoy, pour vous servir, déclara Jonathan en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Nath' arrête ton charme, Hermione et Ginny sont en couple, taquina Draco.

-J'aurais essayé, soupira Jonathan.

-David, se présenta le jeune homme en saluant la petite foule.

-Vous êtes déjà élève ici donc, s'informa Hermione.

-Oui.

-Génial, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, j'ai regardé mon emploi du temps et…

Hermione s'était accaparé David, parlant avec énergie pour savoir à l'avance l'emplacement des salles afin d'optimiser son temps, du grand Hermione en somme. Jonathan observa le pseudo kidnapping de David en souriant se demandant ce que Santa en penserait avant de se reconcentrer sur le petit groupe, se mêlant à la conversation avec joie, cette année serait assurément différente des autres.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Oui.

-On va éviter de le dire à Santa alors.

-Attend, commença Ginny, Blaise, elle montra le métis, Jonathan, elle désigna le blond, Santa ?

-Manque Austin et Tom pour avoir le pack complet, affirma Blaise qui avait suivi le cheminement des pensées de Ginny.

En vrai il manquait plus que Santa, qui à cette heure-ci devait être déjà arrivé à la boutique et Austin qui était à l'appartement. Ginny fit un large sourire constatant qu'elle allait passer l'année en compagnie de presque tout le groupe.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête.

-Je suis l'autre guitariste du groupe, répondit Jonathan à la place de Ginny et Luna. Santa est notre batteur, il travail dans une boutique du chemin de traverse, et Austin et Tom sont à l'appartement.

-L'appartement ?

-Luna, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que l'appartement où tu as emménagé et…

-celui du groupe ? Si, affirma Luna. Mais s'il vous plait…. Elle leur fit signe de se taire.

-Pas de souci, affirma Harry.

-Et sinon vous commencez par quoi ?

-Quidditch, assura Ginny sans regarder son emploi du temps. Ses journées commençaient et finissaient par le sport, c'était plus facile à retenir pour tous.

-Histoire de la magie, répondit Luna en vérifiant sur son emploi du temps.

-Métamorphose, déclara Hermione.

-Comme moi, tu dois être dans la salle 103, supposa David.

-Oui.

-Je suis en 105, je pourrais t'y amener si tu veux.

-Merci.

-Et vous du coup ?

-Potion, répondirent Blaise et Draco.

-Nous c'est défense, souffla Ron pour Harry et lui.

-Et toi ? questionna Harry.

-Sport, sourit Jonathan.

Ginny l'interrogea du regard.

-Je suis l'assistant du professeur, informa Jonathan. Si tout se passe bien à la fin de l'année j'aurais mon examen et je pourrais enseigner à mon tour.

-Mais…

-Oui je sais, Malfoy et Lucifer ne rime pas vraiment avec travail hein, pourtant il vaut mieux prévoir le coup, on ne sait jamais combien de temps va durer la célébrité.

Harry approuva, il pensait exactement la même chose. Techniquement entre la fortune des Potter ainsi que la partie héritage des Black de Sirius il pouvait aisément vivre une centaine d'années sans manquer de rien, pourtant il voulait travailler, se rendre utile. Il deviendrait fou s'il devait rester sans activité à longueur de temps, déjà que les vacances lui avaient paru longues malgré les après-midi passées entre amis ou la compagnie de Sirius et Severus. Il avait fini par apprécier la compagnie du vampire, se rendant compte que sans lui, son parrain serait vraiment mort.

-Harry, appela Hermione.

Le sauveur revint au présent, s'excusant de son moment flottement. Le début des cours n'allait pas tarder.

-On se retrouve ici à midi, proposa Ginny.

-Oui, affirmèrent les autres.

-Vous allez tenir vous deux ?

-On va essayer.

Le lien était désormais stable, nul doute que Draco et Luna tiendraient bien trois à quatre heure sans se voir. Désormais ils vivaient ensemble, passant les trois quarts de leur temps ensemble. La cloche sonna, indiquant ainsi qu'il était temps pour chacun d'aller devant leur salle de classe.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Appartement de Lucifer, fin de journée.**

-Alors cette première journée ? se renseigna Austin en voyant David, Jonathan, Blaise, Draco et Luna arriver.

-Ereintante !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Le professeur de potion est un tortionnaire, Snape c'est un enfant de cœur à côté de lui.

-A ce point-là ? questionna Luna.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Le professeur d'Histoire est passionné, s'en est passionnant, s'enthousiasma Luna.

Tous fixèrent Luna, se demandant si elle avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-On a croisé des amis de notre Drake aussi, donc une furie châtain qui a littéralement kidnappé David.

-Qui a kidnappé mon David ? questionna Santa en arrivant dans l'appartement.

-Hermione, souffla David. Elle est sympa tu sais.

-Elle est au courant qu'elle n'a aucune chance ? interrogea le batteur en passant ses bras avec affection autour de la taille de son homme.

-Oui, de plus elle est en couple, rassura David.

-Tant mieux, souffla Santa.

Austin observa ses amis avant de prendre congé. Il alla dans sa chambre, fixant sa bibliothèque trop bien rangée avant de s'installer à son bureau. Là il ouvrit son tiroir, se saisissant d'un vieil album photo avant de l'ouvrir, observant les photos avec nostalgie.

-Dites, interrogea Luna dans la cuisine, Austin, il…

Tous observèrent Luna, il était peut-être temps de lui parlait d'Austin.

-Tu te souviens de « Despite Me ».

-La chanson qui parle de divorce ?

-Oui. C'est Austin qui l'a écrit, avoua soudain Draco.

Luna observa les garçons, repensant au paroles de la chanson.

 _« Qu'est_ _-_ _ce que vous croyez_

 _Comment voulez_ _-_ _vous que sa marche, que tout aille bien._

 _Vous ne vous regardez même plus._

 _Ne croyez pas que je ne le remarque pas._

 _Où_ _et avec qui est-ce que je vais aller ?_

 _Qu'est ce que vous imaginez dites le moi maintenant, ouvertement._

 _Dites moi pourquoi tout autour de moi s'effondre. »_

-Des enfants de divorce ce n'est pas rare de nos jours, répondit Luna avec étonnement.

Elle ne comprenait pas que le bassiste en face autant à cause de ça.

-Si l'histoire s'arrêtait là ça se serait bien, souffla Santa.

 _« C'est malgré moi, c'est insensé_

 _Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous sépariez._

 _Que vous changiez de nom, pour moi c'est déjà la fin. »_

-Il a écrit cette chanson pour se défouler à l'époque où ses parents parlaient de divorcer, mais ça a mal tourné, continua d'expliquer Blaise.

 _« Avez-vous déjà oublié comment c'était avant_

 _Avez-vous déjà brulé nos souvenirs ?_

 _Je ferme ma porte à clé_

 _Barricade les fenêtres avec des planches_

 _Pas question de vous laisser voir que je n'en peux plus_

 _Je ne veux plus de votre monde, il me rend malade. »_

-Ces parents ? s'inquiéta Luna.

-Ils sont morts, un accident de voiture alors qu'ils revenaient d'un repas chez de la famille. Austin était resté dormir chez ceux-ci. Quand ses parents l'ont laissé, il leur a demandé de ne pas divorcer, encore une fois, souffla David.

-Il n'a jamais revu ses parents après ça. Il a mis six mois à s'en remettre. C'est arrivé durant l'été avant notre quatrième année. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça, conclu Santa.

 _« Epargnez moi vos mensonges_

 _Je ne veux plus les entendre_

 _Pas la peine de me promettre le_ _peu_ _d'amour qu'il vous reste_

 _Je ne veux pas déranger plus longtemps_

 _Vous me rendez malade… Malgré moi. »_

-Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que les personnes qui l'ont accueilli suite à ça ne lui ont pas dit tout de suite. Quand il l'a su, ses parents étaient enterrés depuis deux mois, dans des tombes séparées, termina Draco.

Luna observa les garçons, leurs airs graves, regards baissés. Elle ne pouvait croire que tout ceci était arrivé à Austin. Il ne méritait pas ça, personne ne méritait une telle chose. Tout ceci lui fit penser à Harry. A ses chevilles, elle sentit Angel passer en ronronnant. Elle fixa l'animal qui attendait dans l'ouverture du couloir, comme pour lui dire de la suivre. Luna laissa donc les garçons, s'avança à la suite du chaton qui prenait la direction de la chambre d'Austin. L'animal gratta à la porte pour réclamer d'entrer, Luna entendit une chaise bouger puis la porte s'ouvrir sur Austin qui laissa entrer le chat et fut surpris de voir également Luna.

-Luna !

La Serdaigle ne répondit pas, elle s'avança vers le bassiste avant de le prendre entre ses bras.

-Luna…

-Je… Les garçons m'ont raconté.

Cette simple phrase acheva Austin, il voyait dans ses yeux tant de tristesse, il s'en voulait d'être responsable de cette tristesse. Il invita Luna à entrer dans sa chambre, elle s'installa sur le lit, le chaton à ses côtés, ronronnant de bonheur.

-Mais tu sais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Les garçons, j'avais Santa, Jonathan et Draco, plus tard il y a eu le groupe. De plus la famille de Santa m'a recueilli à la fin de notre quatrième année. Je ne m'entendais pas spécialement avec ma famille d'adoption, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, rassura Austin avec une brève accolade à Luna. J'ai eu mes ASPIC avec la note maximale, le seul souci c'est que je ne peux pas travailler, trop de soucis de santé, il parait que c'est contraignant, sourit le jeune homme, mais ne t'en fait pas je le vis bien.

Luna serra de plus belle Austin dans ses bras. Angel était venu se pelotonner sur ses genoux, ronronnant de bon cœur tandis que Luna comme Austin la gratifiaient de quelques caresses sur le sommet de la tête.

Une heure plus tard, Santa alla frapper à la porte d'Austin. Il poussa celle-ci et son regard s'attendrit.

-Les garçons, venez voir ça, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco et les autres arrivèrent à ses côtés et furent surpris de la scène. Luna était endormie sur le lit d'Austin, Angel nichée contre son ventre et Austin endormit face à elle. Nul doute que ces deux-là avaient dû parler pendant un certains temps pour en arriver là.

-ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

-Oui, ça fait plaisir, souffla Santa.

-Avec un peu de chance, demain sera une merveilleuse journée.

Au moment du repas, Austin et Luna firent surface, Angel quant à elle était restée pelotonner sur le lit.

-Bien dormi ? interrogea Santa avec un large sourire.

-Comme un bébé, affirma Austin. Draco, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Austin, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je te fais confiance ainsi qu'à Luna, rassura dans un sourire Draco qui avait saisi ce que Austin voulait lui dire.

-Merci, souffla Austin.

Draco acquiesça avant de prendre Luna entre ses bras. Son visage était clairement endormi, rien de bien étonnant vu la journée qu'ils avaient passée, commencer une année scolaire était assez intense surtout dans une faculté magique qui, contrairement à Poudlard qui s'amusait juste à déplacer les escaliers, déplaçait aussi les salles de classe. Ainsi la salle d'histoire de la magie qui au début de la journée était au deuxième étage couloir Est s'était retrouvée en fin de journée au quatrième couloir sud. C'était selon les enseignants pour se familiariser avec les techniques magiques, entrainement mis en place pour la section AUROR mais qui « profitait » à tous.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 3 septembre 1999**

 **Appartement de Lucifer**

Santa avait quitté son travail plus tôt, il en avait donc profité avec Austin pour préparer un bon repas, fort heureusement, Dobby les avait aidés, Lucius laissait toujours l'elfe à disposition du groupe.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont aimer ?

-C'est sûr, assura Santa. Et sinon, ça va toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas trop d'avoir raconté à Luna.

-Non, elle aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon, rassura Austin.

Santa fixa son ami, celui-ci fixait l'évier comme si celui-ci avait une quelconque importance. Il se souvenait très bien de celui qu'il était avant tout ça, heureux, souriant, toujours à plaisanter. Quand il était revenu après son séjour à l'hôpital lors de la mort de ses parents, Santa l'avait vu changer, il était devenu fade alors il avait pris la place du rigolo de la bande. Puis il y avait eu le groupe, Austin s'était un peu illuminé, et aujourd'hui, Luna semblait avoir le même effet sur Austin qu'une fée venue lui donner un peu de lumière dans la noirceur qu'était son univers. Il revivait à travers le groupe, mais c'était plus durant les concerts, le reste du temps, il le passait enfermé dans sa chambre à lire ou à regarder son seul et unique album photo de famille.

-Avec David on va manger chez les parents dimanche midi, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-ça ne dérangera pas Emie et Dylan ?

-Aucun risque, tu fais partie de la famille, ne l'oublie pas, rappela Santa.

-Merci.

Les garçons finirent le repas juste à temps pour le retour des autres. Ils s'installèrent donc à table, savourant le repas plus que copieux préparé par Austin et Santa.

-Je voulais vous demander, entama Luna. Ça vous dérange si Ginny vient demain après-midi ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, assura David.

-Moi ça me vas, Austin ?

-Bon pour moi aussi. Tu en as parlé à Lucius ?

-Oui, je lui ai envoyé un hibou pendant la pause de midi, assura Luna, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, faut juste que ce soit Snape qui l'accueille.

-Pour lui lancer le sort de confidentialité.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas eu droit moi ?

-Tu es la compagne de Draco, David n'y a pas eu droit non plus tu sais, rassura Santa.

Luna approuva d'un signe de tête, elle savait qu'il y avait des mesures de sécurité importantes autour du groupe, mais ne pensa pas que c'était à ce point. Elle qui aurait voulu faire venir Harry, elle se demandait comment le prendrait le sauveur du monde en étant accueilli par le vampire de son parrain et que celui-ci lui jetait un sort. Nul doute que la situation déraperait assez vite.

-Au fait, demain matin on doit aller en studio, se rappela soudain Santa. Lucius a envoyé un hibou en début d'après-midi, un projet de duo avec le groupe « Shadow »

-Ils ont enfin répondu !

-Oui, ils viennent avec deux trois idées de chansons, comme ça on va pouvoir échanger là-dessus et voir pour une date d'enregistrement ainsi que pour la promo !

-Génial !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 4 septembre 1999**

 **Studio Lucifer,** **LONDRES**

Les garçons étaient arrivés, ainsi que Luna et David qui les avaient accompagnés. Draco avait laissé place à Tom dès son réveil, étonnant ainsi Luna. Voir la star partager leur déjeuner et le rituel du matin avait quelque chose d'assez particulier, il faudrait du temps à Luna pour s'y faire.

Ils étaient tous les sept installés dans la salle de répétition attendant bien sagement l'arrivée de « Shadow ». Le groupe, sorcier, était composé de deux garçons et deux filles, respectivement à la batterie et à la guitare pour les garçons et au chant et à la basse pour les filles.

-Vous les avaient déjà rencontrés ?

-Une fois, on a fait un concert d'été au début de Lucifer, à l'époque ils avaient plus d'influence que nous, mais désormais ils sont loin derrière.

-ça va les chevilles Superstar, taquina Blaise.

-On ne peut pas lui donner tort, on entend presque plus parler d'eux depuis deux ans, informe Jonathan.

-Pas faux, affirma Austin.

-J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas trop changé, pensa à voix haute Blaise.

-On se disait exactement la même chose à votre sujet, déclara une voix depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, brun, les yeux marrons et plus petit que David se tenait là, avec à ses côtés un homme aussi grand que Blaise, la peau caramel, les cheveux aussi longs que Lucius mais brun et le regard noir et deux filles, toutes les deux châtains clairs et les yeux vairons.

-Bonjour, laissez-moi faire les présentations. Je me nomme Jordan, déclara le plus petit, et voici Sébastian (à prononcer Sébastiane), Iris et Alix.

-On ne va pas nous représenter, si ?

-Vous non, mais les deux nouveaux…

-Voici David, entama Santa, mon conjoint et Luna, Santa s'arrêta, comment présenter Luna.

-Une amie du groupe, coupa Blaise.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua Sébastian.

-De même, assurèrent Luna et David.

Tom fixa Sébastian, son sourire en coin ne le rassurait pas, il connaissait bien le jeune homme, celui-ci était un vrai bourreau des cœurs, il devait absolument faire attention à Luna. L'exposer à tout ça risquait de l'obliger à faire tomber le masque. Il y était préparé mais ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive à cause d'un imbécile comme Sébastian. Une idée lui vint en mémoire, il devait en parler avec Blaise ou Jonathan… mais avant il fallait qu'il en parle avec son père. Ils seraient amenés à se voir assez souvent maintenant que le duo allait être fait, et il était hors de question que Sébastian s'en prenne à Luna. Blaise intercepta le regard empli de pensées du chanteur, lui aussi avait vu la manière qu'avait Sebastian de regarder Luna. Il fallait la protéger des griffes de ce briseur de cœur.

-On vous a amené deux trois idées pour la chanson et la mélodie.

-Je propose que Tom et Iris travaillent ensemble sur les paroles et nous sur la mélodie, ajouta Santa.

-ça me vas.

-On vous laisse, souffla David. Luna et moi avons des choses à faire.

-Des choses à faire ? interrogea Jonathan

-Rien qui ne te concerne mon chou, taquina David

-En parlant de chou, tu crois que tu peux nous ramener des trucs à manger ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec la cuisinière.

-Vois plutôt avec Dobby, proposa Tom avec un clin d'œil.

Luna et David quittèrent la pièce avec un sourire, laissant là les musiciens pour aller faire un tour dans les boutiques de Londres. Ils y arrivèrent bien vite, Luna en profita pour faire deux trois achats tandis que David se faisait plaisir de son côté.

-Tu vas prendre tout ça ? interrogea Luna en voyant la pile de vêtement que David avait choisi.

-Oui, ma garde-robe n'est plus toute neuve, et Santa aime bien ce genre de vêtement, répondit David.

-C'est vrai qu'on te voit rarement habiller autrement.

-En plus demain on va manger chez sa famille, j'ai envie d'avoir une tenue neuve pour l'occasion.

-Je comprend.

-Et toi ? Tu ne prends que ça ?

-J'ai bien vu une robe qui me plaisait mais je ne la mettrais pas ou peu donc je vois pas l'intérêt.

-Montre-moi, encouragea David.

Luna esquissa un sourire avant de repartir dans les rayons, montrant ainsi la robe à David.

-Elle est magnifique, tu devrais la prendre, en plus je suis sûr que ça plairait à Draco. Mais… il te manque un truc, souffla David en partant de nouveau à l'assaut de la boutique.

Il revint vers Luna avec un ensemble de lingerie argenté avec dentelle noire.

-David c'est trop…

-Luna, je sais que Draco et toi n'avez pas besoin de ça, mais ça ira à merveille avec ta robe et puis ça ajoutera un petit plus, répondit David avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Tu es sûr ?

David opina, tandis que Luna filait en cabine pour essayer la tenue complète. Elle en ressortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

-Tu es sublime.

La robe était en tartan rouge recouverte de dentelle noire avec un laçage décoratif sur le corset.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Draco va adorer, et encore c'est faible comme mot. Fais-moi confiance je le connais assez bien maintenant.

Luna approuva avant de repartir en cabine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leurs achats étaient réglés et ils se baladaient tous les deux dans les rues, profitant des derniers jours de beau temps avant l'arrivée de l'automne.

-Il était comment avant Draco ?

-Avant ?

-Avant le groupe, avant moi, s'intéressa Luna.

-Il était très Malfoy, assez semblable à Nath' en fait, rien de bien étonnant puisqu'ils ont été élevé ensemble. Tu sais que le groupe était un essai à la base. Je veux dire, c'est arrivé d'un coup alors qu'ils étaient en retenue, et au début des vacances le groupe était monté et leur premier single sorti. C'est arrivé assez vite. Draco ne voulait pas au début, puis il y a eu… et bien tout le reste. Et Tom est arrivé. Au démarrage c'était assez compliqué d'ailleurs. Draco changeait tellement de personnalité que gérer Tom était presque impossible. Il a fallu plusieurs réglages au dispositif, avoua David.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu étais déjà avec Santa ? interrogea Luna

-Non, mais mon père travaille au studio, on se croisait souvent du coup, se souvient David.

-Et vous deux, comment ça s'est passé du coup ?

Luna voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus. Elle était curieuse de nature et quand il s'agissait de ses amis c'était sans doute pire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps pour une si longue histoire, souffla David. Mais promis un jour je te raconterais.

-Et Jonathan, c'est un Malfoy, est ce que lui aussi est un Veela ?

-Oui, mais il a quelques difficultés à trouver sa moitié.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Aucun idée, avoua David.

Aux alentours de midi, ils retournèrent au studio, amenant avec eux un sachet remplit de cookies ainsi que de quoi manger le midi, Ginny devait venir vers quatorze heures, ils devaient donc plus ou moins se dépêcher de retourner à l'appartement et Draco devait retrouver sa vraie apparence. A peine devant le studio que les deux groupes en sortaient en souriant.

-On se voit le week-end prochain, assura Iris.

-Avec plaisir.

Les « Shadow » dirent au revoir à David et Luna, Sébastian s'attarda un peu auprès de Luna.

-Tu seras là le week-end prochain ? interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

-Probablement.

-J'ai hâte alors, souffla le jeune homme.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Côté « Shadow »**

La groupe venait de transplaner dans leur studio d'enregistrement, à Liverpool.

-Mais à quoi tu joues avec cette fille ?

-On se calme Jordan.

-Que je me calme ! Tu l'as dragué ouvertement, lui faisant ton grand numéro de charme. Elle n'est pas pour toi ! gronda Jordan.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle est plutôt mignonne, enfin on peut difficilement juger avec tous ses vêtements, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? questionna Iris qui jusque-là était restée en dehors de la discussion des garçons.

-Et pourquoi pas.

-Mais… Elle était là, avec le groupe, alors même si ça n'a pas été dit ouvertement, je suis sûr que c'est la petite amie de l'un des garçons.

-Elle peut avoir mieux que ça, surtout que Santa est déjà pris, cela dit Blaise est plutôt pas mal.

Iris et Alix se regardèrent, Sebastian ne laisserait pas Luna tranquille à moins que celle-ci soit en couple, mais de manière officielle, comme Santa qui avait fait son coming-out sans révéler l'identité de David.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? interrogea leur manager en arrivant dans la pièce.

-C'était sympa, répondit Alix.

-Très enrichissant, affirma Sébastian avec un regard qui en disait long.

Le manager fixa le guitariste, s'inquiétant déjà pour sa nouvelle proie. Sébastian était un bon guitariste, mais il était aussi un bon coureur de jupon, quand il avait une proie, il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Sébastian rangea son instrument avant de prendre congé, il devait conquérir cette Luna. Chocolat, fleurs, il mettrait le paquet. Il avait plus ou moins compris que la jeune fille avait une importance quelconque pour le groupe. Les garçons la couvaient des yeux, Blaise et Tom plus que les autres, sans compter qu'il l'avait vu faire la bise au manager du groupe, rare était ceux qui s'aventurer à un tel geste. Lucius Malfoy faisait partie de ses sorciers qu'on craignait de nom. Son apparence n'avait pas de réelle importance, il aurait pu ressembler à un nain que ça n'aurait rien changer, manque de chance, l'aristocrate était fort bien fait de sa personne, imposant ainsi davantage de respect. Sébastian se promit de se renseigner sur la jeune fille, Luna n'était pas un prénom courant, encore moins du côté sorcier et nul doute qu'elle l'était, il avait vu sa baguette dont elle se servait en guise d'épingle pour tenir ses cheveux coiffer en chignon. Une baguette en forme de fleur, ça lui allait bien d'ailleurs.

-Luna, tu ne sais pas se qui t'attend, souffla Sébastian pour lui-même en entrant dans son logement.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **14h** **, 175 Baker Street, LONDRES.**

Ginny arriva pile à l'heure dans le hall de l'immeuble, contre toute attente Severus Snape l'attendait dans celui-ci. D'un léger signe de main, il lui indiqua l'ascenseur, l'invitant à y entrer.

-Professeur.

-Nous ne sommes plus au collège miss Weasley. Appelez-moi Monsieur Snape.

-Bien. Monsieur, pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes ici ?

-J'ai une mise au point à faire avec vous. Vous êtes ici dans l'un des bâtiments sorciers les plus protégés de Londres, vous avez connaissance de la double idée de Draco et par conséquent, Lucius m'a demandé un petit service.

-C'est-à-dire, s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Comprenez bien, que nous vous faisons confiance, ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution. Un sort, comme le serment inviolable mais en plus « gentil ».

-Je suppose que je ne pourrais aller voir Luna tant que ce sort ne sera lancé.

-Exactement.

-Alors faites-le.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Même moment dans l'appartement.**

Austin, Blaise, David et Luna terminaient de ranger ce qui trainait, ils ne voulaient rien laisser de suspect à portée de vue de Ginny. Draco quant à lui était en train de prendre une douche, Jonathan et Santa était dans le studio, discutant de choses et d'autres. Angel quant à elle, regardait avec intérêt l'animation dans la pièce principale tout en baillant. Des coups furent frapper à la porte au moment où Draco fit surface dans la grande pièce. Le chanteur alla donc ouvrir, accueillant de bon cœur Severus ainsi que Ginny.

-Bonjour Ginny, parrain, tu restes boire un café ? proposa Draco à son parrain.

-Avec plaisir. Où est Nath' ?

-Avec Santa dans la salle de répétition, ils discutent.

-Je peux ? interrogea Severus en désignant le couloir du regard.

-Oui, je prépare ton café.

-Merci.

Severus s'engagea dans le couloir tandis que Ginny disait bonjour à Austin, Blaise, David et Luna.

-Tu veux visiter ? proposa Luna.

-Avec plaisir. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cet adorable chaton ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à toi Zab' !

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur sous la remarque.

-C'est vrai que ta réputation en prendrait un coup, pouffa David.

-Désolé Ginny, c'est Angel, le chaton de Luna, répondit Draco

-On lui a offert il y a bientôt deux mois, déclara Austin.

-Angel ! Elle est adorable, s'enthousiasma Ginny en caressant le chaton qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

-Allez viens, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Luna lui fit visiter rapidement le bas, hormis la pièce principale et les toilettes il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, la salle de répétition étant occupée par Severus, Santa et Jonathan. A l'étage, elle se contenta du vestibule et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-C'est super joli, en plus avec terrasse et tout, s'enjoua Ginny en descendant.

-Oui.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Salle de répétition.**

Santa et Jonathan étaient installés sur un canapé tandis que Severus était sur un autre.

-Santa, je sais que cette histoire ne te regarde pas mais je préfère que tu y assistes.

Le batteur approuva d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai retrouvé une ancienne potion, utilisée pour les Veela il y a bien longtemps. Cette potion va stimuler tes rêves mais aussi développer ton instinct. Je ne connais pas toutes les conséquences que peut avoir cette potion mais vu les circonstances, on s'est dit avec Lucius qu'on se devait de tenter cette chance. Tu devras en prendre de manière régulière pendant un mois à partir de la prochaine pleine lune. Deux gouttes dans un verre d'eau au moment de te coucher. Essaie de te coucher à heure fixe.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de Santa.

-Il va devoir veiller sur toi, sur ce papier, il y a une dizaine de sorts. Ton instinct sera tellement développé que c'est le Veela qui aura le dessus. Par conséquent tu risques de sauter sur la personne qui t'ait destinée et ne pas te contrôler. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ainsi que tu veuilles en faire la connaissance.

Jonathan hocha la tête négativement.

-Santa sera donc chargé de te surveiller et d'éviter que cette situation n'arrive.

-Comment je vais faire pour les EMEU ?

-On en a déjà discuté avec tes professeurs, ceux-ci sont d'accord pour te faire un emploi du temps sur mesure durant la durée du traitement.

-Et pour les concerts et répétitions ?

-On avisera à ce moment-là, mais il y a peu de chance que ce soit une personne qui te soit proche. Je pense que tu l'as vu mais pas suffisamment pour que le Veela l'ai pleinement reconnu ou les conditions n'étaient pas favorables.

Jonathan souffla tandis que Santa lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Merci.

-De rien, souffla Severus. Je te donne donc ça et Santa, garde cette feuille et mémorise bien les sorts. Je les ai mis de manière progressive, le premier est quasiment inoffensif et le dernier est presque au même niveau que le Sectum Sempra, annonça le potionniste.

Santa approuva, prenant le papier que lui tendait Severus avant d'en lire le contenu. Comme toujours le potionniste était très académique, le sort était marqué ainsi que le mouvement et la prononciation. Très complet comme explication. Severus laissa là les deux musiciens, avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce et aller boire son café. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver les autres occupant de l'appartement autour d'un gâteau au chocolat et de verres de lait.

-Café noir avec un sucre, déclara Draco en se leva.

-Tu as bonne mémoire, avoua Severus en s'installant.

-Comment va Nath ? interrogea Draco

-Il réfléchit.

-Et Santa ? s'intéressa David.

-Il l'aide.

Les deux musiciens se regardèrent comprenant plus ou moins la situation. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être animés, mais si cela pouvait être bénéfique à Jonathan… Ginny et Luna, quant à elles, observèrent les garçons avant de monter à l'étage, leur collation finie, elles s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés du vestibule en compagnie d'Angel qui s'était déjà endormie, pelotonnée contre Luna.

-Alors raconte, c'est comment de vivre avec des stars ? s'intéressa Ginny.

-C'est… pas banal, sourit Luna.

-Développe, tu peux tout me dire, sourit Ginny.

-Assez normal en somme, on prend nos repas ensemble, c'est Austin qui les prépare ou bien Dobby suivant les jours et les motivations, le soir on se fait un jeu pour se détendre ou on regarde un film, parfois les deux en même temps …

-Et… encouragea la rousse.

-Et des fois, comme ce matin, Tom fait surface.

-Intéressant.

-Ginny, je suis désolée je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, soupira Luna.

-Ok, et vivre en continue avec Draco, comment c'est ?

Luna se perdit dans ses pensées, Draco… L'homme était tellement, tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas les mots pour en parler.

-Ton regard te trahit, taquina Ginny.

-Hé !

-Luna, je suis heureuse pour toi, on l'est tous.

-Et toi, avec Harry ?

-Ben tu sais, j'avais espéré qu'on se trouverait un petit chez nous, mais il veut profiter de Godric Hollow avec Sirius, je le comprends d'un côté, mais entre nos cours et le fait qu'on vivent chacun de notre côté, on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Et… Il n'est pas jaloux !

-Comment ça ?

-On doit être seulement cinq filles sur une trentaine de garçons à suivre la section sport, et ça n'inquiète pas Harry, pas même quand je lui ai dis que les douche étaient mixtes.

-Il te fait confiance.

-ça me flatte, mais j'aurais aimé le voir jaloux, même un peu, quand on voit Hermione et Ron ou encore Draco et toi… J'ai presque l'impression qu'il… qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Ginny, souffla Luna en lui prenant la main dans un geste réconfortant.

-C'est juste une idée comme ça, termina Ginny.

Luna fixa son amie tout en caressant Angel. Harry n'était pas un garçon démonstratif mais de là à s'inquiéter pour leur relation. Peut-être que Ginny faisait une montagne d'une brindille.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Godric Hollow, début de soirée.**

Sirius frappa à la porte de son filleul, Severus venait de lui faire part de son inquiétude au sujet d'Harry, il trouvait le jeune homme un peu triste, trop pensif.

-Petit loup, entama Sirius une fois la porte de la chambre refermée. Comment tu vas.

-ça va, répondit fadement Harry en se détournant de son devoir.

-Ry, insista Sirius.

Le brun soupira avant de désigner son lit du regard, les deux Gryffondor s'y installèrent confortablement avant que Harry ne se mette à parler.

-Comment, comment tu as su, pour avec Snape.

-Tu sais, notre histoire n'est pas vraiment un exemple, sourit Sirius. Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Je me demande si avec Ginny c'est du sérieux. Je tiens à elle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, soupira Harry.

-Tu en as discuté avec ?

-Non, on n'a pas forcément eu le temps cette semaine, on ne s'est pas spécialement vu d'ailleurs.

-Faut le temps que vous preniez vos marques, vous venez juste d'arriver en EMEU, il n'y a plus d'internat. Laisses-toi le temps de tout mettre en place avant de passer à des conclusions étranges.

-Tu as raison, je vais faire comme ça, sourit Harry. Et sinon tu crois que Snape voudra m'aider, j'ai un souci en potion.

Sirius pouffa avant de répondre.

-Je te laisse lui demander.

-Lâcheur ! bouda avec un sourire Harry.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire « sucer » deux fois plus pour un devoir de potion, rigola Sirius.

-Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage !

Sirius éclata de rire, son rire si semblable à un aboiement.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 10 septembre 1999**

 **Tôt le matin, chambre de Harry, Godric Hollow**

Harry remuait dans son sommeil, il se voyait pencher en haut d'un bâtiment, regardant le sol à des mètres en dessous de lui. Il voulait sauter ? Mais pourquoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Soudain une ombre apparut dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, visiblement bien décidé à mettre fin à ses jours.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne vas pas ? interrogea la voix.

-Rien ne va, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, affirma Harry, les yeux humides.

-Je vois, déclara la voix.

Harry entendit la personne se rapprocher avant de venir s'asseoir sur le muret non loin de Harry, les pieds dans le vide.

-On fais quoi du coup ? interrogea la personne en levant la tête vers Harry.

Le brun fut aussitôt happé par ce regard trop vert, il se laissa plonger dedans avant de se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. L'alarme que Sirius avait installée pour les cauchemars se déclencha alors, faisant se réveiller le couple qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en arrivant en trombe dans la pièce.

-ça va, tenta de rassurer le sauveur.

L'alarme avait été installée à cause des cauchemars récurrents d'Harry, souvenirs de cette guerre, ce qui déclenchait malgré lui des sorts dans son sommeil.

-ça n'a pas l'air, souffla Snape.

-Juste un rêve.

-Bon. Essaie de te rendormir, murmura Sirius avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec Severus.

Severus resta songeur, Harry qui se réveillait dans un tel état juste à cause d'un rêve, le jour même où Jonathan commençait sa potion pour trouver son compagnon. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lié ? Il allait devoir s'entretenir avec Jonathan aujourd'hui ainsi qu'avec Harry.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Appartement de Lucifer, début de matinée.**

Jonathan était installé sur la table basse, un carnet de feuilles à dessin devant lui ainsi que ses crayons. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à 4h du matin, il n'avait cessé de dessiner un regard. Seul souvenir de son rêve provoqué sans nul doute par la potion de Snape. Des yeux verts avec une pointe d'or dedans. Un regard hypnotique qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il les avait déjà vu en vrai.

-Déjà debout ! s'étonna Santa en arrivant vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

Les garçons avaient vite repris leur habitude, conscient que Luna se moquait de leur tenue.

-J'ai très bien dormi jusqu'à 4 heures, mais depuis je suis hanté par des yeux, avoua dans un souffla Jonathan en se massant la nuque.

-Ce n'est pas banal ça, déclara Austin en arrivant.

-Et pas n'importe quels yeux. Regarde-moi ça. Si vraiment il a un regard pareil j'espère qu'il est enfermé, souffla David.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Luna en arrivant avec Draco.

-Nath' a rêvé d'un regard vert, taquina Santa depuis la cuisine où ils installaient le petit déjeuner.

Jonathan souffla en montrant la feuille à Luna.

-J'ai rêvé de mon âme sœur, enfin je crois, et tout ce que j'ai comme information à son sujet c'est ça.

-C'est drôle, on dirait les yeux d'Harry, sourit Luna.

-Harry ? interrogea Blaise en faisant surface à son tour.

-Regarde, offrit Luna en donnant la feuille au métis.

-C'est vrai que c'est très ressemblant, approuva Draco en voyant passer la feuille.

-En effet. Tu es sûr de ton coup.

Jonathan osa les épaules, tandis que Blaise fixait le dessin.

-ça peut être Harry comme quelqu'un d'autre. Sans la cicatrice on ne peut rien affirmer.

-La potion est efficace longtemps ?

-J'en ai pour un mois.

-D'ici là tu devrais connaitre son identité.

-Je l'espère, souffla Jonathan en reprenant la feuille qu'il rangea avec soin dans le carnet avant de se mettre à table avec les autres.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 18 septembre 1999**

 **Plateau télé, Londres.**

Le groupe était sur scène, invité pour une émission de musique afin de parler de leur nouvel album et évoquer des souvenirs de tournée. Luna était en compagnie de David en extérieur de scène, regardant et écoutant ce qu'il se passait sur le plateau.

-Luna ! appela une voix non loin.

-Sébastian, c'est ça.

-Exact, approuva le guitariste.

Le reste du groupe Shadow était également là, en tenue de scène.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? interrogea David.

-On va jouer un morceau, histoire de se relancer dans les mémoires avant l'enregistrement du duo. Et vous ? questionna Jordan.

-On est venu voir les garçons, avoua avec un sourire David.

Sébastian observa Luna qui était fixée sur Blaise, ou Tom. Difficile à dire les deux garçons étant côte à côte. Le groupe parlait avec aisance, ils avaient l'habitude des plateaux télé et autres interviews. Sebastian les regarda avec envie, « Shadow » avait été balayé des mémoires depuis l'arrivée de « Lucifer », seuls quelques fans étaient restés fidèles au groupe. A ça venait s'ajouter la réputation de tombeur de Sébastian ainsi que quelques témoignages gênants d'anciennes conquêtes qui étaient arrivés au mauvais moment.

-Vous allez jouer quoi ? interrogea à mi-voix David.

-Never, ça fait longtemps, sourit Iris.

-C'était notre premier succès, se souvient Alix.

-ça commence à dater maintenant, confirma Jordan.

Sébastian de son côté était braqué sur Luna, cherchant à décrypter son regard, son attitude et ses gestes. Le groupe s'était levé et interprétait la bien trop célèbre « Someday ». Une fois la musique finie, le groupe salua la caméra avec des sourires avant de quitter le plateau.

-Accueillons maintenant le groupe Shadow ! annonça la présentatrice.

-Bon courage, salua Tom en arrivant au niveau de Jordan.

-ça devrais le faire, vous les avez chauffés, approuva Jordan.

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers David et Luna, le reste du groupe y étant déjà.

-Sébastian, appela Iris.

Le guitariste sorti de ses pensées avant de rejoindre le groupe, observant Lucifer sortir de la pièce. Luna entourée de Blaise et Tom, chacun ayant une main dans son dos. Avec lequel des deux était-elle en couple, enfin si couple il y avait.

-Sébastian vous avez l'air ailleurs, risqua la présentatrice. Une jeune femme serait-elle à l'origine de ça ?

-Peut- être affirma le guitariste tandis que la porte se fermait sur Luna et les garçons.

La blonde ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE.

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin


	18. Chapter 16 - Scandale part 1

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Note : Bientôt la fin, encore un chapitre et trois Bonus qui seront publier très rapidement juste pour le plaisir.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 16

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Vendredi 1** **er** **Octobre 1999**

 **Studio Lucifer,** **Londres** **,** **aux alentours** **de 19h**

Les membres du groupe Lucifer et ceux de Shadow étaient réunis afin de mettre en place la mélodie de leur duo avant l'enregistrement définitif le lendemain. Assis légèrement à l'écart sur des fauteuils, Lucius, Pauline, Luna, David et Issac, le manager de Shadow, attendait le début des hostilités.

-On vous laisse faire, Blaise a dit qu'il avait une idée pour la mélodie, offrit Alix.

-Bien.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui l'attendait déjà, sa guitare prête à se faire entendre. Tom attrapa le micro comme pour se donner du courage avant de fixer le pupitre devant lui et commencer à chanter après avoir eu les deux trois accords de guitare habituels de la part de Blaise pour lui dire d'y aller.

 _« Surtout n'attend pas, que le monde soit parfait. La vie qu'on a est ce qu'on en fait._

 _Surtout n'attend rien de tout ce qu'on t'apprend._ _Où_ _est le bien ? Qui le sais vraiment ? »_

Lucius et Issac échangèrent un regard entendu, Blaise avait su trouver la musique idéale et le fait qu'il ait été vite rejoint par Jonathan confirmait ce fait. Tom quant à lui arrivait à trouver l'accord parfait pour que sa voix résonne au mieux avec cette douce mélodie. Quand le deuxième couplet commença, Santa s'était installé à sa batterie et Austin avait également prit possession de sa basse sous les yeux émerveillés des autres occupants de la pièce. Il y avait toujours eu une harmonie, une osmose entre les membres du groupe Lucifer, chose que Shadow leur enviait beaucoup.

 _« N'oublie pas qu'on est là, que de passage. N'oublie pas qu'on a pas, tout le temps »_

Iris se joignit alors à la voix de Tom, timidement d'abord puis plus franchement. Luna observa ce duo, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le chanteur partagé le micro pour une chanson, certes des fois il s'amusait à faire chanter les garçons lors de concerts et elle savait que Jonathan comme Blaise avaient déjà fait des cœurs sur les chansons, mais cette fois c'était différent.

 _« J'ai de l'amour plein la tête, des_ _envies_ _d'éternellement. Regarde si tu es prête, comme le monde est grand._

 _Laisse le passé où il est, il faut aimer maintenant. Tu_ _verras_ _si rien ne t'arrête, comme le monde est grand. »_

David et Luna échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas entendu ni lu les paroles du duo et trouvaient que celles-ci étaient vraiment belle, ils en arrivaient même à imaginer un clip pour cette chanson.

 _« N'attends pas demain ou après, pour vivre trop tard ce que rêvais._

 _Surtout n'_ _attends_ _plus, qu'on choisisse pour toi. Si tu es perdue, ne suis que ta voie._

 _N'oublie pas qu'on est là, que peu de temps. Ne crois qu'en ceux, qui t'aiment vraiment. »_

Pauline observa Luna, elle n'avait que très peu vu la jeune fille, la croisant plus qu'autre chose dans les couloirs. Elle connaissait le lien qui l'unissait à Tom/Draco, et sa façon de le regarder quand il chantait. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pourtant en fixant les musiciens de Shadow qui pour le coup était plus spectateur qu'autre chose, elle ne loupa pas le regard de Sebastian, ce regard elle le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui que son époux avait les vendredi soir quand il voulait… bref. Ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon pour Luna. Elle devrait en discuter avec Lucius, se doutant cependant que celui-ci avait remarqué le regard marron du guitariste braqué avec une envie gourmande sur la compagne de son fils.

 _« J'ai des_ _voyages_ _plein les yeux. Des rêves couleur océan. Tu verras quand on est deux._

 _Comme le monde est grand. Je ne te promets pas la lune, mais juste vivre au présent._

 _Voir si on regarde un peu, comme le monde est grand._

 _Et avant d'être trop vieux, avoir un peu de quoi être heureux. Je t'emmène si tu veux._

 _Surtout avant de partir, vivre ce qu'on peut vivre en restant libre. Si tu veux me suivre._

 _J'ai de l'amour plein la tête, des envie d'éternellement. Regarde si tu es_ _prête_ _, comme le monde est grand._

 _Laisse le passé où il est, il faut aimer maintenant. Tu verras si rien ne t'arrête, comme le monde est grand. »_

Blaise fit raisonner les derniers accords de sa guitare avant que Lucius, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, n'applaudisse, enfin applaudisse façon Malfoy, chose qui était, comment dire, assez encourageant.

-On fait l'enregistrement demain après une session de répétition pour la partie mélodie, informa Lucius avant de se lever avec fierté.

Oui Lucius était fier de ses petits protégés, surtout quand ceux-ci lui offrait une telle performance sans entrainement ou répétition au préalable.

-Très bien. Je propose d'aller se reposer avant cela. On devrait peut-être voir pour un clip ? suggéra Issac.

-Nous en discuterons demain, affirma Lucius.

Les membres des deux groupes se dirent donc au revoir, Sebastian profita de ce remue-ménage pour approcher Luna. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue avec insistance avant de se détacher, frôlant légèrement ses hanches au passage, profitant de l'étonnement de la jeune fille. Blaise donna un coup de coude à Santa pour lui montrer la scène, Tom étant de dos il n'avait rien vu.

-Il n'oserait pas ! gronda Santa à voix basse.

-On n'a pas dit que Luna était… entama Blaise sur le même ton.

-Va falloir rectifier ça, souffla le batteur.

-On en discutera à l'appartement.

Santa approuva avant de retourner aux « au revoir », le groupe Shadow disparut bien vite du studio, mais personne ne loupa le sourire satisfait et empli de sous-entendu du guitariste des Shadow.

-Lucius, souffla Pauline, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, amorça la secrétaire.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Jonathan, dans la nuit.**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, encore et toujours ce même rêve, ce même regard et cette même détresse. Il sentait de l'urgence à travers ce lien instable, mais comment faire pour trouver son âme sœur si la seule partie visible de celui-ci était et restait ce regard vert.

Jonathan se laissa retomber sur son lit en soufflant, la potion qu'il prenait tous les soirs depuis plus de deux semaines n'avait pas l'air très efficace, enfin, le seul changement était que maintenant il savait la couleur de ses yeux, et le fait que ce soit un homme. Severus avait vérifié ce fait grâce à une ancienne potion trouvée dans l'un des grimoires de la bibliothèque Malfoy, l'un de ces rares livres sur les Veela qui se transmettait depuis des centaines d'année dans la famille.

Jonathan ferma les yeux, se laissant hanté par celui trop vert qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de sombrer entre les bras de Morphée, un détail le frappa cependant avant qu'il ne cède à l'appel du sommeil, une mèche de cheveux noir était apparue devant le regard vert, ainsi donc la personne qui lui était destinée avait les cheveux corbeau.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 2 octobre 1999**

 **Appartement Lucifer, dans l'après-midi.**

Luna et David étaient seuls dans l'appartement, ils avaient passé la matinée et le repas de midi avec le groupe avant de les laisser finir l'enregistrement tranquille. Luna ne se sentait pas tellement à l'aise en présence de Sebastian, elle en avait brièvement discuté avec David et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rentrer après le repas. David n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont le guitariste de Shadow dévorait des yeux la jeune fille, il en avait parlé avec Santa la veille, il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons à ce sujet.

-J'arrive, déclara Luna en se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était installée pour regarder un film avec David, avant d'aller ouvrir. Professeur, Harry ! s'étonna la blonde.

-Désolé de déranger, je voulais discuter et Severus a tenu à m'accompagner.

-Entrez, offrit Luna.

-Les garçons sont… entama Severus.

-Pas là, vous voulez un café, proposa David.

-Non merci. Juste pour vous dire que le nécessaire est fait, déclara Severus, laissant entendre par là que Harry était sous serment comme Ginny.

-Merci, on dira à Draco que vous êtes passé, sourit Luna.

Severus fit un distrait signe de la main avant de s'en aller comme il était arrivé.

-Alors raconte, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Et toi, où est Draco ?

-Au studio avec le groupe, répondit naturellement Luna. Alors ? questionna la Serdaigle en servant du chocolat chaud pour eux trois.

-Ginny et moi, entama Harry en baissant la tête sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud en la touillant distraitement. Nous deux, c'est fini, soupira Harry.

Luna fixa Harry, pas tellement surprise que ça ait tourné ainsi entre Ginny et lui, depuis la rentrée et même avant il semblait y avoir une distance entre eux. Elle l'écouta expliquer la situation, essayant de le consoler le mieux possible dans cette épreuve. Nul doute que Ginny lui enverrait un hibou sous peu, leur rupture datant de la veille, Luna s'étonnait même que la rousse ne lui en ait pas parlé avant Harry.

-Tu veux rester là ce soir ? offrit Luna.

-Je ne veux pas gêner, souffla Harry.

-On en discutera avec les garçons, en attendant tu restes là, sourit David.

-Merci.

-De rien, entre hommes on a pris l'habitude de gérer ce genre de désagrément, rassura David avec un sourire.

-Heu.. David, entama Luna.

-Oui je sais, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler, rigola le jeune homme.

Quand en fin d'après-midi, les garçons rentrèrent à l'appartement, ils ne furent pas surpris outre mesure de trouver Luna et David en train de jouer à un jeux vidéo, la présence d'Harry les étonna cependant un peu plus, et intérieurement Draco se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'enlever la boucle d'oreille et tout ce qui faisait de lui Tom dans l'ascenseur. ça aurait été compliqué d'expliquer la situation sinon.

-Alors cette journée ? entama David en allant embrasser Santa.

-Fatiguant, mais comme d'habitude on gère, rassura Santa avec un sourire.

-Que de modestie, taquina Austin.

Luna s'était elle aussi levée pour embrasser Draco.

-Il n'est plus avec Ginny, murmura Luna.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, comprenant plus ou moins où sa compagne voulait en venir. Sans étonnement ce fut Blaise qui parla avant lui, ayant lui aussi entendu la phrase de Luna.

-Potty ! Tu restes dormir, offrir Blaise avec un sourire en tendant la main à Harry pour lui dire bonjour.

-Pourquoi pas, souffla Harry avec un faible sourire en relevant la tête vers le métis.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Jonathan croisa le regard vert du jeune homme, un regard empli de tristesse, barré par quelques mèches de cheveux noirs rebelles. Ce regard il le connaissait, il en rêvait. Nat' se fit violent pour ne pas bousculer Blaise et s'emparer d'Harry pour le garder entre ses bras. Avec tout le contrôle qu'il lui restait, il souffla à Santa de le rejoindre avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le batteur l'observa partir avant de croiser le regard des autres, tout aussi soufflés que lui par l'attitude du jeune homme avant de tomber sur Harry. Ses yeux ! Dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré Jonathan !

-Je reviens, je vais voir la diva, taquina Santa en faisant bonne figure avant de rejoindre Jonathan dans la chambre.

Sans surprise il trouva le jeune homme assis sur le lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes qui étaient repliées contre son torse avant de s'installer en indien face à lui.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

Nat' ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête d'approbation.

-ça ne va pas être facile, soupira le batteur.

-Je sais, souffla Jonathan.

-Il se peut qu'il ne te rende pas ton amour.

-Il le fera ! assura avec arrogance le Veela.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, constata le musicien.

-Je suis un dominant Santa, rappela Jonathan.

-Ha oui, j'oubliais ce détail, soupira Santa en se tapant mollement le front du bout des doigts. Essaie juste de ne pas lui faire peur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il connait un couple Veela, et je parle bien de Luna et Dray, ou qu'il tolère la relation de Snape et son parrain, qu'il rêve de cette vie.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là.

-Que veux-tu ? ça va te paraitre étrange, mais essaie déjà de t'en faire un ami avant de chercher à le mettre dans ton lit, conseilla Santa.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, taquina le blond.

-Exactement, suis les conseil d'un pro, termina le jeune homme en se levant. Tu nous rejoins ?

-Plus tard.

Santa approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la chambre, la refermant avec précaution pour laisser son occupant penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait et à tout ce qui allait être chamboulé dans sa vie durant les jours, voire semaines à venir.

Un souci n'arrivant jamais seul, le soir venu, peu de temps après la fin du repas, Lucius arriva à l'appartement l'air grave.

-Père ! s'étonna Draco en ouvrant la porte, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt.

-C'est une urgence. Luna, David et … Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Cela dit j'aimerais beaucoup discuter en privé avec les occupants principaux des lieux.

-Nous vous laissons, on va installer Harry à l'étage pour la nuit, offrit Luna. Ry' tu peux prendre Angel avec nous.

-Pas de souci, sourit Harry en attrapant la boule de poils avant de suivre Luna et David à l'étage.

-Allons dans la salle de répète, offrit Lucius en se dirigeant déjà vers la pièce.

L'isolation de la pièce donnait une garantie supplémentaire quant au fait que la conversation ne serait pas entendue par Harry. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ?

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que fait monsieur Potter ici ?

-Il a rompu avec Ginny, répondit Blaise.

-C'est mon compagnon, déclara en même temps Jonathan.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme tandis que Santa se passait la main contre le front. Jonathan avait toujours eu l'art et la manière d'annoncer les choses.

-Je vois, ça risque de compliquer un peu les choses, soupira Lucius. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Pour l'heure le sujet qui m'amène à vous est plus grave.

Les garçons fixèrent Lucius avec une attention certaine, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir les voir à une heure aussi tardive.

-Sebastian, entama Lucius. D'après les dires de Pauline, et nous savons tous qu'elle a toujours été de bon conseil, il semblerait que le guitariste de Shadow regarde Luna d'une manière assez explicite.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué, souffla Draco.

-Pas étonnant, quand Luna est dans la même pièce que toi tu entres dans ta bulle, rappela avec un sourire Austin.

-Un éléphant rose en tutu bleu à pois jaunes pourrait danser la gigue devant tes yeux que tu ne le remarquerais même pas, taquina Santa.

-Quand même pas !

-Oh si, soupira Blaise. On l'a aussi remarqué, on voulait justement en discuter mais Harry n'était pas prévu au programme.

-Il la regarde comment ? interrogea Draco, sentant une crise de jalousie spéciale Veela pointée le bout de son nez.

-On se calme Superstar, on va essayer de trouver une solution, tenta de rassurer Blaise.

-Draco, entama Lucius en faisant face à son fils, respire, calme toi. Personne dans cette pièce n'a de vue sur Luna, rappela l'homme.

-Tom n'a pas de relation connue, cela ferait drôle si Luna s'affichait à ses côtés, soupira Austin.

-Le seul ici dont Sebastian se méfie c'est Santa, mais il sait que tu es en couple avec David, rappela Blaise en se tournant vers le batteur.

-Blaise, souffla soudain Draco.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea le métis.

-Sebastian se méfie aussi de toi, souffla Draco. On a qu'à faire croire que Luna et toi…

-Tu es sûr de toi ? interrogea Blaise avec inquiétude.

La confiance qu'avait Draco pour lui ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, ce soir encore.

-Sebastian voudra des preuves, il ne se contentera pas de les voir se tenir la main, argumenta Lucius.

-Draco… souffla Santa.

-Blaise je te fais confiance, mais là… soupira Draco.

-Je sais. On peut faire plus simple, maintenir Luna à l'écart, proposa Blaise.

-ça va être compliqué. Issac et moi avons parlé du clip, on doit le tourner le week-end prochain, David et Luna seront de la partie.

-En tant que quoi ? figurants ?

-Ils feront juste une apparition, Issac y tient, il y aura aussi des proches de Shadow pour équilibrer la donne, informa Lucius. Draco, je voulais t'en parler, mais tout s'est décidé trop vite et avant que Pauline ne me tienne informé des regards insistants de Sebastian. Je sais qu'on s'est préparé à cette éventualité depuis les débuts du groupe, mais il se peut que l'identité de Tom soit compromise avec cette histoire, je tenais à vous le dire. Cela étant, vous avez tout mon soutien. Venez me trouver dès que vous aurez décider quoi faire et comment, termina Lucius en fixant un à un les musiciens, terminant par Draco. Nath', je t'attends demain matin pour le petit déjeuner, offrit Lucius avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce puis l'appartement.

-Quelque chose me dit que les jours à venir vont être compliqué, souffla Austin, exprimant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient.

-Une chose à la fois, entama Santa. Où dors Harry ce soir ?

-Loin de moi, soupira Jonathan avant de continuer sous le regard étonné des autres. Je n'ai pas envie de lui sauter dessus comme ça, s'en qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre.

-C'est raisonnable de ta part.

-Il me semble que Luna a dit qu'elle préparerait le canapé dans le vestibule, informa Draco.

-Bon. Et pour toi ? On fait quoi ?

-Je vais en discuter avec Luna, déclara Draco.

Cette nuit-là fut courte pour les occupants de l'appartement en haut du 175 Baker Street. Santa et David avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Blaise était resté allongé, les bras derrière la tête à fixer le plafond, essayant d'imaginer ce qui les attendaient dans les jours à venir. Austin avait rejoint Jonathan, tentant de l'aider à comprendre Harry et cette situation, il connaissait le blond depuis des années et se sentait mal de le voir ainsi. Harry quant à lui rêvait encore et toujours de cet homme masqué sauf que celui-ci avait désormais un visage, si semblable et différent de celui de Draco. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point ? Draco et Luna quant à eux avait essayé de trouver une solution au problème Sébastian. Luna ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son Veela, Sebastian semblait être un garçon charmant, cela étant il lui était déjà arrivé de se tromper sur le compte des garçons, elle ne voulait pas spécialement renouveler l'expérience de sitôt. Si Draco lui disait de se méfier alors elle ferait attention.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 4 octobre 1999**

 **Entrée de l'EMEU de Londres, fin d'après-midi.**

Luna attendait devant la grande porte, les garçons et elle avaient prévu de faire du shopping en sortant des cours. Harry était absent, on racontait qu'il était malade, Luna avait bien tenté de le joindre par cheminée, mais Sirius lui avait répondu que le jeune homme dormait. Ginny aussi était absente, enfin façon de parler, elle était là physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin des salles de cours de l'établissement londonien.

-Luna ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! s'exclama une voix non loin.

-Sébastian… Je… hésita Luna en regardant dans la cours.

Ni Draco, ni les autres n'étaient en vue, comment faire ? Sebastian suivit son regard avant de s'approcher pour lui faire la bise.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? interrogea avec curiosité le jeune homme.

-Mes amis, répondit Luna avec un sourire chaleureux. Blaise !

La blonde sauta au coup du métis quand il fut en vue.

-Que, souffla Blaise.

-Sebastian est devant l'établissement, informa Luna à voix basse.

-Pas de souci, répondit Blaise en encerclant la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras comprenant son agissement. Draco ne va pas tarder.

Le métis alla saluer le guitariste avec un sourire hypocrite façon Malfoy, ça avait du bon de fréquenter cette famille dans des cas comme ceux-ci.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? questionna Blaise une fois les salutations passées.

-Les boutiques, on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir des stylistes aussi doués que ceux de Lucifer, taquina le jeune homme, du coup je vais voir ce que je peux trouver d'intéressant pour le clip ce week-end. D'ailleurs, je serais ravi d'avoir l'avis de Luna, sourit Sebastian.

-Désolé, on a déjà un programme.

-On ?

-Oui, on sort avec des amis ce soir, sourit Blaise en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Luna, espérant ainsi faire passer un semblant de message auprès de Sebastian.

Le guitariste sourit à son compère mais le regard qu'il continuer de jeter sur Luna ne rassura pas Blaise sur ses intentions, il les laissa cependant sans faire plus d'histoire. Quand environ cinq minutes plus tard ils furent rejoints par David, Jonathan et Draco, Blaise serrait toujours Luna contre lui.

-Un souci ? questionna Draco en fixant le duo.

-Sebastian est venu jusqu'ici, informa Blaise, et Luna a eu, disons juste qu'il y a eu comme un malaise, informa Blaise avant de voir Luna s'extraire de son étreinte pour se nicher entre les bras de Draco.

-Et vous êtes comme ça parce que ?

-Hormis la frayeur de Luna ? Disons juste qu'il se peut que Sebastian nous pense ensemble.

-Vous n'avez pas… entama David en faisant aller son regard de Luna à Blaise.

-Non, juste une accolade, rassura Blaise face au regard noir de Draco.

-Promis, souffla Luna pour confirmer les dire du guitariste.

-Dites, on ne devait pas aller faire les magasins ? interrogea soudain Jonathan pour faire baisser la tension autour d'eux.

A cet instant, ils étaient bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'allaient avoir la simple visite du guitariste.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mardi 5 octobre 1999**

Le lendemain, tous les étudiants d'EMEU ne discutaient plus que d'une chose, la visite de Sebastian du groupe Shadow la veille et la bise qu'il avait échangé avec Luna. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, tous savaient que la jeune fille était en couple avec Draco Malfoy, le couple n'était pas spécialement discret sans pour autant faire des démonstration d'amour à tout va, il n'était pas rare de les voir se tenir la main ou s'embrasser avec plus ou moins de passion, à ça venait s'ajouter le statut de Veela du jeune homme. Alors voir sa compagne échanger même une brève bise avec une célébrité sans que le Veela ne soit à ses côtés avait de quoi faire parler.

-Leurs regards commencent à me peser, souffla Luna en fin de journée.

-Ils sont bienveillant, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a des couples Veela, tenta de rassurer Blaise.

-Ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs affaires, soupira Draco en prenant Luna entre ses bras. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de personnes qui sont venues me voir depuis pour me demander comment je le vivais, ce que j'en pensais ou encore me dire que si notre couple était fini je pouvais aller les voir. Non mais sérieusement ! gronda soudain Draco.

-Ce n'est pas le pire, soupira David en montrant la une de l'un des magazines people tenu par une fille non loin.

On y voyait Sebastian penché sur la joue de Luna, la photo avait sans nul doute était prise le lundi soir. S'en fut trop pour Draco qui arracha le papier des mains de la fille avant d'y mettre purement et simplement le feu grâce à un sort informulé.

-Bon, une chose de régler. Et si on rentrait, offrit Blaise en faisant fi des protestations de la jeune fille qui avait vu son magazine partir en fumée.

-Avec joie, répondit Luna en fixant le désormais tas de cendres qui était quelques secondes auparavant encore un magazine.

-J'ai des envies de meurtre, avoua à voix basse Draco.

Luna et les autres fixèrent Draco, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction si cette histoire prenait plus d'ampleur. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'appartement et furent étonner d'y trouver Harry, attendant bien sagement devant la porte.

-Harry !

-Désolé de déranger, je… bredouilla Harry avant de reprendre contenance, je voudrais parler avec Jonathan.

-Nath' ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Oui, avoua Harry.

-Entre, offrit Draco en ouvrant la porte, va voir dans sa chambre, première porte à gauche, indiqua le blond.

Le brun remercia d'un signe de tête avant de frapper à la porte de ladite chambre.

-Il y en a au moins un pour qui la journée sera pas trop mal, souffla Draco en encerclant la taille de Luna de ses bras avant de dégager ses cheveux d'un geste souple pour déposer de petits baisers dans son cou.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Jonathan, un peu plus tard.**

Harry faisait face au jeune homme, il avait tourné les derniers évènements dans tous les sens, discutant de ceux-ci avec son parrain et plus étrange encore avec Severus qui lui avait plus ou moins laisser entendre que Jonathan était comme Draco un Veela. Suite à cela, Harry s'était renseigné sur les Veela avant d'en arriver à la conclusion que son manque d'attention pour Ginny, leur rupture et ses rêves… tout l'amenait vers Jonathan.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques, entama Harry sans bouger de la porte contre laquelle il était adossé.

-Que je t'explique quoi ? interrogea Jonathan en tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

-Tout ça. J'ai fait des recherches, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr de ce que j'ai trouvé, expliqua le sauveur.

-Alors toi…moi… hésita le blond.

-Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai besoin de tout savoir avant de faire un choix.

Jonathan soupira avant de se lever.

-Reste là, je reviens, annonça le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, Nath' alla trouver Draco.

-Drake, tu as encore le livre ?

-Il est là-haut, je vais te le chercher, offrit Draco en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était confortablement installé au côté de Luna.

-Merci.

Les deux Malfoy montèrent ensemble sous les regards quelque peu surpris des autres.

-Ils vont chercher quoi ?

-Austin ! Nath qui demande à Dray un livre ? Sérieusement tu n'as pas compris de quoi il s'agissait ! s'étonna Santa.

-D'un livre, soupira le bassiste.

-Non ! affirma Blaise. Il s'agit du livre, termina le métis en insistant sur le « du ».

-Parce qu'il est ici ! s'exclama le musicien.

Les jeunes sorcières rigolèrent de bon cœur face à la mine plus qu'étonnée d'Austin. Draco refit surface assez vite, reprenant sa place auprès de Luna.

-Et Nath' ?

-Avec Harry, ils doivent discuter.

-Attend, Nath a besoin du livre pour discuter avec Harry ! répliqua Austin en fixant Draco tout en insistant sur les mots « livre » et « Harry ».

-Austin, tu es … Long à la détente, soupira Draco en passant sa main sur son front en soupirant.

-Nath' et Harry ! Sérieusement.

-Il semblerait, pouffa Santa en imaginant déjà les gros titres des journaux si l'histoire venait à se savoir.

Nul doute que cela finirait par arriver, mieux valait que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

-Et vous deux ? questionna David pour changer de sujet.

Le couple soupira de concert, cette photo à la une des journaux avait pris de l'ampleur. Draco ignorait comment contre-attaquer, il devait en discuter avec son père, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Je vais, entama Draco en montrant l'étage, indiquant qu'il allait passer un appel par cheminée.

-Pas de souci.

-Je reste ici, souffla Luna avec un sourire.

Elle avait senti que Draco avait besoin de discuter de tout ça avec son père, en temps normal il l'aurait fait avec Blaise ou Jonathan mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Le lien avait cette particularité de les aider à se comprendre et à deviner certaines choses.

Une heure durant Draco discuta avec son père, expliquant la situation en long, en large et en travers. Une heure durant Jonathan observa Harry assis sur à son bureau lisant avec une certaine attention le livre sur les relations Veela. Et pendant cette même heure, Luna et les garçons jouèrent aux cartes explosives, attendant le retour des trois autres auprès d'eux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre de Draco et Luna**

Luna était sortie de la douche, démêlant ses cheveux tout en les séchant. ça avait du bon d'être sorcier, certaines choses devenaient plus simples, elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir des cheveux aussi longs si c'était une moldue. Elle observa son reflet tandis qu'à travers le miroir, elle voyait la tenue achetée quelques jours plus tôt avec David, encore dans son sac, bien pliée, posée sur la chaise à côté de la porte. Elle s'approcha du sac avant d'en sortir l'ensemble lingerie argenté avec dentelle noir.

« -Crois moi, Draco va adorer. »

Luna ne s'était jamais réellement souciée de ses dessous, Draco ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexion sur ceux-ci bien qu'ils soient les trois quarts du temps dépareillés. Le pire qu'elle avait fait était sans doute d'avoir une culotte aubergine avec un soutien-gorge jaune pastel. Certes elle ne faisait pas spécialement attention en s'habillant les matins, mais quand Draco l'avait déshabillée cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas loupé le petit sourire du jeune homme face à cette fantaisie typiquement Lovegood. Ce soir Luna avait envie de faire un effort, de charmer Draco. Elle se souvenait des quelques fois où Draco lui avait fait du charme, pavanant devant elle en simple boxer ou bien en pantalon avec une serviette autour du cou, elle n'avait pas résisté. Bien sûr le côté Veela jouait pour beaucoup dans ses cas-là, mais ce soir Luna avait envie de tester. La jeune sorcière fixa l'ensemble de lingerie avant de finir de se sécher, enfilant les dessous avec un certain sourire, constatant que ceux-ci étaient confortable en plus d'être beau, vu le prix qu'ils lui avaient coûté c'était très bien. Elle termina de se préparer, enfilant sa robe de chambre bleu nuit au dessus de tout ça avant de fixer son reflet dans la glace. Luna sortit de la salle de bain, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Draco était là, allongé sur le dos sur le lit, bien calé contre les oreillers, en train de relire son carnet dans lequel il écrivait les chansons ou des idées pour les clips. Quand Luna fit son apparition, il releva la tête, sentant comme toujours la présence de sa compagne près de lui. Face à la petite mine que Luna faisait, il se leva, posant le carnet sur la table de nuit au passage.

-Un souci ?

-Plus une surprise, souffla Luna.

-De quel genre ? s'intéressa soudain Draco.

Luna baissa la tête avant de défaire la ceinture du vêtement. Dans la salle de bain, l'idée lui avait semblé bonne, surtout avec ce qu'il se passait avec Sebastian, mais une fois devant Draco, ses yeux bleu-gris qui la détaillaient et fouillaient son âme, c'était autre chose. Elle fit abstraction de ses mains qui tremblaient quelque peu, surtout quand celles de Draco vinrent se poser au dessus des siennes et l'aidèrent à retirer ladite ceinture. Luna le laissa finir, la tête toujours baissée tandis que les mains du Veela s'appliquait à retirer la ceinture puis ouvrir le vêtement.

-J'aime beaucoup, souffla Draco une fois l'effet de surprise passé, son regard fixé sur l'ensemble argenté et dentelle noir dévoilé à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de son cou, y déposant une ribambelle de baisers tandis que ses mains firent glisser la robe de chambre sur le corps fin de Luna. Il s'écarta quelque peu, contemplant sans aucune gêne ce corps qu'il connaissait trop bien, admirant l'ensemble de lingerie qui sublimait le corps de sa bien-aimé avant de capturer ses lèvres par gourmandise.

-Mais je trouve que les ensembles dépareillés te vont bien mieux, avoua Draco dans un murmure à son oreille.

-Même le violet-jaune ?

Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Les mains du Veela se firent baladeuse tandis qu'il guidait la Serdaigle jusqu'à leur lit, remerciant Angel d'être partie dormir avec Blaise. Draco retira son pull et son t-shirt d'un mouvement habile, restant torse nu avant de faire basculer Luna sous lui, recouvrant son corps du sien avant de se faire un devoir d'en embrasser chaque parcelle de peau visible. Luna ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais l'espace d'un instant elle avait vu une flamme de désir brûler dans le regard de son Veela, les sous vêtements avaient fait leur petit effet, même si elle aurait voulu prolonger le jeu de séduction. Cela faisait quelques mois que leurs corps s'unissaient, se fondant l'un dans l'autre dans un ballet qui leur était propre. Elle s'était habituée au bruit des vêtements et des draps qui frottaient, à la voix douce de Draco qui susurrait à son oreille, à ses mains qui parcouraient son corps dans de douces caresses, à son corps brûlant qui s'unissait au sien. Luna n'avait connu que Draco, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Le Veela était tout pour elle, toujours à son écoute, faisant évoluer leur relation à son rythme à elle.

Draco était allongé sur le dos, Luna tendrement serrée contre lui, les couvertures remontées sur leurs corps nus.

-C'était en quel honneur ? interrogea avec douceur Draco tandis que ses doigts frôlaient son dos dans des caresses aériennes.

-Pour le plaisir, et pour te montrer que je t'aime.

Draco esquissa un sourire avant de se redresser et faire basculer Luna de nouveau sous lui. La Serdaigle en rigola doucement avant de se faire happer les lèvres par celles de son Veela. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, s'amusant à entortiller des mèches blondes entre ceux-ci.

-Encore, souffla Luna tandis que les lèvres de Draco étaient parties dans son cou.

-Les baisers ? questionna taquin Draco qui avait parfaitement senti à travers le lien de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non, murmura la blonde. Toi, assura Luna en rougissant quelque peu sous la demande et le regard brûlant d'amour que Draco lui renvoyait.

Draco avait déjà entendu Luna lui réclamer des choses, comme des caresses ou être dans ses bras mais dans l'intimité c'était plus rare, voir même la première fois. Jusque maintenant, il s'était toujours arrangé pour satisfaire la blonde quand le besoin se faisait sentir à travers le lien. Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et fondit de nouveau sur le corps de Luna pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A suivre

. . .

Pour l'Ultime Chapitre !


	19. Chapter 17 - Scandale part 2

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Note :

A l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, nous somme le 7/10/18 et je suis enrhumé, c'est la vie. Installée dans mon lit avec le PC portable devant moi et Superman en fond sonore.

Mais trêve de blabla, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et que vous pardonnerez les quelques fautes encore restantes parmi ses lignes. L'idée de cette histoire est née en 2017, durant une des nombreuses conversations avec POow qui s'est chargé d'une partie de la correction de cette fiction. Je tiens donc à la remercier de m'avoir cette fois encore poussée à mettre à l'écrit cette fiction mais aussi pour son soutien et son travail en tant que correctrice.

Je remercie également Kaga qui a pris le relais de la correction.

Merci aussi à vous qui avez lu cette histoire et laissé une (ou plusieurs) trace(s) de votre passage.

Pour mes projets en cours ou à venir, j'ai une fiction FMA RoyxEd ainsi qu'un UA avec ces mêmes personnages. Je suis aussi en train de travailler sur une fiction Yuri On ice et un OS Draco/Harry relation Vampire/Calice et pour finir une fiction Itazumi sur l'univers de Naruto.

J'ignore si tous ses projets verront le jour et si je vous les partagerais mais ne sait-on jamais.

En parallèle je travaille aussi sur un roman, une œuvre originale née de mon esprit légèrement tordu.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Superstar

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Chapitre 17

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 9 Octobre 1999**

 **Studio Lucifer à Londres.**

Les membres des deux groupes étaient réunis ainsi que David et Luna. Harry avait passé la semaine à l'appartement mais avait fini par décider de rentrer pour le week-end, il avait accepté la situation, n'avait pas rejeté Jonathan mais ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour entamer de nouveau une relation de couple. Blaise et Luna jouaient toujours la carte du couple, espérant que cela calmerait Sebastian. Le jeune homme avait longuement observé le couple à leur arrivée, notant que certes Blaise et Luna étaient proche mais les regards que s'échangeaient la jeune fille et le chanteur de Lucifer faisaient penser à quelque chose de plus profond que ce pseudo couple formé par Luna et Blaise. Le guitariste en aurait mis sa main à couper que les trois jeunes sorciers cachaient quelque chose, pas seulement à lui mais au monde entier. Cette impression il l'avait depuis bien longtemps vis-à-vis de Tom, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

-On va voir les tenues qui vous sont réservées, annonça Pauline.

Tous approuvèrent avant de prendre la direction du sanctuaire des deux stylistes un peu fou du groupe. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tous étaient fin prêt, une certaine tension était présente au studio ce jour-là. La photo du journal représentant Sebastian et Luna faisait encore parler d'elle, le guitariste s'était fait sermonner pour son manque de discrétion d'autant plus que le manager de Shadow avait eu vent de la part de Lucius que la jeune fille était en couple avec l'un des membres de Lucifer sans savoir avec lequel.

-Luna, entama Sebastian après c'être assuré que les autres étaient à une distance raisonnable.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom dans la bouche du guitariste, relevant le visage pour lui faire face et s'apercevant de leur proximité.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour les rumeurs causées par notre rencontre lundi, entame le jeune homme. Cela dit, je ne crois pas que tu sois en couple avec Blaise, sans vouloir être méchant il te regarde comme une petite sœur et pas comme une âme sœur, souffla Sebastian en se rapprocha davantage de la jeune fille.

Luna paniqua légèrement, elle se mit à chercher des yeux Blaise et Tom, mais ils semblaient tous les deux en grande conversation avec Lucius, et les autres étaient eux aussi occupé.

-J'en viens donc à me demander comment ça se fait que ce soit Tom qui te regarde avec amour, passion et tendresse, releva Sebastian. Peux-tu me l'expliquer ?

-C'est-à-dire que, je… bafouilla Luna en baissant la tête.

-Tu, insista Sebastian en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. On ne t'a jamais dit que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme ?

-Je…

Luna était bloquée, cherchant encore des yeux après Blaise, Draco ou n'importe quel autre membre du groupe. Sebastian entourait sa tête de ses mains, la plaquant contre le mur, entre lui et son corps. Elle vit le jeune homme rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, baissant son visage pour tenter de lui échapper. C'est alors qu'elle vit une main passée dans son champ de vision, main qui força le guitariste à lâcher prise et se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu. Luna eut juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Tom avant que le poing du chanteur ne vienne frapper la joue du guitariste. Elle observa la scène, ne souhaitant pas intervenir. Blaise alla voir Luna, l'éloignant quelque peu de la bagarre qui avait lieu entre les deux stars.

-ça va ?

Luna affirma, il ne s'était rien passé, comme avec Justin ça avait failli arriver mais Draco une fois encore était arrivé à temps.

-C'est moi ou ce n'est pas normal, souffla Santa en arrivant à côté du duo.

Ils observèrent alors Tom assis sur le torse de Sébastian, en train de lui assener des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, et autour d'eux une sorte de bulle empêchait quiconque de stopper cette situation, y compris Lucius. Le manager soupira avant de s'approcher de Luna.

-Luna, nul doute qu'il a raison d'agir ainsi mais pourrais-tu y mettre un terme, quémanda Lucius à voix basse.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas franchir la barrière, je doute d'y arriver.

-Je pense au contraire que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter, conclu Jonathan.

Luna réfléchit à la situation avant de lentement s'approcher des deux stars. Comme l'avait pensé Lucius et Nath', la Serdaigle arriva à passer la bulle de protection, contourna les deux garçons afin de faire face à Tom, le jeune homme en voyant cette paire de chaussures apparaitre dans son champ de vision arrêta de donner des coups au guitariste pour se relever comme piqué par des aiguilles et prendre Luna entre ses bras. Les ailes du jeune homme ne tardèrent pas à se déployer autour d'eux, révélant aux yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce la véritable identité du chanteur.

-Oserais-je le dire, souffla Blaise.

-Oups, termina Santa.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, soupira Austin.

-Fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment donné, rappela Jonathan.

-J'aurais préféré dans d'autres conditions, termina Lucius dont le regard était fixé sur le couple et le guitariste encore sonné des coups qu'il avait pris.

Le patriarche soupira, avant d'ordonner à son équipe de quitter la pièce, enjoignant le groupe, David et Luna à faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? questionna Draco en passant à côté de son père, Luna toujours serrée entre ses bras.

-Ce qu'il faut pour que ton secret le reste encore un peu, avoua Lucius en sortant avec un geste souple sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Draco remercia son père d'un mouvement de tête avant de refermer la porte sur l'homme blond qui s'excusa d'avance auprès des artistes de Shadow et du manager du groupe. Le Veela rangea ses ailes qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir laissé déployer dans son dos, avant d'emmener Luna prendre l'air dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Le couple resta ainsi quelques minutes, profitent du vent frais de ce mois d'octobre avant que Tom ne prenne Luna entre ses bras.

-Dray, tu es toujours en Tom, rappela Luna dans un souffle sans chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte.

-Je sais, rassura le chanteur avant de se pencher pour rapprocher leur visage.

-On pourrait nous voir, tenta Luna en fermant déjà les yeux.

-Je m'en moque, et toi ? questionna Tom.

-Aussi, avoua à voix basse Luna avant de succomber aux lèvres du chanteur qui venaient de frôler les siennes.

-Laisse-moi effacer cet horrible souvenir de ta mémoire, susurra Draco tout contre les lèvres de Luna.

S'en suivit un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse durant lequel leurs langues dansèrent une gigue qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, faisant abstraction du monde qui les entouraient.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Lundi 11 octobre 1999**

 **Cour intérieur de l'EMEU de Londres.**

-Vous avez vu ? Après Sébastian c'est Tom, entama une fille de deuxième année.

-Cette fille est vraiment étrange, assura sa camarade.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était pourtant en couple avec un Veela, répliqua une autre.

-Oui, regarde c'est le blond qui lui tient la main là-bas, informa un jeune homme à leur côté.

-Je ne comprend pas comment ça se fait qu'il est encore avec, souffla un autre.

-Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas agir ainsi quand on était la compagne d'un Veela, rappela la première.

-Faut croire qu'elle peut ! gronda un autre.

Ce que Luna craignait était arrivé, le lundi matin dans la presse sorcière musicale mais aussi celle à scandale, une photo de Tom et elle échangeant un baiser dans la ruelle faisait la une des journaux. Nul doute que Lucius allait leur passer un savon pour ce manque d'attention mais pour l'heure c'était aux remarques des autres étudiants d'EMEU qu'ils devaient faire face, et elles n'étaient pas forcément tendre, surtout envers Luna.

-Rentrons.

-Dray, protesta Luna.

-Non, je ne veux pas les entendre, je préfère encore rentrer, et si je dois demander à finir cette scolarité en cours particuliers pour des idiots qui se mêlent de ma vie je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

-Complétement d'accord, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de rester ici non plus, affirma Blaise en faisant volteface.

-Je vous suis, sourit David.

-Plus on est de fou plus on rit, taquina Jonathan.

-Je peux ?

Luna se tourna vers Harry, surprit que le sauveur du monde soit prêt à sécher des heures de cours pour une histoire pareille, surtout qu'il n'était pas au courant de la double identité du Veela.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça, confirma Harry avec un sourire en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule droite de Luna.

-Merci, souffla la jeune fille.

Harry se doutait qu'il y avait une explication derrière tout ça et nul doute qu'il finirait par l'avoir, aujourd'hui, dans un mois ou dans dix ans, il finirait par savoir de quoi il en ressortait. Harry suivit la petite troupe jusqu'à leur appartement, savourant un lait chaud une fois arrivé dans celui-ci. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Santa revient de son travail, David l'avait informé de la situation et le jeune homme avait demandé à quitter son poste pour la journée, son patron ayant saisi l'importance de la chose avait bien sûr accepté.

-Dray, entama Luna une fois les chocolats chauds de tout le monde finis. Harry a été mis sous fidélita tu sais.

Draco observa Luna puis Harry, ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le blond semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de l'annoncer au sauveur du monde. Il les avait toujours soutenus, même quand Luna et lui était en froid pendant la grippe de cette dernière, à l'époque ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Ce fardeau était le sien, c'était à lui de le révéler au sauveur du monde.

-Je reviens, soupira Draco en se levant, allant chercher le fameux écrin de la boucle d'oreille de Tom dans son armoire.

-Désolée Harry, s'excusa par avance Luna en voyant le blond revenir dans la pièce.

-Je pense que tu connais le groupe « Lucifer », entama Draco une fois revenu dans la pièce, jouant nerveusement avec l'écrin bleu.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant ainsi le blond continuer, vu sa tête il semblait sur le point de révéler son plus gros secret.

-Le groupe a été formé en avril 95, commença à raconter Draco, au démarrage c'était un jeu, puis il y a eu un pari débile entre Nath et moi, Blaise est venu s'ajouter à cette équation et tous les cinq nous avons pris le chemin du studio après quelques répétitions pour faire entendre une chanson à mon père. La suite tu l'as deviné, la chanson a plu, le single puis l'album est sorti et le groupe a pris de l'ampleur, Lucifer était sorti de l'ombre.

-Mais tu n'es pas dans le groupe, souffla Harry sans vraiment comprendre.

-Si, répondit avec assurance Draco en ouvrant l'écrin, se tournant vers Blaise.

Le métis esquissa un sourire en se levant. Il aurait pensé que c'était à Luna de lui mettre mais visiblement dans ce genre de moment Draco pensait que seul Blaise était compétent. Il lui avait mis ce fichu bijou un nombre incalculable de fois, il n'était plus à ça près. Le métis pris la boucle d'oreille entre ses doigts avant de l'enfiler à Draco, faisant ainsi apparaitre Tom sous le regard des plus étonné d'Harry.

-Je suis Tom, assura Draco.

-Un glamour, conclu Harry.

-Oui.

-Luna, David, tout le monde le sais.

-Seul les personnes qui me sont proches et pour qui cette double identité était nécessaire. Ça me permet d'avoir une vie normale, enfin jusque maintenant, souffla Draco en retirant le bijou.

-Ginny ?

-Oui, confirma Luna, elle le sait depuis le concert privé.

-Je comprend mieux certaine chose maintenant, confirma Harry avec un sourire. C'était louche de me mettre sous fidélita juste sous prétexte que j'allais entrer dans l'appartement de groupe à succès du moment.

-Désolée de te l'avoir caché, souffla de nouveau Luna.

-Pas de souci, je comprends parfaitement, rassura Harry. Mais du coup, comment vous allez faire pour cette histoire. On reconnait Luna, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des boucles d'oreilles radis et un collier en bouchon, sourit Harry.

-J'ai bien une idée, mais je dois en discuter avec mon père et les garçons avant.

-Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, tu as tout mon soutien.

-On savait que cela arriverait un jour.

-On en aura profitez le temps que ça aura duré.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça, quitter le groupe ou te révéler. Je… Dray ! gronda Luna.

Silencieusement les garçons quittèrent la pièce, partant dans le chambre de Nath pour Harry et le veela, dans la salle de répét pour Austin et Blaise et dans la chambre de Santa pour celui-ci et David. Draco et Luna avait certaines choses à se dire et leur présence serait de trop. Cette histoire concernait avant tout le couple.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Mercredi 15 octobre 1999**

 **Appartement Lucifer.**

Harry et Luna était en train de discuter dans le vestibule à l'étage de l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds à la fac depuis le lundi, le groupe était actuellement en répétition en vue du concert qui avait lieu ce week-end.

-Comment ça se passe avant Nath' ?

-Pas trop mal, on apprend à se connaitre, il est… très attentionné, souffla Harry. ça fait drôle, j'ai l'impression d'être une fille à qui on fait la cour.

Luna rigola franchement à cette remarque, se disant que c'était sans doute le cas. Elle avait entendu une conversation entre Draco et le jeune homme hier soir, Nath' se plaignait d'être frustré, ce à quoi Draco lui avait répondu que c'était normal en tant que dominant. Luna en avait donc déduit que ce serait sans étonnement Jonathan qui mènerait la danse dans le couple.

-ça te déplait ? tenta Luna.

-Pas tellement en fait, j'ai pris l'habitude de voir Sirius se faire draguer et séduire par Snape, c'est juste étrange de se dire que ça m'arrive à moi aussi.

-Je comprend.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour Draco et toi au début.

-Oula, souffla Luna, tu as le temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, assura Harry en s'installant plus confortablement.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Studio Lucifer, même moment.**

-Tu es sûr de toi Draco ?

-Oui père, on y a bien réfléchi tous les cinq et c'est la meilleure solution pour que la presse arrête, depuis lundi il y a tout un tas de rumeur qui circule.

-Je sais, je les entends et les lis également.

-Si le groupe ne doit pas y survivre, on est prêt. On vit au-dessous de nos moyens depuis le début, ça ne sera pas compliqué de se relever après ça, assura Santa.

-Et rien ne nous empêche de continuer la musique en privé.

-Vous avez donc penser au pire des scénarios, constata Lucius.

-Evidemment, assurèrent d'une même voix les membres du groupe.

Lucius soupira, cette situation il l'avait crainte depuis quelques mois, mais savoir Luna exposée à tout ceci dépassait ses craintes, il ne pouvait que comprendre la décision de son fils et ses amis.

-Et avec Harry ? interrogea Lucius en changeant habilement de sujet.

-Il est au courant, répondit Draco.

-Et ? insista l'homme en fixant Jonathan.

-Disons que ça suit son cours, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

-Je vois, répondit Lucius. Dois-je en déduire que…

-Pour l'instant on fait connaissance, finit par avouer dans un souffle Jonathan.

-Ce n'est pas demain qu'on aura une vague de magie Veela dans l'appartement, taquina Santa en prenant le jeune homme entre ses bras pour lui frotter la tête, décoiffant ainsi le jeune homme.

Lucius observa ce moment parmi tant d'autres, il aimait ce groupe, plus que tous ceux qu'il avait eu à s'occuper depuis ses début en tant que managers. Il les avait vu grandir, changer, prendre de l'assurance. Il avait assisté à la mise en couple de Santa et David, puis celle de Luna et Draco, et désormais c'était au tour de Jonathan de trouver le bonheur. Peut-être qu'un jour Blaise et Austin aussi trouveraient chaussure à leurs pieds. Ce groupe était comme son enfant, la présence de Draco et Nath devait sans doute renforcer ce sentiment. Il était prêt à tout risquer pour eux, mais aussi pour David, Luna et même Potter. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là avec un groupe un jour, et pourtant !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Samedi 16 octobre 1999**

 **Brixton Academy, Londres, 19h, dans les coulisses.**

Draco faisait les cents pas dans la loge, dans une trentaine de minutes, le groupe serait sur scène. Ce n'était pas le premier, mais peut-être le dernier, et cette pensée raisonnait comme un écho dans l'esprit du chanteur. Il observa Blaise et Santa qui comme toujours disputaient une énième partie d'échecs, Austin qui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils, les écouteurs sur les oreilles en train de répéter encore et toujours sur un instrument imaginaire et Jonathan qui comme à chaque fois sortait des toilettes en claquant la porte. Ce petit rituel s'était instauré dès le début dans cette même salle il y trois ans et dix mois. Oui, Draco avait réfléchi à tout ça, au conséquence qu'aurait cette soirée pour eux tous. Santa avait son travail à la boutique, Nath' allait pouvoir enseigner le sport au élève de EMEU à partir de Septembre, Austin avait presque fini sa formation à domicile et Blaise et lui étaient aussi en étude. En soit ils ne risquaient pas gros, enfin façon de parler.

-Dray, tu devrais te changer, souffla Jonathan en arrivant à côté de son cousin.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre son sac et aller dans la salle de bain.

-Il a l'air tendu, presque autant que lors de notre premier concert, souffla Blaise.

-Ce n'est rien de le dire, confirma Jonathan.

Blaise fixa la porte, constatant que celle-ci était entrouverte, il se leva en soupirant, regardant le plateau d'échecs en faisant tomber sa reine, déclarant Santa vainqueur par forfait avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau sous le regard entendu des trois autres.

-Drake, comment tu te sens ?

-Pas au top, avoua Draco.

-Rien de bien étonnant. Mais tu sais, on est tous avec toi, on comprend la situation. Si ça doit s'arrêter ce soir on en aura bien profiter.

-La salle est pleine ?

-Comme au premier jour, affirma avec arrogance Blaise.

-Tu me la mets ? questionna Draco en finissant d'ajuster sa tenue tout en tendant la boucle d'oreilles à son ami de longue date.

Blaise se saisit du bijou avant de le mettre en place, se disant qui si l'aventure Lucifer se stoppait se soir c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le blond être remplacé par la star. Il avait pris l'habitude de le voir changer ainsi, nul doute que ça plus un tas d'autres petites choses lui manquerait. Blaise espérait comme tous que les fans comprendraient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo sortait de la salle de bain, enfin prêt. L'habitude était de tous se réunir pour discuter du début du concert.

-Toujours pas de prière ? taquina Santa.

-Non, sourit en retour Tom. On ne commence pas avec Saturday Night.

-On a toujours commencé avec cette chanson, s'étonna Austin.

-Je sais, mais ce soir, j'aimerais commencer avec « My wings »

-La balade de Luna, souffla Jonathan comme une évidence.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Tu commences comme toujours ou directement sur scène ? interrogea Blaise.

-On va aussi changer ça, affirma Tom en expliquant comment il aimerait que ce peut-être dernier concert se déroule.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Côté publique.**

Luna était installée en compagnie de David et Harry. Le jeune homme allait voir pour la première fois Jonathan sur scène ainsi que le reste du groupe.

-Pas trop stressée ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Luna.

Lucius avait engagé quatre gardes du corps qui vêtus en « civil » s'étaient fondu dans la foule non loin des trois amis, se tenant prêt si la situation dérapait.

-Tout va bien se passer, sourit Harry.

-Je l'espère. Draco n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Santa non plus, confirma David.

-Nath' également, souffla Harry.

-Comment tu… Attend tu étais… Mais… bafouilla David.

-Très explicite, taquina Luna. Harry c'est fantastique, s'enjoua la blonde.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste discuté et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur le lit, avoua Harry en rougissant quelque peu.

-Peu importe, je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites ce bonheur, s'enjoua Luna en déposant un baiser sur la joue du sauveur.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry en reproduisant le geste de Luna.

-Le concert va commencer, interrompit David tandis que les lumières de la salle s'éteignaient et que le silence prenait place dans la grande salle de concert.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Côté coulisse.**

Tom était installé derrière la scène, dissimulé par un épais rideau vert. C'était la première fois qu'un concert de Lucifer allait commencer sur cette chanson et de cette façon, le jeune homme en était que plus stressé. Il savait que Blaise et les autres étaient installés,et là sur son estrade, légèrement plus haute que celle sur laquelle était installée la batterie de Santa il s'installa, laissant ses doigts frôler les touches du piano. Il releva la tête afin de voir son père qui lui souriait en signe d'encouragement. Le micro était prêt, pour une fois c'était à lui de lancer les hostilités ! Après un bref signe de tête en direction de son père, le jeune homme commença à jouer. Le silence se fit tandis que la douce mélodie jouée au piano résonnait dans la grande salle. Il entendit la stupeur des fans, trop habitués à entendre raisonner la guitare de Blaise dans l'obscurité avant que les lumières ne se braquent sur le métis. Il senti le rideau commencer à se lever avant que sa voix ne raisonne.

 _« Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changé. Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait. »_

Lucius fixait son fils qui trop absorbé par le piano ne voyait pas le monde qui l'entourait. Plus bas, les garçons se tenaient droits et fiers toujours dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis que les projecteurs étaient pour le moment braqués sur Tom et le piano.

 _« Quand un prénom_ _met_ _de la chaleur dans nos pensées. Qu'on est plus seul, jamais,_

 _Comme une revanche inespérée. Comme une urgence à partager,_

 _Une évidence en moi se fait. »_

Le rideau était désormais entièrement levé et les cris des fans lui parvenait. La guitare de Blaise raisonna alors, faisant entrer le jeune homme dans la lumière tandis que Tom enchaînait avec le refrain.

 _« J'ai découvert en elle. J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes._

 _Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel. J'ai découvert en elle._

 _J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel. Une attache à nul autre pareil. »_

La guitare de Jonathan se joignit à celle de Blaise, puis ce fut la basse d'Austin et enfin la batterie de Santa. Le groupe jouait au complet sur cette mélodie qui à la base était interprétée uniquement au piano, lui donnant une toute autre dimension, faisant découvrir à Luna, qui avait été la seule jusqu'à présent à l'entendre, une interprétation différente, plus profonde, comme si les autres instruments étaient là pour sublimer le son du piano.

 _« Mes racines et mes ailes, qui font de notre histoire. De nos regard un trait d'union, et de mes chaines_

 _Ma liberté sans condition, et ma plus belle prison. »_

Dans le publique Luna observait le groupe avant de s'attarder sur Draco, il avait cette même façon de jouer que lorsqu'il lui avait dévoilé cette chanson dans la salle sur demande à Poudlard. A l'époque leur seul souci était le lien Veela, tout ceci lui semblait bien loin.

 _« J'ai découvert en elle. J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes_

 _Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel. J'ai découvert en elle._

 _J'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel. Une attache à nul autre pareil. »_

La chanson se termina, faisant se lever Draco qui délaissa le piano pour faire enfin face à son publique en quittant l'estrade.

-Respire Superstar, elles ne sont pas toutes à toi, taquina comme souvent Jonathan quand le chanteur passa derrière lui pour rejoindre le milieu de la scène.

Tom esquissa un sourire avant de faire un signe de tête envers Blaise qui commença l'introduction de Saturday Night avec une énergie débordante. Le concert était officiellement commencé.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le concert était sur le point de prendre fin.

-Vous êtes vraiment nombreux ce soir. ça fait vraiment plaisir. Il y a eu pas mal de rumeurs ses dernier temps, entama Tom. Une me concernant.

Depuis les coulisses, Lucius fixait son fils, seul face à cette foule de fans, enfin seul ou presque, les garçons s'étaient quelque peu resserrés auprès de lui comme pour lui montrer leur soutien.

-Je vous dois des explications à ce sujet. Luna Lovegood est une fille extraordinaire, une amie comme il en existe rarement. J'ai fait sa rencontre il a quelques mois pour ne pas dire année et je me suis lié d'amitié avec elle.

Dans le public Luna était au bord des larmes, Draco allait révéler à tous leur relation, comme ça, avec des mots ? ça lui semblaient tellement bizarre.

-La vérité c'est que je l'aime, et que grâce à elle, la chanson qui va suivre prend tout son sens.

-De quelle chanson il parle ? souffla soudain Harry.

-Image Game, assura David en fixant le chanteur. C'est la seule qu'ils n'ont pas encore joué.

Les premiers accords des guitares se firent entendre avant que les autres membres se mettent à jouer pour être ensuite rejoint par la voix de Tom.

 _« On t'a encore dit de ressentir les choses comme eux. Une invention pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'_ _autre_ _._

 _Ils diront probablement que tu es fou. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer_ _quelque_ _chose de différent ?_

 _Etre heureux, satisfait de cette vengeance. Saisis ta chance, regarde autour de toi et écoute ton cœur._

 _N'aies pas peur, tu feras la différence_ ! »

Apparut devant tous un serpent, un phénix, un dragon et un loup sortant des instruments des musiciens sous forme spectrale un peu comme les patronus, sort que Luna avait mis en place quelques semaines auparavant.

 _« On ne joue pas à un jeu d'_ _apparence_ _. On est tellement plus que ce qu'ils diront de nous._

 _La différence est ce qui nous rend unique_. »

Dans la salle les fans étaient perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que cette chanson que le groupe interprétait depuis leur début avait un lien avec Luna.

 _« Sois une âme, un rêve, un espoir mais pas un produit. Comme un temple qui doit être protégé._

 _Reste fort et unique… Mais n'oublie jamais… »_

Tom fit une pause, fixant la foule de fans en délire devant lui avant d'échanger un regard avec ses camarades pour se fixer sur Luna. Déployant ses ailes aux yeux de tous, faisant hurler d'avantage la foule à ses pieds.

 _« Mais n'oublie jamais qui tu es._

 _Ce que ton cœur voit est la raison pour laquelle j'aime les gens._

 _Les personnes que nous aimions te regarde de haut. Tu dois penser qu'ils ont l'air différents. »_

Tom souffla un bon coup, ses ailes toujours présentes avant de les replier devant lui et d'un informulé faire tomber le masque et sa double identité, révélant aux yeux de tous sa vraie apparence tandis que ses ailes se déployaient de nouveau autour de lui.

 _« On ne joue pas à un jeu d'apparences. On est tellement plus que ce qu'ils diront de nous._

 _La différence est ce qui nous rend unique. »_

Draco continua de chanter, se moquant quelque peu des cris de surprise qu'avait provoqué son acte parmi la foule, peut-être pensait-elle à un de leurs nombreux tours de passe-passe.

 _« Laissez_ _-_ _moi être fier de qui nous sommes, fais ce que tu aimes._

 _La perfection est maintenant comme toutes ces choses sur lesquelles je me suis_ _trompé_ _._

 _Il y a tellement plus beau, c'est comme ça que l'amour vient à nous._

 _On ne joue pas à un jeu d'_ _apparence_ _. On est tellement plus que ce qu'ils diront de nous._

 _La différence est ce qui nous rend unique._ »

Draco avait fini la chanson dans un murmure, se rendant soudain compte du silence qui régnait dans la salle. Il souffla un bon coup avant de faire aller son regard de Jonathan à Blaise en passant par Austin et Santa.

-Je suis désolé. Le groupe a pris trop d'ampleur, je n'avais que cette solution pour vivre normalement. Luna s'est retrouvée propulser dans cette histoire sans vraiment le vouloir. Ne la tenez pas responsable pour tout ça. Je suis son Veela et si je dois choisir entre Luna et la musique, mon choix ira vers elle, termina Draco en fixant la foule donnant un peu plus d'impact à ses mots. Merci, termina le jeune homme avant de quitter la scène.

Normalement il devait y avoir un rappel, la chanson était prévue mais tous doutaient de l'interpréter ce soir ou un autre. Quand Draco arriva à côté de son père, Lucius le serra entre ses bras avant de le lâcher pour que le blond se fasse sauter dessus par Luna qui l'embrassa sans retenu.

-Merci Dray, souffla Luna tout contre ses lèvres. Mais n'arrête pas la musique.

-Aucune chance, affirma Santa.

-Comment ça ?

-Ecoute les, répondit avec un sourire Blaise.

-Lucifer ! Lucifer ! Lucifer !

La foule de fan scandait le nom du groupe, les invitant à revenir sur scène.

-Une dernière, proposa Lucius en tendant à son fils le micro qu'il venait de poser sur une caisse pas loin.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Draco en se saisissant de l'objet avant de remonter sur scène avec les garçons.

Lucius et Luna les observèrent depuis les coulisses, ravis de les voir toujours aussi motivé.

-Merci !

-Tom ! gronda la foule.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire avant de faire un signe à Lucius qui réactiva d'un sort le glamour faisant ainsi revenir l'apparence de star de son fils unique et faisant hurler de nouveau la foule.

 _« Ce jour-là j'ai_ _fini_ _par écouter cette petite voix._

 _Il suffisait de ne plus tenir compte de ce que les gens pensent de moi._

 _C'est ainsi que je me démarquerais et volerais de mes propres ailes._

 _Je ne peux pas vivre sans être heureux. Il est temps pour moi de me démarquer. »_

Sur scène, dans la salle ou dans les coulisses, une chose était sûr, Lucifer avait encore de belles années à vivre devant eux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Dimanche 17 octobre 1999**

 **Appartement de Lucifer, petit déjeuner.**

-Regardez ça, sourit Santa en mettant devant les yeux de toute la table le journal du matin.

-Et bien, ils n'ont pas trainé, souffla Blaise en regardant l'article.

-Jolie photo, confirma Jonathan.

-Pour un peu on pourrait croire que c'est l'œuvre de Colin, sourit Harry en se laissant couler entre les bras de son Veela.

-En tout cas les fans n'ont plus rien à dire, constata Austin.

-Si maintenant ils ne savant pas que notre Tom est en couple il ne le seront jamais, pouffa David.

-D'ailleurs ils sont où tous les deux ? interrogea Harry. Tu ne devais pas les réveiller, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Blaise

-Si, j'ai frappé à la porte et j'ai entendu … Disons juste que je n'ai pas voulu déranger, finit Blaise en laissant à tous le soin d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la chambre du couple.

Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que sur la table le journal du matin affichait fièrement en gros titre : « La double identité du chanteur de Lucifer ainsi que les détails sur sa vie amoureuse ! » avec en photo Draco sur scène entouré des garçons ses ailes de Veela déployées autour de lui et une deuxième, déjà vu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, où on voyait Tom et Luna en train de s'embrasser.

Le groupe avait survécu à cette épreuve et le groupe en ressortait plus fort que jamais.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 **Chambre du couple même moment.**

-On devrais aller manger, souffla Luna.

-Pas envie, affirma Draco en replongeant embrasser le cou de la Serdaigle.

Luna laissa échapper un rire face à la spontanéité de Draco, s'étonnant toujours de la simplicité de leur relation, le pire était derrière eux désormais et elle comptait bien profiter des semaines, mois et années qui leur faisaient face.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

[ .F.I.N. ]


	20. Bonus 2

Oui, les bonus ne sont pas poster dans l'ordre...

J'ai deux idées pour les suivant :

\- la relation entre Nath' et Harry

\- le début d'amitié entre Blaise et Luna (qu'on sache un peu se qu'il c'est passer avant l'arrivée de Draco)

Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'attend votre retour.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et laisse une trace de leur passage.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Chapitre Bonus 2

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Il détient Patmol là où la chose est cachée !

Cette phrase résonna encore en écho dans la tête de Severus. Bien à l'abri dans sa demeure de l'impasse du tisseur, le potionniste regardait d'un œil léger les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, en ce début juillet.

« Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom est de retour »

Quelle histoire vraiment ! Comme si c'était vraiment un scoop depuis le temps que Potter et Dumbledore le disaient. En parlant de Potter, le cabot était en train de se réveiller. Severus souffla avant de se lever doucement, prenant la direction de la cuisine où il prépara un plateau repas bien copieux avant de monter rejoindre sa réserve de sang ambulante. Mais quelle idée il avait eu.

Quand Potter lui avait dit que Sirius était en danger, il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir beaucoup, partant presque en courant pour rejoindre son appartement avant d'aller voir ce qu'il en était au 12 square Grimmaud. Bien sûr, Sirius était là, installé dans son fauteuil miteux. Le gamin s'était donc encore laissé berner par une vision provoquée par le seigneur des ténèbres et nul doute qu'il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Potter et ses amis ont des ennuis avec Ombrages, mais pas que.

Severus expliqua rapidement la situation avant que Sirius n'appelle Tonks, Remus, Maugrey et Shacklebolt à la rescousse. Severus transplana quelques instants plus tard non loin du département des mystères au cas où, quand il arriva il vit Harry et Sirius se battre avec Lestrange et un autre mangemort dont il ignorait l'identité. D'un sort, il se mit un masque sur le visage avant de rejoindre le duel en cours non loin du voile. Severus croisa le regard de Sirius avant de lever sa baguette. Le geste fut rapide et précis et nul doute que Potter s'en prendrait à Bellatrix. Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Lestrange, heureusement Sirius était protégé et s'écroulait depuis quelques secondes quand le sort le toucha. Intérieurement Snape sourit, la machine était en marche.

Lestrange se mit à courir, chantant à tue-tête « J'ai tué Sirius Black ». Bientôt elle fut pourchassée par Potter que Lupin venait de lâcher. La pièce ne mit pas longtemps pour se vider, seul restait Severus qui bien dissimulé dans l'ombre se rapprocha de l'arche.

-Allez le cabot, sors de là.

Parmi le brouillard, la forme fantomatique d'un grand chien noir au poil hirsute apparut. Severus s'agenouilla avant de tendre la main devant lui. Le chien lui lécha les doigts puis s'écroula à ses pieds, reprenant petit à petit consistance. Le fantôme faisait place à un vrai chien, qui plus tard laisserait place à un homme. Severus attrapa le chien avant de transplaner chez lui, soignant par la suite son blessé adoré.

Et voilà où il en était à l'heure actuelle. Soigner Black qui était alité dans son lit.

Enfin s'il n'y avait que ça, ça aurait pu aller, mais deux jours après son arrivée à l'impasse du tisseur, Sirius avait eu de gros souci, sans doute dû au contre sort qu'avait utilisé Snape pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. L'homme avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques coup sur coup, obligeant Snape à lui donner une poche de sang tellement son état était précaire.

-Transforme-moi, avait presque supplié l'animagus.

-Hors de question, ton cœur ne tiendrait pas !

-Je m'en fiche, trouve une solution, ordonna presque Black.

-J'en ai bien une, mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire.

Le potionniste avait expliqué son idée à l'animagus, lui disant qu'il lui laissait cinq minutes pour y penser. C'était peu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Quand le potionniste retourna dans la chambre au bout de dix minutes, offrant sans s'en rendre compte plus de temps que prévu à Black pour réfléchir, il trouva son malade assis sur le lit, avec ce regard trop sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

-J'accepte, déclara l'homme en fixant son rival de toujours.

-Tu es sûr ? Aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi Servilus, inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi.

-Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais proposé ça comme on propose une part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Non.

Severus fixa Sirius, ses orbes noirs faisaient place à deux billes rouges. Tel un prédateur, il s'approcha du brun avant de fondre sur lui pour le mordre, commença par ce fait à créer le lien.

Et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui, un mois et demi plus tard, montant les dix-neuf marches qui menait à l'étage, un plateau repas dans les mains. Quand il arriva sur le palier, il s'arrêta, sentant à travers le lien ce qu'il se passait du côté du cabot. Rien visiblement, si ce n'est qu'il avait faim. Quelque part la situation l'amusait, savoir Black dépendant de lui, même si à bien y réfléchir ils étaient dépendant l'un de l'autre.

-Déjà faim ? taquina Severus en entrant dans la chambre.

-Normal non, vu comment tu m'as vidé cette nuit. C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Si peu. Cela dit je pense pouvoir t'aider à approfondir le sujet.

-Laisse-moi manger d'abord, répondit Sirius en saisissant le plateau des mains du vampire. Il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat ? interrogea l'animagus en faisant des yeux de chien battu à son vampire.

-Je peux en refaire si tu veux vraiment.

-Merci.

Oui, Snape était dans la bouse de dragon. Quelle idée il avait eu de prendre un calice et quelle idée de faire de Sirius Black, ancien maraudeur, parrain de Harry Potter son calice ! Le jour où le gosse l'apprendrait, il passerait sans nul doute un mauvais moment.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

On se retrouve lors d'un prochain Bonus


End file.
